


Seishin

by Jeneva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 103,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneva/pseuds/Jeneva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED<br/>The Fourth Shinobi War has spun out of control and Naruto must tackle the responsibility of Hokage in the midst of chaos. Despite the pressures of war Naruto searches for a sense of normalcy and finds it in a warm little bar in the arms of a green eyed woman. The peace, however, may not last as old enemies resurface bent on revenge and Naruto may find that his own strength isn't enough to protect those he treasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have been requesting that I repost this story. I no longer have the completed document but for the folks who were understanding and respectful of why I decided to take down this story, I have posted an old draft.  
> I would just like to remind folks that I will likely not be completing this. Because of the issues I have with how I wrote the characters and relationships I would have to redo the entire work. At the moment I do not have the time or energy to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not proud of teenage me and my writing and development skills. However, I hope you enjoy the ramblings of a novice.

**Seishin**

_Written and created by J. M._

_All characters from Naruto belong to Kishimoto and contributors. I do not own any Naruto characters or scenes that were created by Kishimoto and others. Kaori Hayashi and other original characters, scenes and plots are mine._

_Please enjoy._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**Chapter 1**

Smoke clouded the dulled glow of the tavern floor. The low din of voices echoed faintly off the wooden walls between sips of beer. A group of young men laughed loudly from there seats at the bar.

Kaori sighed as she delivered food and a round of beers to a table of five. A distracted thanks was the best acknowledgement she received so she returned to the bar to pick up another order.

“How are you doing there, Kori-chan?” The bartender asked with a soft spoken smile. The young woman flashed him a brilliant grin in return, her right cheek dimpling.

“Just fine Akihiko-kun, thank you.” She replied sweetly while picking up the tray from the counter. The cook, Jiro, grinned as he peeked at her through the door.

“Hey, Kori-chan, do want to grab something after your shift?” he invited light heartedly. Kaori gave him a face that meant ‘you’re just being silly’ and took the tray of hot food in her hand before weaving her way in between the chairs and tables and various tipsy patrons.

“Aw come on Kori-chan!” he whined while leaning his arm on the door. “We haven’t hung out in a while.” The young woman turned and offering him a promising smirk.

“Bye Jiro.” She sang as she twirled away. Dim lighting and the smoke from cigarettes made the atmosphere warm and dark, nearly thick. Sometimes it became hard to make out faces and Kaori had to hold her breath to keep inhaling the putrid ciager smoke when she served the habitual customers. Despite the rather dark mood, Kaori found the work interested; rarely did she fail to meet a customer who had an interesting story or profession. She had learned quite a bit from chatting and somewhat drunk patrons.

“Kaori! Customer on table nine!” Her fellow waitress called before taking a second look at who had just sat down. Kaori noticed her coworker’s jaw drop and she too turned her gaze. It was a Konoha Ninja! The stranger had his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against the wall looking awful mournful with her head bowed but his headband was as plain as day. He was in a dark cloak with the hood off his shoulders, displaying his spiky blonde hair and whisker-marked and serious face. Beside him he had a backpack and a scroll thicker than the table stand. Kaori blinked, as if trying to clear any smoke from her eyes and see if she was truly seeing a famed Konoha ninja. She did not live far away from the village yet it was rare to see one pass through so close to home. She could see that the man had a small, serious frown on his handsome face as he stared at the table with his brows furrowed. Kaori noticed her coworker ogling the poor man and heaved another sigh and mumbled something about hormone driven people.

_We haven’t had a ninja for a while…_ she mused while stopping to his right. He didn’t even notice her.

“Welcome to the Orange Flame, how may I help you?” she asked softly, giving him a cheerful smile. Brilliant but tired azure eyes turned to her and he returned the smile with a artificial smirk.

“Light ale please and some fried rice.” Kaori nodded and wrote down his order. The young woman was about to turn when she noticed his half hidden arm, and the blood seeping through the wrap on it.

“Oh!” She gasped. “Mister, you’re bleeding!” The man first looked up at her, then down casually before chuckling at her obvious statement.

“I guess I am.” He grumbled with the same sour smile. He then turned back up and smiled a little more. “Don’t worry about it; I’m fine.”

The young woman puffed out her cheeks with a huff and put her hands on her hips. “No, you are bleeding and hurt and I will not have a customer bleeding all over the floor or worse.” Her brows sunk as she stared him down. “Don’t you think you should get some help for that arm of yours?”

With a quiet sigh the blonde nodded; he didn’t want to cause trouble so it was best to find a restaurant with less observant staff. The young man was about to get up to leave when the waitress started talking again.

“You wait right here and I’ll get the first aid kit.” She said as she waved a hand for him to stay. “And then I’ll take your order, okay?” And without even waiting for a response she turned and hurried to the kitchen, her shinny hair bouncing around her head as she danced through the crowded room. 

~

The ninja sighed and laid his chin on his uninjured hand. Tan lids lowered partway over his azure eyes as he watched her vanish into the kitchen, the swinging door baring glimpses of her as she talked to the cook. He tested his injured hand but he soon began to think it would be best to leave his arm be. In truth his arm really hurt, however, he was a trained ninja of twenty one; he could deal with it. Even if it stung like hell and he really wanted to yell a curse. He was almost home anyways; he just stopped for a drink and to clear his mind of a certain looming war and of the issues of the various nation plotting to destroy Konoha and of a well missed pink haired friend.

_Sakura…_ he thought sadly while staring at the worn, stained wood of the table he sat at. His teammate, once his long time crush had gone off to Suna after denying him yet  _again_ . He had recently heard from Ino that Sakura was seeing a Suna ninja, though it seemed to be more of a fling than anything serious.

_Why would she do this? Is she happy there or…_ he paused when he pictured his old teammate, now a rouge ninja, glaring with eyes like an endless pit; eyes that lead to Hell. Could she still be in love with Sasuke!? It had been almost ten years since he left and there was no chance Konoha would let him come home alive!

Naruto growled and banged his good fist on the table. Had she really lied to him when she confessed her feelings?

Naruto heaved a sigh and glared at the far wall. He had more important things to think about than Sakura. The Akatsuki were gone, but soon after the fourth shinobi war began and there were rumors that Obito was still alive; sightings of a masked man had been sprouting up everywhere. They were unreliable but still serious to warrant an occasional team to be sent out. The Land of Fire was still safe with Suna and Lightening as their allies, but more and more bodies piled up every day along the borderlands as the strongest of nations fought to consume both land and wealth. More widows, widowers and orphans were made every day. Suddenly the cemetery seemed so full.

The young man sighed and frowned. He was supposed to be the new Hokage in less than a year after Tsunade resigned to work full time in the hospital. With Sakura gone to Suna and the rest of the rookie nine away at war there was no one to welcome him home: his house was empty. No one wanted to see him there anyways; the civilians still feared him after all.

_Why would you leave me like that, Sakura? I’ve spent so long in love with you, trying to better myself for you and everybody._ He groaned and sighed and drummed his fingers against his rough chin. It had been a long time since he had felt as lonely as he did now.

“Hello?” A sudden voice stirred him and Naruto blinked and turned. His face grew surprised as he looked up at the waitress. He stared at her face for a long time, surprised by the concern and kindness that shown on her poorly illuminated face. The young woman gave a short but kind laugh when she finally got his attention.

“You must have something serious on your mind.” She said lightly before proffering the white medical box she carried. “I brought some stuff for your arm, do you want some help with cleaning your wound?” she continued in a cheerful but serene voice while she set the box on the table and set down the beer that he had not even noticed.

“I don’t want to take up your time…” he started lamely, that exactly what he wanted: he wanted to talk, he wanted some company, he was tired of silence. She rolled her eyes, smirk playing on her lips. He took a moment to study her features; namely her soft, oval face, her short, dark strawberry blonde hair and the two long sections of it that framed her pretty face. The rest fell near her jaw and flipped away from her head naturally in a carefree manner. One section of her bangs were swept to the side and framed the left side of her forehead and cheek, giving her a friendly appearance. She really was a pretty thing with fair skin and shinning blue eyes… or were they green? He hardly had time to decide when he noticed that she was talking, and bending down to kneel by his knee. He shouldn’t have gotten so distracted.

“… anyways you should probably have a doctor look at this.” She finished while raising herself to her knees to open the box and take out bandages and hydrogen peroxide. Naruto felt a small smile cross his lips at how sincere and calm she looked while she prepared the treatment.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked in a muted voice. His quiet voice traveled to her despite the rowdy clamor of the tavern. Those pretty eyes flicked up to his as she brought the items onto her lap. For a moment a kitten like confusion crossed her innocent face before her eyes grew warm again and she smiled.

“Well you need it.” She said matter-of-factly as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves. “Can I have a look?” Naruto smiled and nodded before holding out his poorly bandaged arm, his cheek on his knuckles as she moved her gaze to his injury.

“Thanks.” He said softly and with a hint of blush on his tan cheeks. The girl gave him a small nod and took his wrist in her little hand. He could tell she was all business now; Sakura often had that intent look on her face when she was concentrating. With a gentle tug the young woman extended his arm and turned to find the source of blood.

The young man’s eyes grew lazy as she lowered her head to look at his arm in the poor light. His perverted side kicked in as the neck of shirt revealed the very top of her cleavage. The tall blonde flushed a little and flicked his ocean eyes back to her face, particularly to her little nose and the freckles faintly dotting it. He winced as she began to peel away the gauze now sticky with dried blood.

“Oh my gosh!” she gasped when she saw the gash under the blood stained bandages. It wasn’t a deep wound but it looked rather nasty. Naruto was mildly pleased by the look of concern in her eyes as she gently cleaned around the gash with a drenched cloth. She looked up with that kitten-like expression again. “How can you sit there and not look like this hurts?” she wondered before turning to rinse the wound. Naruto’s brow twitched in minor pain. Then he chuckled.

“If you haven’t noticed I’m a shinobi.” He said lowly and proudly while she placed some fresh gauze over the wound and wrapped it soundly. She did a much better job than he did with one hand.

The young woman wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t care if you are a shinobi, that would hurt anyone!” she pouted cutely while checking his arm. Her turned it over once and then tugged on the bow that held the gauze together.

“Okay, well I’m done bothering you. You’re food is almost done so I’ll bring it right out.” She smiled slightly while bouncing back on her heels to stand to her full height. His eyes followed her as she rose. Again his traitorous eyes settled somewhere where they shouldn’t have. It was not long before he realized his eyes had lingered and he looked up to see her red face and mouth slightly agape. Naruto felt blood rush to his cheeks and his body grow stiff as she stared in near horror.

“Um… let me know if you n-need anything else.” She stammered before turning and rushing back to the bar at a clipped gait. 

Naruto swallowed and shivered. Something about her made him feel… giddy. When she caught him distractedly staring at her he felt as though he should rush up and apologize, beg forgiveness for committing such an act. He had never felt sorry for—ah—appreciating a woman’s figure (except when he saw Tsunade naked in the bath, may he never have the misfortune of that experience again) but this girl… he felt like filth for just looking.

Naruto took a swig of his beer, his mood deflating drastically. He felt downright crummy and all he wanted was to climb into his nice warm bed and go to sleep and forget about the whole day.

_My bed is always cold when I go to sleep… I wonder what it’d be like if there was someone there when I’d get home…hmm… that’d be nice._

~

Once she reached the bar Kaori practically hid behind the counter, her keen eyes focused on the strange ninja in the same manner a small kitten might stalk a bug. He was a particularly nasty bug for looking at her like that, the wiggly kind with many legs. Gorgeous face be dammed! She could see the pervert in his eye. It made her feel like meat. She was trying to figure out if he was just watching her get up or if he was watching  _her_ get up. She kept seeing those brilliant blue eyes traveling from her face to her neck then her chest, down her waist and stomach to settle on her hips and then go down her legs. He had blushed almost as much as she had when their eyes met. 

She made a face and sunk a little further below the counter edge. Men.

Her mind and heart were having a fierce battle as her nose brushed against the edge of the wooden bar. Kaori’s poor mind was furiously trying to convince herself that no, someone that good looking would  _not_ look at her like that. Her heart, however, was betting that he did look at her because she was beautiful. Ah, the two inner personas of the female psyche, what wondrous confusion they caused. Kami, she was getting a headache.

“Yo, Kaori,” Akihiko said in a pleasant but curious voice. She looked up and flushed in embarrassment before standing up straight. A fierce blush covered her face for being caught spying like a child.

“Oh sorry.” She mumbled while moving around the bar to take the tray of beers from him. The older man frowned and stopped her with a hand on her elbow. 

“Hey did that guy do something to you? You’re face is all red.” Kaori laughed nervously and looked everywhere but at Akihiko.

“Oh, my face always turns red Akihiko! I’m fine!” she practically scrambled around to deliver the drinks and escape his questions.

_It was just a look. It was just a look. It was just a look._ She repeatedly chanted in her head as she darted around the tavern.

_An hour left._ She thought in relief while glancing at her watch. The blonde man was still in the corner, bent partly over his half empty pint and picking at the rice that her Akihiko so kindly delivered for her. She had been half glancing at him as she served the weekend crowd. The other waitress was also ogling him and had even gone over to make a pass, earning the Kaori’s disapproval. She, however, was sent back to work fuming about how the ninja didn’t know a ‘hot piece of ass when he saw one’. Kaori rolled her eyes as her mood rose. She supposed she’d just take his stare as a compliment and go about as normal..

It wasn’t until she had half an hour left when something roused her from her thoughts when an absurdly drunk voice spoke up from behind her.

“Hey there sweet cheeks!” 

Her brow twitched at the suggestive lilt in the man’s voice. She tried to ignore the table behind her and attend to her customers but it only seemed to make the man behind her more persistent in his drunken escapade. However, this was a bad spot to be with a drunk; the large alcove had a wall that made it hard for Akihiko to see her and Suki was probably in the back with a cigarette. What a luck.

“Hey, honey I was talking to you.” She jumped when someone pinched her rear far too hard to be a turn on. In a whirl she spun to face him, her lips contorted in a growl as she loomed over him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed, eyes turning murderous as she faced the drunken men. There sat three men who were probably seasonal workers at the lumber yard outside of town. The one closest to her had a dusting of red on his cheeks that signified his inebriated state.

“Aw come on honey, come sit over here and take a break.” He patted his knee. “We’ll buy you a drink.” 

Across the room the handsome blonde’s head shoot and as frown appeared on his thin lips.

Kaori tilted her head and looked down her nose at the offending drunk. “No thank you, I am working and I do not drink during work. If you need something please ask, _but do not touch me_ .” She said professionally, though not without some anger coloring her tone. The men hooted.

“Aw, the little lady is afraid of you, Husuko!” one snickered. Kaori’s cheeks flamed red as spun away she wrote down her other customers’ orders and pretended not to hear the foolish men behind her. Men were such trouble.

“Honey,” the persistent male continued, casually rocking his chair back. “Come on, I don’t bite… much.” She yelped as a hand gripped her hip and started to pull her backwards. She dropped her pad and pencil, furiously squirming as he pulled her onto his lap. The foul smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke assaulted her nose as he squeezed her against him.

“Aw, what a cutie.” He cooed while moving his face towards her neck. Kaori’s hair obscured her face as she leaned as far away as she could and tried to find purchase on the floor with her feet. The customers next to her got up, some with bottles in hand as they barked a warning to the drunken men. A chair skidded loudly across the room. 

“Let me go!” she ordered as the men laughed at her predicament, completely uncaring that several other men had gotten up to help her. They had no time to act when an armored hand suddenly came into Kaori’s view, brandishing a dark metal weapon that was pointed at the man holding her. The blade glinted just inches from her face. The whole tavern abruptly fell silent as Akihiko and Jiro rushed over to help. Both Jiro and Akihiko were stunned into silence by what they saw.

“Let her go.” A deceptively calm, deep voice said. Kaori looked out of the corner of her eye to see the Konoha ninja glaring fiercely at her captor with the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. She heard the man swallow loudly but his arm remained tight, perhaps out of fear. She had had enough!

“Darn it, let me go!” she yelled before jamming her elbow into his ribs, forcing him to let go and fall back out of his chair. She was fuming now, face red and heart racing. The blonde stood behind her as she towered over the shocked man.

“Listen you twisted pervert, if you ever,  _ever_ pull something like this again I’m going to—(removed for explicit content)” the Shinobi’s eyes widened at the words coming from her mouth . 

But Kaori’s rage was not yet satisfied.

“If you had an ounce of common sense or dignity you would know better.” She bought her foot down right between his legs, near a certain spot the man was furiously hoping she’d let him keep especially after her previous promise to permanently disfigure that area. All of the men took a step back in fear as she blazed.

“NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE ALL OF YOU!” she cried. 

~

The men left the bar in three seconds flat. 

“Way to go, Kori-chan!” Suki broke the silence and cheered from the back of the bar and the patrons cheered and laughed. The Shinobi watched with wide eyes as her fierce expression died entirely and was overcome with a blush that rivaled all others. Her hands flew to her face as she glanced around her, having just realized what she said and in front of all of the customers. She couldn’t even believe Akihiko was sighing as Jiro broke down laughing with some patrons.

“Kaori, I never knew you had a such a… wow!” The cook laughed as the Kaori bent down and picked up her dropped items, terribly embarrassed and muttering to herself. Naruto turned his traitorous eyes to ceiling as her backside was clearly presented to him. When the girl stood she turned and blushed again.

“T-thank you for your help.” She whispered. She sounded like Hinata. Hinata! Yes! She’d be waiting for him; she always tried to be home when he was and today she was back from a mission! Naruto remembered that it had been five years since she admitted her feelings but at the time he couldn’t return the affection because he loved Sakura. He didn’t have to worry about Sakura now though.

_Loved… hm._ He thought, suddenly distracted. A half wistful smile curled the corners of his mouth.

The girl stared at his face, noting how his eyes lowered to her and grew lazy as he thought. She made a face and hoped that his thoughts weren’t as twisted as the men she had just kicked out. Upon seeing that the Shinobi was off in la-la land Kaori turned and hurried back to the bar to gather her dignity and hope that her boss would understand her outburst. She had never blow up like that before. Of course, she had never had a patron who was quite as grabby as that particular man. 

Kaori stuck her tongue out at the fresh feel of his hands. What a pig! 

~

As the young woman flitted about, furiously gathering her things, the Naruto woke from his daze and paid Akihiko, who thanked him profusely for intervning. Naruto noticed that the young waitress barely even glanced as he retrieved his overcoat and placed it over his green flak jacket in preparation to leave. The circumstances were odd at best and Naruto decided it was best not to think about the evening until he got home. He did, however, turn and give the glassy-eyed woman and smirk and a thumbs up as he headed for the door.

“Take care.” He said softly but he was sure she heard it over the ruckus of the tavern.

“Bye.” She whispered while giving him a tiny wave, a mere curl of her fingers. With a wider smile Naruto nodded and strode out, finally emulating the power that accompanied a shinobi.

**Chapter Two**

The blonde Shinobi came back four days later and sat in the same seat. Kaori felt like her heart stopped and then restarted when his electric blue eyes fell on her and he gave her a small but reassuring smile. The waitress returned it warily and she went to his table in her very empty section. Asami, a flirtatious woman with large assets, a skinny waist and curly blonde hair had most of the customers in her section and was practically running a kissing bar. Needless to say, Kaori was delighted that the young shinobi sat in her section.

"Hi there Mr. Invincible-ninja-who-rescues-waitresses." She teased with a soft smile while pulling out her pen and pad. This time she felt more comfortable with his soft but tired aqua eyes on her face and that small smile on his lips. He looked quite wise in a rugged way and it made him even more attractive to her. Even those three marks on each cheek added to his handsomeness. She mentally slapped herself for thinking so uncouthly about a customer.

"Hey." He grinned and leant his chin on his folded hands. “Have you thrown anyone else out while I’ve been gone?” She flashed him a cheerful smile and laughed pleasantly at his joke.

"Glad to see you survived you near fatal injury." She added somewhat sarcastically before running her eyes over his arm just to make sure it was fine. The stranger laughed, loud and boisterous and it shocked her some at how young he now seemed. He had appeared so solemn before…

"Ha ha! You're funny, I needed a laugh." He said with a bright smile that could have made the blind see for all of his joy. He looked much less haggard and it made her day to know she made him feel better.

The young woman beamed, feeling her cheeks hurt from her smile. "I'm glad! What would you like?"

"Same as last time…if you remember." He finished while looking at her with a hazy but pleased expression. Kaori blushed. She remembered exactly what he ordered.

"Got it, anything else?"

"I don't suppose you have ramen do you?" he asked softly, turning his head to the side and giving her a foxy grin. Kaori pumped her fist in the air.

"Of course! Jiro just made a huge pot full!" Azure eyes lit up in delight and the adult ninja rubbed his hands together eagerly and licked his lips.

"How much will 7,000 yen buy?"

~

Kaori couldn't help but stare as she watched the shinobi down his fourth bowl of ramen. He definitely didn't have the best table manners but he was so eager to have ramen she couldn't help but smile.

"Ah this is great!" he sighed, smiling with his eyes closed as he set the empty bowl down. A trickle of miso ran down his chin. Kaori set a bowl of shrimp ramen in front of him. She was about to return to the bar when he caught her wrist gently in a hand that was almost as hot as the noon day sun. A pleasant shock rushed up her arm when he made contact with her skin. The stranger pulled her back gently and she found an excited, youthful expression of delight on his face as well as a tinge of pink.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked in a much more energetic yet hushed tone. She nodded her head dumbly and he pushed the chair across from him out with his foot, not releasing her hand until she nervously sat down and folded her hands in her lap. Suddenly Kaori felt like she was being watched by a million eyes when his ocean orbs focused on her. Blood flooded her cheeks as he smirked at her and held out a spoon.

"Oh no I can't-" She began, holding up her hands. A blonde brow quirked and a corner of his mouth turn up in a devilish smirk.

"I can hear your stomach growling." He informed her, causing her to turn beat red and look dejectedly to the side. She then looked down and took the spoon. She had skipped dinner after all.

"Uh thanks…" she said cagily while taking an extra pair of chopstick from her apron. The tall blonde smiled and shrugged.

"Hey you've been so nice to me so I thought I should share." He chuckled deeply. Kaori was beginning to think he was somewhat a mix between an adult man and a mere boy with the way he was acting. But that smile was so absolutely wonderful and warming.

"Thanks…this shrimp is awesome." She smiled sweetly and plucked a piece out. He burst out laughing, drawing attention from the patrons and staff as well as a few jealous on-lookers. Kaori giggled shyly as he picked some noodles and slurped them. The whiskers on his cheeks stretched slightly as he filled his face. He was pretty darn cute, kind of like a puppy.

"So Ms-"

"Kaori please." She said while he caught a stray noodle with his chopsticks. He grinned handsomely at her before returning the escapee noodle to his mouth.

"Kaori, what's your favorite food? Mine's ramen if you hadn’t noticed." Musical feminine laughter filled the space where they sat. Naruto smiled more at her, utterly delighted that he made her laugh.

Those marbled eyes glistened as she looked at him with her head tilted slightly to the side. "I can see that… well I like sweets… brownies and cake…” Her eyes lit up with pure abandon at the idea of her favorite treats. “I go crazy for cake… what's better though is citrus fruit like lemons, oranges and such. Oh!" she clapped her hands in delight, happy to share her love of food. "When you put them together I could die from delight!" she laughed and he joined her soprano with his dulcet tenor.

Her eye glittered as she picked up another piece of shrimp. “I must say though I am a huge fan of seafood. Or any food for that matter.”

The man grinned.

"That's great! Pork fillet ramen is my favorite. What do you like to do Kaori-chan?"

The young girl blushed a little more at the suffix he used. "Well… I'm studing to be a history major, preferably on the Husani Period… I like trying new things… art is a big passion for me and I garden flowers in the summer and lifeguard at the lake."

The young man smiled warmly. "I like flowers too… sounds silly huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Kaori smiled. That was actually very endearing to know that a strong shinobi like him liked to garden.

"No I like that! Flowers always make me feel good and they are so beautiful." She then stole a shrimp from under his chopsticks. He pouted at her and she bit her lip in delight. She was curious about teasing him. He was so easy to warm up to and she hoped they'd become friends if he was always so charming.

"You thief…" he grumbled playfully as she brought her hand back. His hand was a mere blur as he trapped her chopsticks with his and tugged. She gave him a mock outraged expression and tried to retrieve her prize. A competitive glint sparked in his eyes and his brow furrowed as he grinned.

"You…" She reached over and gave him a light smack on the top of his head with her pad. "Mine." She said cutely as he let go. No matter how proud she looked on the outside, her insides churned. She just smacked a shinobi, did she have a death wish?!

But her fears where unfounded.

"Aw, Kaori-chan that hurt." The stranger almost whined in his deep voice. She smiled and held out the shrimp.

"Fine, have it." The blonde smirked again but when she expected him to take it he leaned forward and took it in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the shrimp in a suggestive way. Those piercing ocean eyes glimmered as he looked down at her.

"Hmmm, I still like pork more…"

~

Kaori had been seeing the blonde Leaf Shinobi who called himself Naruto every few days for nearly a month in the tavern. She'd take her break with him and chat. Soon she found out that he was a really sweet, loving man caught in the middle of the Shinobi War. She really liked talking and laughing with him, and he always had something funny to say to cheer her up if she felt down.

"Hey Kaori-chan," Naruto said as she got up to clear the bowls from the table. She turned to him, interested in this new tone. He was giving her a very calm but serious look. "It's late tonight; do you want me to walk you home?"

Kaori couldn't fight the blush in her cheeks at his sweet offer, however, she never let strangers escort her home if she didn't know them well. "No it's okay, it a pretty safe walk home for me." She smiled and patted his shoulder affectionately. "Besides, you need to go home and get some sleep; I can see that you're barely awake."

"Always looking out for me hm?" he stood, towering over the tall girl. He chuckled and patted her head in the same fashion she had his shoulder. "Take care Kaori-chan." He said before walking out with his customary pack and scroll. Kaori smiled and cleaned up, bid her co-workers good night and about half an hour later she was walking home in the rain.

"I should have brought an umbrella." She mused while pausing to look up at the sky. Rain was so peaceful when it came down as gently as it did that evening, and it was warm out. How nice.

"Hey there honey, lost?" her lips curled in a frown as she glanced to her left. Three men, the ones she kicked out of the bar a month earlier, where leering at her from a shadowy corner, drunk again of course. She just ignored them and kept walking.

Men were too much trouble.

"Bitch, I was talking to you!" the burly one roared as he stormed after her. Kaori let out a yelp as she was grabbed by the hair. Her assaulter kept pulling her farther in until the street light seemed a mile away.

A hand held her voice in as the three men ganged up on. Alcohol stained the air like a murky fog as a second pair of hand pulled her backward.

“Are you going to make good on your threat you ugly bitch?” Kaori blinked and strained to see the man looming over her. His reddened face and dull eyes painted a horrid picture for her as he raised an open palm to her.

He snorted a laugh and wiped at the saliva on his chin. “I didn’t think so.”

She had been prepared for the strike of his hand. She had felt the roots of her hair being yanked free, holding her for the onslaught. Already her muscles tensed and waited.

“Agh!” 

It had only taken a second but it was most spectacular second of her life. A moment flickered by and the hands in her hair were gone and the man looming over her was clear across the alley. As she stumbled, propelled by the lack of resitance against her scalp, she was embraced by the warmest of hands and came nose to nose with rough green.

“Kaori? Kaori, are you alright?”

Firm, strong fingers, so unlike the ones that pulled and yanked her along, lifted her. When she saw his sparkling blue eyes and cried out and hugged him with all of her might.

“Naruto!” 

For a moment he shushed and patted her before a garbled moan disturbed them. Kaori peered around his arm and her eyes bulged. 

“Come on,” His firm voice did more to make her walk then his guiding hands. Glistening brick blurred by and she didn’t see the figures that remained behind with her assailants.

~

Naruto counted to twenty before Kaori’s legs began to wobble. It was thirty when he swept an arm under her legs and lifted her up to beat the rain. His haori billowed around her head as he jumped from roof top to roof top in search of her apartment. He small hands stayed curled into the edge of his jacket.

In a month of knowing her Naruto had already staked out her home and found the creaky window where he could get in if at all necessary. As he ran Naruto couldn't help but notice her staring up at his face with large eyes even as giant rain drops fell onto her lashes. His arms constricted a little more around her shoulders and legs as he sprinted as lightly as he could. Suddenly he felt her head nuzzle against his chest. She had closed her eyes, tired and perhaps in shock but she looked calm. The handsome blonde smiled softly as he landed under the eaves of her apartment complex and in front of door 4A. He didn't bother with asking for her key at this point; instead he just used a jutsu and unlocked the door, revealing her small but cozy apartment.

The two were dripping wet as Naruto walked into the wood floored living room. He shivered slightly as he set her on the couch and removed his soaking haori from her head. A few short moments of searching he locating a few small towels.

"Here." He offered. She was smiling shyly as she took the towel to dry her face and arms. The air in her apartment was cold and unmoving. Silent. The two said nothing as they dried off in the shadows of the living area. Kaori felt embarrassed yet very grateful to have been rescued. Naruto, however, was furious that someone had tried to attack her like that. His azure orbs fell on her awkward, shivering form and he sighed. She seemed so defenseless.

"You should warm up and get to bed before you freeze." The jounin said while setting his scroll and backpack down on the floor near the couch. The early day’s mission had proven fruitful in more ways than on. Naruto had been early in returning so he decided to pay a visit to his friend, a decision he decided was very lucky for her.

The young ninja frowned at the thought of her attackers. If he hadn't come tonight she may have been seriously hurt, perhaps worse given to mind of those men. His eyes widened. This could have happened any night.

Kaori had begun talking while he was thinking and he struggled to ignore his thoughts to listen to her.

"Good idea… Im going to take a quick shower so you can make yourself comfortable…" she murmured while staggering to her feet. Naruto remained standing in case Kaori fell while she made her way down the hall and went into a room. She looked up with large eyes.

“Do you need a bigger towel?”

Naruto smiled in the dim light, a mere flash of white in the darkness.

“No, I’m fine.” She nodded and soon he heard the shower running.

"Man…" he sighed while running a hand through his damp and matted hair. He was tired, mentally and physically. The jounin removed his jacket along with his sandals before he sat on the couch that faced the box T.V. and with an exhausted sigh he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Thunder shook the building and lightening illuminated the dark room through the large window to his right. It was too stormy to return home tonight; maybe Kaori would let him stay over on the couch...

" _Beeerow_ !" he grunted and sat up, blinking when he saw a little orange and cream stripped fox-like creature staring up at him with large green eyes. He smiled and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Hey there fox." He greeted with a grin. The little creature walked forward and sniffed his hand before rubbing its face over his fingers and licking him. Naruto laughed and patted its head.

"Oh, I see you met Kitsa." The blonde looked up to find Kaori, hair darkened to a deep red brown from the water and her ivory skin glistening as the drops trailed down her neck to disappear under the pink robe which she was securing around her waist. Naruto blushed and focused on her soft face to avoid any naughty thoughts. Her cheeks were a pretty pink from the water and her lips were plump and rosy. She was so beautiful like that…

"She is a fox I found when I was on vacation up north." She continued while walking past Naruto, pulling her robe tighter to fight off the cold. She went to the washer and dryer in the corner. "Darn it." She mumbled while bending down to the check the dryer. Naruto's cheeks burned. Since when did he get so flustered around a girl? (Not counting Sakura.)

"What's wrong?" he asked as Kitsa jumped onto the back of the couch and watched her caretaker with dark eyes. Kaori ran a hand through her hair as she stood, face downcast.

"Oh I guess I forgot to start the dryer…” She said casually. “I don't have anything to change into." thunder crashed then and she flinched. Naruto took in her frightened expression and how frail she looked in the harsh light. A frown overcame his features and he stood, pulling his shirt up over his head. Wide, guarded eyes focused on him as he held out the orange shirt he wore overtop of his black long-sleeved shirt. She blushed cutely but didn't approach the shinobi and Naruto rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"This is the only clean one I have, you can use if you want." What type of offer was he making? It was ridiculous!

And yet…

He did want to see her wear it.

Kaori’s face turned even more red than before. "I don't want you to freeze." She protested sweetly. But when she shuddered Naruto gave her a soft look and threw the shirt to her.

"Its fine, I don't get cold easily." He lied. Kaori smiled and nodded before padding back towards the hall with her little fox creature behind her heels.

"Thanks…" she looked to the washer behind her.  "If you want you can wash your other clothes here while mine dry…" the blonde smiled softly as she tried to avoid his eyes. She was so shy sometimes. It was endearing to see her blush. In fact lately he was beginning to find everything she did to be cute and adorable. She smile was addictive. He loved that about her; that strange innocence in her smile was intoxicating.

Naruto smiled and bobbed his head. “Thanks.” She nodded and held his shirt to her.

"I'll go change real quick and we can put those in." She smiled before hurrying away, a blush staining her cheeks.

**Chapter** **3**

After getting the laundry going Kaori and Naruto were in her modest bedroom looking for extra pillows and bedding so he could sleep on the couch in the living room. The shirtless blonde had taken a shower while his friend did some laundry. He was currently sitting on her trundle bed, smiling stupidly as he watched her rummage through her trundle in his orange swirl shirt. He was beginning to like seeing her in his clothes when her hair was curling and mussed. However, the stupid grin on his face was over shadowed by the events of the evening. She was really so vulnerable even to civilians. 

“Here is a blanket-” Kaori began to say before she found herself being hugged by strong, sinewy arms. Her face was tucked between soft blonde hair and a firm, muscular shoulder as two arms secured her around her back and waist. How did he hug her so quickly? On minute she was kneeling and trying to get some blankets and the next she was standing between his legs in his arms. A hot hand rubbed her lower back smoothly as the shinobi pulled her close.

Kaori felt her body go stiff.

“We should talk about what happened.” Naruto said seriously. His words registered in her mind but Kaori could only stare at the floral wallpaper in shock. 

“I-I don’t understand what you mean…” she stammered, arms limp at her sides and brushing the coarse fabric of his pants. The blonde squeezed her a little tighter and hot, humid breath tickled the skin of her shoulder, giving her goose bumps.

“Kaori, if I had not been there what do you think would have happened? Why do you walk home alone in the middle of the night?”

The girl felt tears building and she tensed. “I usually go home earlier but I had to do some overtime so I could take off some time for my other job. Something like that has never happened before’ it was just a bad luck.” Those protective hands moved to her shoulders and pulled her back enough so the tall blonde could look at her face. She didn’t want to look into those kind eyes; they made her feel guilty and uncomfortable.

“How many jobs do you work Kaori?” he asked in a deep tone. She shifted slightly as his ankles hooked behind her, conveniently trapping her and ending her plan of escape.

“Two… I work at a day care in the mornings and when I don’t work at the tavern and I go to school in the afternoons.” Suddenly her pillow was the most interesting thing in her room and she refused to look away from it. The shinobi sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling her face back into his arms. Her body was still as stiff as a board as she tried to keep some distance between them.

“Somehow I always thought you’d be great with kids.” He chuckled. “But I’m really worried about you; I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Those beautiful, loving green eyes sparkled as Kaori looked up. She felt terrible for making him worry and take the time to help her. Guilt wracked her along with the delayed fear. She felt like collapsing. 

Thankfully, only Naruto who saw her cry that night. He didn’t care that she wet his skin with her tears or that the young woman clung to him as if for dear life. In fact he was really beginning to enjoy it when they finally curled up on her bed in a calm silence. The young woman had tucked herself underneath her blankets with her little hands curled by her mouth, hiding it and looking so much like a child. The jounin smiled; purely delighted at actually having a wish fulfilled even if it wasn’t with Sakura.

To sleep with a woman.

No, he didn’t mean to have sex, right then at least, but he had always wanted to sleep next to a girl and hold her close if only to know that he wasn’t alone for at least one night. It was thrilling to watch her slumber. Now with his innocent friend curled up not a foot away he had his chance to wrap her up and hold her tight. Yet, the impulsive young man knew he had to work a few things out before he started trying to cuddle with a girl he met not a month ago.

Displaying surprising consideration and prudence Naruto restrained from touching the sleeping woman and took the time to think about the situation. Kaori was a very wonderful person with beautiful qualities inside and out. She smiled at him and laughed with him. Her teasing was light and was not made to hurt him and she didn’t punch him every time he said something stupid. Kaori was also a very brilliant thinker and could see beneath people’s skin in a way that gave her a unique understanding of those around her. He remembered her saying that she believed that no one was truly evil; that they were a product of their biology and environment, namely the people around them. It gave him hope for Sasuke’s redemption and possible return. 

“Hmmm.” The blonde looked up as the girl rolled away from him and curled up into a ball. Her hair had become a mess with her regular turning but he liked how easily she slept next to him. Ever since he was old enough to truly understand his desire for a companion he had dreamed of spending every night with his pink haired crush. But after over ten years of her rejections and excuses he felt his ‘love’ for her diminishing greatly.

Golden brows furrowed as he thought about Sakura. She was his friend and she had repeatedly told him that’s how she wanted it to be after their short time as a couple. Unlike most of the other girls their age she had not moved on with Sasuke being gone. The medic acknowledged that he was gone but she refused to love anyone else. Naruto had done everything for her and had told her that over, and over again. He had proposed to her and she shot him down in such a kind way that it shattered his heart and after that whatever strange thing they called a relationship only got worse from there. How was he supposed to keep waiting for her to accept that Sasuke would not return?

Suddenly a pliable and chilly ball of Kaori rolled back over and snuggled against his bare chest with a grumble. Her fingertips clung to his skin as the cold air of her room assaulted her pale flesh. Startled by the sudden contact the man blinked dumbly at her sleeping face. Her soft breathing was like a lullaby to him and before he knew it his nose was pressed against her temple and his arm was draped over her waist, pulling another blanket up to cover them. The young woman tucked herself up against him and continued sleeping peacefully while the gladly blonde dozed. 

_Perhaps I am the one who needs to move on._ He thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.

~

The next morning Kaori woke with a large hand on her head and a deep voice mumbling behind her. Her eyes shot open and she froze. Who was there? Her first memory was the attack and her heart began to pound until she realized that she was safely in her own room.

Then it all came back. Apparently she and Naruto fell asleep the night before, in her bed nonetheless. He was so warm that her back was slightly damp from sweat but it felt nice. The young woman tried to turn around and look at him but she realized his fingers had been tangled into her hair and were resting on her cheek and temple. Not wanting to wake him, she settled back under the blanket and closed her eyes. It was perfectly quiet.

Then he snored loudly then, a snort that started a chain of snuffling sounds. Most men did, she guessed, but she didn’t understand how she had slept through the night with him snoring away. Absently she reached behind her and poked him through the blanket.

“Be quiet Naruto; you snore.” She grumbled. The ninja shifted behind her.

“Hmph, I don’t want… want ramen instead…” he mumbled while rolling over and practically onto Kaori, stunning her as he snuggled against her back. Her face flushed and her heart beat soared. Strangely, that was enough to wake the blonde man.

“Oi, Kaori are you okay?” he asked sleepily into her hair. The girl stared straight at her mirror that made up the door of her closet in shock. The scene reflected back looked incredibly intimate.

“Naruto… um…” she didn’t have a chance to finish when his warmth was suddenly ripped away and he scrambled towards the wall side of her bed.

“Oh geez Kaori-chan I’m sorry!” he apologized frantically. A solemn nod was all he got before she pushed the covers off her and slid out, tugging at the big shirt and her little blue shorts as she did.

“It’s okay, thanks for everything, I’ll go make something for breakfast if you want to get your stuff into the dryer.” 

Naruto sat silently as his friend walked out into the hall and started clunking around for food. Had he frightened her? Her heart had been racing and her voice seemed so small.

_I should find out what she thinks about me… but then could I seriously date a civilian?_

Naruto smiled. Of course he could; he was going to be Hokage soon and he would be the strongest one yet! He could protect her and he would whether or not she was his. A fox influenced smile spread over his features. Why not try?

~

Naruto wasn’t able to stay for very long so after a breakfast of waffles, one of Kaori’s favorites, he gave her a warm hug and promised to be back the next day to take her to dinner in return for letting him crash at her house. The young woman tried to protest but he proudly announced that he wouldn’t take no for an answer and left by giving her a slightly wet kiss on the cheek before darting out the door, nearly leaving Kaori with a nosebleed.

_Did he mean a date?_ She thought bewilderedly while blindly stumbling around her living room. She didn’t have time to dawdle on the idea; she had to get to the daycare by nine!

~

“Kori-chan!” a chorus of high little voice followed by short little bodies assaulted the twenty year old as she stepped into the four-room daycare center in the center of town. The older care takers smiled as she was latched onto by a bunch of children from two to five and chatted to incessantly. She laughed in delight while picking up a little black haired boy with large navy blue eyes and holding him under her chin.

“Good morning sweetie.” She cooed to the child.

The small boy nodded and cuddled under her chin to watch the other children from her shoulder. 

“Hi kiddies!” she greeted the others, utterly delighted in seeing their cute faces beaming up at her. After everyone said good morning to her and had a little chat the children dispersed to play while the older women began to set up some new tables for snack time. Kaori held Seiichi’s hand as she walked over to help.

“I can do this Sami-san.” The young woman said with a friendly, charming smile. The graying woman on the floor returned the smile in relief as the Kaori took over building the table. Seiichi stood right beside her, his blue bunny in one arm and his thumb in his mouth. Those big navy blue eyes watched her as she twisted the bolts in place. Occasionally she’d pause and tickle his tummy, earning a muffled giggle and blush.

“Hey Seiichi, why don’t you hand me that wrench, the red one.” The little boy pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a ‘pop’ and picked up the wrench. Kaori smiled and continued working as he stared at her.

“So guess what Seiichi? There is a festival coming up.” She glanced to gauge his expression. He just kept staring and sucking him thumb. Kaori, however, would not be defeated.

“Well in few months I’ll be going to it, would you like to come with me?”

Again those navy eyes just stared at her. She made a face and crawled out so that she was nose to nose with him on her hands and knees. “I know you want to come, my cute little bunny.” She giggled and ruffled his hair. He blushed and pouted at her. She just laughed and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. “When your mommy comes to pick you up I will ask her and we can spend the whole day together, or if you don’t want to go you can stay here with the other kids for the evening.”

Seiichi frowned and swung his bunny back and forth before he looked up and nodded his head shyly to Kaori. The woman smiled and patted his head.

“That’s my bunny! Why don’t you go and see if Sami-san needs help while I finish this? Then you can help me make lunch.” The little boy nodded and ran off to tug on Sami’s dress. Kaori shook her head, a joyful smile plastered on her face as she ducked back under the table to finish tightening the bolts. It was almost eleven when she finished and she joined Sami-san with Seiichi in between her and the other woman. After making bento box lunches for the older children they made rice balls and mashed rice and vegetables for the infants and toddlers which Kaori molded into little people with natto to make more entertaining to eat. Seiichi was silently smashing rice into an unrecognizable paste with a blue roller while Sami-san talked to Kaori.

“I hear a  _shinobi_ had been frequenting your bar lately, Kaori.” The older woman said with glint in her eye. “Jiro told me that you two have become very friendly.”

Seiichi’s hand froze.

Kaori shrugged nonchalantly. “Yes he is very nice; he walked me home last night after some guys tried to bother me. He really is a nice man, very funny.” The girl smiled as she made a spiky haired person from the food. The older woman chuckled.

“So do you like him then?”

Kaori blushed brightly. “Y-yes… maybe…” she laughed. “He is really very sweet and funny and… well I don’t know! He just makes me laugh and I don’t feel awkward around him. I don’t think I’d mind dating him if he wanted to.” Her voice turned shy as she rolled some natto.

There was a loud clang as Seiichi dropped the roller to the floor. Both women looked down in shock as he bowed his head, eyes hooded and fists shaking. Kaori tried to reach down to him.

“Seiichi?” 

With a harsh smack he slapped her hand away and jumped off the step stool and ran out into the back yard play area. With a quick apology the young woman wiped her hands on a towel and ran out after Seiichi.

“Seiichi!”

**Chapter 4**

“Seiichi!” the little black haired boy heard his name being called by Kaori as she ran around the playground, trying to find him. The yard was big with bushes and trees and a lot of play equipment. She checked all of his usual places but he had used his super-secret-hiding-spot underneath the porch. The little boy held his bunny tightly to his chest as he stared at his bare feet with large eyes.

Shinobi. How he hated that word! Shinobi were bad; he knew that at only four years old. Since his father died he knew that those who wore the head bands and masks were evil and only brought death with them. He hated them.

“Seiichi-kun!” his seraph called again. He could see her through his little peeping hole dressed in a light blue shirt and off-green cargo pants. Her shoulder length hair was down and blowing around her pretty face as she looked for him with concerned eyes. Flashes of memory surfaced within him and he flinched. Blood, lots of blood, screams and cries of pain, his father, lying dead at his feet because of a ninja with a white mask. Blood covered his hands, his clothes his face and into his midnight hair. 

_“Foolish boy, stop sniveling” A sharp kick sent the child careening into the wall of the wood hut. “And the next time I see you I want a fight, I want to see revenge.”_ The masked man sneered before vanishing. 

Seiichi could remember the splitting pain that wracked his body, ultimately sending him sprawling into darkness. When he awoke a week later his angel was sitting by his bed with a beautiful smile on her face and a stick of colorful dango in her hand. His beautiful mother came in as well and cuddled her son. As the women talked and Kaori offered to get a discount at her daycare Seiichi focused his eyes on her face. He could see the love in her eyes as she looked at him and smiled, he could feel his heart race when she took him in her lap and let him play with her hands. He loved how sweet and clean she smelled. He loved who sheltered he felt when she held him. He loved everything about her.

Seiichi opened a dark eye as his angel looked around in anguish. He felt bad for hiding but he didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t spoken since his father’s death so how could he tell her that she couldn’t be with a shinobi? Pain pounded in his head and he curled up, whimpering quietly. More memories surfaced but these… he was not familiar with these memories.

_~ Bodies lay everywhere, felled by the sword in my hand. A mixture or red and cloth stained the corpses of my parents only… they weren’t how I remembered my parents. My father had had white hair and pale skin, my real mother had the same dark color but her face was very different. The two people at my feet were older than my parents._

_Then a tormented cry rang in my ears as a young boy ran in. He screamed and cried things that I could not make out. What did he want from me? What did I do?! ~_

Then the memory was snuffed out and he was thrust back into his little sunny world in the daycare. His angel had disappeared and he was alone. The little boy hugged his bunny close.

_I will not let you be hurt by the killing people_ . The little boy vowed. His active mind had a plan forming already made to keep her safe and sound. 

~

“Sami-san, Seiichi hasn’t come in yet.” Kaori said as she sat by the sliding glass door that led to the back yard. The children were having their naps and Kaori was currently rocking an infant girl to sleep while bathing in the spring time sun. Sami-san was holding another little girl on her lap as she slept but her focus was on her young co-worker.

“Seiichi is a smart boy Kaori-chan, he didn’t leave the yard and I’m sure he will calm down and come back.” 

Kaori nodded and turned her face back to the glass, seeing her worn expression reflected back at her, mocking her. She sighed and continued rocking the baby.

“What did I do? I’ve been trying so hard to get him to open up and I blow it!” she hissed venomously. The baby stirred and began to pop her little lips.

Sami-san sighed and the wrinkles around her mouth deepened. “Kaori-chan you are closer to him than anyone, probably as close as his mother is! He witnessed the death of his father and it traumatized him, give him time.”

The girl sighed and her friend cackled. “You always expect things to come easily to you Kaori, you are a smart girl who is very talented, just learn patience with yourself.”

A grateful smile spread across Kaori’s face. She really needed Sami-san to keep her in check.

“Thanks… once the kids go outside I’ll bring him his lunch and try to find out why he was upset.”

Sami-san nodded and reclined in her rocking chair. “Maybe he was jealous of your shinobi friend, sometimes little ones get possessive of their caretakers.” She said wryly. “I occasionally have one or two who glare at my husband when he comes in.”

Kaori smirked and turned to the baby in her arms. One day she’d like to have children of her own, maybe two or three. With a husband too or she’d have one heck of time trying to support them all. Then again Kaori was content without her own little ones for now since she was a little young to be tied down to kids and a husband. She had a life to live after all and there wasn’t much room for children in a young woman’s life.

“One day Kaori, you’ll make a beautiful mother.” Sami pointed out while resting her head back. The twenty year old smiled and stroked the infant’s cheek.

“No soon, but one day.”

~

Sasuke exhaled loudly as he sank into the hot water of the natural spring. The wooden shack trapped the steam and kept his annoying team out. At twenty one he still couldn’t believe that he had not killed those fools yet. Jugo was fine when he could be controlled and he was easily manipulated, but the woman was more annoying than his old pink haired teammate or the one with glasses. Maybe he should avoid women with unnaturally colored hair.

The Uchiha male lifted his hand from the water and examined it apathetically. The fourth shinobi war had begun, his old teammates were in the middle of it and Naruto was about to become Hokage. That blonde idiot. Did he think he was more powerful than Sasuke Uchiha? Ridiculous! Naruto and Sakura were weak, especially Sakura. She was still smitten over him even though he almost killed her several times. She was a fool, just like Karin and the new girl who had joined his team after the red head left. They all had entertained stupid ideas of him loving them.

Women were too much trouble.

Of course no one should be mistaken; Sasuke  _was_ going to rebuild his clan the way his brother wanted. But he would destroy Konoha first in retaliation for what they did to him, his family and his brother. They would all pay before he would settle down with some unimportant woman to rebuild a family.

The thought made him scowl. Women. Sometimes he really hated them. They were so mindless and gossiping about everything. None of the attractive ones were serious. Moe, the new girl with the most annoying personality, could be serious on occasion but she was a pain in the neck and he would not risk such an atrocious green hair color in his children. 

Perhaps a civilian would do better; they could easily be manipulated and there would be no chance of another kekkei genkai interfering with his Sharingan. A civilian would be weak but obedient and would bare his children well enough. But before that he had to kill Naruto and destroy Konoha.

“Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!” The Uchiha felt like banging his head against the wall. In fact, he let his head hit the wall behind him as he sighed. One day he would rip the mouth off that annoying woman.

~

Naruto smiled as he darted through the trees. His time in his hometown was short and sweet but he was eager to leave mostly because he was going on a somewhat forced date with Kaori. He had been practically bouncing off the walls in Tsunade’s office when he reported in. The busty blonde dismissed him quickly since he gave her a headache and mumbled something about how a grown-ass man shouldn’t be as giddy as a school girl. Well, she just didn’t understand how elated he was. 

Excitement pushed the jounin to run faster and faster through the woods. It was a ten minute run to the town where Kaori lived, but he had to keep his pace light so he didn’t smell like sweat or look like he actually  _had_ been running through the woods. Naruto had left his jounin vest at home and dressed in a pair of black pants, black shirt and his sage coat over top. His forehead protector was still fastened to his forehead, and he kept his weapons on him just in case something happened.

He huffed a stray lock of hair from his eyes as he leapt over a fallen tree. Again a lock fell in his eyes. He figured he needed a haircut.

Naruto’s hair had grown a little less spiky over the years and it made him look mature and rugged. In preparation Naruto had even spent an hour making sure he had everything ready: money, teeth brushed, mints—just in case— clean clothes, and manageable hair. When he was satisfied that the only way he’d make a fool of himself would be is hyperactive mouth he left the house his father and mother lived in, the one Tsunade gave him when he was told about his parents, and went to the gates with a pass to leave.  Neji Hyuuga had been returning at that time, only for a short break to recover, and Naruto could barely contain his excitement.  Neji noticed and wished him luck with his date, giving Naruto a boost of confidence.

_Almost there._ He thought when he came over a hill and saw the lights of the city. Kaori would be home now since it was six o’clock. He suddenly realized that he didn’t have anything for her. Weren’t girls supposed to expect flowers or chocolate? He didn’t even know what kind of flowers were her favorite!

Panic surged through him as he walked down the main street near her home, hands dug miserably into his pockets. What was he supposed to do? The lights from restaurants and bars glowed neon around him, asking him to come and try their wares. He stuffed his hands further down in his pockets and looked around for a good place to take her for dinner before he found himself at her apartment complex. 

The shinobi smiled and attempted to calm his nerves. Naruto had been intimidated a few times before but he was sure nothing was quite as scary as the short walk to her door.

“I can do this, believe it!” he said to himself before running up the stairs.

~

Kaori jumped a little when she heard someone knocking on her door. It was hard for her not to run and throw the obstructing barrier open. Softly, she willed herself to walk and peek through the peep hole. Lo and behold there was her friend and rescuer, Naruto.

“Hi Naruto!” she said cheerfully when she opened the door. The young man grinned broadly but nervously as she smiled. His tan cheeks turned pink as he quickly looked her over. Kaori felt her skin prickle and turn red as she fiddled with her dress. She hoped he didn’t think she was being to girly by wearing a blue dress.

“Hey… Kaori… you look very nice.” He said shyly while scratching the back of his head. Kaori blushed cutely and looked at her feet. She really didn’t know what to say except for ‘thank you’.

After a pregnant pause Naruto held out his arm with his goofy smile back on his face.

“Ready to go?” he asked softly, his eyes growing hazy and calm as he looked at her. The tall girl smiled and took his arm, pulling her door closed behind her. 

“Yea.”

Naruto and Kaori were very quiet as they walked the streets of Kaori’s town; both looking opposite ways as they tried to find a way to break the proverbial ice. Kaori couldn’t remember that talking to Naruto had ever being this hard. He had always been so easy to talk to and laugh with, but now everything seemed strange and heavy.

“So… what do you want for dinner?” Naruto asked softly while chancing a glance her way. She was blushing again and fiddling with the hem of her dress.

“Um… there is this nice restaurant on the corner here, it has ramen-“

Naruto held up a hand and stopped her. The girl turned to him with, innocent, marbled eyes looking up with wonder. Naruto felt his mouth go dry.

“This night… I want to get to know you.” He confessed softly. Kaori’s plump lips parted in surprise and she looked quickly to the side. Naruto began to get worried.

“So… you mean like a…”

“Date.” He finished in a half strangled voice. Kaori bowed her head to stare at her feet and Naruto realized that had he never seen her act so shy.

“Would you believe it if I told you I’ve never been on a date in my life?” she whispered quietly. The blonde shinobi flinched in shock before his jaw practically hit the floor. A dry smile played on the girl’s lips.

“I don’t know why, but the guys who used to ask me out were kind of… not my type. Actually none of them were anywhere close to the kind of guy I’d like to date and after a while I kind of forgot to look around for someone or make an effort.” She clasped his hands together in front of her. “So I’ll probably make a fool of myself or do something stupid.”

Azure eyes softened at her confession and Naruto smiled. “I’m not good at dating either Kaori-chan… but does this mean that you…”

She looked up and smiled, bringing attention to her round, rosy cheeks. “I like you a lot Naruto-kun.” She said sweetly. The two laughed before Naruto gave her his arm and took them to the corner for dinner.

**Chapter 5**

“Ahahaha!” Kaori laughed as she clung to the blonde’s arm. He was roaring with laughter at a joke he just made, half stumbling, as his chin high companion tugged on his arm. The meal had been fantastic and at a decent price for a Sukiyaki restaurant. The Sake had been even better and Kaori had been brave enough to steal a few sips of the warm liquid. Naruto realized she couldn’t keep her liquor very well.

“Oh do you want to get ice cream?” she asked when she spotted a colorful stand by the sidewalk. Naruto smiled down at her, loving that childish joy that shone on her face. She was so light hearted and sweet; she had charmed the waiter senseless with her smiles and gentle way of asking and she had charmed  _him,_ Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, into sharing most of his food with her. It was hard to deny that hopeful look in her eyes. Of course she shared with him, but if she gave him that look again he swore he’d try to get her the moon.

“Sure.” He answered with a smile. Ice cream sounded nice since the night was unusually warm and the nervous proximity of his companion was making him sweat a little. The young woman eagerly grabbed his warm hand and cooled his heated skin with her cool flesh. He instantly wrapped his long fingers around her soft little hand and let her pull him to the stand where a young man with brown hair and eyes served ice cream to an elderly couple. Naruto’s eyes narrowed when the boy looked Kaori up and down as they approached. 

“What flavor do you want?” Kaori asked softly while she bent to read the flavors on the side of the cart. Naruto had his eyes focused on the young man as the boy took the money from the older couple and spared a glance at Kaori. Kaori was too busy watching the couple walk off, arm in arm, with a smile on her face to notice. Once the couple were off she turned to the waiting vendor.

“May I have a single scoop of strawberry please?” she asked in that almost sickly sweet voice she used with new people. She completely disarmed the vendor. It was charming, but it made Naruto irritated because the boy looked delighted by her tone. He preferred her normal tone of voice to the one that sent the other male’s eyes alight.

“Of course, and you sir?” the boy paled as he looked up and found the shinobi glaring at her.

“Green tea.” Naruto said stiffly and the boy hurried to get the orders but not so fast that he couldn’t get a word in with Kaori. The shinobi could see the glint of completion in the young man’s eye as he reached down to scoop up strawberry ice cream. Who did this kid think he was playing with?

“You work at the Hoiku (Childcare) up Suyumora Street, don’t you?” he asked while handing her the order. The young woman beamed and Naruto’s ears pricked. 

“Yes I do.” She answered while stepping aside for her taller companion. The boy grinned as he dug for the green tea ice cream.

“My little sister goes there, her name is Mistani Usagi.” Kaori’s smile grew until Naruto thought her cheeks would burst.

“Oh Mistani! She is such a sweet little girl, tell her Kori-chan said hi when you see her.” Naruto blushed as she quickly held out a few dollars, embarrassed that he did not produce the money sooner. The boy shook his head.

“No this is on the house, my treat for my sister’s favorite teacher.” He said with a cheeky smile. Naruto frowned in jealously as he received his ice cream and was about to insist on paying when Kaori thanked the Usagi boy, grabbed his hand and pulled him down a tree covered alley way flanked on two sides by communal gardens and lamps. It was really romantic in Naruto’s mind and certainly better than watching that kid flirt with Kaori.

“I love walking here,” Kaori said after licking the melting drops from her cone in an almost sinful way. “I often forget to come down here but in the spring it lights up with all of the petals.” She looked up to the blossoming trees with a serene smile. “I’ve painted this place before and it’s always been my favorite.”

Naruto blinked at the peaceful and ancient look her eyes took on. He was beginning to see that Kaori was made of many things. She knew when to be childish and fun loving and she knew when to be serious and mature. She was the anchor for his hyperactivity and outbursts when needed. Those marbled jade and navy eyes with tendrils of topaz told him how much of a intellect she had within the confines of her mind. Apparently, it was a trait that she tried not to flaunt to him.

“I fell in love- taken by the innocence of child faced daffodils…their perky April fanfares, clarion calls from yellow-ochre brass bands… presaging, rejoicing calling us: here we are, here we are!” she recited while passing some of the yellow flowers, her arms held out as she danced on her toes. Naruto practically froze in his tracks as ice cream dibbled down his hand. What on earth had he gotten into with this girl?

Blue eyes softened as she stopped to smell a flower and he smiled. He had never felt as accepted as he did with her when she was this open with him. She never ridiculed him like others had and when he told her about becoming Hokage: she even said that he’d make a great Hokage with enthusiasm. She believed in him and often times told him how nice and funny he was. It always took people some time to warm up to him because of the Kyuubi demon sealed within him but she wasted no time in getting to know him for what he was. 

_Just look at her boy, she is so unsuspecting and naïve. When will you tell her about us?_ Kurama asked with a sneer. Naruto frowned minutely.

_I will deal with that when the time comes… if I drop it now I’d just scare her._ He answered the voice solemnly.

Kurama growled slightly to himself and retreated into his cage. The boy was wrong; something about this girl told him she wouldn’t fear them and that was more exciting than a hunt. The fact that she was able to tame a wild kistune was enough to make Kurama think that she had something special about her.

“Hey, there is a park up the hill here; do you want to go there?” Kaori asked while standing from the little blooms that had greedily held her attention. Her dress fluttered as a breeze, heavy with the scent of lilacs, swirled about them. The two people were almost done with their treats and were not longer tipsy from the Sake by now so Naruto was glad to accompany her to the large, empty park. They laughed and chased each other up the hill other until they were winded. They then climbed a grassy knoll with a single blooming cherry tree perched at its top. There was a rope and wood plank swing attached to it and when Naruto offered to push her on it Kaori couldn’t contain her blush or her childish joy. Just the feel of his strong hands gently pushing at the small of her back was enough to send her stomach into pleasant spasms as metaphorical butterflies tickled her insides. She looked at her naked feet as he pushed her to an easy height above the ground and caught her by the hips as she came back to earth. She felt like she was flying. The swing was so calming and rhythmic and she tried to relax. The problem was that she was just too nervous in case she slipped up around him!

“Naruto,” she looked back when he caught her and he smiled softly at her, showing some his white teeth.

“Yea?” their voices were subdued, as if they’d disturb the nighttime air with loud talking. Slowly the swing became to a stop and Naruto rested his hands on the rope above her head, bending over to look down at her upturned face. They shared a decidedly intimate and close moment staring into the other’s eyes, getting minutely closer until she could rest the top of her head against his chest and he could feel her warm strawberry breath against his chin. Naruto intently studied her features, trying to count the faint freckles on her skin as she examined his own unique facial markings.

She smiled and reached up to run her finger experimentally against a whisker mark. It was a slight indentation in his skin, sharp and defined but rugged and sexy when coupled with his intense eyes. He held completely still as she looked him over, waiting for a reaction of disgust or fear.

A smile pulled at her lips and she tugged on a lock of his hair. “You look worried…” she observed. The blonde sighed and bowed his head a little more, shutting his azure eyes from the world.

“I am… I was worried about what you’d think of me.”

Dainty brows furrowed and she ran her hand along his warm cheek. “I already told you I like you… did you think I’d be afraid because of your profession?”

He nodded; that was part of it at least. He opened his eyes as her other hand came up to cup his face. Her expression was serious but kind, like a mother assuring her child.

“I am not afraid of you Naruto.” She assured him firmly. “I think you are wonderful; you are courageous and hard working. Soon you will make a memorable Hokage, one I can write about for the museum, and you will accomplish much, even more than you have already.”

Suddenly Kaori felt hot, soft skin touching her lips. Moist, warm air damped her cheek and mouth as two arms encircled and held her by the waist from behind. The pressure on her lips was constant and gentle, softly begging for a response. She had never kissed before and had next to no idea how to answer his silent plea. During a confused moment she almost pulled back before she thought otherwise. 

Her lips pressed back and her heart thrummed loudly under her breast as her fingers bluntly pressed into his cheeks and hair. Naruto’s kiss deepened slightly as he sucked her lip and released only to come back down in a gentle touch of lips. Chaste and sweet, that was the taste he left on her lips when he pulled away. Kaori had trouble catching her breath and calming the flames in her cheeks and Naruto was hanging onto the rope for dear life. Her words, for once words meant more than actions for him. Her voice hit him where it counted and in the most wonderful way. She cared for him.

“Kaori…” Wide eyes looked up to him and he blushed when he saw how red she was. A smile grew on his face, making him look reserved but happy. “I think I’d like to go on a date with you again.”

“That sounds nice.” She smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**Chapter 6**

“Sasuke,” Suigetsu said while landing by his team leader. “I have new information regarding Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.” He said lowly. The Uchiha heir kept his position, letting his blood red sleeve billow about his right arm, curling the Uchiha fan that was printed on it while his bare left arm steadied himself on the branch. His vest was a dark cream color to complement the red. His hakama pants were the same blood red color and he had two swords strapped to his waist, his and his brother’s. His hair was the same spiked style from childhood, but it had grown more unruly with longer locks framing his angled face. Dark eyes glowed red at the mention of his old teammate.

“Report.” He ordered in a voice, husky from days of disuse. Suigetsu nodded and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Apparently he has given up on the pink haired kunoichi, Haruno, in favor for a civilian girl by the name of Hayashi. He has been seeing her regularly for two months now and is quite attached to her. She is living in Akemo Town fifteen miles from Konohagakure. Here is her information.” He held out a scroll and the Uchiha took it. Kaori Hayashi, waitress daycare assistant and student. She was taking classes to become a curator and historian specializing in the Husani Era, a good student with no criminal record or ties to shinobi. She came from the far north. Suigetsu reported her being very close to Naruto and that he visited her every few days while preparing to accept the title of Hokage.

_She would be perfect bait to lure him out. I will look into this personally._ Sasuke thought while tucking the scroll into his vest. The Uchiha’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the distant shinobi village that earned so much hate from him. Soon they would all pay for what they did.

Without so much as a sound Sasuke rose to his full height, hand on the pommel of his sword.

“Remain at our base and keep the others in line. I do not want to find you all dead and have you inconvenience me.” he said in a dead voice. The white haired man nodded and vanished, leaving his leader to his own devices. Sasuke let a maniacal grin twist his face until he nearly resembled a demon. He would have his day and Naruto Uzumaki would get to witness the destruction of that damned village. They would all pay.

The trees few by Sasuke as the moon began to climb in the dark blue sky. He ran like a ghost towards the town his subordinate mentioned. He was going to see how attached Naruto was to this girl and if she had a guard. Knowing how stupid the blonde was she probably didn’t.

Before long he was in thinning trees and beginning to see some cottages and small houses. In a matter of seconds his demonic shadow appeared on the roof of a store. Sharingan eyes peered down on the unsuspecting people as they went about their evening routines. Suigetsu said she worked as a waitress but the fool forgot to mention where.

_No matter, I will find her._ He thought while casting a henge to disguise his appearance. He jumped down into an alley and appeared to be a normal young man with short black hair and grey eyes. His clothes appeared to be just a navy shirt and dark pants with a jacket. Already a few girls were whispering about him.

_Idiotic women_ . He thought sourly while stalking down the street. He checked several restaurants and two bars, one that happened to be a striper bar. No one by the name of Kaori worked there but he supposed she could have been using another name while working. He was about to go into the back to check all of the rooms when a girl walked up to him.

“Hey are you the guy who is asking about Kori-chan?” the black haired girl asked. She was really short and he had to bend his head down to look at her. He nodded and she put her hands on her hips.

“Well Mister Kori-chan doesn’t work here so get lost, the manager wants paying customers not people looking around for a date.”

“I am not interested in dating Kaori; I want to talk to her. I assume you know where she is.” He said lowly, letting his eyes haze over and giving her a sexy look. The girl blushed.

“Well I shouldn’t tell some stranger-“ she was cut off as Sharingan swirled and her mind became his plaything. His new jutsu allowed him to see what they thought. Apparently her friend worked in the tavern up the street.

“Get back to work.” He ordered and the blank eyed girl stiffly walked off, having forgotten everything about him.

_This is it._ He thought while walking into the slightly dim tavern. There were four women working the floor, none of which resembled the brief image he saw in the stripper’s head. Perhaps she wasn’t working tonight. He approached the bar and took a seat. A man and a woman were talking in the corner.

“-I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing Kaori.” The bigger man said to the girl who had her back to Sasuke. She was tall and had a soft voice.

“I’m okay, thank you for worrying Akihiko-san.” She smiled and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. “Take a brake and I’ll man the bar for a bit.” 

The young woman turned and Sasuke caught a glint of metal from the center of her throat. Resting just below her clavicle was the necklace Naruto had worn since childhood; a Konoha flame. Sasuke now knew who his little love interest was. She was a pretty and kind looking girl but she certainly wasn’t a notable beauty. In fact she partly resembled his old female teammate, Sakura.

_Naruto gave up on her? It seems more like he found a replacement._ He thought smugly as the girl approached him.

“What can I get for you?” she asked in a very pleasant voice. She leaned against the counter and smiled charmingly. At least she didn’t sound like that annoying pinkette. The disguised man smiled softly.

“Sake.” He ordered. The young woman gave him a sweet and completely innocent grin before reaching under the bar to grab the bottle. He was impressed that she wasn’t trying to flirt with him since his henge did nothing to affect his attractiveness or aura. When she came back up she set out the bottle and cup.

“Here you go… anything else?” she asked in a cheerful tone. Sasuke’s eyes smoldered as he looked at her. 

“Yes, where did you get that necklace?” he asked while lazily gesturing towards it. A pretty blush colored her face and she touched the metal with her hand.

“Um someone gave it to me.” She said shyly. A man called for another round and she hurried to the other end of the bar to attend to some customers. Sasuke smirked. She was the one.

Sasuke spent the evening glowering over his cup and watching the girl go about her work, smiling and idly fiddling with her necklace. Every time she touched the metal she blushed softly and smiled to herself. It was sickening to see someone so taken with the idiot; she must have been more of a moron than Naruto was.

“Kori-chan!” the tall girl turned as a short blonde girl with a high voice stepped up to her. “Is it true that you’re dating someone?”

“Yes.” She answered softly while sitting on a stool further down the bar. Her friend squealed and jumped in delight making his target sigh and rest her cheek in her palm as her friend danced.

“I knew it! And he is a shinobi right? The one who is supposed to become-“ a hand shot over the girl’s mouth and Kaori’s brow twitched. 

“Don’t get carried away Hana, this could end up just being a boyfriend girlfriend thing, I’m not engaged or anything!” she said in a hush as some young men looked up. Sasuke turned his ear towards the other patrons.

“So it’s true.” One murmured.

“Damn… I never really noticed but Kaori is really cute and smart… lucky bastard.”

“I heard she was jumped by some guys a few weeks back and he saved her from being killed; no wonder she is going out with him.” Another said before taking a swig and calling for another beer. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed on her. She seemed average enough but he wouldn’t be fooled. She was probably just as foolish as the rest of the female population anyways.

“Okay, Okay Kori-chan but I want to be the first person you tell after you two have sex.” The blonde continued loudly. Sasuke’s attention came around to the girl as her face turned bright scarlet.

“Bye Hana.” Kaori droned while pushing her friend out the door. The man who ran the bar returned and she took a break by arranging the bottles on the wall to Sasuke’s right. She was crouching while setting the bottles in their slots, giving his eyes a nice look of her surprisingly shapely backside. 

“Oh!” she gasped as she lost her balance and fell back onto the floor. She blinked for a moment and sighed, crossing her legs and rubbed her temples.

“I need to get home.” She murmured while bouncing up to her full height and finishing her job. Akihiko, the bartender, quickly sent her home before it turned ten and she passed Sasuke once more to get her jacket.

“Excuse me miss,” he said smoothly, drawing her marbled gaze as he swiveled on the stool. He let his eyes smolder into her, now black. “You wouldn’t happen to be seeing someone would you?”

She looked confused for a moment, disbelieving almost, before she pulled on her jacket and looked away.

“I am seeing someone.” she answered while cleaning up his empty cup and wiping the table. He felt his head getting a little fuzzy from the alcohol but his finely trained body was able enough to handle the drink. Still he was sure she was beginning to look more attractive as she nibbled her lip between her teeth.

“I was curious to see if a girl like you was single, good luck.” He said while dropping a bill on the table and walking out. He had to do some surveillance before he made his move.

~

Kaori smiled brightly when she found Naruto sitting against her door, hands on his knees and face bright as he watched her walk up to him. He stood and stretched out his arms experimentally and he was overjoyed to have her walk right into his embrace and hug him. She hummed and held him tight, basking in his warmth.

“Hmmm, you’d make a great heater you know.” She said as he hugged him and nuzzled into his black shirt and deeper into his arms. The blonde smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head. She was the perfect height; he didn’t have to bend down to kiss her or to hug her and her curves fit perfectly against him. 

“Are you cold?” he asked quietly as her nose brushed his neck. Her apple scent was incredibly addictive to his senses as his nose skimmed her soft hair.

“Yea actually, I think I could go for some soup, I bought ramen too if you’d like.” She said with a charming smile as she unlocked her door and walked in. Her fox called loudly to her and leapt onto her shoulder from the shelf where it had been waiting. Kitsa’s bright eyes studied Naruto carefully as her owner walked to the kitchen, stroking the furry chin of her companion as she went.

“That sounds great, I can make it.” Naruto said as Kaori pulled out two containers of soup, one ramen and the other chicken noodle. The young woman gave him a tired smile and he ran his fingers through her soft Strawberry Blonde hair. “Go get ready for bed, I won’t burn anything.” He chuckled. Her tired smile turned into a brilliant grin.

“Okay, thank you. Kitsa, be a good girl and make sure Mr. Shinobi doesn’t fry my kitchen.” She joked before going down the hall to shower and change. Naruto smiled and began getting the food ready, quickly finding all of the pots and pans due to his previous visits and getting things set up for their meal. Kitsa kept distracting him with her perpetual adorableness, her and the sound of the shower running. His attuned senses could hear the shift in the falling liquid as it hit the supple flesh underneath deluge. The thought made his mouth go dry. He had been going steady with Kaori for nearly two months and he swore he hadn’t felt this happy since his younger years before the war, if even then. Visits to Kaori’s were the highlight of his week so he made as many trips as he could when Tsunade-baa wasn’t drilling Hokage rules and regiments into his brain. They would go out for a walk, out to eat, or to see a movie in the theatre to spend time together. A few times they just stayed in her living room and got to know each other’s interests and hobbies without the distraction of onlookers. 

Just as the soup grew hot Kaori stepped out of the shower in her thick bath robe and slipped into her room to change into her bed clothes. Every time he came over late she’d dress in the orange shirt he gave her and some sweat pants since they often ended up cuddling on the couch, talking about their lives.

Naruto lead such an interesting life compared to her; he fought and protected many people with a desire to bring peace to the world. Kaori was more realistic to how the world, and more specifically humans, worked. The cycle would always continue but that was why people like Naruto were around, to balance the world. When she told him that he hugged her tightly, nuzzling her in such an intimate way that it made her turn beat red and let out a squeak. She soon realized that he had never had anyone who truly believed in him for many years, at least until he met his team. She heard all about Sasuke Uchiha the runaway, Sai the artist, Kakashi the copy nin but he didn’t want to talk much about the girl named Sakura. If he didn’t want to talk she wouldn’t push him though it did make her wonder if they had ever dated.

“Ah! Naruto!” she called lazily as she reappeared in his large shirt and a pair of sweats with little cats printed on them. The blonde smiled brightly at her as he set the bowls on the coffee table before the couch, a place where they had claimed as their own sacred place when having dinner. His bright, kind blue eyes warmed as she approached on her toes, swaying as she pretended to balance on a wood floorboard. Her swinging hips were siren calls for his eyes.

“Mmm yum, thank you for making it!” she chimed warmly while standing beside him. The jounin laughed and blushed before handing her a spoon. She was always so warm with him.

“It’s no big deal… just ramen and soup.” He said, embarrassed. The young woman just smiled and patted his head, a habit he was beginning to enjoy greatly.

“I don’t care if it’s soup or the most elaborate dinner ever, thank you for making it.” She then sat down, pulling him with her before she picked up her bowl.

“Itadakimasu!” Despite her tiredness she managed a cheerful tone and smile before practically inhaling her soup. Naruto’s manners weren’t much better but both were starving.

“Mhm, Kaori-chan.” Naruto said while a mouthful of noodles hung from his lips. Kaori rolled her eyes and poked his cheek.

“Swallow please, I can’t have you choking.” She said and he slurped the noodles down. Soon his vibrant eyes were on her.

“So I was wondering if you’d like a tour of Konoha when you move, I can help you with your things if you like since you have a lot to move.” He smiled softly at her and she blushed brightly. He loved seeing her cheeks turn pink.

“That’d be really nice Naruto, and I can actually come and see you for a change! I feel terrible that you have to run all the way over here to visit.” Those beautiful eyes softened and she smiled softly at him. Naruto set his bowl down and stroked her hair.

“I don’t mind and it’s not far for me. Besides,” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I think you are well worth any journey.” She squeaked a little and kissed his chin.

“You’re very romantic Naruto.” She complimented sweetly. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

“So you’ll be working in the Museum eh? That honestly sounds boring.” The girl flushed and smirked.

“Well I guess you need to be a bit of a nerd to enjoy; you’re a very hands on person but I like reading and watching.” She kicked her feet up on the table and leaned against his shoulder. “I’ve always had a knack for history and the Hisani period is the most interesting to me, it is also part of the history of my ancestors so it’s fitting that I like it so much.” She turned to look up at him. “But forget that, you’re going to be Hokage soon! I will definitely be there to see that!”

Naruto beamed, remembering that his lifelong dream was close to being fulfilled. Soon, in a matter of three weeks Tsunade would bestow the title of Hokage to him and he would take over as the Rokudaime. Naruto felt his excitement building as he thought about being recognized by the village as the Hokage, the boy who was hated for housing the Nine Tail would succeed in saving his home and everyone from the cycle of hate. It was so much but he knew he could do it with the help of his friends and allies.

“Yea,” he said finally, in a soft voice. The look in his eyes told Kaori he was deep in thought. “Yea you should come and see that… I’d like that.” He looked down and she smiled.

The two settled in and finished their meals before snuggling up to listen to the radio play music and watch Kitsa play with a toy. The evening was drawing in around them but both were warm and content in each other’s arms. Kaori managed to snuggle onto Naruto’s chest right underneath his chin while his head leaned against the back of the couch, his mouth open slightly as a small line of drool wet the corner of his mouth. It hadn’t taken long for them to reach this stage; the pair had found out that they were very compatible on the third date. Neither were used to being touched or held often and it was an ongoing adventure learning how they reacted to each other’s touches.

“Naruto-kun?” Kaori mumbled sleepily. He snorted in response and blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and the drool from his chin. She gave him a tired look and smiled.

“It’s late… you need to get home, you have job training.” She reminded him sweetly. The shinobi let out a groan and tucked her between his firm body and the couch, practically squishing her.

“Nah, Tsunade-baa can deal with it later; I like this better.” He was half asleep and enjoying her warm body in his embrace. Kaori huffed and gave him a push off the couch.

“Grah!” he yelped and she started laughing. The young man made a face then reached up and pulled her on top of him.

“You’re gonna get it!” he roared as he began to tickle her sides.

“Ah-ha! No stop! Ah ha ha ha!” she cried as he held her and attacked her senseless. The man smiled as she gasped for breath and struggled to stand.

“Okay, I’ll get going but send me a letter before you get ready to move and I’ll come and help you pack everything into a scroll.”

“Show off shinobi.” She said while pulling him up to his feet and walking him to the door. 

“Night Kaori.” He said from the doorway. His love interest beamed at him.

“Night night Mr. Shinobi.” She said before going on her toes to kiss his lips. Immediately strong arms encircled her waist and he responded with fervor, molding his lips to hers in a way that made her heart thrum and her fingers curl. When they separated both were out of breath and flushed but satisfied. Mostly. Naruto couldn’t help but steal another kiss before reluctantly pulling away and going down the stairs. They left with a wave and a smile, unsuspecting of the events to come.

**Chapter Seven**

Sasuke’s eyes drifted lazily over his subordinates, all kneeling before him in the cold, dusty room of an abandoned house. The Uchiha shifted his gaze from Suigetsu to Jugo to Moe, clearly displeased with his team. They were pathetic and he’d have to replace them once he destroyed Konoha or perhaps sooner. Suigetsu was useful most of the time while Jugo had strong physical traits but a weak constitution and both had served him well in the past years. Moe, however, was just there to heal them and Sasuke was positive that he would be the one to kill her if she kept her antics up.

“Suigetsu, Jugo, Moe, I have a mission for you.” He announced smoothly in his superior tone. The three looked up to their cold leader expectantly.

“There is a girl in Akemo town that is reportedly in a romantic affair with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of which I have confirmed makes her a worthwhile target. Her name is Kaori Hayashi. In a month she will be moving to Konoha and out of our reach. I want you three, on the first night of the spring festival, to kidnap her and bring her to me. She is not to be damaged in anyway, that means no cutting.” He said sharply to the murder-loving Kirigakure nin. 

“Sure, sure, I’ll  _try_ not to chop off her toes.” He drawled while rolling his eyes. Moe snorted.

“Why do we need some little civilian to lure him out anyways?” she said in her harsh voice. Jugo sighed and returned to drawing on the dirt with his finger, not interested in his teammate’s sqwaking. A muscle under Sasuke’s eye twitched.

“Do not question your leader.” He growled. “Survey and prepare yourself in case Uzumaki assigns her guards.” His onyx eyes narrowed as he stared the ninja down. Anger, death and pure hatred rolled off the last Uchiha like waves crashing against a beach. He was not one to anger for his power had grown to match any Anbu level shinobi or better. They all knew that one day he would unleash his madness upon the world and they wanted to be on his side when he snapped.

The raven haired man finally spoke after a deathly silence. “I want Konoha to know who took her so if she makes a scene let her and then bring her here.”

“Hai!”

~ 

“Okay Seiichi-kun, you be a good boy for Kaori-chan.” Seiichi’s brown eyed mother cooed while patting her child on the head. He simply stared up at her as she rose, noting the disappointed look she carried on her face. He knew it was because he never talked or smiled at her.

“Thank you so much for offering to take him out, I would if I wasn’t so busy.” Aoishi said with a tired smile. Kaori returned it brightly, tilting her head to the side.

“It’s no trouble at all. After my move I’ll be visiting about once a month so I can come and give you some time off and watch Seiichi.” She turned to look at the little body by her leg. “Ready sweetie?”

His response was merely to reach up and take her fingers in his hand while hiding his face behind his worn blue bunny. The women laughed and said goodbye as Kaori started for the brightly lit streets of Akemo with her little man by her side. He was silent as he walked in his cute little purple yukata but she didn’t mind; she had a plan to help him come out of his shell.

“Hey Seiichi-kun do you want to play this game?” she said while pointing to a booth where one throws blunt wood kunai at a stack of cans for a prize. The boy frowned and looked away. Kaori sighed and knelt down to pick him up and settle him on her hip, his favorite spot. The little boy readily snuggled against her, putting his arms around her neck and letting his blue bunny hang behind her as he laid his cheek against the cool skin of her exposed neck. The young woman rubbed his back, smiling softly while approaching the booth. The elder man operating the game smiled and got up.

“Well hello there ma’am, does the little one want to play?” he asked while standing up and stretching with a good natured smile on his wrinkled face. Kaori smiled and looked to the shy little boy who had grabbed her kimono collar to help hide his face. The two adults laughed and she handed him two coins. He gave her six wood kunai and stepped to the side so she could face the targets.

“Six shots for the pretty girl, hit all the cans four times and win a prize!” the man said in a loud voice. Kaori threw two and missed all but three of the eight cans before she looked to Seiichi with pleading kitten eyes.

“Hey bunny would you help me? I’m not very good.” She smiled softly at him and his eyes narrowed. The look he gave her told her that he saw through her little act but he still took a kunai from her hand and let her stand him on a stool. One, two, three, four perfect hits all in succession. The older man gaped as Kaori reached up and plucked a new baby blue bunny from the rack that Seiichi had pointed to.

“Is that kid a ninja?” the man bellowed, furious at the display of talent. The other patrons gaped as the little boy returned to his angel’s arms. Kaori merely smiled as she set the child on the ground and gave him his new stuffed toy to match his old bunny.

“Nope, he is just a fast learner, thank you.” She waved and took the boy’s hand while he examined his new stuffed animal and compared it to his old one. He had such a serious expression on his face one would think he was trying to extract some complicated meaning from its button eyes. 

Kaori smiled as the scent of lilacs and food pervaded the air. People were walking around in their spring kimonos with their friends, family and lovers. The spicy smell of food coupled with the sizzle of fryers surrounded them while colored lanterns hung above the street. Everything had a warm glow about it. Kaori couldn’t help her smile as she saw people who usually wore a tired, worn look on their face relax and laugh while celebrating the arrival of spring. Her friends waved and cooed over shy little Seiichi as they passed but most had more important plans to attend to. A few stopped and talked to her and invited her to join them but she knew that Seiichi would get bored at a restaurant or bar. After biding her friends goodbye Kaori made her way to the center of town where dancers and performers paraded in the streets garbed in colorful costumes and masks. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Soon onlookers began to dance along with the performers and Kaori took Seiichi in her arms and swayed to the music. The boy blushed and laughed silently while she held his hand in the air and sang to him in her soft tone. A few single men noticed her and watched with a mixture of admiration and intimidation as the tall, intelligent and loving woman doted on the child as if she was his mother—for all they knew she was. Needless to say, she drew their attention more than the girl walking about in short and skimpy yukata, but none of the men dared approach her for a dance. Her significant other had made it clear whenever they were out how he felt about other men flirting with her and none of the civilian men dared risk their lives to try and sway her opinion. Of course that didn’t stop some visitors to the town from asking to buy her a drink or attempt to win her a prize at a booth. She politely declined them and once little Seiichi hit one persistent man over the head with a stick he picked up, sending the offending man off with a triumphant smirk on his face. Once the man was gone Kaori laughed hard and patted Seiichi on the head for his excellent defensive skills before the pair moved off to a dango shop to get his favorite treat and to heat up with some tea. Seiichi was smiling more now, just a little turn of his lips, and the serious look was gone from his face when a little blonde girl asked to see his bunnies. Kaori smiled as the two children sat beside their respective chaperones and played together then returned to her tea. Everything was going so well, still, she wished Naruto could be there with her.

“Hey there babe, this seat taken?” a vein throbbed on her temple at the lecherous tone the man next to her used. The young woman closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

“Not unless the person sitting there is invisible.” She retorted while eyeing Seiichi who was frowning at the man to her right. She heard the stool skid back and the man sat rather close to her. Seiichi rose from his seat on the ground and tugged on Kaori’s kimono so she’d pick him up. The child gave the man beside them a death glare that would scare most grown men. The white haired man beside her only grinned maliciously in response. Kaori made a face. He had pointed teeth

“Your kid?” he asked, showcasing his unsettling maw. Kaori didn’t like the malevolent aura he gave off and she protectively hugged Seiichi to her chest.

“No.” she answered curtly while handing a stick of dango to the child. The man beside her snorted.

“Well then why do you have him when you could have a guy like me?” he asked haughtily while turning to face her. He was dressed in a dark cloak which contrasted against his white hair. He looked creepy. The vein throbbed more noticeably and her cheeks flamed with her rising anger. She  _hated_ guys like him.

“Because he acts more like a man than you do.” She brashly snapped before paying for the meal and exiting the open air shop with Seiichi. The man followed them out.

“I gotta admit that was a nice shot but I don’t give up that easily.” He drawled while stepping beside her. He was barely her height and looked skinny. The man gave her a slimy feeling.

“Go away.” She said firmly to his face, her eyes blazing. The man chuckled and turned to face her, his violet eyes lighting with malice. With a firm shove he pushed her back into an alley and right into someone’s  _massive_ chest.

“I can’t do that Ms. Hayashi.” He growled in dark amusement. “You need to meet our leader.” 

Kaori gave him a look as if to ask ‘are you loony?’ The boy in her arms clenched his fist around the lapel of her kimono as she stood in the shadowy alley. She hadn’t even noticed him corral her by its maw. Sensing her growing panic the shark toothed man chuckled as a feeling of dread overcame the girl.

“Come with us Ms Hayashi and nothing will happen that you’d regret.” He purred as a large hand clamped down on her shoulder from behind. Emerald green eyes melted to a blue grey as she looked down on the shark-man with unmasked contempt and anger.

“And who exactly would be so interested in talking to me?” she asked lowly. Seiichi’s weight seemed to grow along with the pain in her chest. These people were serious—they were killers. If they wanted her that was fine but she couldn’t let anything happen to Seiichi: she’d never survive the guilt. He  _had_ to live. He didn’t deserve to die. Horror filled her heart as the man pulled out a small sword.

“That’s none of your business right now.” he snapped and the person behind her tightened their grip minutely on her shoulder. Kaori frowned at the ninja before her but kept her face calm as he continued. Surely someone could see them by now. She had seen some Konoha ninja earlier...

“If you don’t come with us we will kill the kid and hang his body over the street.” Her aggressor threatened.

The young woman paled and felt her stomach drop. Immediately her arms tightened on the boy in her embrace. This would not happen to him!

“You are pathetic to threaten a child in such a way. I will go only if he isn’t harmed. He is mute so he can’t tell anyone.” Seiichi gaped and clutched her tight, mortified that she was willing to leave him. The white haired man frowned but shrugged.

“Fine, let the kid walk off and come with us. We won’t kill him unless you try to escape.”

Now Kaori may not have been a trained fighter or shinobi but she was no fool. She could  _feel_ his lie and it made her furious. Her fingers curled around the cylindrical object tucked into her obi as the men stepped away as she turned to set the little boy down.

“Now sweetie I want you to go to your dad okay? I want you to hurry sweetie?” She hoped her hint was received. The boy looked mortified but nodded, hugging his new bunny tightly while holding out his old one, his favorite. Kaori felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn’t fail him even if it killed her. She hoped Naruto and her family would understand.

Kaori smiled sadly and took the toy, tucking it in her obi while standing up right, shielding him with her body as the two nin stood behind her and to her side. Seiichi slowly walked to the opening of the doomed alley and cast a glance back at his angel surrounded by demons. One last, kind smile was directed at him before chaos erupted.

“RUN!” she screamed. The men lunged for her but fell right into her simple trap. Her right hand whipped out and let loose a spray of blinding mace, making the men stumble and fall. Seiichi took off and disappeared into the crowd so that not even the kunoichi on the building above them could locate him as she swooped in on the girl. Kaori was ready though, her instincts kicking in as adrenaline coursed through her veins. The kunoichi wasn’t expecting the civilian girl to ferociously tackle her to the ground and ram her silk encased elbow into her nose, breaking it. Kaori then took off running in the opposite direction Seiichi did, screaming that Shinobi were trying to attack her. Civilians scattered, screaming in horror as the three ninja raced down the street and encircled the girl, their faces contorted with pain and anger. Ahead she could hear the shouts of one of the Konoha ninja. There was some hope!

The largest one caught her by her upper arms, causing her to cry out as his brute strength started crushing her limbs. The bloodied woman appeared behind Kaori and hit her sharply in the back of the head, causing her to slump against her captor lifelessly with a single name on her lips.

 

> “Naruto…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folks have been requesting I repost Seishin. Unfortunately, my file was corrupted on my old computer. I was, however, able to recover and older first draft. I have no current plans to redo this story at the moment, but for the people who were understanding and respectful of why I took down Seishin, this is for you.  
> I have not proofread or edited this in a number of years. Some parts are just summaries or are incomplete.

**Seishin**

_Written and created by J. M._

_All characters from Naruto belong to Kishimoto and contributors. I do not own any Naruto characters or scenes that were created by Kishimoto and others. Kaori Hayashi and other original characters, scenes and plots are mine._

_Please enjoy._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**Chapter 1**

Smoke clouded the dulled glow of the tavern floor. The low din of voices echoed faintly off the wooden walls between sips of beer. A group of young men laughed loudly from there seats at the bar.

Kaori sighed as she delivered food and a round of beers to a table of five. A distracted thanks was the best acknowledgement she received so she returned to the bar to pick up another order.

“How are you doing there, Kori-chan?” The bartender asked with a soft spoken smile. The young woman flashed him a brilliant grin in return, her right cheek dimpling.

“Just fine Akihiko-kun, thank you.” She replied sweetly while picking up the tray from the counter. The cook, Jiro, grinned as he peeked at her through the door.

“Hey, Kori-chan, do want to grab something after your shift?” he invited light heartedly. Kaori gave him a face that meant ‘you’re just being silly’ and took the tray of hot food in her hand before weaving her way in between the chairs and tables and various tipsy patrons.

“Aw come on Kori-chan!” he whined while leaning his arm on the door. “We haven’t hung out in a while.” The young woman turned and offering him a promising smirk.

“Bye Jiro.” She sang as she twirled away. Dim lighting and the smoke from cigarettes made the atmosphere warm and dark, nearly thick. Sometimes it became hard to make out faces and Kaori had to hold her breath to keep inhaling the putrid ciager smoke when she served the habitual customers. Despite the rather dark mood, Kaori found the work interested; rarely did she fail to meet a customer who had an interesting story or profession. She had learned quite a bit from chatting and somewhat drunk patrons.

“Kaori! Customer on table nine!” Her fellow waitress called before taking a second look at who had just sat down. Kaori noticed her coworker’s jaw drop and she too turned her gaze. It was a Konoha Ninja! The stranger had his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against the wall looking awful mournful with her head bowed but his headband was as plain as day. He was in a dark cloak with the hood off his shoulders, displaying his spiky blonde hair and whisker-marked and serious face. Beside him he had a backpack and a scroll thicker than the table stand. Kaori blinked, as if trying to clear any smoke from her eyes and see if she was truly seeing a famed Konoha ninja. She did not live far away from the village yet it was rare to see one pass through so close to home. She could see that the man had a small, serious frown on his handsome face as he stared at the table with his brows furrowed. Kaori noticed her coworker ogling the poor man and heaved another sigh and mumbled something about hormone driven people.

_We haven’t had a ninja for a while…_ she mused while stopping to his right. He didn’t even notice her.

“Welcome to the Orange Flame, how may I help you?” she asked softly, giving him a cheerful smile. Brilliant but tired azure eyes turned to her and he returned the smile with a artificial smirk.

“Light ale please and some fried rice.” Kaori nodded and wrote down his order. The young woman was about to turn when she noticed his half hidden arm, and the blood seeping through the wrap on it.

“Oh!” She gasped. “Mister, you’re bleeding!” The man first looked up at her, then down casually before chuckling at her obvious statement.

“I guess I am.” He grumbled with the same sour smile. He then turned back up and smiled a little more. “Don’t worry about it; I’m fine.”

The young woman puffed out her cheeks with a huff and put her hands on her hips. “No, you are bleeding and hurt and I will not have a customer bleeding all over the floor or worse.” Her brows sunk as she stared him down. “Don’t you think you should get some help for that arm of yours?”

With a quiet sigh the blonde nodded; he didn’t want to cause trouble so it was best to find a restaurant with less observant staff. The young man was about to get up to leave when the waitress started talking again.

“You wait right here and I’ll get the first aid kit.” She said as she waved a hand for him to stay. “And then I’ll take your order, okay?” And without even waiting for a response she turned and hurried to the kitchen, her shinny hair bouncing around her head as she danced through the crowded room. 

~

The ninja sighed and laid his chin on his uninjured hand. Tan lids lowered partway over his azure eyes as he watched her vanish into the kitchen, the swinging door baring glimpses of her as she talked to the cook. He tested his injured hand but he soon began to think it would be best to leave his arm be. In truth his arm really hurt, however, he was a trained ninja of twenty one; he could deal with it. Even if it stung like hell and he really wanted to yell a curse. He was almost home anyways; he just stopped for a drink and to clear his mind of a certain looming war and of the issues of the various nation plotting to destroy Konoha and of a well missed pink haired friend.

_Sakura…_ he thought sadly while staring at the worn, stained wood of the table he sat at. His teammate, once his long time crush had gone off to Suna after denying him yet  _again_ . He had recently heard from Ino that Sakura was seeing a Suna ninja, though it seemed to be more of a fling than anything serious.

_Why would she do this? Is she happy there or…_ he paused when he pictured his old teammate, now a rouge ninja, glaring with eyes like an endless pit; eyes that lead to Hell. Could she still be in love with Sasuke!? It had been almost ten years since he left and there was no chance Konoha would let him come home alive!

Naruto growled and banged his good fist on the table. Had she really lied to him when she confessed her feelings?

Naruto heaved a sigh and glared at the far wall. He had more important things to think about than Sakura. The Akatsuki were gone, but soon after the fourth shinobi war began and there were rumors that Obito was still alive; sightings of a masked man had been sprouting up everywhere. They were unreliable but still serious to warrant an occasional team to be sent out. The Land of Fire was still safe with Suna and Lightening as their allies, but more and more bodies piled up every day along the borderlands as the strongest of nations fought to consume both land and wealth. More widows, widowers and orphans were made every day. Suddenly the cemetery seemed so full.

The young man sighed and frowned. He was supposed to be the new Hokage in less than a year after Tsunade resigned to work full time in the hospital. With Sakura gone to Suna and the rest of the rookie nine away at war there was no one to welcome him home: his house was empty. No one wanted to see him there anyways; the civilians still feared him after all.

_Why would you leave me like that, Sakura? I’ve spent so long in love with you, trying to better myself for you and everybody._ He groaned and sighed and drummed his fingers against his rough chin. It had been a long time since he had felt as lonely as he did now.

“Hello?” A sudden voice stirred him and Naruto blinked and turned. His face grew surprised as he looked up at the waitress. He stared at her face for a long time, surprised by the concern and kindness that shown on her poorly illuminated face. The young woman gave a short but kind laugh when she finally got his attention.

“You must have something serious on your mind.” She said lightly before proffering the white medical box she carried. “I brought some stuff for your arm, do you want some help with cleaning your wound?” she continued in a cheerful but serene voice while she set the box on the table and set down the beer that he had not even noticed.

“I don’t want to take up your time…” he started lamely, that exactly what he wanted: he wanted to talk, he wanted some company, he was tired of silence. She rolled her eyes, smirk playing on her lips. He took a moment to study her features; namely her soft, oval face, her short, dark strawberry blonde hair and the two long sections of it that framed her pretty face. The rest fell near her jaw and flipped away from her head naturally in a carefree manner. One section of her bangs were swept to the side and framed the left side of her forehead and cheek, giving her a friendly appearance. She really was a pretty thing with fair skin and shinning blue eyes… or were they green? He hardly had time to decide when he noticed that she was talking, and bending down to kneel by his knee. He shouldn’t have gotten so distracted.

“… anyways you should probably have a doctor look at this.” She finished while raising herself to her knees to open the box and take out bandages and hydrogen peroxide. Naruto felt a small smile cross his lips at how sincere and calm she looked while she prepared the treatment.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked in a muted voice. His quiet voice traveled to her despite the rowdy clamor of the tavern. Those pretty eyes flicked up to his as she brought the items onto her lap. For a moment a kitten like confusion crossed her innocent face before her eyes grew warm again and she smiled.

“Well you need it.” She said matter-of-factly as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves. “Can I have a look?” Naruto smiled and nodded before holding out his poorly bandaged arm, his cheek on his knuckles as she moved her gaze to his injury.

“Thanks.” He said softly and with a hint of blush on his tan cheeks. The girl gave him a small nod and took his wrist in her little hand. He could tell she was all business now; Sakura often had that intent look on her face when she was concentrating. With a gentle tug the young woman extended his arm and turned to find the source of blood.

The young man’s eyes grew lazy as she lowered her head to look at his arm in the poor light. His perverted side kicked in as the neck of shirt revealed the very top of her cleavage. The tall blonde flushed a little and flicked his ocean eyes back to her face, particularly to her little nose and the freckles faintly dotting it. He winced as she began to peel away the gauze now sticky with dried blood.

“Oh my gosh!” she gasped when she saw the gash under the blood stained bandages. It wasn’t a deep wound but it looked rather nasty. Naruto was mildly pleased by the look of concern in her eyes as she gently cleaned around the gash with a drenched cloth. She looked up with that kitten-like expression again. “How can you sit there and not look like this hurts?” she wondered before turning to rinse the wound. Naruto’s brow twitched in minor pain. Then he chuckled.

“If you haven’t noticed I’m a shinobi.” He said lowly and proudly while she placed some fresh gauze over the wound and wrapped it soundly. She did a much better job than he did with one hand.

The young woman wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t care if you are a shinobi, that would hurt anyone!” she pouted cutely while checking his arm. Her turned it over once and then tugged on the bow that held the gauze together.

“Okay, well I’m done bothering you. You’re food is almost done so I’ll bring it right out.” She smiled slightly while bouncing back on her heels to stand to her full height. His eyes followed her as she rose. Again his traitorous eyes settled somewhere where they shouldn’t have. It was not long before he realized his eyes had lingered and he looked up to see her red face and mouth slightly agape. Naruto felt blood rush to his cheeks and his body grow stiff as she stared in near horror.

“Um… let me know if you n-need anything else.” She stammered before turning and rushing back to the bar at a clipped gait. 

Naruto swallowed and shivered. Something about her made him feel… giddy. When she caught him distractedly staring at her he felt as though he should rush up and apologize, beg forgiveness for committing such an act. He had never felt sorry for—ah—appreciating a woman’s figure (except when he saw Tsunade naked in the bath, may he never have the misfortune of that experience again) but this girl… he felt like filth for just looking.

Naruto took a swig of his beer, his mood deflating drastically. He felt downright crummy and all he wanted was to climb into his nice warm bed and go to sleep and forget about the whole day.

_My bed is always cold when I go to sleep… I wonder what it’d be like if there was someone there when I’d get home…hmm… that’d be nice._

~

Once she reached the bar Kaori practically hid behind the counter, her keen eyes focused on the strange ninja in the same manner a small kitten might stalk a bug. He was a particularly nasty bug for looking at her like that, the wiggly kind with many legs. Gorgeous face be dammed! She could see the pervert in his eye. It made her feel like meat. She was trying to figure out if he was just watching her get up or if he was watching  _her_ get up. She kept seeing those brilliant blue eyes traveling from her face to her neck then her chest, down her waist and stomach to settle on her hips and then go down her legs. He had blushed almost as much as she had when their eyes met. 

She made a face and sunk a little further below the counter edge. Men.

Her mind and heart were having a fierce battle as her nose brushed against the edge of the wooden bar. Kaori’s poor mind was furiously trying to convince herself that no, someone that good looking would  _not_ look at her like that. Her heart, however, was betting that he did look at her because she was beautiful. Ah, the two inner personas of the female psyche, what wondrous confusion they caused. Kami, she was getting a headache.

“Yo, Kaori,” Akihiko said in a pleasant but curious voice. She looked up and flushed in embarrassment before standing up straight. A fierce blush covered her face for being caught spying like a child.

“Oh sorry.” She mumbled while moving around the bar to take the tray of beers from him. The older man frowned and stopped her with a hand on her elbow. 

“Hey did that guy do something to you? You’re face is all red.” Kaori laughed nervously and looked everywhere but at Akihiko.

“Oh, my face always turns red Akihiko! I’m fine!” she practically scrambled around to deliver the drinks and escape his questions.

_It was just a look. It was just a look. It was just a look._ She repeatedly chanted in her head as she darted around the tavern.

_An hour left._ She thought in relief while glancing at her watch. The blonde man was still in the corner, bent partly over his half empty pint and picking at the rice that her Akihiko so kindly delivered for her. She had been half glancing at him as she served the weekend crowd. The other waitress was also ogling him and had even gone over to make a pass, earning the Kaori’s disapproval. She, however, was sent back to work fuming about how the ninja didn’t know a ‘hot piece of ass when he saw one’. Kaori rolled her eyes as her mood rose. She supposed she’d just take his stare as a compliment and go about as normal..

It wasn’t until she had half an hour left when something roused her from her thoughts when an absurdly drunk voice spoke up from behind her.

“Hey there sweet cheeks!” 

Her brow twitched at the suggestive lilt in the man’s voice. She tried to ignore the table behind her and attend to her customers but it only seemed to make the man behind her more persistent in his drunken escapade. However, this was a bad spot to be with a drunk; the large alcove had a wall that made it hard for Akihiko to see her and Suki was probably in the back with a cigarette. What a luck.

“Hey, honey I was talking to you.” She jumped when someone pinched her rear far too hard to be a turn on. In a whirl she spun to face him, her lips contorted in a growl as she loomed over him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed, eyes turning murderous as she faced the drunken men. There sat three men who were probably seasonal workers at the lumber yard outside of town. The one closest to her had a dusting of red on his cheeks that signified his inebriated state.

“Aw come on honey, come sit over here and take a break.” He patted his knee. “We’ll buy you a drink.” 

Across the room the handsome blonde’s head shoot and as frown appeared on his thin lips.

Kaori tilted her head and looked down her nose at the offending drunk. “No thank you, I am working and I do not drink during work. If you need something please ask, _but do not touch me_ .” She said professionally, though not without some anger coloring her tone. The men hooted.

“Aw, the little lady is afraid of you, Husuko!” one snickered. Kaori’s cheeks flamed red as spun away she wrote down her other customers’ orders and pretended not to hear the foolish men behind her. Men were such trouble.

“Honey,” the persistent male continued, casually rocking his chair back. “Come on, I don’t bite… much.” She yelped as a hand gripped her hip and started to pull her backwards. She dropped her pad and pencil, furiously squirming as he pulled her onto his lap. The foul smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke assaulted her nose as he squeezed her against him.

“Aw, what a cutie.” He cooed while moving his face towards her neck. Kaori’s hair obscured her face as she leaned as far away as she could and tried to find purchase on the floor with her feet. The customers next to her got up, some with bottles in hand as they barked a warning to the drunken men. A chair skidded loudly across the room. 

“Let me go!” she ordered as the men laughed at her predicament, completely uncaring that several other men had gotten up to help her. They had no time to act when an armored hand suddenly came into Kaori’s view, brandishing a dark metal weapon that was pointed at the man holding her. The blade glinted just inches from her face. The whole tavern abruptly fell silent as Akihiko and Jiro rushed over to help. Both Jiro and Akihiko were stunned into silence by what they saw.

“Let her go.” A deceptively calm, deep voice said. Kaori looked out of the corner of her eye to see the Konoha ninja glaring fiercely at her captor with the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. She heard the man swallow loudly but his arm remained tight, perhaps out of fear. She had had enough!

“Darn it, let me go!” she yelled before jamming her elbow into his ribs, forcing him to let go and fall back out of his chair. She was fuming now, face red and heart racing. The blonde stood behind her as she towered over the shocked man.

“Listen you twisted pervert, if you ever,  _ever_ pull something like this again I’m going to—(removed for explicit content)” the Shinobi’s eyes widened at the words coming from her mouth . 

But Kaori’s rage was not yet satisfied.

“If you had an ounce of common sense or dignity you would know better.” She bought her foot down right between his legs, near a certain spot the man was furiously hoping she’d let him keep especially after her previous promise to permanently disfigure that area. All of the men took a step back in fear as she blazed.

“NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE ALL OF YOU!” she cried. 

~

The men left the bar in three seconds flat. 

“Way to go, Kori-chan!” Suki broke the silence and cheered from the back of the bar and the patrons cheered and laughed. The Shinobi watched with wide eyes as her fierce expression died entirely and was overcome with a blush that rivaled all others. Her hands flew to her face as she glanced around her, having just realized what she said and in front of all of the customers. She couldn’t even believe Akihiko was sighing as Jiro broke down laughing with some patrons.

“Kaori, I never knew you had a such a… wow!” The cook laughed as the Kaori bent down and picked up her dropped items, terribly embarrassed and muttering to herself. Naruto turned his traitorous eyes to ceiling as her backside was clearly presented to him. When the girl stood she turned and blushed again.

“T-thank you for your help.” She whispered. She sounded like Hinata. Hinata! Yes! She’d be waiting for him; she always tried to be home when he was and today she was back from a mission! Naruto remembered that it had been five years since she admitted her feelings but at the time he couldn’t return the affection because he loved Sakura. He didn’t have to worry about Sakura now though.

_Loved… hm._ He thought, suddenly distracted. A half wistful smile curled the corners of his mouth.

The girl stared at his face, noting how his eyes lowered to her and grew lazy as he thought. She made a face and hoped that his thoughts weren’t as twisted as the men she had just kicked out. Upon seeing that the Shinobi was off in la-la land Kaori turned and hurried back to the bar to gather her dignity and hope that her boss would understand her outburst. She had never blow up like that before. Of course, she had never had a patron who was quite as grabby as that particular man. 

Kaori stuck her tongue out at the fresh feel of his hands. What a pig! 

~

As the young woman flitted about, furiously gathering her things, the Naruto woke from his daze and paid Akihiko, who thanked him profusely for intervning. Naruto noticed that the young waitress barely even glanced as he retrieved his overcoat and placed it over his green flak jacket in preparation to leave. The circumstances were odd at best and Naruto decided it was best not to think about the evening until he got home. He did, however, turn and give the glassy-eyed woman and smirk and a thumbs up as he headed for the door.

“Take care.” He said softly but he was sure she heard it over the ruckus of the tavern.

“Bye.” She whispered while giving him a tiny wave, a mere curl of her fingers. With a wider smile Naruto nodded and strode out, finally emulating the power that accompanied a shinobi.

**Chapter Two**

The blonde Shinobi came back four days later and sat in the same seat. Kaori felt like her heart stopped and then restarted when his electric blue eyes fell on her and he gave her a small but reassuring smile. The waitress returned it warily and she went to his table in her very empty section. Asami, a flirtatious woman with large assets, a skinny waist and curly blonde hair had most of the customers in her section and was practically running a kissing bar. Needless to say, Kaori was delighted that the young shinobi sat in her section.

"Hi there Mr. Invincible-ninja-who-rescues-waitresses." She teased with a soft smile while pulling out her pen and pad. This time she felt more comfortable with his soft but tired aqua eyes on her face and that small smile on his lips. He looked quite wise in a rugged way and it made him even more attractive to her. Even those three marks on each cheek added to his handsomeness. She mentally slapped herself for thinking so uncouthly about a customer.

"Hey." He grinned and leant his chin on his folded hands. “Have you thrown anyone else out while I’ve been gone?” She flashed him a cheerful smile and laughed pleasantly at his joke.

"Glad to see you survived you near fatal injury." She added somewhat sarcastically before running her eyes over his arm just to make sure it was fine. The stranger laughed, loud and boisterous and it shocked her some at how young he now seemed. He had appeared so solemn before…

"Ha ha! You're funny, I needed a laugh." He said with a bright smile that could have made the blind see for all of his joy. He looked much less haggard and it made her day to know she made him feel better.

The young woman beamed, feeling her cheeks hurt from her smile. "I'm glad! What would you like?"

"Same as last time…if you remember." He finished while looking at her with a hazy but pleased expression. Kaori blushed. She remembered exactly what he ordered.

"Got it, anything else?"

"I don't suppose you have ramen do you?" he asked softly, turning his head to the side and giving her a foxy grin. Kaori pumped her fist in the air.

"Of course! Jiro just made a huge pot full!" Azure eyes lit up in delight and the adult ninja rubbed his hands together eagerly and licked his lips.

"How much will 7,000 yen buy?"

~

Kaori couldn't help but stare as she watched the shinobi down his fourth bowl of ramen. He definitely didn't have the best table manners but he was so eager to have ramen she couldn't help but smile.

"Ah this is great!" he sighed, smiling with his eyes closed as he set the empty bowl down. A trickle of miso ran down his chin. Kaori set a bowl of shrimp ramen in front of him. She was about to return to the bar when he caught her wrist gently in a hand that was almost as hot as the noon day sun. A pleasant shock rushed up her arm when he made contact with her skin. The stranger pulled her back gently and she found an excited, youthful expression of delight on his face as well as a tinge of pink.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked in a much more energetic yet hushed tone. She nodded her head dumbly and he pushed the chair across from him out with his foot, not releasing her hand until she nervously sat down and folded her hands in her lap. Suddenly Kaori felt like she was being watched by a million eyes when his ocean orbs focused on her. Blood flooded her cheeks as he smirked at her and held out a spoon.

"Oh no I can't-" She began, holding up her hands. A blonde brow quirked and a corner of his mouth turn up in a devilish smirk.

"I can hear your stomach growling." He informed her, causing her to turn beat red and look dejectedly to the side. She then looked down and took the spoon. She had skipped dinner after all.

"Uh thanks…" she said cagily while taking an extra pair of chopstick from her apron. The tall blonde smiled and shrugged.

"Hey you've been so nice to me so I thought I should share." He chuckled deeply. Kaori was beginning to think he was somewhat a mix between an adult man and a mere boy with the way he was acting. But that smile was so absolutely wonderful and warming.

"Thanks…this shrimp is awesome." She smiled sweetly and plucked a piece out. He burst out laughing, drawing attention from the patrons and staff as well as a few jealous on-lookers. Kaori giggled shyly as he picked some noodles and slurped them. The whiskers on his cheeks stretched slightly as he filled his face. He was pretty darn cute, kind of like a puppy.

"So Ms-"

"Kaori please." She said while he caught a stray noodle with his chopsticks. He grinned handsomely at her before returning the escapee noodle to his mouth.

"Kaori, what's your favorite food? Mine's ramen if you hadn’t noticed." Musical feminine laughter filled the space where they sat. Naruto smiled more at her, utterly delighted that he made her laugh.

Those marbled eyes glistened as she looked at him with her head tilted slightly to the side. "I can see that… well I like sweets… brownies and cake…” Her eyes lit up with pure abandon at the idea of her favorite treats. “I go crazy for cake… what's better though is citrus fruit like lemons, oranges and such. Oh!" she clapped her hands in delight, happy to share her love of food. "When you put them together I could die from delight!" she laughed and he joined her soprano with his dulcet tenor.

Her eye glittered as she picked up another piece of shrimp. “I must say though I am a huge fan of seafood. Or any food for that matter.”

The man grinned.

"That's great! Pork fillet ramen is my favorite. What do you like to do Kaori-chan?"

The young girl blushed a little more at the suffix he used. "Well… I'm studing to be a history major, preferably on the Husani Period… I like trying new things… art is a big passion for me and I garden flowers in the summer and lifeguard at the lake."

The young man smiled warmly. "I like flowers too… sounds silly huh?" he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Kaori smiled. That was actually very endearing to know that a strong shinobi like him liked to garden.

"No I like that! Flowers always make me feel good and they are so beautiful." She then stole a shrimp from under his chopsticks. He pouted at her and she bit her lip in delight. She was curious about teasing him. He was so easy to warm up to and she hoped they'd become friends if he was always so charming.

"You thief…" he grumbled playfully as she brought her hand back. His hand was a mere blur as he trapped her chopsticks with his and tugged. She gave him a mock outraged expression and tried to retrieve her prize. A competitive glint sparked in his eyes and his brow furrowed as he grinned.

"You…" She reached over and gave him a light smack on the top of his head with her pad. "Mine." She said cutely as he let go. No matter how proud she looked on the outside, her insides churned. She just smacked a shinobi, did she have a death wish?!

But her fears where unfounded.

"Aw, Kaori-chan that hurt." The stranger almost whined in his deep voice. She smiled and held out the shrimp.

"Fine, have it." The blonde smirked again but when she expected him to take it he leaned forward and took it in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the shrimp in a suggestive way. Those piercing ocean eyes glimmered as he looked down at her.

"Hmmm, I still like pork more…"

~

Kaori had been seeing the blonde Leaf Shinobi who called himself Naruto every few days for nearly a month in the tavern. She'd take her break with him and chat. Soon she found out that he was a really sweet, loving man caught in the middle of the Shinobi War. She really liked talking and laughing with him, and he always had something funny to say to cheer her up if she felt down.

"Hey Kaori-chan," Naruto said as she got up to clear the bowls from the table. She turned to him, interested in this new tone. He was giving her a very calm but serious look. "It's late tonight; do you want me to walk you home?"

Kaori couldn't fight the blush in her cheeks at his sweet offer, however, she never let strangers escort her home if she didn't know them well. "No it's okay, it a pretty safe walk home for me." She smiled and patted his shoulder affectionately. "Besides, you need to go home and get some sleep; I can see that you're barely awake."

"Always looking out for me hm?" he stood, towering over the tall girl. He chuckled and patted her head in the same fashion she had his shoulder. "Take care Kaori-chan." He said before walking out with his customary pack and scroll. Kaori smiled and cleaned up, bid her co-workers good night and about half an hour later she was walking home in the rain.

"I should have brought an umbrella." She mused while pausing to look up at the sky. Rain was so peaceful when it came down as gently as it did that evening, and it was warm out. How nice.

"Hey there honey, lost?" her lips curled in a frown as she glanced to her left. Three men, the ones she kicked out of the bar a month earlier, where leering at her from a shadowy corner, drunk again of course. She just ignored them and kept walking.

Men were too much trouble.

"Bitch, I was talking to you!" the burly one roared as he stormed after her. Kaori let out a yelp as she was grabbed by the hair. Her assaulter kept pulling her farther in until the street light seemed a mile away.

A hand held her voice in as the three men ganged up on. Alcohol stained the air like a murky fog as a second pair of hand pulled her backward.

“Are you going to make good on your threat you ugly bitch?” Kaori blinked and strained to see the man looming over her. His reddened face and dull eyes painted a horrid picture for her as he raised an open palm to her.

He snorted a laugh and wiped at the saliva on his chin. “I didn’t think so.”

She had been prepared for the strike of his hand. She had felt the roots of her hair being yanked free, holding her for the onslaught. Already her muscles tensed and waited.

“Agh!” 

It had only taken a second but it was most spectacular second of her life. A moment flickered by and the hands in her hair were gone and the man looming over her was clear across the alley. As she stumbled, propelled by the lack of resitance against her scalp, she was embraced by the warmest of hands and came nose to nose with rough green.

“Kaori? Kaori, are you alright?”

Firm, strong fingers, so unlike the ones that pulled and yanked her along, lifted her. When she saw his sparkling blue eyes and cried out and hugged him with all of her might.

“Naruto!” 

For a moment he shushed and patted her before a garbled moan disturbed them. Kaori peered around his arm and her eyes bulged. 

“Come on,” His firm voice did more to make her walk then his guiding hands. Glistening brick blurred by and she didn’t see the figures that remained behind with her assailants.

~

Naruto counted to twenty before Kaori’s legs began to wobble. It was thirty when he swept an arm under her legs and lifted her up to beat the rain. His haori billowed around her head as he jumped from roof top to roof top in search of her apartment. He small hands stayed curled into the edge of his jacket.

In a month of knowing her Naruto had already staked out her home and found the creaky window where he could get in if at all necessary. As he ran Naruto couldn't help but notice her staring up at his face with large eyes even as giant rain drops fell onto her lashes. His arms constricted a little more around her shoulders and legs as he sprinted as lightly as he could. Suddenly he felt her head nuzzle against his chest. She had closed her eyes, tired and perhaps in shock but she looked calm. The handsome blonde smiled softly as he landed under the eaves of her apartment complex and in front of door 4A. He didn't bother with asking for her key at this point; instead he just used a jutsu and unlocked the door, revealing her small but cozy apartment.

The two were dripping wet as Naruto walked into the wood floored living room. He shivered slightly as he set her on the couch and removed his soaking haori from her head. A few short moments of searching he locating a few small towels.

"Here." He offered. She was smiling shyly as she took the towel to dry her face and arms. The air in her apartment was cold and unmoving. Silent. The two said nothing as they dried off in the shadows of the living area. Kaori felt embarrassed yet very grateful to have been rescued. Naruto, however, was furious that someone had tried to attack her like that. His azure orbs fell on her awkward, shivering form and he sighed. She seemed so defenseless.

"You should warm up and get to bed before you freeze." The jounin said while setting his scroll and backpack down on the floor near the couch. The early day’s mission had proven fruitful in more ways than on. Naruto had been early in returning so he decided to pay a visit to his friend, a decision he decided was very lucky for her.

The young ninja frowned at the thought of her attackers. If he hadn't come tonight she may have been seriously hurt, perhaps worse given to mind of those men. His eyes widened. This could have happened any night.

Kaori had begun talking while he was thinking and he struggled to ignore his thoughts to listen to her.

"Good idea… Im going to take a quick shower so you can make yourself comfortable…" she murmured while staggering to her feet. Naruto remained standing in case Kaori fell while she made her way down the hall and went into a room. She looked up with large eyes.

“Do you need a bigger towel?”

Naruto smiled in the dim light, a mere flash of white in the darkness.

“No, I’m fine.” She nodded and soon he heard the shower running.

"Man…" he sighed while running a hand through his damp and matted hair. He was tired, mentally and physically. The jounin removed his jacket along with his sandals before he sat on the couch that faced the box T.V. and with an exhausted sigh he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Thunder shook the building and lightening illuminated the dark room through the large window to his right. It was too stormy to return home tonight; maybe Kaori would let him stay over on the couch...

" _Beeerow_ !" he grunted and sat up, blinking when he saw a little orange and cream stripped fox-like creature staring up at him with large green eyes. He smiled and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Hey there fox." He greeted with a grin. The little creature walked forward and sniffed his hand before rubbing its face over his fingers and licking him. Naruto laughed and patted its head.

"Oh, I see you met Kitsa." The blonde looked up to find Kaori, hair darkened to a deep red brown from the water and her ivory skin glistening as the drops trailed down her neck to disappear under the pink robe which she was securing around her waist. Naruto blushed and focused on her soft face to avoid any naughty thoughts. Her cheeks were a pretty pink from the water and her lips were plump and rosy. She was so beautiful like that…

"She is a fox I found when I was on vacation up north." She continued while walking past Naruto, pulling her robe tighter to fight off the cold. She went to the washer and dryer in the corner. "Darn it." She mumbled while bending down to the check the dryer. Naruto's cheeks burned. Since when did he get so flustered around a girl? (Not counting Sakura.)

"What's wrong?" he asked as Kitsa jumped onto the back of the couch and watched her caretaker with dark eyes. Kaori ran a hand through her hair as she stood, face downcast.

"Oh I guess I forgot to start the dryer…” She said casually. “I don't have anything to change into." thunder crashed then and she flinched. Naruto took in her frightened expression and how frail she looked in the harsh light. A frown overcame his features and he stood, pulling his shirt up over his head. Wide, guarded eyes focused on him as he held out the orange shirt he wore overtop of his black long-sleeved shirt. She blushed cutely but didn't approach the shinobi and Naruto rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"This is the only clean one I have, you can use if you want." What type of offer was he making? It was ridiculous!

And yet…

He did want to see her wear it.

Kaori’s face turned even more red than before. "I don't want you to freeze." She protested sweetly. But when she shuddered Naruto gave her a soft look and threw the shirt to her.

"Its fine, I don't get cold easily." He lied. Kaori smiled and nodded before padding back towards the hall with her little fox creature behind her heels.

"Thanks…" she looked to the washer behind her.  "If you want you can wash your other clothes here while mine dry…" the blonde smiled softly as she tried to avoid his eyes. She was so shy sometimes. It was endearing to see her blush. In fact lately he was beginning to find everything she did to be cute and adorable. She smile was addictive. He loved that about her; that strange innocence in her smile was intoxicating.

Naruto smiled and bobbed his head. “Thanks.” She nodded and held his shirt to her.

"I'll go change real quick and we can put those in." She smiled before hurrying away, a blush staining her cheeks.

**Chapter** **3**

After getting the laundry going Kaori and Naruto were in her modest bedroom looking for extra pillows and bedding so he could sleep on the couch in the living room. The shirtless blonde had taken a shower while his friend did some laundry. He was currently sitting on her trundle bed, smiling stupidly as he watched her rummage through her trundle in his orange swirl shirt. He was beginning to like seeing her in his clothes when her hair was curling and mussed. However, the stupid grin on his face was over shadowed by the events of the evening. She was really so vulnerable even to civilians. 

“Here is a blanket-” Kaori began to say before she found herself being hugged by strong, sinewy arms. Her face was tucked between soft blonde hair and a firm, muscular shoulder as two arms secured her around her back and waist. How did he hug her so quickly? On minute she was kneeling and trying to get some blankets and the next she was standing between his legs in his arms. A hot hand rubbed her lower back smoothly as the shinobi pulled her close.

Kaori felt her body go stiff.

“We should talk about what happened.” Naruto said seriously. His words registered in her mind but Kaori could only stare at the floral wallpaper in shock. 

“I-I don’t understand what you mean…” she stammered, arms limp at her sides and brushing the coarse fabric of his pants. The blonde squeezed her a little tighter and hot, humid breath tickled the skin of her shoulder, giving her goose bumps.

“Kaori, if I had not been there what do you think would have happened? Why do you walk home alone in the middle of the night?”

The girl felt tears building and she tensed. “I usually go home earlier but I had to do some overtime so I could take off some time for my other job. Something like that has never happened before’ it was just a bad luck.” Those protective hands moved to her shoulders and pulled her back enough so the tall blonde could look at her face. She didn’t want to look into those kind eyes; they made her feel guilty and uncomfortable.

“How many jobs do you work Kaori?” he asked in a deep tone. She shifted slightly as his ankles hooked behind her, conveniently trapping her and ending her plan of escape.

“Two… I work at a day care in the mornings and when I don’t work at the tavern and I go to school in the afternoons.” Suddenly her pillow was the most interesting thing in her room and she refused to look away from it. The shinobi sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling her face back into his arms. Her body was still as stiff as a board as she tried to keep some distance between them.

“Somehow I always thought you’d be great with kids.” He chuckled. “But I’m really worried about you; I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Those beautiful, loving green eyes sparkled as Kaori looked up. She felt terrible for making him worry and take the time to help her. Guilt wracked her along with the delayed fear. She felt like collapsing. 

Thankfully, only Naruto who saw her cry that night. He didn’t care that she wet his skin with her tears or that the young woman clung to him as if for dear life. In fact he was really beginning to enjoy it when they finally curled up on her bed in a calm silence. The young woman had tucked herself underneath her blankets with her little hands curled by her mouth, hiding it and looking so much like a child. The jounin smiled; purely delighted at actually having a wish fulfilled even if it wasn’t with Sakura.

To sleep with a woman.

No, he didn’t mean to have sex, right then at least, but he had always wanted to sleep next to a girl and hold her close if only to know that he wasn’t alone for at least one night. It was thrilling to watch her slumber. Now with his innocent friend curled up not a foot away he had his chance to wrap her up and hold her tight. Yet, the impulsive young man knew he had to work a few things out before he started trying to cuddle with a girl he met not a month ago.

Displaying surprising consideration and prudence Naruto restrained from touching the sleeping woman and took the time to think about the situation. Kaori was a very wonderful person with beautiful qualities inside and out. She smiled at him and laughed with him. Her teasing was light and was not made to hurt him and she didn’t punch him every time he said something stupid. Kaori was also a very brilliant thinker and could see beneath people’s skin in a way that gave her a unique understanding of those around her. He remembered her saying that she believed that no one was truly evil; that they were a product of their biology and environment, namely the people around them. It gave him hope for Sasuke’s redemption and possible return. 

“Hmmm.” The blonde looked up as the girl rolled away from him and curled up into a ball. Her hair had become a mess with her regular turning but he liked how easily she slept next to him. Ever since he was old enough to truly understand his desire for a companion he had dreamed of spending every night with his pink haired crush. But after over ten years of her rejections and excuses he felt his ‘love’ for her diminishing greatly.

Golden brows furrowed as he thought about Sakura. She was his friend and she had repeatedly told him that’s how she wanted it to be after their short time as a couple. Unlike most of the other girls their age she had not moved on with Sasuke being gone. The medic acknowledged that he was gone but she refused to love anyone else. Naruto had done everything for her and had told her that over, and over again. He had proposed to her and she shot him down in such a kind way that it shattered his heart and after that whatever strange thing they called a relationship only got worse from there. How was he supposed to keep waiting for her to accept that Sasuke would not return?

Suddenly a pliable and chilly ball of Kaori rolled back over and snuggled against his bare chest with a grumble. Her fingertips clung to his skin as the cold air of her room assaulted her pale flesh. Startled by the sudden contact the man blinked dumbly at her sleeping face. Her soft breathing was like a lullaby to him and before he knew it his nose was pressed against her temple and his arm was draped over her waist, pulling another blanket up to cover them. The young woman tucked herself up against him and continued sleeping peacefully while the gladly blonde dozed. 

_Perhaps I am the one who needs to move on._ He thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.

~

The next morning Kaori woke with a large hand on her head and a deep voice mumbling behind her. Her eyes shot open and she froze. Who was there? Her first memory was the attack and her heart began to pound until she realized that she was safely in her own room.

Then it all came back. Apparently she and Naruto fell asleep the night before, in her bed nonetheless. He was so warm that her back was slightly damp from sweat but it felt nice. The young woman tried to turn around and look at him but she realized his fingers had been tangled into her hair and were resting on her cheek and temple. Not wanting to wake him, she settled back under the blanket and closed her eyes. It was perfectly quiet.

Then he snored loudly then, a snort that started a chain of snuffling sounds. Most men did, she guessed, but she didn’t understand how she had slept through the night with him snoring away. Absently she reached behind her and poked him through the blanket.

“Be quiet Naruto; you snore.” She grumbled. The ninja shifted behind her.

“Hmph, I don’t want… want ramen instead…” he mumbled while rolling over and practically onto Kaori, stunning her as he snuggled against her back. Her face flushed and her heart beat soared. Strangely, that was enough to wake the blonde man.

“Oi, Kaori are you okay?” he asked sleepily into her hair. The girl stared straight at her mirror that made up the door of her closet in shock. The scene reflected back looked incredibly intimate.

“Naruto… um…” she didn’t have a chance to finish when his warmth was suddenly ripped away and he scrambled towards the wall side of her bed.

“Oh geez Kaori-chan I’m sorry!” he apologized frantically. A solemn nod was all he got before she pushed the covers off her and slid out, tugging at the big shirt and her little blue shorts as she did.

“It’s okay, thanks for everything, I’ll go make something for breakfast if you want to get your stuff into the dryer.” 

Naruto sat silently as his friend walked out into the hall and started clunking around for food. Had he frightened her? Her heart had been racing and her voice seemed so small.

_I should find out what she thinks about me… but then could I seriously date a civilian?_

Naruto smiled. Of course he could; he was going to be Hokage soon and he would be the strongest one yet! He could protect her and he would whether or not she was his. A fox influenced smile spread over his features. Why not try?

~

Naruto wasn’t able to stay for very long so after a breakfast of waffles, one of Kaori’s favorites, he gave her a warm hug and promised to be back the next day to take her to dinner in return for letting him crash at her house. The young woman tried to protest but he proudly announced that he wouldn’t take no for an answer and left by giving her a slightly wet kiss on the cheek before darting out the door, nearly leaving Kaori with a nosebleed.

_Did he mean a date?_ She thought bewilderedly while blindly stumbling around her living room. She didn’t have time to dawdle on the idea; she had to get to the daycare by nine!

~

“Kori-chan!” a chorus of high little voice followed by short little bodies assaulted the twenty year old as she stepped into the four-room daycare center in the center of town. The older care takers smiled as she was latched onto by a bunch of children from two to five and chatted to incessantly. She laughed in delight while picking up a little black haired boy with large navy blue eyes and holding him under her chin.

“Good morning sweetie.” She cooed to the child.

The small boy nodded and cuddled under her chin to watch the other children from her shoulder. 

“Hi kiddies!” she greeted the others, utterly delighted in seeing their cute faces beaming up at her. After everyone said good morning to her and had a little chat the children dispersed to play while the older women began to set up some new tables for snack time. Kaori held Seiichi’s hand as she walked over to help.

“I can do this Sami-san.” The young woman said with a friendly, charming smile. The graying woman on the floor returned the smile in relief as the Kaori took over building the table. Seiichi stood right beside her, his blue bunny in one arm and his thumb in his mouth. Those big navy blue eyes watched her as she twisted the bolts in place. Occasionally she’d pause and tickle his tummy, earning a muffled giggle and blush.

“Hey Seiichi, why don’t you hand me that wrench, the red one.” The little boy pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a ‘pop’ and picked up the wrench. Kaori smiled and continued working as he stared at her.

“So guess what Seiichi? There is a festival coming up.” She glanced to gauge his expression. He just kept staring and sucking him thumb. Kaori, however, would not be defeated.

“Well in few months I’ll be going to it, would you like to come with me?”

Again those navy eyes just stared at her. She made a face and crawled out so that she was nose to nose with him on her hands and knees. “I know you want to come, my cute little bunny.” She giggled and ruffled his hair. He blushed and pouted at her. She just laughed and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. “When your mommy comes to pick you up I will ask her and we can spend the whole day together, or if you don’t want to go you can stay here with the other kids for the evening.”

Seiichi frowned and swung his bunny back and forth before he looked up and nodded his head shyly to Kaori. The woman smiled and patted his head.

“That’s my bunny! Why don’t you go and see if Sami-san needs help while I finish this? Then you can help me make lunch.” The little boy nodded and ran off to tug on Sami’s dress. Kaori shook her head, a joyful smile plastered on her face as she ducked back under the table to finish tightening the bolts. It was almost eleven when she finished and she joined Sami-san with Seiichi in between her and the other woman. After making bento box lunches for the older children they made rice balls and mashed rice and vegetables for the infants and toddlers which Kaori molded into little people with natto to make more entertaining to eat. Seiichi was silently smashing rice into an unrecognizable paste with a blue roller while Sami-san talked to Kaori.

“I hear a  _shinobi_ had been frequenting your bar lately, Kaori.” The older woman said with glint in her eye. “Jiro told me that you two have become very friendly.”

Seiichi’s hand froze.

Kaori shrugged nonchalantly. “Yes he is very nice; he walked me home last night after some guys tried to bother me. He really is a nice man, very funny.” The girl smiled as she made a spiky haired person from the food. The older woman chuckled.

“So do you like him then?”

Kaori blushed brightly. “Y-yes… maybe…” she laughed. “He is really very sweet and funny and… well I don’t know! He just makes me laugh and I don’t feel awkward around him. I don’t think I’d mind dating him if he wanted to.” Her voice turned shy as she rolled some natto.

There was a loud clang as Seiichi dropped the roller to the floor. Both women looked down in shock as he bowed his head, eyes hooded and fists shaking. Kaori tried to reach down to him.

“Seiichi?” 

With a harsh smack he slapped her hand away and jumped off the step stool and ran out into the back yard play area. With a quick apology the young woman wiped her hands on a towel and ran out after Seiichi.

“Seiichi!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Eight**

Seiichi ran as fast as his little legs could carry him as the town was caught in the flood of panic and terror. Shinobi had once again taken someone close to him and he could do nothing! Hot tears flowed down his face and he wiped them away with his hand. It did no good as his vision was blurred by the onslaught of despair.

_Let me out._ A deep, dulcet voice called in his ears. The boy looked around for the source of the voice but there was no one close enough to be speaking to him. His shoes clacked against the cobbles stones as he ran harder. The boy stumbled few times, earning some scrapes and bumps on his limbs but he kept running towards the cemetery with all of his might. 

_“I want you to go to your dad…”_ he remembered her words so clearly; she must have meant the cemetery but why? His heart hurt so much; he should have stayed and tried to help her.

_Let me out and I’ll find her._ The calm voice urged again and his vision faltered as something big and powerful tried to take over. Seiichi came to a stop, clutching his head and sobbing breathlessly. He wanted it all to end, he wanted his father back, and he wanted Kaori back. He wanted the voice and all of the Shinobi to go away. Suddenly he noticed two sandaled feet before him. The little boy looked up a tall body and shivered when he saw the head band on the man’s forehead. Another ninja.

“Hey kiddo what’s wrong?” The man asked. Seiichi’s lip trembled and he fell back, shielding his face with his little arms as tears spilled. The Shinobi stepped forward to try to comfort the child. He knelt and reached out a hand but the child only whimpered and scooted back farther.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m from Konoha and it’s my job to protect kids like you. Can I take you home?” The man smiled brightly at Seiichi but the boy was no longer listening. His mind had retracted from his body, leaving his body vulnerable and frozen as he battled with the presence calling for control. The adult male watched him with a worried expression before lifting the immobile child into his arms and heading into the town.

~

Sasuke couldn’t decide if he was pleased or displeased with his team. They had brought the girl unconscious and she was developing large, hand shaped bruises on her arms and one at the back of her neck. His team did not fare much better than she did; having been outwitted by a single civilian girl they suffered her wrath. Jugo and Suigetsu tried to remain still as their eyes burned and blood still trickled from Moe’s broken nose despite her attempt to heal it while on the run to camp. He couldn’t believe such an unassuming girl had injured them so easily.

It was clear that his team was too weak to be of any use.

The Uchiha’s eyes looked her over carefully as she lay sprawled on the floor before him. Her sky and gold colored kimono shimmered iridescently in the dull light of the single roomed house and gave her pale skin an ivory glow. Her short hair nearly melded with the dark wood as it formed a halo of Strawberry Blonde around her head. For some reason she made him think of a goddess her once saw on a tapestry at his uncle’s house. He shook the though aside and the grimace returned to his face. It was apparent how completely vulnerable she was at his feet.

“Station regular guard shifts, I don’t want anyone but Uzumaki coming near here. Do not fail me in this.” He ordered without looking at his team. He didn’t need to, for the threat in his voice told them that if they slipped up again they would die painfully. With a curt bow the three rouge ninja vanished from the house to perform their leader’s will, leaving him to ponder the woman before him.

_What is it about her that got Uzumaki’s attention?_ He wondered coldly while kneeling beside her head. She didn’t seem particularly special or attractive and she certainly wasn’t a shinobi. Although, he was rather impressed with what she did to his team. There was something strange about her, like a presence, but it wasn’t significant. The corner of Sasuke’s mouth curled in a smirk; could that blonde idiot be so foolish as to pursue some civilian? Cleary Naruto didn’t understand power like he did. 

The Uchiha male languidly laid his bare hand over her throat, curling his fingers around the soft, warm flesh of her neck. He could feel her pulse beat under his fingers, warm and alive. How easy it would be for him to snuff her life out with a firm squeeze. She could do nothing either; awake or not, for he was Sasuke Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha legacy and Master of the Eternal Mangekyo. He would be the one to destroy Konoha and rebuild the clan to a greater glory. No one would stop him for there was no one left that could affect his dead heart.

The oil lamp in the corner flickered dimly, casting what was in its reach in warmth while the items still in shadow remained cold and dark. With his back turned to the light Sasuke appeared to be more like a demon than a human man as he loomed over the unconscious woman with dark eyes trained on her face. This was how hatred worked; innocents would always get in the way and suffer just like his brother and the children of the Uchiha clan who were ordered dead. The countless people he slaughtered trying to find his brother and then his last living family, murdered by his own design to try to bring Sasuke peace. It was slowly driving the young Uchiha mad just knowing the amount of death that surrounded him. The only color he saw now was revenge.

Pulling out of his trance Sasuke wedged his right arm under the woman’s knees to pick her up when the long lost feeling of kimono silk and the memories accompanying it resurfaced in his mind. It blinded him as the images, scents and sounds assaulted his consciousness; his mother’s spring and summer kimonos coupled with the scent of Jasmine and freshly cooked rice. His own navy blue kimono he wore as a child to festivals and family gatherings. His brother’s royal purple and the dark teal of his father’s haori colored his vision as their mumbled voices tickled his ears. He could remember all of years within a matter of seconds. 

With a wild roar of agony he fell back onto the wood floor and knotted his fingers into his raven hair, pulling at it in an attempt to stop the painful memories. He writhed on the ground before turning blood red eyes to the unconscious form on the floor.  _She_ was the cause of his pain.

In a blinding flash he was crouched over her body, his nose a hair’s breathe from hers while his black bangs kissed her cheeks teasingly. His Sharingan spun furiously as he pressed the tip of a kunai just below her sternum, ready bypass the bone and impale her heart. He was so close to killing her, just a little nudge and she’d be dead.

Lavender lids fluttered and opened half way. Shock over came his face as her forest orbs widened and her pupils dilated as she took in her situation and the sharp feeling poking her through her kimono. The man above her tensed as her gaze traveled down to his hand, the weapon and then up to his face. She met his gaze with large eyes, afraid but unwilling to admit it as he gazed at her.

_Why can’t I move!_ He roared in his mind. The arm holding the kunai shook, rattling the steel. The young woman kept her eyes on his as if she was daring him to kill her and watch the life drain from her eyes. Try as he might he just couldn’t make that swift move to kill her!

“Grah!” he howled while throwing the kunai into the far wall with a ‘thunk’. He was breathing hard, exhausted merely by the tirade of emotions that were coursing through him. He had not felt this much in years. His strong arm shook by her head as he supported himself above her.

Sasuke watched through tunnel vision as the girl gave him a sympathetic look. Her green eyes softened and her brows pulled up to make a little crinkle on her forehead. He  _loathed_ the look she was giving him; he despised pity from anyone.

“Are you okay?” The sound of her small voice shattered the verbal silence of the room like glass, releasing the Uchiha male from his frozen body. His face contorted in a snarl and he slapped her hard across the face, earning a yelp and leaving a mark.

“Be quiet!” he hissed. To his shock her head whipped around and she returned the blow with a slightly lighter smack that stung his porcelain cheek.

“What the heck was that for?” she cried as he gaped like a fish out of water at her. Those previously soft eyes blazed like fire at him. He had never had someone stand up to him like that. “Get off me!” she yelled.

The Uchiha rose as gracefully as he could, trying to preserve some dignity after being slapped, and loomed over the young woman with murderous eyes. She held his gaze once again, preventing him from taking action against her. Slowly the girl pushed herself up to sit. 

“Who are you?” she asked evenly and coldly. Sasuke’s mouth twitched.

“That is not your concern. You are nothing but a tool to me; you are not worthy to know my name.”

The girl’s eyes narrowed at his biting comment. Her inner confidence was yelling at her to show that broody punk what she was made of. Luckily her common sense controlled her desire to smack him again if only to preserve her life.

“Well then  _why_ am I here?” She asked icily while crossing her arms over her ruined kimono. Onyx eyes traveled her upright body more carefully than before and he noted that she did have a nice figure. Perhaps Naruto just wanted her for physical pleasure. Would he come for that alone?

“You will remain here unless I take you outside. Do not speak to anyone or try to escape; I have placed seals around the room to prevent that.” Sasuke’s low voice resonated through the room with deadly intent. Kaori felt incredibly small as he turned on her.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” she challenged before she could shut her mouth. Her mistake made the man’s violent aura intensify.

“Do  _not_ test my patience woman!” He snarled. The air crackled with his anger. A sharp wind flooded the room and stung at her face, causing Kaori to cringe away before she realized the man had vanished.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**~**

Naruto’s mind was working overtime as he walked through the glowing streets with the child limp in his arms. The little boy had passed out a few blocks back, just before Naruto came upon the chaotic mess the town had become. People were running everywhere screaming and talking about rouge shinobi invading. It made the Jounin frown for the possibility that foreign shinobi infiltrating Fire was a serious threat.

“Can you believe they just showed up and kidnapped that girl?” a woman whispered from the side of a store. The man beside her nodded seriously.

“That was the girl who has dating a shinobi from Konoha; don’t suppose that was why they grabbed her.”

Naruto froze. They couldn’t possibly be talking about Kaori could they?

“Excuse me.” He said while approaching the couple. Immediately they glared at him and the woman turned her back on Naruto. The blonde looked to the man with serious cerulean eyes. He needed to know. “Can you tell me what happened?”

The burly man scoffed. “What kind of ninja are you? There were  _three_ rouges in the village not twenty minutes ago and they kidnapped or maybe killed a girl. They ran off with her into the woods.”

Naruto stiffened, his whole body tensed as anxiety gnawed at his insides. “Who was she?” he choked out. The woman turned her head to look at him.

“Kaori Hayashi.” She whispered. 

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto looked over the two Anbu teams and a team of Jounin with grave eyes. Every man and woman in the make-shift situation room knew how serious this mission was. Their sources told them that Team Taka was responsible for the abduction and that they were most likely still in the area. This was their chance to take out a dangerous enemy. The next Hokage presented a formidable figure amongst even Konoha’s best shinobi with his fierce stance and dark expression. All of those in the room greatly respected and trusted the young jounin for all he had done for them and the village. Naruto meant for the fourth war to end and for peace to come to the world; the cycle of killing had to end and they’d start tonight with Sasuke.

“We all know who we are dealing with; Sasuke and his team are ruthless and will not hesitate to kill you. I do not want to lose anyone and I’d like team Taka captured alive. However, this is a rescue mission for Kaori Hayashi first and foremost, here is her picture.” He handed each of the team leaders a picture of Kaori. “Find her and keep her safe, I will take care of Sasuke.”

“Hai, Namikaze-san.” They said in unison. The blonde nodded and attached his arm braces with a few clicks. 

“We will converge on this area in uniform patterns. If confronted by Sasuke do not make eye contact and alert me immediately. Only engage if Kaori is there and remove her immediately from the battle. She is a top priority, understood?”

“Hai, Namikaze-san.”

Naruto nodded and tightened his head band before looking over the crowd in the small room.

“Go.”

Only four were left as the Anbu dispersed. Sai, Tenten, Ino and Rock Lee remained. The little boy Naruto had found was in the corner being taken care of by Shizune and another medic.

“Naruto, are you sure this was Sasuke?” Ino asked as she crossed her arms. Naruto’s eyes narrowed.

“He sent a calling card.” He replied while holding up a scrap of paper with the Uchiha clan symbol etched onto it with blood. The blonde woman recoiled and lowered her gaze.

“This is very serious; Sasuke means to destroy our home and us along with it. He has lost his mind and nothing we do can bring him back.” Naruto said solemnly. The remnants of the Konoha eleven stared in shock.

“You mean you’ve given up on him?” Rock Lee asked. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes. He didn’t want to think about that.

“Sasuke is lost; all he wants is his revenge and he will do anything to get it, even if he has to kill all of us.” Ocean blue eyes reappeared and steeled themselves against his comrades. “We must be strong and stay together because he is a man with nothing but hate to fuel his actions. We have friends and family, people we love and that gives us more strength than he could ever posses.”

The others merely nodded. Things must have been pretty bad for Naruto to give up on Sasuke.

“You really like this girl don’t you?” Tenten asked softly. Naruto’s eyes flashed with pain and love as he remembered that Kaori was counting on him to save her. The blonde nodded and smiled softly.

“She is very special to me.”

Sai smirked and Ino grinned.

“I’m glad you got over Forehead, she was giving you the runaround.” Ino said while punching her future Hokage in the arm and getting him to smile weakly. “Now let’s go get your girl back and kick Sasuke’s butt!”

~

“ _Foolish boy, you let the girl get to you as if you were a hormone crazed teenager._ ” Sasuke cringed at the taunting voice in his head as he walked towards the lake.

“I had everything under control, Naruto will be here soon and I can finish him off.” He retorted. A ghostly chuckle pervaded the air around him.

_“You mean_ we _, you couldn’t handle the Kyuubi on your own even with the Eternal Mangekyo.”_ Sasuke grimaced and clawed at the right side of his face with his nails.

“I can handle it! The dobe won’t beat me.”

_“You’re too cocky, I’ve battle his father and I made the mistake of being too confident. The boy may not be a genius but he is fierce and has the nine tails on his side.”_ The voice responded. By now Sasuke had exited the looming maples and oaks and stood at the edge of a pristine lake. The far end was accented by a rushing waterfall that sent ripples out to lick at the shore. Sasuke surveyed the scene before approaching the sandy beach.

_“Sasuke, look at me.”_ The voice called. The raven haired man stood at the edge of the water and looked down. Reflected back at him was an orange swirled mask framed by messy black hair. A hollow laugh reached his ears.

_“What an obedient boy, always following orders.”_ Tobi teased.  _“You’re nothing without me boy, why don’t you be more appreciative?”_ Sasuke’s fists clenched as the single Sharingan eye spun at him.

“I will be free of you.” He promised. The man cackled.

_“You? Ha! You are weak! You always have been easy to manipulate, anyone could see that. That girl controls you like a puppy and she wasn’t even conscious!”_ Sasuke growled as the red eye focused on him.  _“Just do as I say and you’ll be free to rebuild the clan how we wish it. You’ll be legendary!”_

“I’m a puppet.” Sasuke hissed. The man continued to laugh.

_“Smart boy, it’s a good thing you weren’t more like your brother; he had been able to resist me. You are just too easy to use though, hardly a challenge.”_ The masked man howled with malice and Sasuke pulled away from the water’s edge and returned to the forest.

“Once Konoha is gone I will get rid of you too.” He promised.

~

Kaori shivered as she huddled in the center of the practically broken bed. The room was cold and there was nothing more than a thin blanket and her kimono to shield herself from the chilly air of the room. The wind made the walls creak and she could feel a draft coming from somewhere. It had been a few hours since that creepy pale man had slapped and yelled at her and she was getting worried. What did he want her for? It wasn’t like she had any sway in the shinobi world…

_Oh crap._ Realization hit her like a pile of bricks. She was in a relationship with Naruto and he was from Konoha, heck he was going to be the next Hokage!

“I am so stupid, I should have guessed.” She mumbled while shivering more violently. The simple wooden room smelt like mold and rotten, wet lumber. It left the frigid air musty and miserable. And she was tired. It must have been twelve by now and she had no clue if Seiichi got away okay. She hoped that luck was on his side and he was safe. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of his life ending because of her; she would never forgive herself for not being able to protect him.

The door banged open loudly, making her jump and look to where a cloaked figure stood. She stiffened as the pale man walked in and shut the door, his broad back towards her as he went to the table with the lamp. She tried to remain quiet and motionless so as not to draw his attention. Kaori should have known she could never trust her luck when she needed it. 

“Achoo!” she sneezed loudly and toppled over the bed and onto the floor in a painful yet comical fashion. The man dropped a satchel onto the table before looking at her from over his shoulder. 

“Tch.” He snorted before making his way to her tangled form. Kaori struggled futilely against the blanket and kimono entangling her legs before the raven haired man appeared above, looking down at her with a smug expression. She pouted and turned to ignore him while tugging at her kimono.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands grasped her under her arms and lifted her back up onto the creaky bed. His hands were so cold she could feel the chill of his skin through the silk. The man then proceeded to untangle her from the blanket and set his cloak over her shoulders. 

“Are you always so clumsy?” he growled while he pulled the blanket from under her legs, sending her sprawling back onto the bed with a loud ‘ooaf!’ He smiled darkly as she glared up at him.

“Don’t make fun of me; I can’t even feel my toes anymore!” she wailed. The Uchiha’s smirk grew as his hand slapped onto her ankle. A furious blush colored her cheeks and he tugged on her leg.

“Come over here then.” He purred with a wicked smile, his pale, scarred face twisting into demonic smile. Kaori’s vein throbbed and she pushed herself up on her forearms.

“I’d rather freeze.” She retorted lowly. With a solid kick to his stomach she freed her leg and scrambled against the wall defensively just in case he tried something. The man just smirked, stretching the most noticeable scar along his cheek, and tossed the blanket at her before returning to the other side of the room. He sat down on the chair and reclined slightly with arms and legs crossed. He was waiting. Endless pools of black bored into Kaori’s. His stare made her wish she could blend into the wall or hide. And he just kept staring at her in complete silence for what seemed like hours with the same blank expression. Kaori swore he’d drive her up the wall with that stare.

“Is there something on my face?” she snapped. His lip curled into a half smirk.

“Yes.” He said smugly. She pouted and pulled his cloak over her head in a vain attempt to hide. His clothes smelled like water and pine and it made her nose crinkle. She curled up on herself and shivered, his cloak provided minimal warmth and it was getting colder by the minute. 

“So why are you with Naruto?” The question startled her and made her peek out from underneath the cloak. Why did he care?

_Oh, he must be Sasuke! The kid with duck butt hair… oh, I’d better not tell him that…_ Kaori hid her smile behind her hand as she struggled to muffle her laugh. The man’s eyes narrowed.

“Well?” he pressed. Kaori pulled the cloak around her face and curled her knees towards her body, grey green eyes trained on the man across from her.

“I like him and he is a wonderful man. Plus, I think he is very sexy. What’s it to you  _Sasuke_ ?” She blazed ahead. “Are you jealous of Naruto?” 

Kaori felt giddy as his eyes widened and he straightened in his seat. The Uchiha male eyed her carefully before resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his mouth and chin behind interlocking fingers. 

“Are you aware of what Konoha did to me and my entire family? Could you possibly know the horrors I have seen at the hands of  _that_ place?” he snarled. Kaori’s face grew serious and her mouth turned in a frown. She tucked her chin slightly and curled her toes.

“I am aware of what happened; Naruto told me about you.” She tilted her head to the side and gave him a soft look. “He really loves you, like a brother. He has never given up on you since you left.”

Sasuke’s brows furrowed. “He is a fool. And he believes in foolish ideals and he lets himself be used by those around him.”

Kaori’s brow twitched.

“And you are ruled by your need for revenge.” She countered venomously. “Naruto fights for others while you only seek to continue the circle of hate.” She got up from the bed and stood to her full height. Her kimono was askew and falling half off one shoulder but she didn’t care; she had a point to make. “If you get your revenge how many will you kill? How many children will you orphan and send into the same pit of despair you are in?” her tone grew harsh and rose in volume. The Uchiha remained focused on her as she continued, appearing relaxed in his chair.

“What will you accomplish? Did you brother want this?”

Sasuke’s eyes flared at the mention of Itachi. The girl had crossed a line.

“ENOUGH!” he roared. In less than an instant he was in front of her. His hand clamped around the pillar of her neck with such force that Kaori’s head spun. A snarl twisted his features and puckered a scar that ran below his left eye. Kaori dumbly wondered how he got so many scars even as he squeezed her breathless.

“You have no idea what he wanted.” He spat in her face. As her toes curled Kaori’s small hand fastened around his wrist and she looked up to meet his gaze.

“Naruto understood… your brother’s love of his village...” she gasped and felt her head swim. “He loved the people… there will always be those who seek to cause pain, but there has to be those who are willing to stop them!” her wide eyed gaze met his with pleading. “Who are you then? The aggressor or the defender?”

Sasuke’s fury gradually subsided and he loosened his grip on her pale neck. She pulled away slowly, rubbing her reddened throat and coughing as she tried to breathe. The raven haired man back off slightly as she struggled to sooth her bruised neck.

“Don’t you understand what he is?” Sasuke asked coldly, scornfully. “He is not a hero. He is no better than me: you must know that he has killed.”

A satisfied curl crossed the Uchiha’s pale lips.

“I am aware he has killed. But I am also aware that he abhors killing. I have seen the scars he has received trying to avoid bloodshed. Naruto longs for peace, not blood.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “Then is it because he will be Hokage? You would not be the first to chase after a shinobi for his power.”

Kaori laughed humorlessly, short, hard and angry. She was tired of his questioning. “Did you think I am dating him because he is a shinobi? Do you think I am so shallow as to only want him because of his status? I am with Naruto because of  _who_ he is, not his profession.” She backed up a little and gave the pale man a once over. “Why all of the questions? What is a civilian to a  _fearsome_ rouge like you?”

“Be quiet. You know nothing. I will never return to Konoha; that is impossible now.” He snapped while turning for the door. He reached it and almost missed her last whispered words.

“I believe you can.”

**Chapter Ten**

The crackle of the radio disturbed the silence of the dark forest alerting the team of five and calling for them to be silent and listen. 

_“Anbu Team Four reporting: Sasuke Uchiha’s teammates are hiding out four miles north of your position. There are two visible guards outside a small building and perhaps a third hidden. No sign of the Uchiha or Miss Hayashi. How do we proceed?”_

Naruto pressed the ear bud closer and narrowed his eyes on the dark shadows.

“Wait for my team and Team Three to arrive. Proceed with surveillance but if you see Kaori engage and retrieve. Contact the other team and converge on all sides; do not let any of Sasuke’s team escape.”

_“Hai, Namikaze-sama.”_ The radio clicked off and Naruto waved to his team to move out. The four jounin vanished north as Naruto opened his scroll over the tick branch he perched on. Cool silver light fell down upon the imposing blonde like petals from the full moon as it escaped the leaves. The large summoning scroll glimmered. Naruto made a hand sign and touched the paper with a forefinger.

“Shima.” He called and with a poof of smoke a small female toad appeared.

“Hai Naruto-kun?” she replied sweetly. Naruto remained serious and the toad’s expression grew solemn. 

“I need you to tell Gamabunta that I will be battling Sasuke soon and that he should be prepared.” The shinobi male spoke in a grave tone and Shima’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Prepared for what, exactly?” she asked. She knew that tone; it was the tone he used when a situation became dire. His father had the same quality to his voice whenever Kushina or the village was in danger. Naruto just stared at her gravely and the old toad sage sighed. Whatever it was she could not dissuade him from his decided path, a trait from his mother, no doubt. 

“Be careful Naruto, you still have many things to accomplish and the Great Toad Sage would be upset if you died because of the Uchiha brat.” She sourly warned before vanishing. With a half hearted laugh Naruto shut his scroll swiftly and replaced it on his back. He certainly didn’t plan to die but he certainly was no longer willing to give Sasuke anymore chances. This time either he or Sasuke would fall and he had so much more to live for than Sasuke.

Konoha’s soon-to-be Hokage took off into the trees at a quick pace, one to rival most Anbu members. As he ran he fingered the special shuriken strapped at his side, his father’s teleportation technique. He should have thought to mark Kaori with an inscribed item in case she needed help. He could have been at her side in an instant. But as he thought he realized she probably would have declined: she may not like his ability to pop in next to her at random times like if she was showering…

Naruto paused on a branch as heat flooded his face. What a time for an image of Kaori,  _naked,_ to enter his mind! Jiraiya had clearly rubbed off on him.

Another few leaps had Naruto stopping to check his bearings and he mind trailed back to the last time he saw Kaori.  

_“Naruto,” Kaori smiled as she came up behind him and pressed her cheek to his affectionately. Her warm embrace brought a pleased hum from his lips._

_“Be more careful okay? I don’t want to see any more bruises on you when you come back to see me.” Her scolding was comforting; it made him feel cared for._

_He smiled softly at her mothering tone and looked at his freshly bandaged hand, the product of her caring touch. He turned back to her softly blushing face and entangled his fingers in her soft, apple hued hair._

_“I’ll try, but don’t worry too much. If the Hokage can’t take a punch or two in training then how can he protect his girlfriend or his home?” Kaori smiled at his cocky grin and kissed his nose. A ferocious blush decorated his face as she did._

_“That’s my man, hm? Just be more careful next time.”She made to straighten but Naruto caught her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips._

_“Hai.”_

Naruto open his sapphire eyes, which had closed at the memory of their last kiss, and gazed ahead with determination. Be careful, she said. How careful could a shinobi ever be in this world? With the war, rouges and the threat of traitors he really wasn’t destined to live a long life. Kaori had a good chance of reaching old age because she was a civilian but Naruto, despite his immense power, would surely be killed in battle like his father and mother before him. That was the way of the shinobi life after all. 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to live a full life and hopefully Kaori would still be a part of it when this ordeal was over.

Naruto took off again at a breakneck pace; he knew Sasuke was waiting for him along his route so he would not see Kaori until after the battle. He would have preferred to be in the rescue party so he could make sure she was safe and alive but surely two Anbu teams and Team Ino could handle her rescue. Shizune would arrive soon enough in case Kaori needed medical attention and they would keep her safe. The young man clenched his jaw at the thought of Kaori being hurt by his old teammate. If it came down to it he’d protect her life rather than try to bring Sasuke back.

A shadowy silhouette flashed by him and Naruto dropped from the branch just in time to miss the blade that sliced the air where his head had been. While falling he made several hand seals and two clones appeared and chased after the blur while he landed on the forest floor without stirring a leaf.

“Sasuke!” he called angrily. His clones landed above him as the shadowy figure materialized on the branch across from them, a menacing presence in the usually calm woodland.

“I am surprised you figured it out; you even sent away those idiots before I got here.” The shadow commented in a deep tone. 

He had changed so much.

Naruto leapt up into the canopy and drew his Wind Katana, a gift from his friend Gaara, and prepared for the inevitable. 

“You shouldn’t have come back to Fire.” The statement felt sour on Naruto’s lips.

Sasuke laughed loudly, his voice cracking as he titled his head back as if to howl at the moon. “Oh, don’t you want to try and convince me to return?”

Sasuke was not anticipating the sudden attack Naruto unleashed upon him and it earned him a good crack to the jaw. Naruto followed through with a swipe of his sword at Sasuke’s neck, barely nicking the skin and drawing blood. The Uchiha’s sharingan spun in an attempt to catch up with the blonde’s lightening fast movements.

They disengaged only to convene again, swords ringing into the night as Sasuke retreated towards the large field where their battle was intended to take place. Each blow dealt and taken jarred them to the bone as they danced through the forest. Sasuke had not anticipated Naruto’s massive jump in skill and power but he did not want to rely on Tobi’s preferred jutsu yet. He let loose several fire balls which Naruto dodged with ease and without so much as a singed piece of hair. The Jinjuriki retaliated with a series of explosive shurkien aimed with potent accuracy. It was clear he meant to kill. With brows furrowed, Sasuke flipped away only to miss a kick to his head by a surprise clone. Naruto had become much more adept with his fighting style in their years apart.

“Where is all of your big talk of power Sasuke?”Naruto asked evenly as he flash-stepped towards the Uchiha. Their swords clashed again, sparks flew and died. “Didn’t you do this to kill me and start your murder spree on our home?”

Sasuke grimaced, his face crinkling like a snarling wolf as he struck at his old teammate with as much force as he had. Again they were darting through the forest. They broke through the trees and took up position opposite each other in the massive clearing. A large river ran to the left and there were boulders to the right. It was the perfect place for their final battle.

Each took a position across from the other.

“To the death.” Sasuke said while raising his blade. Naruto kept his freely at his side.

“I will not hold back.” Naruto reminded him resolutely. Sasuke grinned manically as his eyes turned a fierce red, black tomoe spinning in a blur. The sounds of clashing steel and the rumbles of summons pervaded the once quiet forest as their great face off began.

~

“Shizune-san are you leaving?” A nurse asked as Shizune put on her medic’s pack. The medic nodded her head while looking over a few provisions.

“Yes, I’m just going to check up on the child and then rejoin Team Ino. When we are done we will return in case anyone needs medical attention. You should get a few more nurses in just in case.” The brunette turned to go to the small hospital room down the hall where the boy had been laid after her treatment for shock. He had not woken or responded yet he seemed to be fine and his vitals were normal. They still hadn’t found his parents yet.

“Eh?” The surprise echoed in her voice as she looked around the small room, searching for the child who was not occupying the perfectly made bed. “Hey, Harumi,” She called back. “Hhere is the child?” the civilian nurse rushed in and blinked owlishly at the barren room. 

“I-I don’t know… look, the window is open!” she cried in shock.

Shizune’s face grew somber as she walked to the open window adjacent to the bed.  _There is no way that he got out and I didn’t sense a chakra signature._ She thought while running her hand over the window sill. Her instincts implored her to find the boy but her duty was to follow orders; she had to join Ino.

_The child will have to wait; there are too many lives at stake now if Naruto is killed._

~

The trees were mere brown and green blurs as Team Taka raced through the brush towards the west with their captive secured in the arms of their largest associate. The Anbu teams were sneaking up on clones back at the shack and the rouge team was regrouping with their leader after having been found out. The creepy white haired man and the woman ran ahead and behind Jugo as convoys just in case someone tried to snatch their hostage—their only bargaining tool. The young woman shivered in the mid spring night; it was cold and made all the worse by the ferocious speeds at which her captors traveled. Motion sickness threatened to overtake her as she curled against the massive man carrying her. He must have noticed her discomfort because he worked to keep from jostling her as much every time he touched down on a branch.

She desperately hoped she wouldn’t throw up.

“Sasuke must be up here farther with Uzumaki.” She thought she heard the white haired man, whisper. The frowning green haired woman glanced back and snorted.

“Why do we still have her around? Shouldn’t we just kill her?” She snarled. Kaori flinched and stared at the murderous woman. Was she serious?

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” The white haired man asked sarcastically.    
She isn’t here for Sasuke’s entertainment so relax; you can go throw yourself to him later but right now she still might be useful with Anbu on our tails.” Suigetsu snarled and the woman recoiled and leapt ahead and out of sight. Kaori shut her eyes as the flying colors sent her head spinning. What was she going to do? If Naruto and Sasuke were battling… she had heard stories of the destruction shinobi left from their battles and death was nearly always a part of it. 

“How much farther?” she vaguely heard the man carrying her ask. She remembered what the others called him; Jugo wasn;t it? He seemed surprisingly nice considering his profession and companions. He actually knocked when he came to get her from the room and offered to carry her in his arms instead of pale Shinobi’s proposed way of over the shoulder and unconscious. Over all, she like Jugo a lot more than the others since he didn’t seem intent on cutting her to pieces. 

_A nice person… definitely made a bad choice in friends…_ she thought wryly.

“A few minutes-“ The white haired man was cut off as a massive explosion rocked the earth and illuminated the sky with fire and smoke. Kaori gasped as she peered up through the trees to see two great shadows appear against the cloud of smoke.

“Those were summons!” The kunoichi gasped as she landed above them. 

“This is going bad; I would have thought Sasuke would have killed Uzumaki by now.” Kaori paled at the words; was Sasuke  _that_ dangerous? No, Naruto was supposed to become Hokage and she knew that the Hokage had to be at the top of their game to secure such a position. Fear gripped her nonetheless and she wished for nothing more than for Naruto to be safe.

“Let’s get moving, we need to be there in case Sasuke needs our help!” the woman declared. Kaori’s eyebrow twitched as she was launched in to the air and back into the turbulent throws of running. The sounds of battle grew more steadily in volume and frequency and it sent her stomach into knots. As long as there were sound of fighting Naruto had to be alive, it was when it stopped that she would panic.

“Look!” the group stopped on a rock that protruded into the trees and peeked over the side. Jugo let Kaori down, careful not to step on her Kimono as he let her peek over the side with him.

“Keep a hold on her.” The white haired man warned as he crouched to her right. Kaori tensed as a thick arm wrapped around her waist and held her close. Jugo kept his eyes focused on the battle but she was sure he was blushing as much as she was.

“Suigestu, look! There is Sasuke!” the woman whispered. Kaori squinted and saw the black haired man on the ground surrounded by a mass of orange and black. Why were there so many Narutos? It was incredible! She’d have to ask him about that later.

Lightening struck the scene and several of the Narutos went up in smoke, but almost as soon as the bolt dissipated a blue glow came from the many copies. It was a soothing color, the color of chakra but it soon caused a massive crater when it struck the Uchiha. Kaori edged forward on the rock, wanting desperately to go help when she suddenly felt something cold biting into her neck. She looked down and to the right. Suigetsu was looking at her seriously with a kunai at her throat.

“I will cut your throat if you try anything.” He growled. Kaori scowled and looked back to the scene. Things were happening so quickly that she could only see the sparks from their swords as they darted through the air at blinding speeds. The situation was growing dire and the shinobi around her were on edge.

“Both of them or bleeding a lot but I think Sasuke is more hurt than Naruto.” Suigetsu said lowly. The woman shifted.

“Sasuke won’t lose; he can’t!” she whined. Kaori bit her lip as a sharp wind hit them, a product of the fierce battle ground. Her sky colored sleeve blew back and she looked down at the movement and flash of the cloth. No, she couldn’t do that…

The young woman’s brows furrowed and her face contorted into a scowl as she examined her now visible left wrist. It would be dangerous if she tried to use it.

Kaori looked back to the battle. No one was going to come between them but she couldn’t let two ex-best friends kill each other, nor would she lose Naruto to a psychotic maniac. Besides, there was still some good intention left in Sasuke and she had to make sure Naruto saw it too. She looked down at the ornate Henna tattoo adorning her wrist. It had been an experiment based on her studies of the Husani but she knew that if she had copied the tattoo wrong it could spell disaster for her, perhaps death.

Determination filled her marbled sea eyes as she looked back up at the fierce combat the two shinobi were engaged in, a fight to the death. It was decided; she was willing to take that chance for Naruto… and Sasuke.

**Chapter Eleven**

Kaori’s eyes flicked from the demolished field to her tattooed wrist as she traced the symbols and connecting designs with a familiar touch. Everything seemed to be there from her last experiment but that was such a small trial that she had no idea what her new markings would allow her to do. 

_I hope this stalls them long enough to hear sense; I doubt I could knock out Sasuke and survive it. Damn why did I put studying off!?_  She scolded herself as she mentally went over the words that she had memorized weeks before. Her captors were oblivious to her doings although she too was unaware of the kunai drawing blood on her neck. Suigetsu threw her a glance and his eyes widened at what he saw. When did she get so much chakra?! 

_No, that’s not chakra…_

“HIKARI!” Kaori cried while raising her left palm in the air, drawing the team’s attention and effectively blinding them as the henna tattoos shone with a radiant, bright pink light. Jugo let go of her waist in order to shield his blind eyes and Suigetsu rolled away and into Moe who was screaming in pain. 

As her moment of escape dawned Kaori hiked up her kimono, splitting it along her legs, and she ran over the edge of the rock and slid down its face, her gaze trained on the oblivious fighters. It was getting worse by the minute; lightening crackled and that strange blue light had grown into a massive, swirl ball. Rocks and debris flew past and hit her at times from the ferocity of their battle. She had to hurry.

Her calloused little feet meet the moist earth silently and she nearly sunk into the upturned earth. Adrenaline rushed her system like electricity through a cord and sent her heart racing. Her vision narrowed so she could only see the two shinobi running to engage again. She was still several yards away but her feet pounded the ground furiously as she grew closer. 

“Kabe!” she screamed while simultaneously digging her heels into the yielding soil, bracing herself as she thrust her left arm out and secured it with her right. The tattoos shone with more intensity and she was pushed back slowly as a pink orb began to bubble into existence near the center of her palm. It felt hot and pulsated along with her heartbeat. For split second, her mind emptied and she stared in wonder at the undulating bubble and saw her own reflection staring back. Then, without warning it shot forward with a vibrant blast and impact the ground right before the Naruto and Sasuke would have collided. The shockwave hurled both parties back and into the earth. Beams shone through to fissure in the earth and grew, cracking the ground as the wall soared skywards and continued high into the heavens until it vanished from sight, preventing either man from jumping it. 

Both men stopped their advance and stared in awe at the barrier.

Something hot and thick bubbled in Kaori’s throat and dribbled down her nose. She coughed violently and hung her head, watching vibrant red liquid spill from her lips and onto her chest. The heavy taste of iron muddled her senses and made her stumble but she refused to fall.

_Damn it… that was… wrong._ She thought while turning her head up from the nauseating blood and to the men. Two pairs of clashing eyes, brilliant sky and dark crimson gazed at her in horror and shock as she stood up a little straighter, her outstretched arm shaking as she maintained the barrier between them. Kaori forced a smile as she looked at the opposing sides. 

“What are you two doing?” She asked softly in a voice that even she could barely hear. “Weren’t you both friends at one time?” She saw Sasuke’s eyes widen and she turned to look at him. The red was gone from his iris and once again she saw the hint of  _something_ in him that so desperately wanted out. Opposite him Naruto could only gape and feel dreadfulness at what was happening to her. He was about to risk it all and sprint to her when his cobalt eyes met her sad and apologetic gaze. A soft smile spread across her blood painted lips.

“Don’t give up on Sasuke; he really wants to come home but he still needs you to help him see that.” She said softly as more ruby red liquid trickled down her chin. Her bright eyes fluttered and she stumbled to the side, the wall flickered slightly as she did. She couldn’t hold it for much longer.

Sasuke watched with trepidation as the woman withstood the pain and blood pouring from her mouth a nose long enough to try and stop them and reason with them. A part of him silently thanked her for not giving up like so many had yet his other side argued to kill her and anyone who came before him. Madness practically licked the edges of what remained of Sasuke Uchiha.

_Kill them._

_Stop…_

_Kill them._

_No!_

_Kill them!_

Sasuke held his face with a rigid hand, clawing bloody trails across his skin as if it was suffocating him. The headaches were getting worse as the voices battled within his brain, trying to attain dominance. A shadow flickered in the shadows of the forest to his left and he blanched. It couldn’t be…

The wall shattered like glass breaking. The crystalline sound was nearly deafening and as the shards fell they dwindled into tiny, glistening droplets of pink diamond dew that settled on everything in a fine mist. Before Kaori even began to collapse Naruto and Sasuke were in motion, but in completely opposite directions. Naruto sent a barrage of kunai over Kaori’s head, scattering Team Taka like birds Anbu broke through the trees, blades drawn. 

In the midst of the confusion Sasuke darted off over the river with a ghost on his heels; his eyes bulging from their sockets for the horror that gripped him. He could not stop for anything now; not even for his team or the possibly dead woman who had pleaded for his life. His heart throbbed at the thought of being the cause of her death. Perhaps he would have stopped to check but the shadow at his back spurred him forward without a glance

Naruto caught Kaori’s limp body in his arms, tears in his eyes as her head lulled to the side. His fingers felt her slick, warm blood as he searched slippery neck for her pulse. Seconds later Shizune emerged from the shadows and came to Kaori’s side where she immediately began to establish the cause of the blood loss. Her hands glowed with a calming blue hue as Naruto glanced at Kaori’s face with worry, entirely ignoring his own serious wounds. Several tense moments passed in silence until the medic lowered her hands and sighed in relief.

“Just a ruptured vein in her neck, not too bad but it was close to a chakra gate. I thought she was just a civilian but that shield… I’ve never seen anything like it before.” But Shizune’s words barely registered with Naruto.

Naruto turned an earnest face to Kaori. She wasl pale and unconscious and the lower half of her face masked in red. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she shifted in his tender hold, curling in against his radiating and familiar heat. When she opened her tired eyes to the world all she could see was orange, black and the entrancing cerulean shine of her love’s expressive eyes. He had blood running down his tan face and numerous lacerations and injuries littered his body but he still smiled cheekily at her.

“That was stupid.” He murmured softly as Shizune tended to Kaori’s scratched neck. The young woman laughed weakly, surprised and a little stunned. He always made her feel so safe.

But soon her face fell and her brow puckered in thought.

“It worked didn’t it?” she asked. “You didn’t kill him?”

She looked uncertain, afraid that he had killed Sasuke when she blacked out. The young man shook his head in response to her pleading eyes. “He is gone. We’ll talk about Sasuke later; I want to make sure you’re okay.” Kaori nodded and reached up with her hand to dab some blood from her mouth and spit some more onto the grass beside her. Naruto helped her sit on Shizune’s command looked knowingly at Kaori.

“You’re fine now but you lost a quite a bit of blood so don’t stand or do anything strenuous. Once Naruto is healed enough to travel we will return to Akemo.” As the medic finished a crowd began to form around the trio as team Ino appeared with a team of Anbu to protect their soon-to-be Hokage. Ino stepped forward as Shizune removed Naruto’s shirt to heal a stab to the side. The blonde woman quickly set about removing a kunai from Naruto’s back.

“Yo, Naruto are we going after Sasuke?” she asked as she remove a large splinter of wood from his skin. Naruto looked off in the direction where the Uchiha had run with a distant, glassy expression.

“He will be out of reach by now and unstable, send a few Anbu with Lee to see if there is a trail or if he succumbs to his injuries but do not engage in combat. If you find nothing in an hour return to Akemo Town. Understood?”

“Hai Namikaze-san!” the selected group said in unison before taking to the trees. A man in Anbu gear broke from the perimeter group and approached Kaori as she tried to keep her eyes open and on Naruto as shards of wood and kunai were painfully removed. The man knelt behind her, surprising her as his large hands settled on her shoulders and leaned her back to lie on his lap. He was wearing a monkey mask and had a blue scarf around his neck.

“Just lie down and we’ll take care of you.” He assured her in a kind tone. Kaori smiled softly and looked to her left where Naruto was lying in the grass, looking at the man who held her head on his knees before glancing at her. A wide white smile broke on his face as she reached over and ran her thumb over his cheek affectionately. Words were not needed as he held her hand to his face and nuzzled her palm. They never ceased their contact until Naruto’s bleeding was stopped and he was hoisted onto a very large Anbu nin’s back while the man who had helped Kaori lifted her onto his back and used his scarf to keep her body tied to his. 

“Let me know if you don’t feel well and I’ll slow down.” He said while turning half way to look at her through the slits in his mask. Kaori awkwardly rested her head on his shoulder.

“Can you run by Naruto?” she whispered while looking at the slumped form of the orange Hokage with anxiety and distress. The man positioned her a little better on his back and moved near his teammate and former sensei.

“Naruto?” she called. He cracked an eye and smiled.

“Sorry, I’m exhausted.” He confessed. Kaori smiled.

“It’s okay, but try to stay awake in case you have a concussion.” She advised, as if Shizune had not already told him. He laughed slightly but let his eyes run over her face. It was so good to see her again.

_I will never let this happen to you again, I promise you that._ He vowed.

~

Sasuke gasped for breath as the ghostly shadow ran circles around him. His eyes flashed wildly as he tried to compensate for his wounds and panic.

“COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!” he roared while slicing through an entire tree, sending it crashing. The shadow landed above him and red eyes glowered down on the pale and damaged Uchiha.

“Foolish little brother,” a deep voice chastised. Sasuke’s breath caught as the sharingan that had haunted him for year pierced him through and through.

“No, you’re dead… YOU’RE DEAD!” he launched himself at the shadow of his brother but missed and plummeted to the ground after a firm, rigid hand clamped down on his ankle and broke it. Sasuke felt tears spill as he look up at the hideous phantom that tormented him.

“You have fallen so far Sasuke,” The spirit murmured from where he stood on a thick, rotten branch. He wore no cloak that Sasuke could see; in fact he seemed to be made of all shadow and only his ruby eyes showed color or depth. The breeze stirred his long hair and made Sasuke shudder as the smell of death rushed his senses. 

“Look at you,” The tall figure continued. “Trying to kill those who love you; you are throwing away something I never had. You think you are avenging me but this is not what I wanted; I wanted you to be happy after my death so you could live a life I never did.”

Sasuke’s lips quivered as tears poured down his face. He wanted to break down and sob, curl into a ball and hide from everything. He wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted his parents, his brother, his friends,  _everything._ An anguished cry broke through the silent woods as Sasuke held his head. Tobi was screaming to get out.

“My brother, I did everything for you. I will admit I did not plan it correctly or it would never have led up to this.” He dropped to the forest floor and approached the crumpled form of his little brother silently. “I will fix this though and let you live the life you always deserved.” His Sharingan spun and morphed into the Mangekyo, trapping Sasuke and preventing Tobi from taking over his shattered mind. As Sasuke’s eyes grew glossy and blank the shadow knelt and put a hand on his bloody chest.

“Eternal Soul Seal.” He murmured and a series of circular seals spread across the pale skin. Tobi howled angrily as he was severed from Sasuke’s mind and the younger brother slipped into a deep sleep. Itachi stood in a swift motion.

“This will only last until you are strong enough to battle Tobi yourself and win.” His eyes grew heavy. “You should listen to Kaori; she will help you recover from what I and others have done to you.”

The shadow melted away and only two bodies were left in the small space in the forest, waiting to be found.

~ 

“Look, there’s Sasuke.” Moe said as she and her team dropped from the canopy. Their team leader appeared to be sleeping but did not rouse no matter how hard they shook him. Suigetsu surveyed the area for the cause of his leader’s unconscious state. His sharp eyes noticed a small body lying face down in the grass. They didn’t have time to worry about the tiny person though; Anbu was closing in.

“Jugo get Sasuke, Moe make sure he doesn’t bleed out, we need to make it across the border before Anbu find us.” His team nodded and Jugo swung their half-healed boss onto his massive shoulder as Moe checked him for more serious injuries while stopping the major bleeding. Soon they were off and gone two minutes before Anbu touched down and came upon the scene.

“Hey, Boar,” one woman called. Her dark hair fluttered around her as she knelt over a body. “There is an unconscious child here.”

The Boar looked to Rock Lee who was examining the pool of blood and the body print in the grass. The bug eyed man nodded.

“Sasuke was here but he was unconscious. The foot prints suggest his team retrieved him but that’s all.” the team knew that they were getting dangerously close to an enemy outpost and could not risk a confrontation. The team gathered around the black haired child.

“Could he be from a rival country?” one asked. The woman picked him up and secured him in her cloak.

“We should take him back to Akemo Town for medical attention. If he is from another country we will return him later. He is too young to be a serious threat.”

The shinobi nodded and the Boar left a mark on the tree in case they needed to find the scene later before they dashed off towards the civilian town to report. A child next to an S-ranked missing ninja, it was certainly and strange find indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Twelve**

The Konoha hospital was doing much better than the last time Sakura had been there almost a year since she was within its walls as a medic. She liked how much it had improved and that there were many trained doctors and nurses running the place. Shizune had done an excellent job getting the place set up to be one of the best medical facilities in the shinobi world.

_My first day back and already Tsunade has me working._ She complained in her head while putting on her medic pouch and a coat from the closet. Lee was her first patient for the day; he had gotten a good fracture to his arm from training and needed a quick splint.

“Ah, lovely Sakura! You look radiant today!” Sakura rolled her eyes at Lee’s heartfelt exclamation but smiled.

“Another injury Lee? What I have I told you about training like that?” she asked while walking to the bed where the green clad man sat. His large bug eyes sparkled as he struck a pose.

“But I must or I will never best Neji or Naruto!”

Sakura felt like laughing. Lee would have to train really hard if he wanted to beat Naruto. Not many could and considering he was to be Hokage in a few days he had little to worry about when it came to skill. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe that the loud mouth dope, who could barely do a simple jutsu as a boy, had fulfilled his dream as Hokage and had earned the love of his village. She, of course, had not had such a rewarding future. Her childhood fantasies of marrying Sasuke had dwindled severely, but in all truth he had never lost his allure in her mind. Try as she might she could not find a man to meet her expectations… except for Naruto, yet she just couldn’t stay with him. It was as if everything he did for her was never repaid because she was still attached to the dream of loving Sasuke. Culpability ate away at her ever since she broke it off with the blonde. She had hurt him so much by leaving him in such a cold way but she wondered if he understood her reasons for leaving.

Things only got more confusing from there; in Suna she met a man named Kenta, Kankuro’s teammate in the Puppet Brigade, and still feeling lost and lonely she accepted his advances with abandon. Things had moved fast with him, apparently all he was interested in was her fame and her body. He left little energy for romance of for just being there for her as she knew Naruto would. Sakura knew it was a bad choice to let Naruto go but she knew that until she figured out her problems with Sasuke she could never devote herself to another person.

“Lee, you are already a very powerful ninja, why do you want to prove it when everyone knows about your strength and speed?” she asked while looking at his fracture. A blush dusted his cheeks.

“Because there is this girl I like and I want to make sure that she knows how strong I really am! That I can fight the Hokage and Neji Hyuuga!” he ended strongly but still blushing and Sakura smiled.

“Who is she Lee?” she asked quietly. Lee rubbed his neck.

“Tenten.” He confessed softly. Sakura grinned and patted his back.

“Well I am sure she knows very well how tough you are, have you asked her out on a date?”

Lee grinned. “I was going to tonight after you healed my arm!” the young man looked to his damaged limb as Sakura ran her glowing hands over the injury. 

“That’s good, I’m sure you two will have a good time.” She said sweetly while wrapping a splint on the arm. “Now go easy on this for a few days so the new bone can set and fuse.” The young man grinned and gave her the ‘Nice Guy’ pose.

“Thank you, beautiful Sakura, for mending my arm!” she smacked his shoulder.

“Get going Lee, I have stuff to do and then I’m going to see how everyone is doing.”

“Oh Sakura!” Lee stopped at the door and turned to with a serious face. “I should probably tell you, Naruto and Sasuke fought last week.” 

The pinkette nearly dropped her clipboard and walked to Lee. 

“Where?” she asked intent. Lee proceeded to tell her that he, a temporary team with Tenten and Ino as well as two Anbu units had gone to a civilian village to find Sasuke after he kidnapped a friend of Naruto’s. They had retrieved the young woman but something happened and Sasuke and his Team escaped to Ame before Anbu could get to them. Sakura felt her heart and stomach switch places and her head spun. Sasuke had been so close and only to try to kill Naruto and destroy their village. 

_I am delusional to think he will ever come back._ She rubbed her temple to try to dispel her headache.

“Thanks Lee, I’ll go talk to Naruto later, you go and get ready for that date.” Lee nodded and took her hand and kissed it.

“It’s nice to have you back Sakura!”

Sakura spent about three hours in the hospital tending to casualties of the war. Their ages ranged as much as their wounds and Sakura had to tend to those who were younger than her who had been trapped in the midst of conflict. They were far too young to be fighting for their lives nearly every day.

“Forehead!” the young medic looked up as her bombshell fair-haired friend ran up to her. She was practically tackled by her best friend and dragged out of the hospital and to the Yamanaka flower shop for gossip and conversation.

“So Forehead girl how is your boy toy?” the blonde asked while brushing Sakura’s hair smooth.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” She responded flatly. Ino pouted and looked around to view her friend’s face.

“Not going well huh? I told you he was trouble: that guy is just after you for sex.” Sakura elbowed her friend and smirked.

“Yeah, I know, I made a mistake.” Ino waggled the brush in her hand as Sakura shrugged.

“You bet you have, Naruto won’t be there to catch you if that guy breaks your heart.”

Sakura frowned and turned to her friend who was looking at her with intent blue eyes. “What do you mean Ino?”

Ino sighed, dusting off her apron and purple dress as she walked around Sakura and sat on a stool. Blue and green clashed as Ino stared down her longtime friend.

“Did you hear about Sasuke trying to kill Naruto yet?” Sakura nodded. Carefully plucked blonde brows lowered. “Well the girl that he kidnapped is Naruto’s girlfriend, they have been dating for a few months and he sent out me, Lee, Tenten and two Anbu teams to find her while he fought with Sasuke.”

Sakura felt as though the floor had collapsed under her and sent her falling into a pit. Her breath froze in her chest and felt like ice. Had Naruto really moved on without her and had she honestly expected him to always be there for her if she demanded him? She was suddenly very much aware of the empty sensation in her chest and the dampness building in her eyes.

“I’m sorry to drop this on you but seriously Sakura; you just dumped him and walked out. He was so depressed! I mean sure Naruto can get annoying but he spent years pinning after you even through all of the shit you put him through. He was so miserable when you left.”

Sakura looked at the floor blankly. “I just couldn’t be with him; I still feel for Sasuke.”

Ino threw her hands in the air and growled. “Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Move on! He is gone and even if he wanted to come back the elders would have him executed or worse! He tried to destroy Naruto and was going to obliterate our home and everyone in it! The Sasuke we knew is gone, Sakura, you should move on and enjoy your life.” Ino gave her friend a sincere look as the pink haired woman rose to her feet. When she finally spoke her tone was that of a lost being.

“I’ll see you later Ino.”

~

Kaori sighed as she sat beside Naruto on a park bench, surrounded by the sounds of families, children and people enjoying the midday warmth. The sun’s heat was temperate and a cool breeze teased her shoulders through her blouse and her legs through her dark khakis. The blonde man beside her was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, given that it was a cooler day, as well as his favorite orange pants—lacking the kunai pouch. His three jeweled necklace glinted as a sliver of light peek through the foliage above. The metal Konoha flame around Kaori’s neck flashed brilliantly but it did not compare to the beautiful stone that was once the first Hokage’s adornment. Naruto’s headband was gone, leaving his spiky blonde hair free to blow in the wind. Beautiful blue eyes examined the sky as a gentle smile played on his lips. Considering the past week’s events Naruto looked relaxed. 

Needless to say Kaori was not sleeping very well in her new apartment in Konoha’s civilian district. Her significant other would visit her every evening and take her out for lunch to make sure she was okay but Kaori still sat up at night and wondered if someone was watching her. It certainly made showering a suspenseful event when you knew that someone could be watching unnoticed.

She never truly realized how powerful the people around her were.

“So how are you adjusting?” Naruto asked while putting his arm around her shoulders. He adored how she quickly cuddled up against his side and wrapped her arm around his torso. Her hair smelled like apples and rainwater as he nuzzled the top of her head. 

“It’s a change… the apartment is way too small for my stuff though.” With a contented sigh she turned her face into the cloth of his shirt and inhaled his spicy male scent. It was a homey aroma that invited her into his arms every time she saw him. Naruto was downright addictive.

The blonde looked down at her with eyes as deep as the ocean and frowned. He could tell how uneasy she was after the incident with Sasuke, an episode he was not pleased with since it had caused her to become more anxious around her new home. When he asked why she kept all of the drapes drawn she openly admitted that she was getting paranoid about people looking in since a good portion of the population could run up walls and transform into henges. After that he made sure to put seals around her apartment just in case.

“We can put some of the boxes at my house if you want; I have plenty of room there until we can find you a bigger place.” 

Kaori twisted to look up at him, a genuine smile on her rosy lips. Whenever she looked up at him Naruto was reminded that she didn’t care that he was shinobi or that he was going to the leader of a ninja village; she only saw him as an individual. Furthermore she refused to let anything about his profession or past get in the way of how she saw him. Her marbled grey green eyes always held a certain level of care just for him.

“Really, oh thank you, that’d be great.” She hugged him tight and he pulled her onto his lap so he could look at her as she was framed by the sky and leaves above her head. It was a sweet moment of silence between them before it was time to leave; both had to get back to work.

“Hey, I’ll drop by tonight and take your stuff to my house, do you want to eat there?” Naruto asked as he carried her on his back through the park, much to her childish delight. Kaori playfully covered his eyes with her little hands, giggling into his soft hair. 

“Okay, that sounds really nice; thank you.” She kissed his whisker marked cheek and returned her hands to rest on his shoulders as he carried her. A few people who she recognized waved and made little signs with their hands that brought a blush to the couples’ cheeks. One of the downsides of being the next Hokage was that  _everyone_ knew who he was and consequently who Kaori was. It didn’t help that Ino had gossiped about their romance. At least no one had spilled the beans about her certain experiment nearly killing her. 

That had been frightening; Kaori wasn’t released from Shizune’s care for two days in case she had gotten complications from her escapade. Naruto, in his protective panic, had tried to make her swear to, by no means whatsoever, use it again. Kaori, while not eager to nearly kill herself for a second time, was not about to let something so miraculous slip by her. Despite years of trying by previous researchers and even talented shinobi no one had been able to wield famed Tamashī magari since the fall of the Husani Clan centuries prior. It was the foundation of her work now and she had to follow through.

Of course, to lay his concern to rest she promised Naruto that she would not use the technique again until she had more data and a safe testing situation in which to practice—with him present. The blonde wasn’t very thrilled with her compromise, but as he had learned early on in the relationship Kaori would obtain almost anything she wanted and he couldn’t very well seal away all of her chakra without having his very life endangered. She may have been only a civilian but he was very much aware of how fearsome she could be. To his relief she had let him put his teleportation mark on the necklace he gave her so he could come to her aid at anytime and at her discretion. 

He snickered at the thought of the first time he used it. During the test they had ended up in a tangled mess on the floor of her living room, nose to nose. While Kaori nursed a bump to the head Naruto virtually got a bloody nose for how snugly he was compressed against Kaori’s supple form. He quickly disentangled himself and apologized with a crimson face and got her an ice pack while is inner and highly perverted self was having a joyous field day inside his head with his plushy version of Kaori. Inner Naruto happily celebrated nearly getting to second base with the cute young woman, albeit by a mishap.

“I’ll be at your house by five, is that okay?” Naruto asked as he let her down by the entrance to the museum. She flashed him her warm smile and gave brushed his nose with hers.

“You bet. I can’t wait!” She said delicately. A massive, joyous grin reached across his face as they departed and his cheerful mood threatened to follow him throughout the day. Kaori had never been to his house before. 

~

“Seiichi, Seiichi-kun.” The little black haired boy looked up from his hospital bed with sad, dark navy eyes as his mother came in. It had been over a week since Kaori had been attacked but she was safe now, right? The little boy’s brows met, causing a wrinkle to form on his forehead. Why hadn’t Kaori come to visit him?

The bed dipped as his mother sat down next to him, careful of the I.V. in his arm. She held out his new bunny and tried to tickle him but the child only stared at it vacantly. Aoishi’s face became distressed as she lowered the bunny to lie beside the child. Ever since the Konoha ninja had brought him home he had been in the hospital recovering from phenomena and exhaustion. Aoishi could barely afford the care but she was surprised when the dark haired woman who brought in her son paid for the medications and stay without question. It had been a relief for Aoishi though she was determined to repay the mysterious woman when she could find the money.

“Sweetie,” she cooed while rubbing the tiny boy’s back. “Kaori wrote you a letter; do you want me to read it?” Glassy, dark eyes widened and refocused slightly as Seiichi turned his head up to his mother. He nodded; his face looked stunned although otherwise devoid of emotion. It hurt Aoishi to see her son in such a state.

“Okay.” She rummaged through her apron pocket and removed a letter and opened it.

“Hi Seiichi-kun, I am sorry I haven’t been able to visit you yet, but I wanted to let you know that I will be coming very soon! I know you’re being a brave little boy while you’re in the hospital and I am very proud of you. You are so brave compared to me, I hate hospitals! I still have your bunny and he makes me think of you all the time. I keep him on my bed with me and Kitsa, do you remember her? She is my fox and she likes your bunny very much, I think they are very good friends.

Your mommy tells me you aren’t playing very much and since hospitals don’t have many toys I sent a package of toys and some candies to help with your throat. Be good and I will see you by the end of the week!

All my love, Kaori.”

Aoishi looked to her son and smiled. Seiichi was hugging his new bunny to his chest, rocking and smiling softly at the wall. She lifted the bag she brought with and set the beautifully wrapped box onto the bed before her son. He stared at it with a happy smile for the longest time before carefully freeing it from the paper without tearing it once. When he opened the box paper cranes, flowers, and butterflies tumbled out in an array of colors. Underneath those there was a color book and every color crayon imaginable as well as shinny origami paper which Seiichi had always adored. There was a large assortment of candy and sweets beneath that was a framed picture of the daycare with all of the children smiling and waving to the camera. Seiichi slowly pulled it out and smiled. Sitting just a little ways to the right of the main group was Kaori holding a shy looking Seiichi on her lap. She was smiling brightly, her arms wrapped around him as he examined the camera with large, intelligent eyes. It was his favorite picture by far.

Aoishi sighed and began to pet her son’s straight black hair in soothing strokes while he tried candy and occasionally handed her some to eat too. She was beginning to see that Seiichi was growing closer and closer to Kaori and farther from her. It was probably because she worked so much and had little time to devote to her only child. Guilt gnawed at her every time she had to go to her neighbor’s home to pick up her sleeping son after twelve hours of work. She saw so little of her boy that Kaori had taken over the role of mother just so Aoishi could pay the bills. 

Of course Aoishi was eternally grateful to the young woman; she knew that if anything happened to her Kaori would keep her little boy safe and give him all of the love he needed. She trusted Kaori over any other person she knew.

But she still felt the sting in her breast when she witnessed Seiichi’s love for the young woman.

_I suppose that when she comes I will have to ask if I can put her in my will; it’s about time I made one._ Aoishi thought as the nurse entered to give Seiichi some medicine. Inspired by his angel’s letter he took the unpleasant concoction without a fuss and returned to drawing, happily bouncing on the bed when he heard a street band play outside his window.

“Mrs. Matsuo,” a round face nurse called from the door. “I’m sorry to disturb you but visiting hours are over for tonight.” The fatigued mother nodded and rose stiffly, feeling the hours of hard work throb in her bones. She was too young to be feeling like an old woman.

“Mommy has to go now sweetie, but I will be back tomorrow, sleep well honey.” She leaned down and kissed Seiichi’s cheek. He reached up to her pocket, tugging at the letter peeking out and Aoishi smiled.

“Okay you can keep it, if he wants you to read it would you?” The nurse blinked but nodded, accepting the request from the tired mother with a smile.

“Of course ma’am, I will take good care of this little cutie.”

Seiichi watched his mother wave and walk out of the room which he shared with two other children with phenomena. He wasn’t worried about going to sleep in a place without her; he often went to bed at the old neighbor woman’s house when his mother worked late and, often, it was the same elderly woman who took him to daycare in the mornings. He loved his mother but he honestly didn’t feel as lost without her as he did without Kaori.

The little child smiled and looked at the picture, running his fingers over her face in a thoughtful, mature way. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

**Chapter 13**

_In the last years of the Clan’s Reign in the Northern Region there was a large increase in the amount of Tamashī magari used. During this time, a leader of great power rose against the leaders of the clan, demanding that they be granted the secret to the Dragon Summons. The elders of the clan denied the rebellious youth and cast him into the Mirror of Reverse where-_

“Boo!”

Kaori screamed and toppled backwards in her chair. Naruto broke out laughing from his spot crouched on her desk, his feet planted firmly on the wood as he laughed. Kaori’s legs were up in the air as she blinked like an owl. How had he done that?

“Kaijo.” She whispered and she winced when she heard a loud ‘thunk’ and a groan.

“Ow, Kaori I told you not to use that!” Naruto exclaimed from behind the upturned desk. Papers lazily floated down from the air and a few pencils were still rolling as she sat up to look at the frowning blonde.

“Relax, that one doesn’t require the tattoo so is doesn’t have an impact on my own body.” She bit her lip when his expression soured more.

“You promised me.” He reminded her in rather patronizing tone. Kaori huffed and got up, dusting off her pants as she went to the bookshelf.

“I promised you I wouldn’t do anything dangerous, but I had been practicing small scale casts like that before I met you. Others can do it because it is a tiny manipulation in natural chakra, what is dangerous is the Tamashī magari because it uses an entirely different system.” She crossed her arms as Naruto put her desk back in its normal position and set the book she had been reading back up.

“You know I just worry because of what happened with Sasuke.” He said while rubbing her back, an action that he knew she greatly enjoyed. The young woman’s shoulders relaxed and she let him massage her stiff muscles.

“I know but you need to trust me Naruto, I won’t hurt myself or anyone else doing this, what I did with you and Sasuke was only a last resort thing.”

“Hmph.” Naruto grumbled while turning her to hug her. “Are you ready for this afternoon?” His breath tickled her forehead as he spoke. Reflexively, she hugged him back and found herself staring at his collar bone.

“Yep, I was just about to go home and get ready. You have a whole festival dedicated to you! It wonderful!” she smiled, their little spat forgotten and replaced with excitement of his upcoming ceremony. The blonde man smiled and blushed.

“I know… I’ve always dreamed about this day,” he pulled back and took a good look at her. “I am so glad that you can be here too.” The blonde man laughed ecstatically and crushed his sweetheart to his chest, consequently producing a gasp from her.

“Oi, Naruto I can’t go if you squish me!” she said breathlessly. Her swain* released her with a wide smile and kissed her quickly.

“I’m sorry, you know how I get when I’m excited; I act just like a kid.” He murmured against her soft lips. A delightful giggle escaped her and danced along his mouth.

“It keeps you young Naruto, I love it. Now go! You have to get ready so you aren’t late to your own party! This festival is just for you so you can’t be late!” she tickled his stomach and started pushing him towards the library doors. Their laughter, light and pleasant, echoed in the halls as Naruto bounced on his toes outside the door.

“The event is being held in the park, here is your pass to get into the pavilion where I will be. I’ll be looking for you.”

Kaori took the offered pass and covered her mouth. Written sloppily on the pass was  _This is the Hokage’s girlfriend, believe it!_ She leaned against the door frame and let her mirth fill the air and the object of her affections snickered behind his hand. 

“Okay, I’ll be there, now get going!” she sent him down the hall, hands in his pockets and cheeky grin plastered onto his whiskered cheeks.

“Bye Kaori-chan!” he called enthusiastically. 

Sunlight streamed in through the tall windows of the library, illuminating the thousands of dust particles as they hovered through the air. Kaori swept her little hand through a beam, swirling and stirring the dust in unpredictable patterns. A peaceful smile drifted over her face as she studied the falling specks with an artist’s eye. Everything for the golden glow of the light to the sparkling dots and the way the wood shone pleased her. She truly loved simply looking at the uncomplicated things in life like the trees and clouds outside as well as the manmade items inside. Even the slightly worn edges of her tomes caught her eye and held it. It was a wonder to think that people brushed these things by daily without thought.

A hum of contentment slipped past Kaori’s rosy lips as she stretched and sat back down. The warm day was proving an excellent host for Naruto coronation ceremony to become Hokage. Large fluffy clouds paraded through the blue skies above Konoha, carrying with them the promise of a beautifully warm night in which to celebrate the young man’s dream come true. Naruto deserved it after all, he had such a rough start to life but he never gave up and had done everything he could to make it better. That man always had a smile and something nice to say to everyone around him, it made Kaori feel so special that he wanted to be with her.

_I hope he likes the present I made him…_ Kaori clapped her hands to herself and kicked her legs up on the table, settling her book in her lap. It was a history of the Husani Clan and the unnamed man who lead to the death of the Clan Head’s daughter, Lady Misuko of the White Lotus Temple, as she tried and succeeded in saving the members of her clan and the rest of the world from the traitor’s Demon summon. Many accounts had been lost in the centuries past but Kaori was slowly piecing them together with the help of her natural aptitude for translation and she was revealing more information each day.

She looked at the faded tattoo on her wrist, barely visible thanks to Naruto’s fierce scrubbing in his unyielding attempt to keep her from performing the Tamashī magari again. As annoying as it was that he was forbidding her to use the technique even in practice Kaori couldn’t help but smile at the extent he cared for her. It had been a while since someone had tried to take care of her.

“Yo.” Kaori yelped and fell backward yet again as a masked ninja appeared on her desk with a poof of white smoke. His one visible eye crinkled as he waved.

“Sorry.” He apologized while scratching his gravity defying silver hair. Kaori’s beryl eyes narrowed as she sat up. She knew this man.

“Kakashi,” She growled in irritation. “What are you doing? Are you  _trying_ to give me a heart attack?” she cried while throwing her notebook at his face. Surprisingly he let it hit his face and drop back onto the desk with a puff of dust. 

“Actually I’m here to escort you home, Naruto’s orders.” Kaori’s brow did its infamous twitch as she stared up at the copy nin.

“And for what reason would I need an escort for?” she asked while crossing her arms over her chest, still lying on the floor with her legs on the chair. Kakashi sighed and peered down at her.

“Naruto worries about you; he does have a lot of enemies that are threats to you.”

The young woman groaned. “Well I guess that makes sense, but come on Kakashi! Do you really have to follow me around?”

The older man laughed and reached a hand out to pull her up. Kaori accepted it and was lifted to her feet with ease.

“I was thinking I could just spend some time getting to know my old student’s girlfriend a bit better.” He said nonchalantly. Kaori’s eyes narrowed cleverly.

“You’re testing me.” She accused. Kakashi opened his eye and she swore she saw him smirk.

“Spot on my dear, I’ll help you pack your things and we can get going.”

~

The festival was extravagant; everything was overdone for the coming of the Sixth Hokage. Beautifully hand crafted paper lanterns lined the streets, ready to be lit once the bright sun set. People had hung posters of paper on their doors asking for good luck from the spirits to protect their village and Hokage in this time of war. Everyone was smiling, even the jounin patrolling the festivities around the monument, graveyard and park. There was to be a huge procession starting at the monument were the fifth would hand down the title then to the graveyard where Naruto would pay his respects to those lost, including his sensei and parents and then to the park where the celebration was to take place. Everything was ready and Kaori practically ran in her sky blue sundress with Kakashi on her heels.

“Yo,  Kaori, have you ever considered training to be a shinobi? You might be able to out run Rock Lee.” Kakashi commented sarcastically, earning a smack as Kaori vied for a spot to see the stage.

“Oh be quiet Kakashi, I’m just excited, Naruto is becoming Hokage; the thing he has always dreamed of!” she jumped up and down like a delighted child and spun in a circle. Kakashi rolled his eye and made a hand sign. Two large dogs appeared on the ground by Kaori.

“Stand on them.” He said and the hounds gave him a glare. A blush flooded Kaori’s cheeks and she shook her head. 

“No I’m too heavy, I can kind of see.” Just to prove her point she peered over some heads and saw… more heads…

The copy nin looked to his dogs and they snorted and braced themselves before the young woman who was stubbornly refusing to comply.

“Well, I guess I could pick you up; Naruto wouldn’t want you to miss this.”

It took less than two seconds for Kaori to toss her heels to Kakashi and carefully climb on the dogs’ backs, murmuring a string of apologies as she did.

“Don’t worry girly, by the way, good call wearing shorts.”

“Akino!” Kakashi chastised lightly and Kaori dug her heel into the canine’s back for a moment.

“I am always prepared for perverts!” She chimed distractedly while looking around from her new vantage point.

Soon the ceremony began and Kakashi placed a hand on Kaori’s back to keep her steady as the crowd shifted to see the Slug Princess hand down her title to the son of the Fourth. Kaori never thought Naruto could look as regal as he did in his white and red robes. He addressed the village in a confident voice although there were tears in his eyes and he smiled as they cheered him. Kaori waved her arms up and down and she smiled brightly when his eyes locked on her. He gave her his favorite thumbs up before being lead to the beginning of the procession.

“Let’s go!” Kaori took off barefoot along the grass with the dogs in tow. Kakashi walked along side her and offered her her shoes.

“He will make a good Hokage.” The silver haired man commented as he and Kaori watched from a rooftop as Naruto stood before the Memorial in the graveyard. The young woman pushed her unruly hair back as the wind blew it about her face.

“Yes. Naruto has had his heart set on this for a while hasn’t he?”

It was twilight when they all made it to the massive tent set up in the park and the place was flooded with people. Kakashi had to depart then to attend to a guard, leaving Kaori at the entrance of the extravagant tent with her obnoxious pass. The guard standing at the entrance eyed her for a long moment before she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

“Listen if he finds out you kept me waiting Naruto’s first move as Hokage will be to send you chasing after cats.”

That sure did the trick; the poor chunin let her go with a nervous expression. The inside of the tent was lavish and Kaori felt sorely underdressed compared to the extravagant kimonos worn by both men and women of stature. She kept mainly to the sides while searching for her dear Hokage. There were so many people!

“Excuse me miss,” She turned to her left and was met with a man about her height with spiky brown hair and black eyes wearing a blue scarf around his neck, despite his dark grey kimono robes. He seemed familiar to her. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be looking for Naruto would you?” he asked while smiling. Kaori’s face lit up and she turned to face him.

“Yes, do you know where he is?” she asked sweetly. The man offered her his arm and smirked.

“Yea, he is on the other side of the tent getting attacked by every clan leader in the village about his politics. He might be a while so can I escort you around? I’m Konohamaru by the way.”

“Kaori. It’s nice to meet you and thank you so much!” she carefully accepted his arm, cautiously linking her arm with his and letting him walk her through the crowd. Her face turned red from being so close to a stranger—he seemed very nice.

“I was Naruto’s student for a few years before I became Anbu. He has taught me almost everything I know.” The young man said while leading her to a low table and helping her sit on the cushion. Kaori smiled softly and looked at the table as Konohamaru sat beside her. People were eating and talking but she still couldn’t see Naruto.

“You’re from Akemo town right?” Konohamaru asked while settling in next to her—fighting with the obtrusive robes he was wearing. Kaori smiled and folded her hands in her lap after setting her shoes behind her.

“Actually I’m from around the Land of Iron up north. I only moved to Akemo so I could finish interning. My family is still up north.”

The younger man smiled a cheeky smile that had to have been influenced by her beau. “That’s cool, I heard that there are a lot of winter sports up there, do you do any?”

Kaori was soon involved in a lengthy conversation about skiing and a new sport called ‘snowboarding’ in the mountains around the Land of Iron and she found the time flying by. Food was served quickly and but she realized that she was very far from where Naruto sat at the head of the branching tables, surrounded by elders and dignified clan members. He looked nervous and was shaking as he lifted his cup to drink.

“Oh poor Naruto.” Kaori whispered while leaning over to look up towards the sixth Hokage. It suddenly dawned on her that she must have seemed very late to him. Konohamaru chuckled.

“Why don’t you go up there and give him this, it’s a report from a mission so no peeking.” He waged a finger as her as she stood and let the blood rush back into her feet.

“Alright, thank you for keeping me company Konohamaru, you are a very nice person.” She smiled and shook his hand.

“Don’t mention it and if Naruto keeps you up there don’t worry about me, I have some people to see.” Kaori couldn’t help but notice as he glanced across the room to a girl with bright orange hair piled up on her head and rosy red cheeks. 

“Thanks again and good luck!” she said before lightly tripping up the row towards the dais where Naruto sat. The poor man looked bored and petrified all at the same time.

“Excuse my interruption, Lord Hokage, but I have a mission report for you.” Kaori said in her mock official voice. A few older men sent her some glares as she held out the scroll. Naruto looked first at the paper and then up to her face that held a fox like grin on her lips. Bright blue orbs sparked to life and he pulled her down into a hug.

“Ah Kaori! I was worried you couldn’t come!” he cried in her ear. The young female could  _feel_ all of the stares on them and tried to make Naruto let go and stop making a scene.

“Off, Naruto, off! Everyone is staring.” She whispered. The man who was in very close proximity to her backside moved over and another cushion was set down for her. Naruto released her, his goofy smirk plastered on his features. Kaori held his warm hand in hers as more food and drink were set before them.

“How does it feel to be Hokage?” she asked as he rubbed her pulse point with his thumb.

“Great!” he sighed. “It’s great; just what I pictured. Thank you again for coming.” He pecked her forehead and Kaori heard a few people go ‘awe’. From across the wide space she saw Konohamaru with the orange haired girl waving at her and grinning.

And to think that the party only just started.

~

Sakura panted and leaned against the wall of the hall leading towards the Hokage’s office. The sake had definitely had an effect on her since she had run into two doors and a wall already. Her nose and cheeks had a heavy blush across them from her buzzed stupor. Naruto was just down the hall, this was her chance.

“Naaarrruuutttooo.” She moaned while sauntering into the dark office. The Hokage looked up from his papers and blinked.

“Hey, Sakura… are you alright?” he walked around and caught her as she stumbled. The young woman turned up and tried to kiss him but the man pushed her back.

“Sakura!” he barked as she staggered back. “What are you doing Sakura?” he asked, stunned that the level headed medic was acting so brash.

“Naruto, I was wrong. I shouldn’t have left you, I miss you so much!” She gushed drunkenly. 

The tall blonde straightened slowly, his eyes focusing on her flushed appearance. The gears in his mind turned.

“Is that so? You’re drunk Sakura, you don’t know what you’re saying.” He set a scroll down and leaned against his desk as the pink haired girl regained her balance.

“I don’t care: that’s how I feel Naruto—I love you!”

The man snorted. Wasn’t this amusing? Sakura, for once, was begging him to return affection. He couldn’t help but feel a little scornful towards her.

“Don’t you even remember how it ended?” he asked briskly.

Sakura remembered how things ended that night and it left a foul taste in her mouth. Naruto kept his arms crossed over his white and red clad chest and waited for her response. The expression he wore was calm but calculating and she hated it. How could he remain so cool when she was about to burst out crying?!

_“Don’t you remember what you said back then? That you loved me? That I should_ listen _to when someone confesses her feelings towards me? Didn’t you mean it?” Naruto had whispered. The intensity of his voice carried across the room. Having been found sneaking out of the house Sakura kept her back turned on the blonde, her shoulders slumped._

_“I was young and stupid. I don’t love you Naruto, not like I love Sasuke, that torch still burns even though I thought it was gone. Besides, long distance never works.” The young woman shrugged and ended with an icy laugh. “You’ll see.”_

_The blonde stilled, his face set in a hard mask. The hall light did little to illuminate their faces. Sakura was already packed and ready to go to Suna while Naruto was just in his sleeping pants. Never had he looked so tired or defeated than standing at the end of that dark hallway._

_“Go then.” His tone was so crushed, just like her heart._

“Naruto I made a mistake, I made a huge mistake!” she stepped forward and latched onto the robe he wore. Those energetic blue eyes looked down at her without a sign of giving in and he made no move to touch her. Tears of desperation glittered in her jade eyes.

“Naruto please believe me. I was so stupid. Sasuke is gone and I’ve realized that I’ve never truly love him… not like I love you. Can’t we try again?” she reached up, her vision blurring from the alcohol as she cupped his cheek. Once again he refused to move. 

“Naruto!” she shrieked urgently, angrily. A large, warm hand wrapped around her wrist and she looked up with anticipation.

“What do you want from me Sakura? After walking out and crushing me you want me to do the same to Kaori and just take you back? Don’t think I didn’t know that you were not happy with me, oh no, you made that very clear everyday up until you left. You  _resented_ being with me.” His eyes narrowed in accusation.

Sakura shook her head, looking up with tear filled eyes. “No, no it wasn’t like that; I love you Naruto! I was just too blind to see it!”

Tan lids lowered over cerulean pools as Naruto lifted her arm and pushed her back even as she fought to lean in closer. “No Sakura. I spent years loving you; I knew what it was like to love but never what it was to be  _loved_ in return. When you left I thought I would never find another person who would understand me without having been there throughout my entire life as you had. But one day, out of the blue, I wandered into a bar and a waitress came to me and tended my wounded arm. She knew what I was, a shinobi, but she didn’t care. She never once looked at me for my profession and when I asked her why you know what she told me?” he laughed a dry laugh. “She told me that she has been judged before on a single glance and that she tried her very hardest to get to know someone before she judged them. She told me that she liked me because I made her laugh and smile, not because I was going to be Hokage or that I was powerful.”

Naruto’s eyes steeled on Sakura as she gazed up in something akin to horror. “You only saw Sasuke’s looks and power and that was why you were so infatuated with him. Later you said you loved me but you know what? I think you said that because you gave up on Sasuke. You never looked deeper, Sakura, and I wish you would. There is someone out there for you but you can’t just skim the surface. All I can tell you is that while I still love you, you are only a sister to me now.” He smiled softly as tears fell from her pink lashes. Strong arms embraced her gently in the dark room of his office.

“I will be here as your brother Sakura, however I cannot love you like you want me to. I can only tell you to try looking deeper and I promise that you will find someone to love and who will return that love. Just remember that.”

~

Kaori’s hand clenched as she looked through the open door. Naruto was hugging the woman she could only think to be Sakura. At least they weren’t kissing, but the woman had just declared her love for him!

Who was Kaori kidding? Of course Naruto should be with a fellow ninja; it was just common sense. The medic wouldn’t need a twenty four hour surveillance team watching out for her and she could defend herself without risking her life.

Shadows claimed most of Kaori’s face as she turned away from the door. For someone not trained as a shinobi she was surprisingly silent as she padded down the hall, her hands folded in front of her and her head bowed. Everything suddenly felt very cold and so very lonely. If the relationship ended now she wouldn’t have much to regret, the few months they spent together had been a great experience and she had come out a better person because of it. 

At least that was what she told herself. A tear escaped the protection of her eye and rolled down her pale face. Her throat constricted painfully as if she was choking and she paused to put a hand to her chest. Heartbreak really impaired the body; in fact she was shaking all over.

_Hm, well I’m sure Naruto will bring this up tomorrow or something, if he wants to get together with her that’s okay. I can find someone else._

**Chapter fourteen**

“Hey, Sensei,” Naruto looked up from the scene of lights below him as his pupil stepped into the room.

“Hey Konohamaru.” He greeted with a smile. The younger man did not look as pleased.

“I just saw Kaori walking towards her house alone… wasn’t someone supposed to watch her?”

The blonde stilled and his expression grew worried. Where were Anbu and why hadn’t they told him she had left? He hadn’t seen her since his speech.

“Konohamaru, would you help Sakura get home? She drank too much and I don’t want anyone staring at her.” Naruto gestured to the snoring woman in the chair, confounding the Third’s grandson at the sight. With a wary glance to the Sixth Konohamaru put his haori over Sakura’s bright pink head and lifted her over his shoulder. Meanwhile Naruto had shed the formal robes and put on a white jacket, reminiscent of his father’s except for the fact that the flames along the bottom were orange. On the back in thick orange Kanji was SIXTH HOKAGE, large and proud. It completed his image perfectly.

“Sakura’s house is near the civilian district, I’m sure if you find Ino she can help but she might gossip about it.” Naruto said while heading towards the door. As the two ninja stepped into the hall the younger of the two addressed his mentor.

“Are you going after Kaori?”

Naruto looked up with eyes that revealed nothing. He seemed to just be looking without a particular care.

“Yes; she shouldn’t walk home alone.” He said casually while tugging on his dark black sleeve. Konohamaru frowned.

“I’m not going to ask what Sakura was doing in your office  _passed out_ , but did you consider that Kaori may have  _seen_ you? I saw her leaving this building.” The male’s voice dropped an octave. The Hokage stiffened.  _Had_ Kaori seen them?

“See you around Konohamaru.” Naruto said while racing down the hall and out a window. The younger man sighed and hefted the older woman more comfortably over his shoulder. His mentor was a real idiot sometimes.

~

Kaori felt her throat constrict again as she tried to contain her sobs. She was really letting that scene get to her head. Thousands of ‘what if’ scenarios running through her mind brought wave after wave of pain to her chest. Oh yes, Kaori knew she was very insecure with romantic encounters. Despite this being her first she knew from a young age the dating would always be hard—not because she would get jealous or obsessive—but because she was afraid. She was so desperately afraid.

_Mommy,_ She thought sadly.  _I wish you were still here so I could talk with you again. I know I would probably be a different person if you were still here—I probably never would have met Naruto—but I don’t care; I just want you back and to hug me again._ She hung her head and let a tear fall onto the stone road. Her shoe caught on a displaced cobblestone and it sent her forward. The young woman thought she would surely injure her knee or worse with a painful collision with the ground when, suddenly, white and black filled her vision as firm hand latched onto her arm and caught her. The force of gravity kept her moving forward until her nose bumped against a firm chest and her own body was practically glued to her rescuer. 

It was the last place she wanted to be right now.

“Naruto please let me go.” It all came out muffled because he was holding her securely into his shirt, bending her head so her face was firmly held between his broad shoulder and soft cheek. Her little white fingers knotted into his shirt and pushed yet he refused to budge even when she wriggled and twisted in his hold.

“Kaori please stop.” He whispered and she stilled. The deafening strikes of her heart beat in her ears made her head ache but she was still aware of every word he spoke.

“Kaori… were you by my office a little while ago?” Naruto sounded so soft to her, he obviously wasn’t mad but was he… taunting her? It didn’t seem like something he’d do but her traitorous heart did not let the suspicion rest. Even his warm embrace couldn’t quell the nauseating feeling that the stress of tonight and recent days had induced upon her. She felt awful.

The young woman nodded her head as she finally relinquished herself into the blonde’s arms. He held her securely and rocked her back and forth, his nose buried in her hair. In the grass beside them two crickets chirped to each other quietly, singing their love song as the two embraced.

“Kaori.” He whispered after a lengthy pause. The young woman shook her head, she didn’t want to hear what he was going to say; it would hurt too much. The Orange Hokage tried to look at her face but she hid herself against the collar of his jacket, favoring the fabric to the look in his eyes.

“Please don’t be upset; that was my old Teammate Sakura. We were just talking.”

Kaori’s fists clenched and she pushed against him stomach, trying to force her release from his captive arms.

_Lies._ A voice sneered. 

“I heard what she said, she yelled it!” Kaori hiccupped when a snivel tried to flee from her. “I understand if you want to be with her; she is a ninja like you and she wouldn’t get in the way.” She looked up as Naruto gaped at her. A sour smile crept across her lips. “It would make more sense and you’ve known her longer.”

Naruto watched as his girlfriend lowered her head, hiding her defeated expression with her wavy hair. She turned to walk around him but was promptly stopped by his outstretched arm.

“No Kaori it wasn’t like that; Sakura confessed to me that she thought she made a mistake, we had been dating before but listen,” he turned her around to face him when he saw her lip quiver and tears flood her eyes. He hated that she was crying and it was his fault for not being more observant and sensing her when she entered the building. Hell, he should have told her about Sakura sooner.

“Listen, in the single year Sakura and I dated the effort was mostly on my part. Sakura made it hard to find enjoyment in the relationship because she simply didn’t want me. She never did anything for me, she rarely encouraged me and half of the time she avoided me altogether.  She was only with me out of pity.When she finally ended it I felt hurt but also relieved.” The blonde reached a tan hand to her soft cheek and dusted away a tear. “And a few months later I met you. Kaori, I cannot tell you how much I love being with you; while we have been together you continuously try to make sure I was happy too. You openly care and believe in me and you tell me that every day.” He hugged her close and kissed her temple lovingly. “I told Sakura that I would not do to you what she did to me because I really do love you and I want this to continue for a long time, maybe for a lifetime.”

Kaori blinked and looked up swiftly. Did he really mean that? Suddenly Kaori felt very lightheaded and tired. Without a sound she leaned forward and hugged Naruto gently.

“I’m sorry… I just thought that since she was a ninja you’d rather be with her.” She heard Naruto scoff from beside her ear as he rubbed her back in a familiar, soothing manner.

“Since when did you let my career get in the way?” he asked warmly while looking at her. Her rosy lips quirked upward but she did not smile like he had wished.

“I just… I am beginning to understand how dangerous the world of shinobi is. This is very different from a book’s point of view; this is much more real and dangerous.” The quiet confession made Naruto stand back to look at her. Of course she was right; Kaori was always right but he didn’t want her to be afraid.

“Kaori I promise that no one will ever hurt you. I wasn’t prepared when Sasuke took you but from now on you have nothing to worry about. After all, you have the Sixth Hokage as your personal bodyguard!” Naruto let his goofy smile stretch across his face as he bowed deeply at the waist, keeping his eyes on her face as she giggled and blushed.

“You might regret that Mr. Shinobi.” She warned in a playful tone. The young man could still see that she was troubled so he decided to lay her fears to rest. With a swift move he had his arms around her waist and his lips pressed to hers, tasting the lemon desert she must have had earlier as he nibbled on the soft flesh of her mouth. Almost as soon as the kiss began she had put her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers into his hair. With a deft move she took off his headband and slid it into his pocket. Naruto broke away and leaned his freshly bare forehead against hers.

“Let’s just be people tonight.” She spoke softly. Naruto grinned and pecked her perfect little nose.

“It’s late; do you want to stay over tonight? I can send a clone to feed Kitsa.”

Kaori met his beautiful blue gaze with soft, yet still sad eyes. His offer sounded nice and she really didn’t feel like going home by herself. “That would be nice.”

~

Sasuke shuddered as he lay on his side, staring at his limp white hands with a blank expression. Above him Moe and Jugo stood trying to get him to respond.

“He has been like this for a whole week and he hasn’t even eaten!” Moe wailed while patting his forehead with a damp cloth. Jugo paced while their temporary leader sat in the corner with a stone face and crossed arms.  It was looking hopeless for Sasuke; after they had retrieved him he woke with a high fever and did not answer them at all. The fearsome Uchiha merely lay still, just staring into space and flinching once in a while. He was useless.

“We need to leave him.” Suigetsu said at last. His comrades turned sharply.

“What do you mean?” Moe snapped. “We can’t leave him here! He’ll die or be discovered!”

The white haired nin frowned. He had been around with Sasuke long enough to know that this was no ordinary condition. Suigetsu had seen the mad side of Sasuke, a side he had never seen before his brother’s death and he was not willing to risk his life because the Uchiha had finally snapped.

The short male stood, hefting his massive sword over his shoulder with unnatural ease. “I am in command now and as the leader this mission is over. Sasuke is a casualty and I will not die waiting for him to recover. Konoha will execute us if we are found so it will be best for us to escape and find work for an enemy nation.”

Jugo and Moe stared in shock as the male turned towards the door of the abandoned house. “You have an hour to pack and do what you can for him, but then we are leaving. If you refuse to go I will kill Sasuke myself.”

The door slammed loudly and Moe looked down at the once powerful man curled in the fetal position. Tears stained her vision.

“Come on Moe, Suigetsu doesn’t want to leave Sasuke but its best for all of us” Jugo appeased while pulling the distraught woman from Sasuke’s bedside to pack. The green haired female kept looking at the pale man as she packed and she made sure to leave him enough food in case he snapped out of his trance.

“Please get better Sasuke-kun.” She whispered as she set the wrapped, dry food and water by the bed. Sasuke didn’t answer her even as she pressed her lips to his cheek in goodbye.

“Moe! Get out here!” Suigetsu called and she hurried out and shut the door, performing a concealing seal to keep anyone from noticing him before she was practically dragged off by her team.

It was hours before Sasuke stirred.

Inside the dimly lit house Sasuke remained almost entirely still but his pupils constricted and adjusted to the world around him. It was as if he had been released from a spell and could finally see where he was instead of the horror filled images of those he had hurt since his brother’s death and his enslavement by Tobi.

_Itachi… you did this._ He cursed while clutching at the pain in his chest. His body dripped with sweat from the week long episode brought on by the withdrawal of the masked man’s consciousness from Sasuke’s damaged mind. Everything was beginning to click for the young Uchiha; Tobi’s unusual hastiness to kill Naruto, his sudden eagerness to destroy Konoha. It had to do with the fox demon and… the girl? But that didn’t make sense! She wasn’t even a shinobi yet Tobi thought of her as a threat. If only he could remember what that bastard had planned!

Itachi, the night his brother returned something happened. Tobi’s voice was no longer in his head and the ever present, violent desire was gone. Things had been blocked but it was like bliss to the young man. It had been years since he felt so alone and… liberated from the suffocating cloud of hate and madness.

Slowly Sasuke pushed himself up from the dampened bedroll. His arms shook and blue veins throbbed with the exertion by long cramp muscles. By now the candle had died down to a faint glimmer but he was not concerned with the visibility of the room; his mind was elsewhere. His brother was alive; somehow, somewhere he was still alive and he still cared. Sasuke had a strong gut feeling that the answer to his brother’s whereabouts lay in Konoha, perhaps where his brother’s grave was. After all, Itachi was a celebrated hero in Konoha after the Uchiha incident was revealed but Sasuke didn’t know exactly what Konoha thought about the massacre’s circumstances. If they could forgive Itachi could they forgive him? They had to understand that it wasn’t  _all_ his doing.

_I need to find him but… I can’t go back. Kami, what have I done? I am a monster! No better than a puppet; I let that… fiend control me._

Sasuke let his head fall into his cold hands as the memories returned like a boulder hitting him while he lay at the bottom of a cliff. They all were distant, as if he had been watching someone else control his body. In truth that was what happened; he knew Tobi had taken control over him despite his best attempts to sever the bond. He really was weak, weaker than Naruto and Sakura had ever been. He was weaker than that woman who risked her life to save him from dying in a battle with his best friend.

“Kaori…” He mused in wonder. She was a clear image in his mind. In fact during the time he kept her as a hostage he had been in considerably more control of Tobi. It hadn’t lasted since Tobi soon gained power again… but for the brief time he was able to talk to her Sasuke felt a sense of trust. Kaori certainly didn’t have any confidence in him when it came to her safety but he felt that she didn’t hold anything against him personally. She said she believed in him but why? What he wouldn’t give to ask her that…

The floor creaked as Sasuke moved off the bedroll, naked aside from the blanket draped over his lap. His body had been bandaged and the thought of Moe dressing his nude body did not make him feel any better. Everything ached and the mere sight of dried food made him nauseated. The mere act of getting to his knees sent his head spinning and he fell flat onto his chest. Cold wood made his skin prickle as he crawled towards his pack. 

Sasuke’s hand shook as he reached into the smallest pouch, searching for the piece of cloth tucked safely inside for his use. His hand closed tightly around the silk and he pulled the tiny item towards his heart, cradling his prize protectively as he rolled onto his side, coating his pallid skin in gritty dust. Slowly he unraveled the creased fabric and revealed a lock of soft Strawberry Blonde hair tied with a ribbon he had stolen from the edge of her kimono. Her garment had been so torn by the time his team brought her back that she would notice neither the missing corner nor the lock he cut from her hair. He had told himself he would use it if he needed to threaten her life but now such thoughts made him gag. Sasuke was so sick of death.

“I won’t go back but I want to know… please, mother, father… please just let it end. All I want to do is live; I am so sick of constant death.” He whispered into the empty room, the lock of hair protected between his hands like a prayer charm. No one answered the last of the Uchihas and he remained on the floor even after the candle extinguished itself and resigned the room to darkness.

Darkness… all he wanted was a light.

~

Kaori huffed a sigh of relief as Naruto shut the door behind her. The air inside his house was so cool compared to the stifling night outside. His family house was dark but well kept, surprising considering all of the horror stories he had told her about his previous apartment. The living room was directly to the right of the front door, partly concealed by a pale yellow wall. Beyond the living room was the dining room and kitchen, all on the same side of the house. There were only a few windows on the bottom level but Kaori remembered from the last time she visited that the kitchen had a beautiful bay window looking over the back lawn and long neglected garden. 

Naruto’s strong arm came around her waist, eliminating the pervading sense of loneliness the house gave off. It must have been hard for him to spend so many hours in solitude in the very place where his family would have lived. The idea of a sad, lonely little Naruto made her want to cry.

“Hey you don’t look so good… are you feeling okay?” Naruto asked while putting a hand to her forehead. Kaori squirmed and made a face.

“It’s just the heat.” She whispered while pushing back her frizzing, damp hair. The blonde smiled sympathetically and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Upstairs on the left is a bathroom, you can take a cold shower while I find you some clothes.” Naruto’s beautiful, insightful blue eyes glimmered with affection as he looked down at his ‘little’ girl. Little came to mind because she suddenly reminded him of a child—chewing her lip and trying to be small. However, the way she squirmed nervously made him want to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her senseless.

“Okay… don’t forget about Kista though… and could your clone bring me back the little green box on my kitchen counter?” She asked him a voice so soft and meek it was a wonder he even heard it.

“Will do, towels are in the closet inside the bathroom. Take your time.” He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, careful not to smother her since she clearly did not want any more heart touching her reddened skin, before he went into the living room to find an extra pillow.

Kaori yawned and trudged up the stairs slowly, leaving her flats haphazardly behind. She felt sticky and cold as the cool air of Naruto’s house dried her skin. A shower would be wonderful and so would a long sleep. She froze halfway up the stairs. She had only slept in the same bed with Naruto once and that was by mistake… did he even have a guest bedroom or would he sleep on the couch? Heck did she even want him to sleep on the couch? The young woman shook her wavy hair about her face and continued up the smooth wood stairs and to the second floor. The hall seemed to stretch forever, leading to a lonely little window that revealed the moon to her. It was full that night, large and round with the face so similar to a human’s looking down upon the world. A serene smile made her plump lips part; everything suddenly felt right for her. The hall was no longer foreboding, her budding relationship no longer seemed like a colossal risk and she felt like a huge, oppressive weight had been lifted from her chest. Weightlessness took her and she begun to dance lightly on her way towards the first door on her left. Her toes pointed and flattened as she raised her leg and stepped down, spinning like a nymph as she hummed to herself. Unknown to her Naruto watched from the bottom of the stairs whereupon he leant against the rail, dreamy look in his azure eyes. Every swing and sway of her hips and limbs entranced the young male to the point he was nearly about to topple over the rail after her before she vanished behind the door. He smiled softly as a clone walked in.

“Hurry up and don’t snoop anywhere.” Naruto reminded the grinning clone. His double chuckled and sauntered out the door. The blonde rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to dig through his drawers for some clothes for her to sleep in while inside the bathroom Kaori was testing the running water for a comfortable temperature. That turned out to be cold seeing as the bathroom had collected more heat than the lower levels of the house. 

“Ah perfect,” Kaori sighed while straightening to face the large mirror over the sink and white marble countertop. The stone was smooth, placed elegantly on deep oak wood cabinets over a matching tile floor. Never had she seen such a beautiful bathroom with wood and tile melding perfectly together. She stepped off the tile surrounding the over sized bathtub and onto the wood that made the rest of the floor. Several hooks hung on the pale blue wall to her left beside a window, the perfect place to deposit her sky colored dress. It took a bit of wriggling from her to get the sticky material off her but it was well worth it as she was freed from the constricting garment and left in equally constricting underwear. She shed her white bra and underwear, neatly hanging them underneath her dress and out of sight before she started comb her fingers through her hair and look at her reflection.

Kaori was of the opinion that she wasn’t the prettiest thing to walk the earth—but she was by no means unattractive and she knew it very well. She was tall with long, creamy white legs that carried her body gracefully. From there her curving hips led up to pleasing, gently narrowed waist and then to her balanced chest. All in all Kaori was satisfied with her appearance and loved how she looked; it was one insecurity that she had squashed at a young age but she was curious about how Naruto viewed her physical feature. Would he ever want to…

“Ah! No thinking about that now!” she whispered to herself. “You do  _not_ want to think about having sex with Naruto right now…” Her wide eyes floundered over the countertop. “Besides, you’re already going to sleep with him!” she giggled at her naughty joke before turning to the tub and drawing the curtain. The stream of cooling water eased her overheated skin and refreshed her instantly. The cool water made rivers all the way down her body and to her little toes. She giggled softly and wiggled them, content and relaxed. At least until there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Kaori? Um, can I just leave the clothes on the counter?” the young woman covered her mouth to stifle a giggle at the nervous voice coming from behind the door.

“Okay Naruto, but if you open the curtain I will whack you with a shampoo bottle.” She warned while holding the curtains to the wall. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him per say… but she didn’t trust his perverted nature. The door swung open and she saw Naruto’s shadow right in front of her as he set the clothes down.

“Feeling better?” he asked. The heavy quality of embarrassment colored his voice as he went to the closet, making the girl laugh at his discomfort.

“Oh much better,” she drawled. “But I hope you didn’t bring a heavy shirt, I don’t want to get too warm during the night.” Kaori let her voice lower to a pouty moan and she was rewarded by Naruto stumbling and coughing.

“Uh… no it’s thin…” he stammered. Kaori giggled as he set something on the counter and started back towards the door. 

“Okay,” Kaori let her laugh escape as she spoke. “I’ll be out in a minute Naruto.”

“Okay Kaori, I’ll go make the bed!” His exuberated voice echoed as he shut the door. 

_He is so silly… hmm._ Kaori hummed to herself as she turned off the water and peeked out from the curtain to make absolutely sure that Naruto was not lurking around to ambush her and embarrass her to death.  _Coast is clear_ . Kaori looked over to the counter to find a pair of long khaki shorts, a towel and… a white t-shirt… a  _very_ thin white t-shirt at that. Ooooh that perverted side of Naruto was becoming more prevalent as she continued to date him. 

Kaori dressed quickly, tugging at the shirt was the too big at the shoulders and too tight at her hips as she walked back into the hall. At the end she saw a warm light shining through an open door coupled with the sounds of sheets being unfolded and fitted onto a bed. With the silent stealth taught to her by Kitsa Kaori snuck over to the door and peeked in. her face turned bright red.

Naruto was kneeling on the bed, trying to keep the fitted sheet from rolling back in a rather hurried and sad attempt to make the bed. That wasn’t what made Kaori turn all shades of red though. Her extreme blush was brought on by the fact that her man was showcasing  _all_ of his glorious muscles to her. His only visible clothing item was a pair of blue shorts. He was a sight for sore eyes and Kaori’s were aching for what she was being treated to. For once she was thankful for his extensive training because it left him the lean, muscular body of a god.

“Ow!” Naruto complained as he had the sheet snap back on his hand. Time for a rescue mission. Kaori entered the spacious bedroom, now very much aware that this was  _his_ bedroom and that he intended her to sleep there. With surprising strength for her delicate hands the young woman snatched the edges of the troublesome fabric and pulled and forced it into submission under the edge of the mattress. At the mere sight of his rescuer the blonde man grinned like a child before flushing pink as he saw how the clothes fit her. Kaori crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

“I should just bring a spare set with me next time; you are having  _too_ much fun.” She accused. Naruto kept that fox like grin plastered onto his face as he sat back on his heels.

“No, I think you look better in my clothes… in my bed.” He lunged forward and snatched the screaming woman up, dragging her down onto the soft, springy mattress and into his relentlessly tickle-prone hands. Kaori howled in delight and thrashed, desperately trying to escape from his sweet torment. 

“Stop! Please!” she cried when she could catch a breath. “Please!”

The blonde chuckled and nuzzled into her neck, pinning half of her body with his weight as his fingers irritated her sides. “What would you offer for me to stop?” he asked smoothly. Kaori was crying now from the sheer force of her hoots of laughter.

“An-ything! P-lease j-just stop!”

“Okay, sleep right here tonight.” Naruto exclaimed as his mischievous hands settled on her waist. Now those beryl eyes were on him in disbelief and mild shock.

“Wait you mean…” 

Naruto shook his blonde head; his lids narrowed over his blue orbs and took away from his childish looks, replacing them with a mature and sensuous gaze. The poor young woman was not prepared for the look of love and affection that he gave her all wrapped up in a gentle yearning gaze meant just for her alone.

“No honey,” he spoke so softly into her ear while lying down next to her. Both of his tanned arms secured her to him and he happily nestled her into his warm embrace. “I just want to keep you here tonight like this. You have no idea how anxious I get every night thinking about if you’re okay or not.”

By now Kaori had regained her senses although her mind was a little befuddled. She turned her face to his; practically brushing noses, and looked into his clear blue eyes.

“You worry about me?” it came out as such a pitiful squeak and her handsome young man let out a chuckle as he reached for the light.

“Everyday Kori-chan.” He cooed as darkness took the room. A sheet fluttered down over their bodies and Kaori wriggled to get more comfortable in his arms.

“I don’t want to make you worry…” she yawned as she plucked his hand from her waist and entwined their fingers over her stomach.

“Hm… then you’ll have to drop by more often to sooth my nerves.” Naruto whispered but Kaori was already half gone and he was following right behind her.

“Mmkay, pinkie promise.” Kaori stuck her pinkie in the air and Naruto joyfully squished her little digit with his.

“Good night my Hokage.” 

**Chapter fifteen**

“So Mrs. Matsuo, who would you like to name as guardian to your child in your will?” Mr. Kusurake asked in a friendly manner despite the seriousness of the meeting. The pale, worn out woman before him fingered her apron as a distressing expression came over her face. Mr. Kusurake knew how hard it was for Mrs. Matsuo to even think about leaving her son. After the murder of her husband Aoishi had been having a rough time trying to take care of her child and make ends meet. Her husband had left her with an absurd large amount of gambling debt.

“A young woman, a very good friend of mine, Kaori Hayashi. She will be visiting tomorrow and, although I would have liked to ask her permission first, I think I can change it if she doesn’t want to take the responsibility.”

Mr. Kusurake nodded and wrote the name down. She sounded familiar. And then it hit him.

“Isn’t she the woman currently dating the Hokage?” He asked in shock. Aoishi smiled brightly.

“Oh yes, she sent me a letter telling me about him. She is really smitten and he sounds like a nice young man.”

“Are you okay with her being the guardian in your will? I mean being with the Hokage is dangerous and given what happened to your boy would he do well in a shinobi village should she stay?”

Aoishi’s grey eyes dimmed but her soft smile remained. “I met Kaori shortly after my husband was killed, everyday she visited me, brought me lunch and even set up a fundraiser so I could afford Seiichi’s bills. She was a miracle and I can’t ever expect to repay her kindness to me. And when he woke… Kaori was there, sitting by the bed while I talked to the doctor outside. When I came in Seiichi was looking at her as if she was an being sent by the gods to protect him. Ever since then he has had a certain attachment to her that I have never had with my own son.” Aoishi looked up with her sad expression. Sad, but oddly pleased. “Kaori loves him too, she tells me every day she about how smart and sweet he is and how much she loves him. Seiichi loves her too; I swear he’d marry her if he could.” Aoishi laughed musically. “Yes, Kaori is the right choice for Seiichi although I hope I never have to burden her with the care of my son. She is so young after all…”

Mr. Kusurake nodded and finished the will. “I understand, I look forward to meeting this young lady, tell her to drop by when she has the chance to sign the will.”

Aoishi rose, nodding and was led out by the hefty man. Mr. Kusurake waved as he called,

“Oh be careful going home, Mrs. Matsuo! There is a storm coming tonight.”

~

Kaori smiled as she set the last of her clothes into her overnight bag. It was dark out and the windows of Naruto’s house rattled loudly. He had been stubborn and insisted that on her last night in Konoha she would sleep with him. Kitsa had made herself right at home too, comfortably curled on the pillows she and Naruto shared watching her caretaker with animated green eyes. She seemed to ask Kaori why she was bouncing around like a child.

“I’m so excited to see Seiichi and Aoishi-san. She must be so tired.” Kaori talked softly to her little fox. Kitsa’s mouth opened wide, showing her sharp fangs as she yawned and stretched. The young woman laughed loudly as her little fox did a playful dive into her bag, wiggling her fluffy tail as she rummaged around.

“Kitsa sweetie! No I just packed!” Kaori pulled out her and placed the wound up fox onto the bed. “Be a good girl okay? Seiichi is sick but I’m sure that if you  _behave_ you will make him feel better and get a treat.”

Kaori turned as a door shut from below. Naruto was home. With a quick motion to zip up of her bag to protect her clothes Kaori bolted to the top of the stairs with a joyful smile on her face. Naruto did not look as happy, he was somber as he pulled off his sandals and set his kunai pouch on the table beside the door. Above it hung his present from Kaori, a painting done in glorious pastels of his parents, mentor and the Third Hokage standing together on a sundrenched hill. It had been done well, all from pictures, and Naruto had cried when she presented it to him. Now he stared at it longingly before he looked up to her. He smiled but Kaori knew it wasn’t a true smile.

Quickly she descended the stairs and embraced him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “Hey,” she hummed while pressing their foreheads together. “You’re drenched.” 

Naruto snorted with laughter and grinned. “Oh am I?” he shook his mop of blonde hair on Kaori and she screamed in childish enjoyment as she was showered with water droplets. Her laughter seemed to have brightened his mood as Kaori hung up his coat and led him to the kitchen where she had made ichiju-sansai for dinner. Pride filled her when she saw the look of gratitude and relief in Naruto’s eyes as he looked over the meal. 

“It smells wonderful, thank you.” He murmured gently while kissing her velveteen cheek. Something was still off about him; lately he talked non-stop of Hokage duties and either how exciting or annoying they were before asking her about her day. But tonight he seemed oddly quite as she talked about her trip.

“I want you to go with an ANBU guard.” He said sternly. Kaori blinked like an owl for a second as he set his chopsticks down. Rain thrummed loudly against the ceramic roof and the windows shook as the wind battered the village. Inside, both adults could hear the humming of the light above them which would otherwise be an annoying din if the weight of trepidation in the air wasn’t suffocating them.

“Why?” Kaori asked in the softest voice she could, afraid to antagonize him when he was so tense with anxiety. Those golden locks cast shadows over his eyes as he bent his head.

“Kaori… it is dangerous for you to leave the village without a guard; I am the Hokage of Fire and there are many people who would like to hurt me. They don’t care that you are not a shinobi or that you know nothing of the files I see; if they have the chance they will hurt you.”

Kaori averted her eyes to her food, her appetite gone. Naruto was right; she had been so wrapped up with her job and her romantic life she had yet to seriously take into account just how dangerous it was being around him. Fear gripped her insides and for the first time since she knew him Kaori wished Naruto was not a shinobi.

“Should I warn my dad?” she asked hurriedly. “He lives close to Lightening-“ she gasped. “Oh gods what if someone tries to kill my dad!?” she was borderline hysterical at the thought of losing her father and Naruto looked up.

“Kaori it’s okay, I sent a team to watch him. Didn’t you say he was moving to Fire though? He will be safer in the country.” Even his reassuring tone couldn’t sooth her wide-eyed panic. The chair skidded across the floor as the tall man stood and rounded the table to hug the poor girl. “Shh, please don’t cry, I wasn’t trying to scare you. Your dad is safe.” Little muffled sniffles sounded from under his chin as Kaori curled into his chest. Naruto berated his choice of words and began to rub her back. “I don’t want a repeat of Sasuke, that’s all.”

A loose shutter slammed loudly against the house and rattled the glass in their panes from the torrent outside. The kitchen was silent again as Kaori stared at the black cotton shirt with moist eyes. She really didn’t know much about how the shinobi world worked now, she was an expert on its origins but the realm where Naruto lived was a different world entirely.

Perhaps it was time to consider the risks of this relationship.

“Okay, I’ll go with ANBU.” She murmured softly into his neck. Immediately she felt him relax and sigh loudly. His embrace tightened and he kissed her shoulder, sending a jolt through her body that he did not miss.

“Thank you.”

They finished dinner together in the living room; watching an old movie that was a favorite of Kaori’s. A few times the dish on the roof was disrupted and when it finally quit the two decided to go to bed. Kaori was exhausted but her fears over her father’s safety kept her wide awake even when Naruto laid down beside her and started to rub her back.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized from behind her. “I’ve made you worry; your father is safe, I promise.”

Kaori turned her face to meet his gaze. He looked so old and serious and it bothered her. Naruto was usually such a happy person.

“It’s all right; I’m a notorious worry-wart.” She grumbled while scooting backwards and into his hold. Almost instantly her fears ceased when he enveloped her in his strong arms. She felt secure and his warm, masculine scent pleased her senses and relaxed her. The warmth he shared added to sooth her weary body and made her yawn like a cat.

“Naruto?” she called sleepily. He leaned in by her ear and rested his cheek against her hair.

“Hm?” was his drowsy reply.

Kaori grabbed his hand and brought it up to rest just under her collar bone, making Naruto stir and blush. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He answered before settling into his own personal heaven of apple scents and light feminine breathing. 

Tomorrow would be a stressful day with Kaori gone and ANBU scrambling to find the runaway Chunin. Naruto would have to wait until tomorrow to arrange a search for the dangerous traitor  that had been giving him so much stress  but for now he’d enjoy he feel of his lady in his arms and try to ignore the incessant banging of the loose shutter.

~

Cicadas chirped their nighttime songs in the trees outside of Seiichi’s large window, asking him to come and play despite the late hour. The little boy picked up an origami crane and tugged on the tail, flapping the wings and pretending to fly. His mother smiled as she picked up some of his toys and set them on the bedside table under the glowing lamp.

“Time for bed sweetie.” She cooed while kissing her boy on the head. He obediently set his paper toy down and gave his mother a wet kiss on the cheek. He did not smile as she would have liked but he did pick up a paper flower and proudly offer it to her. Aoishi smiled brightly.

“Oh, honey did you make this for me?” she asked. The little boy nodded and his mother smothered her child with kisses. “Kaori-chan will come tomorrow so get lots of rest. I love you Seiichi.”

_I love you too._

~

A man in dark clothes stood over the bloody remains of a corpse as the rain poured down. What a fool, to leave the safety of the house in the middle of the night. They had been so surprisingly easy to kill. Now their blood ran red and filtered into the gutter just outside of the alley. So much blood…

The young Chunin grinned manically as tears flowed down his face.

“Are you happy mother? Father? This is the beginning of the revenge I have in store for Konoha. Those fools who sent you to your deaths will all die!” he cackled while crouching over his victim. Stealth was his specialty, not even the Hokage could pick him up quick enough. It made him grin cruelly as he picked his kunai out of the torso of the corpse.  

“What an idiot, you think you are so safe here? You were wrong.” He hissed while wrenching the last kunai from the victim’s neck and licking away their blood. It did not taste as sweet as he expected.

~

Kaori felt lost; the place where her heart was felt empty and hollow as she looked at the cold, lifeless figure on the hospital bed. She couldn’t do this; she couldn’t lose another person like this, not when things were looking up. Crushed did not even begin to describe the condition where her heart was.

“I’m sorry but there was nothing we could do, the heart was stopped shortly after the attack by a jutsu. There was very little pain felt after the black out.”

The nurse’s words offered no comfort as Kaori’s lip trembled as tears trickled down her reddened cheeks. Another nurse pulled a sheet over the familiar, pale face but Kaori could still see the expression of pain etched onto the now deceased visage. It wouldn’t be long before she broke down crying again as when ANBU had told her of the tragedy. Why did the young die so soon?

“I’m sorry,” the medic from behind her echoed.  “The scene ended in a back alley. No one would have guessed that he’d-“

“Please,” she stopped the shinobi woman with a raised hand. “I’d like to be alone for a moment if you have everything you need.” The two women bowed in respect and walked out of the room.

A man in a green flak jacket was leaning against the doorway, watching the Hokage’s precious lady stand still in the darkened room. His face set in a serious mask as he balanced a senbon between his lips with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was used to death, it was a common thing for him but this woman, this  _girl_ , was certainly not accustomed to seeing a death before her let alone mutilated corpse. He could see the tears in her eyes, the tense muscles in her shoulders and back as well as her trembling legs and hands. He supposed that the lifeless figure on the bed had been closer to her than he had first expected.

“I am done here as well; take your time saying goodbye.” He said before exiting the room. Kaori stood still, staring at the sandaled feet peeking out from under the covers. How had it come to this?

“I am so sorry; it’s my fault this happened to you. I should have come back sooner.” She whispered quietly. The corpse did not respond and she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. She cursed the world a thousand times over for its cruelty and utter lack of fairness. He didn’t deserve this so how could it happen?

_What am I going to do? He has no family and I’ve never planned a funeral before…_ she thought while looking at the dripping tears that made trails down her arms and chest. Her borrowed shirt did little to shield her from the coldness of the room, in fact the air felt like a shroud of darkness about to consume her. 

Slowly, with great care as to not to make a sound and disturb the silence Kaori rose and went to the side of the bed. Blood seeping through the sheets added a morbid and sickening painting of where the body had been stabbed and cut open to reveal internal organs, bones and blood. It was truly gruesome.

“I am so sorry; I should have never let you go tonight, I should have come sooner.” She whispered while reaching towards the head to smooth the disheveled hair. Her hand shook more violently. No matter what she told herself she just couldn’t bear to touch a dead body like this. A choked sob escaped her and she shut her eyes.

“I’M SORRY!” she screamed to the heavens and she fell back into a chair. She shrieked a blood curdling scream, drawing a number of hurried footsteps from down the hall. Several stopped and she heard murmuring before a set of slightly limping steps approached the door.

“Please go away.” She moaned pathetically. She hated people seeing her cry, only a few family members were an exception to that but they were far away. No, she didn’t want to be seen crying or even heard by any but the dead!

Two arms took her from behind the chair and pulled her back. A warm hand tugged at her wrists and removed them to reveal her tomato red and tearstained face. Her lip quivered and her chin bulged from the strain of trying to stave off her cries of anguish. Moist, hot breath heated the skin of her neck as the person behind her leaned their head against hers in comfort. Both were silent for a long time.

“Was she really close to you?” Naruto asked softly as he slowly stroked her cheek and held her close with his arm over her shoulder and collar. The young woman took in a gasping breath and held onto his arm as if for dear life.

“She was Seiichi’s mother, the little boy you brought back from the cemetery. She lost her husband to a ninja last year and Seiichi stopped talking. I don’t know what I’ll do now; he has no one left.” Kaori turned into Naruto and he tightened his hold on her. Sharp blue eyes looked over the bloodied sheets hiding the body, the work of a rouge chunin who had just run from Konoha and needed what little money the woman had left. A simple robbery had quickly mutated into a brutal slaughter. The chunin had been caught as was already on the way to Anbu Tower. It was sad not only for the mother and her son but for the young chunin as well. He had been orphaned by the war and fought hard to become powerful enough to slay the man who killed his parents at only the age of fourteen. It soon lead to his mental break down and because Konoha neglected him, like they had both Naruto and Sasuke, now more innocent lives were lost and damaged, including the young ninja. If only he had known sooner… he could have stopped it.

“I am sorry Kaori.” He murmured into her ear before kissing her cheek. She hiccupped in response, squeezing his arm with strength comparable to Tsunade. Naruto kept a firm hold on her as he looked over the body: another orphan and another mandatory execution. He would have to devote some energy to counseling and recovery programs for those injured and orphaned in the village for there should be no more children like Sasuke and the chunin boy. 

A presence converged in the doorway and the young man looked up to see a middle aged male in a hastily thrown on suit standing with his hat over his heart.

“Poor Mrs. Matsuo,” he murmured before looking to the couple. “Miss, are you Kaori Hayashi?” 

At hearing her name Kaori raised her head and wiped her eyes with tissue Naruto offered her. “Y-yes, who are you?”

The man bowed at the waist respectfully to both the bandaged Hokage and sobbing woman. “I am Mr. Kusurake, Mrs. Matsuo’s lawyer. She came to me yesterday to make her will, poor dear; she named you beneficiary and guardian to her son.”

Kaori froze and stared at the man with a mixture of shock and fear. Naruto frowned and stood, keeping weight off his injured leg.

“This is not a good time.” He growled and the lawyer shuddered.

“Forgive me but I wanted to know if Miss Hayashi is willing to take on the responsibility since she did not sign the will while Mrs. Matsuo was alive.” 

The trail of tears thickened and Kaori broke down sobbing again and the glare given by the Sixth sent the portly man huffing as he made his escape. With a wave of his hands Naruto had the coroner come in as he removed the sobbing girl and placed her in a spare hospital room.

“Sweetheart, please drink some water.” He urged while holding a glass to her dry lips. She shook her head and sobbed harder, digging her fingers into her face in an attempt to quell her grief filled cries. 

Her protector sighed and leaned down onto the bed with her held tightly in his arms. Less than twenty four hours ago he had escorted her to the gates with two full squads of ANBU operatives, depleting the reserves around the village, and bid her goodbye. That evening he received word that there was a murder linked to the runaway Chunin in Akemo and fear for Kaori’s safety set him running like the wind to find either her or the murderer. In his frantic race he injured his leg when the boy sprung a trap. It seemed that the young Hokage had been baited. However, it had been a fight that lasted less than ten seconds before Naruto subdued the raving teenager. ANBU took over as he went to the Hospital to find Kaori in the chair, crying her poor little heart out.

His lady was safe, although heartbroken, but he knew that she would recover eventually. He knew sadness like this and while the loss was always there the pain would fade over time.

“There, you’re okay.” He hummed with subdued cheerfulness while tipping the glass towards her lips. She was in a daze now but she drank the liquid like a person dying of thirst. As he set the cup down on the table she curled up and shut her puffy red eyes.

“If the lawyer comes back,” she huffed softly, hands and legs curled in toward her chest. “Tell him I will take care of Seiichi.”

The blonde looked down. “Are you sure? A child is a lot of work Kaori and you’re only twenty.”

Hazy grey green eyes lifted and looked up and she frowned. “ _I will not leave him alone_ .” Her voice was hoarse. Her eyes flared then softened with exhaustion. “I can’t… I love him too much…” her voice drifted and her head lulled to the side. Naruto exhaled and nuzzled her neck greedily, eager in the assurance that she was safe.

“Whatever you want, Kori-chan, whatever you want.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Sixteen**

Aoishi Matsou’s funeral was held outside on a cloudless, sunny day with only a few people in attendance. Not many people came, but those who did brought flowers and words of parting for the loving single mother. Kaori stood in a black kimono, one lent to her by her old employer since she lacked such formal attire. She held Seiichi against her chest, continuously running a soothing hand up and down his blue clad back in reassurance, but the child never responded to her. Ever since he heard of his mother’s death he had shut down completely to those around him. Sami had come on request to help take care of Seiichi but the doctors had given a startling prognosis; that the four year old was too mentally traumatized to grow up normally. They had suggested she put him in an institution.

Kaori had cried when she heard that but she refused to turn him over to those stingy doctors for the rest of his life. Seiichi deserved so much more than a blank white room.

“How are you doing sweetie?” she whispered while smoothing his black hair. His dull navy eyes stared at a point over her shoulder, oblivious to those around him. Kaori was sure she’d start crying again if a warm arm hadn’t come to her rescue.

“Are you okay?” Naruto whispered while placing a gentle kiss by her ear. His strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and brought her to his chest to provide a type of shelter for her. His large kimono sleeve hid her trembling hands as the young woman leaned her forehead against his shoulder to hide her pain.

“I’ll be okay, it’s just… hard.” Her usually steady voice became little more than a squeak by the last word. The blonde sighed and his typically cheerful face twisted into a saddened expression as he looked at his lady shaking in distress. His deep azure gaze drifted to the dead eyed child she held and he hummed. Another orphan; it seemed like the cycle never ended.

“I’m here and I’ll be here for as long as you need me.” He assured her, adding an affectionate squeeze for emphasis. A smile forced its way onto her pale lips and she looked up. While her smile was fake her eyes shone with gratitude and appreciation. The mortician approached her then and told her it was nearing time for the casket to be taken to be cremated. Kaori excused herself and approached the casket which was open but had a sheet covering Aoishi’s mutilated face. Everyone was silent as the twenty year old stood over the body of her dead friend.

“Aoishi… there is nothing I can say to make you come back. Just…” tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked at the covered form. “Know that Seiichi loves you so much and I promise I will take care of him and give him everything I can so he can grow up well. I won’t leave him.” She reached down and gripped the side of simple casket. “You were such a strong woman, Aoishi and I’ve admired that. I wish you could hear him talk again but I know that… one day he will come back here and tell you how much he loves you. Just wait a little while.”

Kaori looked to the child she held, a handsome little boy of four and smiled.

“Seiichi, will you say goodbye with me?”

She shifted the child so he could see the casket and the boy blinked. “Say goodbye with me please.” She cooed in his ear. The young woman lifted her hand to his and waved it for him as he stared at the white sheet. Seiichi wore no expression on his face as Kaori set a pink rose and a folded letter inside the coffin and moved away so the men could carry the casket back to the Mortuary for cremation. Naruto converged on her and caught her and Seiichi in a loving embrace as the funeral members began to disperse. Sami walked up to the trio, face solemn and worn.

“Kaori-chan.” She called and the young woman glanced over. “Are you taking Seiichi with you to Konoha?”

Kaori blinked and looked down at her black silk sleeve. “I guess I have no choice, Aoishi’s house is being sold and I don’t have a job here.” She looked to Naruto and then to Sami. “But I don’t think a shinobi village will be good for him, Seiichi became very upset when I mentioned Naruto a few months ago.”

The older woman smiled softly and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder, trying to pass on some confidence. “You are a good girl Kaori and strong. You can protect him and help him heal. This young man here seems to love you very much.” Sami grinned at the slightly embarrassed Naruto. “He will take care of both of you, won’t he?” Sami pinched Naruto’s cheek in a very definite warning even though Kaori tried to sputter out that he didn’t have to.

“Oh no, a gentleman would never leave a woman alone because she has a child. Isn’t that right Hokage-sama?” Sami asked in a lilting tone.

Naruto swallowed hard at the dark glint in the woman’s eye. “Y-yes ma’am,” he recovered quickly and gave her a confident look, eyes gleaming. “Kaori is very important to me, don’t you worry about anything because I will take care of her. Believe it.” His intense undertone gave Sami enough confidence in him to smile and nod. 

“Good.” She turned to Seiichi and patted the boy’s back. “Listen Seiichi, you have to help take care of Kaori too, she loves you very much you know.” 

Kaori looked down as Seiichi laid his tired head on her shoulder. His eyes lifted slightly to hers, sending her heart racing with the slight recognition that colored his gaze. The little boy then turned his face into the smooth midnight silk of her kimono and stuck his thumb in his mouth, hiding from the world. Sad green eyes lifted to Sami and the younger woman smiled.

“I’ll be sure to visit Sami-san. Thank you for helping with the funeral too.”

Soon the three were walking back from the mortuary and to a small rented room above Kaori’s old work. The air was warm but not too hot and the birds sung loudly as they walked under the shade of beautiful green trees. On the rooftops above them two Anbu Guard Squads jumped about, invisible to civilian eyes, as they guarded their Hokage. Below the two adults walked slowly towards the main strip of the town to find the Orange flame and its owner. 

Madame Fuyu, as she liked to be called, had once been a famous Geisha before she left the profession and opened her little bar ten years back. The woman was a short, now very brawny female who took no nonsense from anyone. Of course her tough exterior was no match for Kaori’s charm and the young woman had become like a daughter to Madame Fuyu, although she would only call Kaori a sister in the presence of others. When the ex-Geisha heard about the murder and that Kaori needed a place to stay for the funeral she gave Kaori the spare room to use while she was in Akemo town. Naruto had gotten a shock when the short woman marched up to him and smacked him across the face. It turned out to be test—to see if he’d hit a woman but she warned Naruto that if he did anything to hurt Kaori she’d make sure he’d be missing a few key body parts. Naruto was beginning to wonder how Kaori got along with such violent people so easily.

“Ah Kaori honey.” Madame Fuyu sighed and embraced the taller girl before leading her to a table by the bar. Akihiko leaned over the countertop, worry evident in his expression as he watched the young woman cradle the sleeping boy like a mother. It had never occurred to him how maternal Kaori was. Behind Kaori Naruto entered, being properly ignored by those in the tavern, and took up his stance behind her as she rocked the child. Madame Fuyu sat down across from Kaori, intent concern written on her face as she gathered how worn out her adopted daughter looked.

“Honey, what are you going to do?” she asked finally. Akihiko left the bar to get some food from the kitchen and Jiro came out with tea. The obnoxious man offered his friend a soft smile before turning a critical eye to the blonde man standing behind her. Naruto’s eyes narrowed slightly as he put a hand on his lady’s shoulder.

“I would like to talk about that as well.” He looked down as she glanced back at him. She looked worried, as if she thought he would no longer want anything to do with her or the boy. It almost hurt him to see her distrust like that.

“And  _what_ exactly do you plan to do Lord Hokage?” Madame Fuyu asked rather harshly. Apparently the older woman did not expect him to take any responsibilities now that Kaori was caring for a child. She must have thought him like those shells of men who run out whenever a child unexpectedly enters the picture.

Naruto stood tall, confident and secure in what he was about to say. It was a sudden proposal yes, but he was sure Kaori would accept it after some convincing. 

“Kaori,” he looked down at her soft, pale face. “I know you have a small apartment now and that it will be hard to take care of a child. I was thinking that you and Seiichi could move in with me.”

Her beautiful, expressive eyes widened and her mouth opened in a little ‘o’. She blinked like an owl and bit her lip as she looked down.

“Naruto you are Hokage, having a child in the house is a big responsibility and you have to care for a whole village. Thank you for the offer but I don’t want you to have to go so far for me.”

“Nonsense.” Madame Fuyu snapped. “It is a perfect idea and I am impressed he would even suggest it.” The older woman looked Kaori in the eye and tapped the table with a well manicured finger. “Honey, you are going to need all the help you can get to raise a child. If this man is willing to help you should take it.”

Kaori looked down to the sleeping boy in her arms, his little round face lax with restful sleep. He was so frail and tiny cradled in her arms and she was so scared right now, so afraid that she wouldn’t do anything right. She wasn’t ready to care for a child for the next fourteen years. 

“I don’t want to put Naruto in a situation like this.” She whispered. Her shoulders shook as she tried to contain her sobs of grief and built up stress. How could she do it? How could she fill the role of mother to a child? Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, one arm around her neck and shoulders and the other supporting her arm and Seiichi. Suddenly she didn’t feel so afraid.

“Kaori there is no place I’d rather be than with you. I’m here for you.” He looked into her eyes and smiled softly, the whiskers on his cheeks swelling slightly. “He is so lucky to have someone like you care for him. You would not believe what I would have given to have someone care for me like than when I was little.” 

Suddenly something clicked for Kaori. She had not fully comprehended that Naruto  _had_ been left utterly alone by his parents even though they tried to keep him safe. She had read up on him, and the fourth but she thought Konoha would have done a better job of finding someone to take care of an orphan. Tears welled in her large eyes as she looked at Naruto before spilling down her cheeks. She was crying too much.

“You… you didn’t have anyone?” she asked in a choked voice. Naruto gave her a small smile and wiped a river of water from her face with his sleeve.

“Not for a while but I had friends. And he,” he looked down at the sleeping boy. “He has you and I know you will take care of him because that’s the kind of person you are. You care for people and I know he is in good hands.”

Kaori shook her head, not caring that Madame Fuyu or Akihiko or even a drowsy Jiro were watching. “I… what if I do something wrong? I can’t… I can’t do this by myself.” She broke down crying into Naruto’s shoulder, falling right into his arms. He held her tightly as Madame Fuyu got up and shooed the other two men out of the room, and he rocked her as she cried. A quiet vow reached her ears.

“I’m going to here with you Kaori, for as long as you want me to, I’ll be here.”

From the kitchen door Madame Fuyu smiled wearily at the blonde man. After years of entertaining and hosting men as a Geisha she had become a good judge of character and the man before her was a diamond in the rough. Her smile grew a little mischievous when she saw the little boy wake and look up in innocent confusion at Kaori before tugging on her kimono to get her attention. The young woman laughed and kissed his forehead while pulling Naruto down to rest his chin on her shoulder. The boy made an angry face and smacked Naruto on the nose before curling up against Kaori, triumphant that he had fended off the obnoxious shinobi. The older woman shook her head and chuckled: they would make a strange little family indeed. 

~

Sasuke frowned as he walked through the civilian town just two miles south of the cabin where he lived. He was in desperate need of food and other supplies as well as information. It was easy to enter the town, it was a hub for rouges both civilian and ninja alike and criminals were everywhere. What a fitting place for a traitor. 

Sasuke lifted his worn kasa hat to peer out with dark eyes. Men were shouting their wares to a throng of dirty, most likely criminal men. On a corner a group of brightly dressed oiran stood, soliciting male clients into their teahouse. It was rather disgusting to watch the melting pot of the world’s scum but it wasn’t like Sasuke could talk. 

He dodged the women on the corner and crossed the street to a clothing and weapons store owned by a grizzly old man with a missing eye. Sasuke kept to himself, still too weak to bother with confronting any ninja of high caliber, but his skills were not dormant. He listened with keen ears for any information on Konoha.

“I tell you that new Hokage has lost his mind!” he heard a man proclaim. A quick glance revealed three men, two of which were facing him and the one listening had his back to Sasuke. Sasuke pretended to be eyeing a traveling cloak as he moved closer to listen.

“I heard he was going to marry a civilian girl from the north.” The first speaker continued. “Can you believe that? I tell you it would be easy to use her as bait if she wasn’t properly guarded.”

A gray haired man sniffed and puffed at his cigar. “I heard she was having his child or something and that he has to marry her. What a liability. I heard her name was Hayasaki… Hurashi? Something like that .”

The third man had a hood covering his face and was apparently a stranger to both men talking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the tall figure as a thin, gray hand slipped out from under the brown cloak to hand the men some money.  

“Thank you, gentlemen, for your cooperation.” A slithery male voice said. Sasuke suppressed a shudder. He sounded like Orochimaru but… this man seemed so much more sinister. Just standing in the same room made his hackles raise.

The cloaked man turned sharply and strode towards the exit with powerful stridees, his black boots hitting the floor like drums. Sasuke’s eyes followed him as he passed, but he was not expecting the man’s head suddenly snap in his direction. A red eye, glowing with a tiny pupil stared straight into him and Sasuke felt as if he had been pierced through the chest. Everything, his thoughts, his memories, everything seemed to spill forth into his mind. He was sure the mysterious man could see and hear everything that was going on his Sasuke’s head but he just couldn’t move! A dark chuckle came from the stranger as he finished taking the same stepped that had put Sasuke in such peril. It was as if time had slowed down and then resumed and before he knew it the man was out the door.

Sasuke raced out after him onto the busy street, looking everywhere for the mystery man but there was no one, not even a trace of his aura.

“Hey boy,” a gruff voice called. Sasuke turned and was met with a hulking figure in a black cloak and similar kasa covering his face. “You Sasuke?”

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sasuke couldn’t help but stare with large eyes at the hulking figure sitting across from him. The massive man was downing drink after drink as if it was water. The hulking male set down his forth bottle of sake firmly onto the worn wood of the table. Smoke pervaded the air of the bar that was frequented by dissidents and rogues of Ninja Villages.

“Okay kid here is the deal,” the man’s mouth twisted in a harsh smirk, displaying a row of shark-like teeth to Sasuke. “That guy who walked out of that store was no ordinary man.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and growled much like a grumpy teenager wound, “I already knew that, what do you know about him?”

The man grinned again. “He brought me back to life. I was as dead as a doornail after my sharks ate me. In fact there was nothing of me left but somehow that freak brought me back all in one piece, no scars or stitching.”

“That is impossible.” Sasuke snapped briskly. “No one, not even Kabuto, could bring a completely destroyed body back from the dead.”

The supposedly dead Mist rouge turned solemn and his small eyes grew serious. “Do not be fooled boy, this man… or monster has extreme power. He pieced me together with little effort and has found me everywhere I go. I swear there is no way he can be human; I’ve seen what he can do and if he is interested in you you’d better be careful. He will kill you if he is having a bad day.”

Sasuke laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, deep in thought. He had no doubt that the man he saw in the store was dangerous, powerful and he would be a fool to rush into action as he was so famous for when he was younger. Sasuke had learned to be more careful but the information was plaguing him. Why was the man interested in Naruto and the girl he was with?

“Do you know what he wants?” he asked the shark nin without drawing his eyes from the floor. Kisame blinked and drew in a little, his shoulders hunching as if he was pained.

“I don’t know, I heard him talking to something or someone in a pool of water near the place where I was revived but the language was unlike anything I had ever heard. I’m sure he is here to stir up something and it has to do with Konoha. He tried to get me to spill everything I knew but he wasn’t persistent. I think he got some information and just decided to let me wander around for a bit until he needed me.”

“So you work for him?” Sasuke growled. With a great crash Kisame brought his hand down on the table, making those in the room turn to stare. 

Kisame’s voice became low and deadly as he leaned over towards the black hair man. “Listen you entitled little brat, I did not want to be brought back, I died the way I wanted. This  _thing_ dragged me back and pieced me together to be his pawn and I won’t stand by and wait for the worst. I’m going to find out what he is doing and stop it. He is targeting the Kyuubi container and will probably kill him and everyone in Konoha. He wants the world at his fingertips.” 

“Many do.” Sasuke countered defensively.

Kisame’s lips curled in a smile. “Yeah but this one is different, formidable and ambitious. Just the ticket to getting you back to your village if you play things right.” Kisame took a swig of his drink and peered at the young man.

“So, are you in?”

Sasuke met Kisame’s intense glare with steely eyes. The weight of the situation was finally hitting him. This stranger was a dangerous threat to those who still cared for him, a threat to his only home and his way back.

“What do you intend to do?”

~

“Seiichi!” Kaori called sweetly as she peeked her head past the door and into a cozy bedroom. Warm sunlight streamed in onto a little form that sat up swiftly from the single bed. The child turned and looked at her with sleepy, navy colored eyes before smiling softly. The young woman beamed brilliantly in response.

“Hey my little man, how are you feeling this morning?” Kaori asked as she walked into the clean, spacious room that Naruto had been so generous to provide to her ward. The child blinked and stuck his thumb in his mouth as he waited for her on his cozy bed, his bunny tucked under his arm.

The room Seiichi occupied was right across from Kaori’s and it was a happy room, and was in much better shape than Seiichi’s old one. Naruto had gone a little crazy with buying toys and items for the child to have and had made it a small paradise for any little boy. The Hokage had gone to great lengths to give Seiichi everything he himself lacked as a boy. Kaori felt such gratitude towards him for everything he did for her that she was at a loss as to what she could do to repay him. Naruto claimed that all he wanted was for her to be happy but Kaori couldn’t just take what he offered and not give back. Her boyfriend was such a good person after all and he deserved all of her thanks.

Now that she thought about it calling him boyfriend seemed so awkward; he was doing so much more than any mere boyfriend would.

She’d find something to do for him.

“Good morning.” She murmured while kissing Seiichi’s forehead as she had every morning since she gained custody of the little boy. He blushed and reached up with his little arms to be picked up and settled on her hip, his favorite spot. Kaori smothered him briefly with tickles and kisses until his face was pink and he was squirming like a worm and then proceeded to the hallway.

“So, how about some waffles for breakfast hm? Would you like that?” the child nodded shyly as she walked down the stairs, hiding his face under her hair and smelling her green apple scent. Kaori walked down the stairs carefully, still not accustomed to carrying a four year old around so much, and continued to the sunny kitchen. Naruto wasn’t home yet; he had spent the whole night outlining a program to be started that would take care of any orphaned children in Konoha and make sure that they did not end up like Sasuke or the chunin who killed Seiichi’s mother. That boy was dead now; Naruto couldn’t stop the elders from having the boy executed after two other young chunin were found dead due to preset booby traps. Poor Naruto had been crushed by the killings but had remained strong for her. He was like a concrete wall. 

Exhaling loudly, Kaori set her little darling on top of the counter and began to remove the mix box from a cupboard. She didn’t have enough time to make her favorite breakfast from scratch since it was late but it didn’t matter; Kaori knew Seiichi was just happy to be able to help her with anything.

“Okay honey how many eggs do we need?” she asked warmly while putting on an apron.

Seiichi looked at the box and held up two fingers, his expression serious. He was such a little genius.

“Good!” she cheered. “How many cups of milk?”

As Seiichi signed the number of ingredients Kaori heard the front door open and shut. A weary Hokage trudged into the kitchen and looked up to a pleasant sight; Kaori in a pink apron making something with the little boy. Said child was not as happy to see Naruto as Naruto was to see him though. The boy was glaring a warning while holding a wooden spoon in his little hand, prepared to whack Naruto if he got too close to him or Kaori.

“Hi Naruto!” Kaori chimed with that beautiful smile she wore whenever she greeted him. Her face practically glowed as her eyes sparkled warmly. It was such a loving look that he felt humbled to be on the receiving end of it.

“Morning, did you sleep well?” The blonde asked in his deep tone as he set his white and orange coat over the back of a chair. Seiichi’s dark navy eyes followed his every move while Kaori turned back to her mixing bowl.

“Yes thank you.” Her eyes slid over to him. “You didn’t get to come home last night, did you?” her tone turned sad and she threw him a worried look over her shoulder. Naruto smirked and swore she was getting more adorable every day.

“No, I’m taking this morning off and will go back around one. Are you going to work today?” 

Kaori nodded yes, her hair bouncing where it had escaped her little ponytail. “Yes, Seiichi can come with me today but I have to find a suitable daycare or babysitter for him before the week is out.” At the boy’s huff of annoyance she giggled and pinched his cheek good-naturedly before stirring her mixture. Naruto rubbed his prickly chin thoughtfully and leaned back in the chair, letting his eyes travel up and down Kaori’s form appreciatively. She looked oh so cute in those shorts and wearing that thin strapped top that rode up on her torso.

_WHACK!_

“Seiichi!” Kaori scolded in shock. The little boy smiled in a rather malevolent way as Naruto rubbed the bump on his forehead. Kaori grabbed Seiichi’s arm to prevent him from throwing anything sharper at her shinobi. Her worried eyes flicked between the two as Naruto looked up.

“Geez kiddo you have a good arm.” Naruto smiled while standing. Seiichi bristled and reached for another spoon. Kaori asked if he was okay but Naruto only waved his hand.

“Nah Kaori-chan it fine- whoa!” another spoon went whizzing by his ear as fast as a shuriken then clacked against the wall. 

“The kid has good aim.” Naruto commented while moving closer. Seiichi tensed as he realized that the shinobi across the room may become violent with him.

But Naruto smiled at the defensive boy and walked over slowly. The child squirmed uncomfortably before becoming completely still, never looking away from Naruto as the Hokage bent down to look Seiichi in the eye.

“You’re a very good kid Seiichi; you protect Kaori like I do.” 

The child looked suspicious and narrowed his gaze. How a four year old could be so serious was beyond the blonde’s comprehension but Naruto sighed and softened his expression as best he could. His arm reached out and brought Kaori closer so Seiichi could see she was not afraid. The woman’s arms wound around both of their shoulders comfortingly as she looked at Seiichi with her beautiful and reassuring gaze.

“Sweetie, I know you are afraid that Naruto will hurt you but he won’t; he is a very good person.” Kaori explained while running her fingers through Seiichi’s midnight hair to sooth him. He gave her a pleading look and frowned.

“I know you are scared of shinobi Seiichi and you have every right to be, but you are a smart boy and I know that you can tell good people from bad. Does Naruto seem bad to you?”

The boy looked to Naruto’s whisker marked face and frowned. He did not look satisfied so Naruto reached behind his head and untied his headband. It glinted in the light as he held it out to the child to see. 

“I was alone since the day I was born. I had no one and people were mean to me every day. But the people here, shinobi, protected me and cared about me. And now I promise to protect and care for you.” He offered the Konoha headband and smiled his disarming fox-like smile.

Seiichi looked down at the headband with wide, round eyes, completely shocked. His mind was racing and his heart was hammering in his chest. This strange man seemed good and Kaori liked him… but could he ever trust a ninja?

Seiichi lowered his head slightly and hid his face under his bangs. He slowly reached out and touched the leaf in the center of the metal plate before grabbing it and setting it on his lap to examine. Naruto grinned proudly and held out his pinky finger to the boy.

“That’s my promise to you and Kaori; I’ll always protect you two.” 

Seiichi looked up and nodded, face stern but hopeful as he let his littlest finger wrap around Naruto’s. 

Delighted in the turn of events Kaori smiled and ruffled her boys’ hair, laughing as Seiichi pouted and held the headband close to his chest.

“Okay Naruto you need to get to bed and rest up. Seiichi, why don’t you play with Kitsa until I get back?” She put Seiichi onto the floor to play with a now lively Kitsa before she turned to her tall blonde beau. The man gave her a tired smile and let her take his hand and lead him upstairs. 

“What’s the rush?” Naruto asked as they reached the top of the stairs. She turned and stared with wide eyes as Naruto grinned a rather impish smile at her. He stalked her slightly then gently pushed Kaori towards the wall and put his arms on each side of her head. She looked up at him with large, kitten-like eyes that revealed just how innocent she was with romance. He smiled comfortingly at her before leaning down slightly to caress her soft lips in a closed mouth kiss. His right hand slid down the wall to grasp hers gently before he pressed closer and knotted his fingers into her hair, freeing her tresses to spill around her shoulders. The young woman made a little sound of enjoyment and nervously let her free arm hang onto his shirt at his back. 

_She is so shy._ Naruto thought as he pulled away only to steal a breath before he returned to her sweet tasting lips. He opened his mouth and gently ran the flat of his tongue over her bottom lip and his lady gasped in subdued delight at the daring move. He felt her legs shaking slightly so he let his head sink against the soft slope of her silken shoulder. There he placed a few tender kisses while holding his poor woman up.

“I’ll bring you and Seiichi lunch before I go back to work.” He murmured against her jaw. Kaori hummed incoherently and leaned her cheek against his soft hair, thoroughly enjoying the warmth of human touch that he provided. 

“Thank you; and thank you for being so kind to Seiichi.” She whispered while bringing him into a warm hug. “You have no idea… no…” she looked up at him with stern eyes. “You know all too well what it’s like to be in his position don’t you. Oh I can’t ever thank you enough for what you’ve done.” Kaori brought Naruto’s face down and kissed him. “You are the most wonderful person I’ve met.” She whispered while almost crushing him to her. 

The blonde man sighed and nuzzled her hair. “I think you should take a good look in the mirror sometime, you’ve done so much for me as well.” He pulled back and stifled a yawn. 

“Go to bed you silly Shinobi!” Kaori giggled while pushing him towards his bedroom. Naruto complained that he wasn’t tired but did not fight her as she pulled off his jacket and shoved him unceremoniously into bed.

“I’ll make sure there are extra waffles for you.” She murmured in his ear. “Sleep well.”

“See you at lunch…” he mumbled back. Soon the blonde was snoring softly in a jumbled mess on the bed. Kaori smiled as she snuck out and back down the hall. What a lucky woman she was.

**Chapter Eighteen**

In a dark room covered in the sticky maroon smears of human blood a tall figure stood motionless. He was cloaked head to toe as he stood over the body of a child, her dull eyes wide with fright and her throat brutally slit before her family suffered the same fate. Their demise had been violent and just as cruel as the death of the little girl. She still clutched her doll in her cold left hand. 

But this was not his work; it was hours old and sloppily done by a group of rouge nin for hire. Had  _he_ wanted to kill, it would have been much more neat and orderly and the bodies would not be left with their hearts still inside their chests.

A dark metal plated boot peeked out from under the navy cloak and nudged the child’s stiff body. She was empty and had nothing to give him or his master so the man turned and made his way through the door of the ruined hut.

It was so silly how easily humans could die and it was even more ridiculous that they put so much effort into killing each other. What of human morals now, he thought. How could they even claim to have morals and thoughts of good when humans readily murdered others of their own breed with so little reason? A dispute, a cultural or racial difference, anything they could use as an excuse sufficed. Why did such diminutive differences make humans go on a rampage to murder?

The man inhaled the foul summer air and grinned in pleasure. Had someone been walking by and seen him they may have mistook him for a Shinigami and in many ways he accurately fit that description. However, he did not serve Izanami-no-Mikoto or Shiva; he served an ancient power nearly forgotten and long subdued by that infernal woman.

A horrible chuckle escaped the confines of his hood and traveled into the cool night air. He soon broke out into uncontrollable cackling, howling at the skies in a maddening way that sent all life fleeing the scene if it had not already done so. As he lowered his head his bright yellow eyes glowed at the distant horizon.

“This time I will not be denied.”

~

Naruto rubbed his eye free of sleep as he walked down the sunlit streets of Konoha. He was tired, but he had dragged himself out of his cozy bed to buy some Yaki niku for Kaori and Seiichi and hand deliver it—courtesy of Hokage Service.

He thought Kaori would get a laugh out of that. 

Oh, but he really just wanted to go back to sleep and snooze all day long! Those stupid elders called meetings at all hours of the night to discuss subjects that went nowhere. Politics were not a strong point for Naruto but he knew how to get his point across when it counted. Yet deciding whether to allow so and so to say this or do that at two in the morning was getting on his nerves. He was beginning to think to have Kaori present during a meeting; that girl never lost as argument with anybody,  _ever_ .

The bright eyed blonde smiled to passing villagers who bowed and said good afternoon as he continued to Kaori’s work, a tall stone and wood building with large windows on all sides and a beautiful garden in the back that she helped maintain. In very back was a handmade replica shrine Kaori spent an entire afternoon making so people could see what the Husani would erect and that was still practiced in the current area in some places. It was beautiful among her carefully tended flowers. 

“Good afternoon Hokage-sama.” A young woman holding a box of scrolls said as he approached the main entrance. “Are you looking for Hayashi-san?”

Naruto grinned and nodded. “Yes I brought her lunch. Where is she?”

The woman shifted the box onto her hip and pointed to the second floor with a large window overlooking the North side of the garden. “In the library. You know, I’ve never seen so many shinobi in there reading as I have in the past few days; have you instructed them to study more for missions or something?” She laughed lightly as Naruto’s facial expression became mystified. 

“No.” he admitted lowly. “I haven’t.” The woman shrugged and returned her other hand to the box. 

“Well I don’t know what’s gotten into them, even some jounin decided to drop by and I think Yamato-san was in there a while ago.”

It did not take Naruto long to get to the library and he was not pleased at what he saw. There was a variable swarm of Shinobi from chunin to high level jounin scattered about the room, all with books but none of them were reading. No, every set of eyes was flicking to one particular spot in the room, a certain young lady in white wedge heels and a blue and white polka-dot dress. And it was somewhat  _short_ dress at that.

Now Naruto knew Kaori was not a showy girl if she could help it, wardrobe malfunctions not included, but he could not fathom why she’d wear that! It was so… short… her legs… he guessed that if she bent straight over he’d bleed out through his nose and have to go to the hospital.

Apparently every other man the wound was thinking the same thing, but they were not as appalled as Naruto was. No, even Yamato was giving her a pleased smirked from his seat whenever she reached over the desk to get something for one of the pestering men that hovered about. Evidently they were all curious as to why the Hokage had picked this particular girl—some more curious than others.

_Are you just going stand there and let all of those males eye her like that?_ Naruto flinched as the Kyuubi’s angered voice raged through his head. Naruto’s eyes bled red for a moment and his mouth grew into a frown. The Kyuubi let out a gruff snarl that almost made its way into his host’s throat.  _Go protect your right to the woman you foolish boy, before_ I _am forced to do something about it!_

Naruto nodded and stalked forward, motioning every man out of the room with a stiff wave of his hand or a deadly look until Yamato was the last to scurry out and shut the door soundlessly but with a massive grin on his face.

“Oh!” Kaori gasped in fright as she felt something fall onto her shoulders before two arms wrapped around her waist. One large, warm hand spread itself over her stomach while the other set the box of food on the table before her. In the same moment Naruto brushed his lips against the shell of her pretty ear, making her let out a shiver and quiet breath. The beast inside of him growled in approval and urged his tongue to slip out and prick her skin gently.

“Naruto!” Kaori gasped in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. She looked wildly around for anyone to have seen only to realize that they were alone in the library, save for Seiichi who was napping on the couch by the window.

“Why,” Naruto rumbled darkly into her hair. “Are you wearing something like  _that_ in public?”

Kaori’s large eyes turned on him but could only catch some tan skin and wheat colored hair. She opened and closed her mouth for a moment before she could form her words.

“What the heck are you talking about?” she whispered hastily but not unkindly. Naruto’s darkened blue eyes slid to her as he tightened his hold on her waist.

“That dress is too short.” He asserted gravely while molding his body against hers. He had not intended to be so aggressive with her but perhaps he was still feeling a little provoked from earlier that morning. Oh but she was talking again, he needed to learn to listen more when she used  _that_ tone.

“Well excuse me for not fitting the normal height parameters that people design clothes for. I  _am_ wearing shorts.” She grumbled while nudging him back to lift the hem of her dress. Lo and behold, his lady was wearing a pair of solid cotton short the same blue as her dress. He sighed and returned to nuzzle her hair possessively.

“Hn, well I didn’t like how the men were looking at you. I felt like I was at a meat market.”

Kaori rolled her eyes self-consciously and pried his arms off, her mood slightly soured at the revelation that her dress may have garnered such attention. “No one was looking at me.” She insisted.

**_Stupid woman,_ ** The Kyuubi growled while pacing his cage.  **_Can she not sense when males wish to entice her favor?_ **

_Shut up. She is not a fox, may I remind you_ . Naruto grumbled back as he watched her walk towards a bookshelf to replace a large text. His Hokage jacket remained on her shoulders even as she reached up and slid the tome back and then looked at him. She seemed offended but the look melted away as she sighed and ran a hand through her softly waving hair.

“I’m sorry I snapped; this was the last dress I had for work and I couldn’t find any tights…” she trailed off and looked up with those puppy eyes and her lower lip stuck out cutely as she glanced at the floor. “I haven’t even had time to get laundry done for myself.”

Naruto blinked and felt his hands fall to his sides. Slowly he took in her tired appearance, the dark circles under her eyes, and the bandages on her fingers from who knows what. He had been… neglecting her. All of his duties as Hokage had left him with next to no time to help her raise the child she was caring for or even give her a chance to care for herself. 

“This is my fault.” He declared. “I haven’t been there for you like I promised.” His murmur barely reached her while he rounded the table to take her hands and kiss her abused little fingers. She looked as if to protest or cry, but he pressed his lips to her soft ones and kissed her silent.

“Don’t disagree,” He stated in a deep voice. “I know I have been working too much and you have a career starting as well as a child to care for. I need to come home more and help and we can get Seiichi into a class with some other kids his age.” He smiled warmly at her flushed face. “I’ll talk to an old teacher of mine, Iruka, to see if he can keep Seiichi in a type of kindergarten class at the academy for a few days until we find a preschool.”

Kaori gaped. “But Seiichi can’t go in with children who are training to be ninjas! Heck those kids shouldn’t even be allowed to go into the academy; they don’t know what they are doing!”

Naruto led her to a chair and sat her down. She hated the idea of children being integrated to become ninja so early and it was something he wanted to change but hadn’t gotten to yet. There were many things he hadn’t gotten to yet…

“Don’t worry, it will only be daycare, they don’t teach anything more than minimal chakra skills, Iruka will take good care of him.” He smiled brightly. “He took great care of me!”

The young woman gazed up with uncertain eyes to the softly smiling man holding her. She was so torn with mixed emotions; she didn’t want Seiichi to go in with ninja, but she didn’t want to make Naruto think that she didn’t trust his judgment. Her face was set in a frown and her brow pulled down.

“I can’t do that to Seiichi, he needs counseling, not to be tormented by violent children.” Her voice came out more quietly and harshly than she intended but she had to protect her little boy from whatever could harm him. Naruto, however, didn’t appear unhappy with her and he surprised her by smiling brightly though it didn’t touch his eyes.

“You’re a wonderful mother.” He whispered and she stared in astonishment at his words. Before she could voice her confusion he hugged her tightly, lifting her heels off the floor as he effectively squished her. “I wish I had someone like you when I was a kid, but I guess I’ll settle for having you now.” He laughed and gave her a slightly wet kiss on the corner of her mouth then gently set her down. The poor, frazzled woman looked like she was about to fall over when he led her to the table and had her sit.

“I’ll get Seiichi, you start eating.” He turned swiftly and walked to the couch where the little boy was sleeping in the sun with his bunny under his arm and his thumb in his mouth. Naruto’s eyes grew gentle and serene as he knelt beside the boy and stroked his dark head of hair.

“Hungry Seiichi? I brought food for you and Kori-chan.” Naruto murmured. One dark navy eye open and gave him an irritated look before the boy opened his mouth and yawned. Naruto laughed and got up; holding the boy on his hip despite the funny look the child gave him.

“Here we go,” The child happily settled onto the stack of books Kaori set for him on a chair and smiled at his angel. Kaori leaned down and kissed his forehead, making him blush before she handed him a serving of food and a cup of cold tea. Her warm sea eyes turned up to Naruto.

“Thank you, honey. Despite what you say, I know I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down by the collar to kiss his cheek teasingly. “Tonight let’s talk about this Iruka person okay?”

“Fine by me.” The fox boy grinned and stole a peck on the lips of his lady before he bid the pair goodbye and raced off to his late meeting.

~

“And further more I believe that we are cautious enough with the newly allied countries.” 

Oh Sakura was going to bang her brains out any moment if that stupid council didn’t just end the four hour meeting already. Shizune was busy at the hospital and surprisingly Tsunade had decided to go to the meeting and Sakura was ordered to take notes. From her spot behind the Sanin she could easily see the Hokage, lacking his new robe for some strange reason, staring at the droning woman with bored eyes. Her gaze had never wandered from the blonde man’s face throughout the whole meeting for she was waiting,  _pleading_ , for him to look at her. He never did. The council kept him busy with their ridiculous claims and suggestions while promptly ignoring his own. 

Her leg shook under the table from the huge amount of strain she was under. Ever since that night she stumbled into his office drunk her nerves had been on edge and she practically turned red every time someone mentioned his name. But that wasn’t the worst part of it; almost every night she was having fantasies. Some were sexual with Naruto and in others… she was throwing shuriken at a woman whose face changed in every dream. Sakura knew exactly whom the woman was that her inner was trying to murder in her dreams. Kaori Hayashi had earned a good amount of odium from Sakura and, although she found it hard to admit, she had come to despise a woman she had never met.

“Sakura,” Tsunade hissed. “Are you getting this?” the Sanin sounded worried and Sakura turned to the council. Naruto’s face was no longer devoid of care, his eyes were livid and his lip was curled in what resembled a snarl.

“Would you care to repeat that, Urumasa-san?” Naruto practically growled. A man in his mid sixties stood up to address the Hokage and Sakura noticed that he was an ex-ninja who had retired some years ago before joining the village council. He didn’t advise the Hokage like Hormua Mitokado and Koharu Utataune but instead he voiced the complaints and wants of jounin and chunin in the village. Sakura didn’t like the man at all: he reminded her of Danzo.

“I said there should be a discussion of your relationship with that civilian woman.” The older man bit out. There were a few murmurs and several people moved to the edges of their chairs, suddenly aware that the meeting was about to get very interesting. Tsunade stood and slammed her fist of the table.

“Mr. Urumasa!” she called angrily. “The Hokage’s relationships outside of his work are none of the council’s business. It is unethical that you even bring it up!”

The beady eyed man smirked and crossed his arms. “On the contrary,  _Tsunade-sama_ , this is vital to the village.” He looked back to the blonde Hokage and Sakura almost shuddered at the dark look in the blonde man’s eyes as he stared down Urumasa. People were still murmuring as the Hokage glared.

“Speak.” He deadpanned. Urumasa grinned and set his palms on the table.

“It has come to my attention that you are living with a civilian girl and her adopted child and neither have training as ninja and they are quite ignorant to how Konoha functions.”

“I object to that statement.” A younger man stood up and looked to Urumasa. “Miss Hayashi is very knowledgeable on ninja ways, government and history. I see nothing wrong with her understanding of Konohagakure.”

Urumasa sent the man a death glare. “She still has no training and from what I know she heavily disapproves of how this village is run.” He looked back to the Hokage who had not moved since his last words. “I and other council members agree that she is a risk to the village via you. I was given information regarding her abduction not a few months ago by  _Sasuke Uchiha_ .” At this everyone gasped, even Sakura. Her heart fluttered like a trapped bird in her chest and she felt her hands shake.

Urumasa seemed to think his data had given him some excellent advantage so he continued with his stolen information. “Furthermore, it took two full Anbu teams and several jounin, including the current Hokage, to retrieve her. She is a heavy liability and with that child someone could use them against you Hokage-sama.”

Naruto was quiet but his eyes spoke volumes. He looked angry to say the least.

“Hokage-sama, if I haven’t made myself clear the best course of action would be-“

“You have made yourself very clear Urumasa!” Naruto barked while standing. “And I will let you in on a little bit of information your source completely forgot about. Kaori is not defenseless; she is strong and stopped Sasuke and me from attacking each other in a way even you would not believe even if you saw it for yourself! I will not have you, or any other council members talking about our relationship in such a way. I love her and I will protect her as I would any person in this village. I am aware that she may be a risk but I assure you that she is guarded by the best; me, the Hokage and the Nine Tailed Fox that resides within me.” 

Sakura felt her stomach knot at hearing his declaration to some mystery woman. She desperately wanted to cry but now, in front of the council members and her sensei was not the time. Naruto adjourned the meeting and as she stood she found his beautiful blue eyes on her. He did not smile, but he did not frown either, just merely nodded and walked out.

~

“Master Matashi, you called?” a young man knelt before a frail old soul in a grey marbled room. It was dusty and smelt of mold and it was no surprise given that the building was well over a thousand years old. Sitting in the remains of an old throne the white bearded man leaned his worn cheek on his knuckles as he looked into the glowing Lotus flower situated before him and the image it cast.

“It seems that there is another user, a female this time.” The young man before him blinked and then smiled.

“Really, is she pretty?” he asked lightly.

The old man waved his palm over the flower and withdrew the light into a tattoo centered in his hand. “You fool; it doesn’t matter if she is pretty: she can use the Tamashi Magari and she figured it out on her own. That’s more than anyone can say for you.”

The younger male made a face. “Really master? It only took me four years.”

“And she has completed a high level Art in just under a year!” the old man snipped as he rose and went to a table with a collection of books and scrolls. “Pack your things, Hayato, we are going to Konohagakure very soon and I want you on your best behavior. Be quiet about it as well; we can’t have Chikako finding out before I have a chance to convince her to come with us for proper training.”

~

“Iruka please,” Naruto begged. “It will be just for a few days until we can find a suitable daycare. The kid is great! Quiet but he can handle himself around bigger kids as long as you’re there.”

Iruka looked at Naruto, clearly not convinced by his old pupil’s pleading. “I am full Naruto and I can’t take a kid who is terrified of ninjas! He belongs in a civilian daycare.”

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I know but Kaori is exhausted and can’t keep taking him to work and there aren’t any openings until next week! Please, no weekends, just for the next four days.”

The spiky haired man sighed and frowned at his old student. “You really think that this kid can handle it? I mean, from what you told me he has had a brutal past with ninja and these kids aren’t the nicest bunch.”

“I’ll talk to him; I’d honestly be more worried about any kids who mess with the little guy.”

Iruka nodded and looked over the Hokage’s shoulder and frowned. “Ah Ebisu, what brings your perverted presence to my classroom? I’m not giving you any students to play with.”

Naruto turned and looked to find the older man pushing his glasses up his nose as he frowned. “Really Iruka-san don’t you think it is unprofessional to suggest that I would do such things with children?”

“You got a nose bleed looking at me when I was twelve, Ebisu.” Naruto reminded him with a smile. Ebisu’s jaw dropped.

“THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK UZUMAKI AND YOU KNOW IT!” All around the large gathering area people turned to stare at the now well known ‘closet pervert’ and a few people snickered. The man whimpered and deflated as Naruto laughed.

“I heard you were still peeking into the ladies bath house; didn’t you learn anything Ebisu-ero?”

A lighted hearted argument broke out between Naruto and the closet pervert, who did not find the banter particularly funny when they were drawing a rather large crowd. After nearly ten minutes of the pervert denying his own pervert tendencies Naruto decided to prove himself right.

~

Kaori slowly gazed from the most frightened looking man she had ever seen to one of the creepiest of men in black sprawled on the floor nursing something she lovingly referred to as the ‘pervert nose bleed’. Oh yes, she had just seen Naruto as a girl, many Naruto’s in fact and all of them stark naked, surrounding this creepy man with sunglasses and acting as if they were going to coerce him into bed. Now, as the smoke cleared she was left in a room full of people and two particularly aghast men staring at her as if she was their mother.

The distressed, and male looking, blonde was sweating bullets now as she slowly let her eyes drift back to him. She could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously and his clear, beautiful blue eyes grow wide with shock. He honestly looked like he’d seen a ghost and was about to beg her forgiveness for disrupting her spirit’s rest. There was only one thing Kaori could think to do.

It began as a snicker and grew into cackling laughter. 

Kaori laughed so hard her sides hurt. She laughed at the absurdity of the Hokage turning into  _multiple_ naked women and giving some pervert a massive nose bleed. She laughed at how everyone around her was staring at her as if she was crazy. She laughed because it seemed like she hadn’t laughed in so long!

Slowly her erratic giggles eased, interrupted by a delicate snort of mirth as she looked up and grinned. This made Naruto pale and he wondered if she had gone too long without sleep as she slowly started for him with a graceful gait and languishing swing of her hips.

“Why Naruto,” she purred softly as he backed up against the wall, petrified of the cat like smile on her lips. His fingernails made slight marks against the paint as she cornered him. Students and ninja alike gazed in awe as the civilian woman wearing the Hokage’s jacket effectively trapped their leader with just a look. She stopped before him, toe to toe and looked up with steady beryl eyes. A soft sweep of her lashes hid her orbs and returned them with a very sultry look that would make the most hardened playboy fall to his knees. 

“I wish you had told me you could do that earlier; we could have had some fun.” She smiled brightly, but that dark look didn’t leave her eyes as her finger brushed up his shirt and neck to his chin before she flicked his nose. 

“See you later Naruto.” She spoke in a sweet, singsong voice as she turned and headed out the double doors, leaving in her wake several floor ridden jaws, two new nose bleeds, one comatose pervy ninja and the most stunned and hopelessly confused Hokage the world had ever seen. He gaped like a fish for a few moments before Ino came up from the opposite end of the room and smacked him on the head.

“You idiot.” She muttered with a smile while pulling a star struck Shikamaru out of the room by his earring and poking Iruka’s forehead as he tended his bleeding nose.

_Damn that girl has got guts!_ Ino thought as she pulled her dazed boyfriend away. She wasn’t even mad at Shikamaru’s reaction—the boy had probably been shocked senseless—and watching Naruto squirm like that had been hilarious! She would have to visit Kaori and get the details on just how she managed to pull off a stunt like that!

~

Sasuke frowned as he sat on a bed mat not five feet from the hulking, once dead, Mist Ninja and ex-partner of his brother. In his pale hands he twirled a precious item delicately and watched it glint red and gold in the light. His mind was abuzz with the events of the past days, teaming up with Hoshigaki to gain information on some shadowy man and one that may be more formidable than Madara, Kabuto or Tobi combined. They had little to go on of course, like most shadows there is always too little information to locate them. One would think to go opposite of the light but from what Kisame had told him this man was never where one thought he’d be.

Dark eyes grew even more shadowy as he stroked the item in his hand with a lone finger. Despite fatigue and exhaustion he couldn’t get his mind off the owner of the item. He was such a thief, stealing it and keeping it for himself so he could brood over it in the famous Uchiha manner.

He held the item up and sniffed it, but it had long ago lost its natural fragrance that accompanied its owner. Finding no sweet smell he moved the item to his lips and softly kissed it, savoring its texture even as he set it down and tucked it away. Ever so slowly he laid back and put his hands behind his head. The ceiling became invisible to his eyes as he drifted into a land of fantasy and dreams where he controlled his life and made it just how he pleased, albeit with a lovely new addition. 

_“Keep dreaming boy, it won’t last long.”_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sasuke bolted upright from his bed roll, panting and sweating despite the cool air of the night. Kisame was gone from the bed mat beside him, a finding the Uchiha was actually pleased with. He did not like the idea of being caught in bed sweaty, out of breath and visibly flushed by anyone. 

The young man ran a shaky hand through his damp hair and inhaled loudly through his nose in an attempt to calm himself. That dream, oh how he wished her never had to leave it. It was about home, his parents and his brother and Kaori standing in the distance. Only it never turned out well when he saw her. She’d smile sweetly at him, her eyes softening even as a terrible black cloud surrounded her from behind and a gnarled, gray hand took hold of her delicate shoulder. Every time he’d race towards her only to be stopped by the decaying remains of his family as the hand pulled her further and further into darkness and leaving him in the hands of the dead corpses of his loved ones.

This was no different and it frightened him. Sasuke hadn’t been scared for anyone else in years but at this point he was deathly afraid for the girl. 

In a flash he was up and rummaging through his pack for the lock of hair, his connection. 

_Where is it?_ He thought frantically while tearing through the bag. Something felt terribly wrong in the small shack of a room and Sasuke stood up and looked around him suspiciously.

“Who would have thought you’d be so attached to a piece of hair?” a low, rasping voice spoke from the very air around his ears. Sasuke drew a kunai and whirled about, eyes bleeding red as he searched for the intruder.

“Show yourself coward.” He commanded. A ghostly chuckle echoed from behind his ear.

“Oh poor boy.” Something warm and wet flicked up the shell of Sasuke ear, forcing the Uchiha to roundabout and swipe at the empty air in furry. The laughing continued.

“Sasuke Uchiha… what a sad story behind that name, hm? Your whole family murdered, your brother dead and even your friends hate you. Very sad indeed… how does it feel to be so hated and alone?”

The black haired male turned to the face the corner of the room as far from the window as one could get. A pair of glowing eyes greeted him and he could make out the tall form of a man hiding in the gloom. He would not give into the taunting.

“I am not alone.” He said firmly. The man cackled.

“Oh? You think that the Mist man will befriend you?” he asked, sporting a wicked smile that gleamed in the black crook. Sasuke kept a stern face.

_I believe in you._

“No, she believes…” he murmured quietly, entirely to himself.

“What was that boy? Who believes in you?” the figure asked warmly. “It wouldn’t happen to be some little civilian girl would it?”

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his hand shaking in restraint as he brandished the kunai at eye level. The figure continued to laugh.

“I think you are mistaken boy, she is with that Kyuubi container and she has completely forgotten about you.” The figure stepped forward into the moonlight. He was the stereotypical villainous form, cloaked and menacing. But Sasuke had plenty of time being the villain and was not intimidated in the least. Okay, perhaps a little.

“Poor boy, you are alone, but you don’t want to be. What if I could promise you the destruction of Konoha for a favor?”

The man’s eyes narrowed as he rushed forward and sliced at the air. But instead of stopping on the wood floor he suddenly felt himself falling forward, as if into a terrible hole. It was black, cold and smelt of death.

“You should just agree Sasuke, you really have no choice!” The voice taunted from beside his ear before the hole suddenly let Sasuke plummet head long into its depths.

~

Kaori felt her heart leap up her throat and drop into her stomach in an instant when Naruto slipped a warm hand under her shirt to caress her stomach as his lips worked fervently against hers. The woman struggled clumsily for breath and her beau dragged his moist mouth slowly down her to chin to the underside of her jaw where he suckled her flesh into a bump for his tongue to play with. A loud feminine whimper echoed in the dark forest and was swallowed up by the babbling brook and sounds of wind rustling the leaves like brittle paper. Naruto’s hot hand spread itself over her cool flesh as his other furiously ran up her back to entangle into her soft, short locks. He growled in an animalistic fashion and pressed her against the tree, knocking loose bark free to fall at their feet. He released her abused flesh and inhaled deeply, smelling strawberries in her hair and the scent of sugar on her lips. He was beginning to develop a heavy sweet tooth.

Kaori breathed in as deeply as she could in an attempt to gain enough sense to open her eyes and look at the man holding her against a rough tree late at night. Her lids fought her as several sensations of touch berated her poor brain. His hands, oh kami they were large and firm but still gentle with her as he rocked her from side to side and lavished her pulse point with kisses. A shaky hand raised to connect with his sun colored hair and hold him to her neck, allowing the electric jolts of passion and arousal rush through her body.

Now Kaori could be described many way, cute was often a favorite among people despite her tall height and decent amount of muscle and nerves. Kaori often struck people as cute and innocent, knowledgeable as an academic but terrible with street smarts. They would not, however, pin her as a girl who indulged her own physical desires. Virgin she was but not by ridiculous imposed ideals, just self respect. She wanted to wait until she was an adult and had someone she trusted. Of course Kaori being the intelligent and consequently curious girl she was she was not afraid to experiment... 

And now she agreed with her inner voice that a partner made everything  _so_ much better.

“Naru.” She moaned his nickname sweetly, intentionally playing the charming card that she worked so well. He rumbled again, making her insides flip and knot as he slipped a hand onto her rounded behind and squeezed firmly. She gave him the reward of a whimpering moan before dragging his face to hers to kiss him senseless. The blonde man was so caught in a similar position when she raised herself on him, letting him lift her so she could pressed her kisses firmly into his waiting mouth. They only broke to gasp for air or adjust their position while Kaori ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders and chest. There were no words to describe how much she  _loved_ to feel his rippling muscles under her fingers.

Another growl and Kaori felt his sharp nails dig into her thighs and rear. His teeth nipped at her flesh and pulled her skin gently. It was driving the poor girl insane. Then she noticed something. The young woman opened her dazed eyes to see a strange red glow framing Naruto’s outline. It was hot, almost burning hot. She blinked and stared at his shoulder in awe as he nearly chewed her neck raw, vying for a tender spot. A cry of pleasure escaped her and broke her concentration as he found the responsive tendon and rolled it between his teeth. Kaori thrashed her head to the side as he pressed his hips into her center. Oh he was very noticeable at this point but she wasn’t ready to be stripped naked and be taken in the middle of the woods. She gently pushed on his shoulders and told him to stop. He thrust again and remained still, keeping her pressed into the wood as he feasted on her neck. 

“Ah!” she cried in pain as his teeth threatened to break skin. “Naruto stop!” she shoved him when he bit down harder on her then rose to claim her lips in a bruising kiss. She broke away and slid down a little against the tree, her knees at the same level as her underarms as Naruto locked her legs in the crook of his elbows, looking down at her awkward form with bright eyes. 

Kaori’s abused mouth hung open as she stared up at the man holding her. Those comforting blue orbs were gone and replaced with a brilliant red and orange.

“Naruto?” she whispered in disbelief. What was this? Some jutsu or imposter? Was this even Naruto? Panic quickly took her and she felt her heart sink in her chest as her eyes began to tear up. The man above her blinked and tried to pull her up but she kicked and wriggled in an attempt to separate herself from the person holding her.

“Kaori.” A firm voice called. It was not Naruto; the voice was deeper and more raspy. The red glow intensified and she felt something brush her hip. Her wild eyes looked down and she gasped and almost screamed. A translucent, glowing red tail was stroking her hip as its twin wrapped around her waist and lifted her back to eye level with the red eyed man.

“Kaori.” The voice repeated and she cringed away, tears of panic falling down her cheeks as hurt and fear pierced her delicate heart. A strong hand clamped onto her chin and turned her back to him. “Kaori don’t be afraid.” The voice attempted to soothe but it was all but lost on her. The young woman grew still, eyes wide and sparkling as the shrouded figure holding her gazed intently at her face. The hand on her chin languidly began to stroke her soft cheek and those red eyes grew heavy lidded and distant as they focused on a spot below her nose.

“I did not want to frighten you but the boy would not give me a chance to introduce myself.” The voice said softly. Immediately Kaori’s eyes steeled and she grimaced.

“Where is Naruto? Have you hurt him?” she cried angrily, her fingers curling. Red eyes rose and softened.

“No, he is quite upset with me though. I am surprised you haven’t even asked him about me.”

Kaori grew pale but her face lost all trace of fear and anger. Her pretty little mouth dropped as her grey eyes grew large.  _Naruto_ leaned back a little and let the moonlight fall on his face. He shone with red and white light, revealing that the whisker marks had grown ragged and his eyes and lips had been tinged with black like a fox’s.

A fox…

“Yes, I am known as the Kyuubi.” The fox grinned as she stared up in silence. “What do you think? Are you still interested in this boy, knowing that he has a demon inside?”

Kaori’s brows pulled together and her hands clamped down on the man’s collar. He looked surprised as she rocked all of her weight forward and sent them toppling to the ground so she was on his chest, straddling him with her hand on his neck and shoulder, aggressive but utterly painless. Those brilliant orbs shone with proactive determination.

“That is none of your business, return Naruto.” She ground out confidently. The man frowned.

“It  _is_ my business, girl. I live here,” he tapped Naruto’s chest with a claw. “And I’ve taken a liking to the brat, for whatever reason it’s beyond me. Given, he is brainless sometimes and acts as a fool should, but I need him in top condition to ensure my survival and I will not have him risking his neck and mine for some foolish woman if she doesn’t have enough courage to mate with him.”

_SMACK!_

“Ow! Kaori-chan!” Naruto whined lowly as he rubbed his sore cheek. The young woman kneeling beside him smiled sweetly and patted his tummy, right over the seal mark. His stomach hummed unnaturally in response.

“That was for your foxy friend. You tell him that if he ever tries to pull a stunt like that again I will find a way to enter your mind and torment him for hours until he learns to not meddle when we are  _busy_ .”

The blonde man blinked and looked up to find her gazing at him with warm, adoring eyes and a beautiful smile on her lips. Her soft, round cheeks blushed prettily and her eyes became half circles in response to her swelling cheeks but they sparkled nonetheless.

“I thought you’d be so scared of me if you found out.” Naruto mumbled—clearly ashamed. Kaori rolled her eyes and threw her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his neck and pinching his ear.

“That’s for doubting me sweetie, I knew you contained something they called the Nine Tails but damn it Naruto I don’t care. I love you.” She rose to her knees and pulled him close so his chest rested just below her collar bone, forcing him to his neck so he could meet her gaze. “And I don’t care if you have the Kyuubi in you because no one has ever made me so happy to be kissed or held and I never want to lose you.”

She pressed her forehead to his and placed a sweet kiss there on the tip of his pointed nose. Suddenly she felt something warm drip onto the hand holding his cheek and she opened her curious eyes to see him crying yet looking like the happiest man in the world.

“I… I was so worried you’d be afraid of me.” He confessed with a shaking voice. “No one ever said that to me before.”

Kaori smiled, eyes warm as she ran her fingers through his hair and over his face.

“I’m not afraid.” She promised softly. Naruto nodded and let her press his face under her chin.

_“I knew she’d be a good choice.”_ The Kyuubi boasted. Naruto hummed and suppressed the irritating fox to have a private moment under the canopy of tree in the light of a full moon.

~

Kisame grimaced as he ran through the trees at lightening speeds. That freak had nabbed the kid and if Kisame’s hunch was right that was bad news for everyone, Konoha, him and the brat. Poor Itachi would be rolling over in his grave for the thousandth time if he knew what was going on.

“Damn, Itachi I could use you right now; I was never the brainy one.” Kisame mumbled while racing through the forest to the only place he could think of that the grey freak would escape to in hopes of finding the boy before something terrible happened to him.

**Chapter Twenty**

Sasuke gasped for breath as he was thrown brutally against a pillar of hardened stone, cracking it and sending the air from his lung. He remained suspended for a moment before a wretched scream erupted through him and his body contorted into the most unnatural shapes. His neck craned back as he fell to the ground, both arms awkwardly raised and twisted as if they were about to snap. His spine curved and bent in such away he was sure that if his torment liked he could snap it. 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” his voice was raw from screaming in agony so many times while his tormentor watched with guarded eyes.

“Boy, as much as I enjoy toying with you I do not wish to kill you yet. I need you at least half alive.” The man said almost apathetically.

Sasuke struggled against his traitorous body as he was forced to look up across the room to the tall figure and his twisted smile. The hood and cloak was gone, revealing a man in quite ordinary faded purple kimono styled clothes and calf high boots. He had sharp, silver hair that covered one eye perfectly, leaving the other free to take in the image of the half naked and bleeding man before him. The stranger raised his hand and motioned Sasuke closer with sharp claws. The Uchiha’s body rose and flew towards the man only to jerk to a halt before his hand.

All that could be heard in the dank chamber was pained panting and the continuous  _drip, drip, drip_ of Sasuke’s blood splattering the floor. The tall man leaned in and put himself in his victim’s downturned vision, grinning evilly as Sasuke blinked red liquid out of his Sharingan eyes.

“You’re quite stubborn aren’t you? You remind me of someone…” the striking fiend trailed off and began to circle the suspended human male, his boots clicking with ever step until they splashed into his pooling blood.

Sasuke convulsed but restrained his scream as sharp talon-like nails dug into the flesh of his back, sending electric shocks through his body. His eyes grew huge and his pupils shrunk—all he could do was to stare at the chasm ceiling and beg the heavens to kill him.

That terrible chuckling returned in his ear as the claws pulled out of his flesh, dragging his skin with them until blood trickled down his back and legs to add to the growing puddle on the floor. Sasuke felt nauseous, but he had nothing left in his stomach to spit out. With a flick of a sadistic wrist Sasuke was sent flying to the floor where he skidded several yards before coming to a complete stop beside a glowing pool of water. He lifted his weary head and peered over the side of clear, pure looking pool. He was desperate for a drink. A horrifying appearance greeted him from beneath the water. At first Sasuke thought it was some sort of demon before he realized it was his own reflection staring back up at him. His face was in ruin: left eye was swollen shut, blood and food matter dripped down his chin. His nose was twisted unpleasantly to the side and blood oozed from one nostril to join the torrent going down his chin. He didn’t even want to think about his broken and mangled leg or smashed wrist.

“So,” that sickly cordial voice reentered his thoughts as the click clacking of boots neared him. “What will it be Sasuke? Do I kill you and revive you as my brain dead slave or do you serve me willing as all useful humans should?”

No answer dignified the leering tone, just labored breathing. The bizarre tormentor grinned and stepped on the bruised and bloodied back of his captive. “Or,” he drawled. “Why don’t I let Tobi back into your mind? Wouldn’t that be a treat?” he knotted his fingers into Sasuke’s hair and pulled sharply, earning a grunt of pain as the young man squinted up at his abuser. “Yes, I’m sure that pawn is quite upset at being sealed: I could take care of that though, and you could deal with him for the rest of your pitiful existence.”

Sasuke did not answer; he just looked down his nose into the glimmering pool with determination. He would not speak and he would never answer the deranged fool. A crack sounded and Sasuke grit his teeth as a vertebra voiced its complaint to his position. The man chuckled and let go, letting Sasuke’s forehead crack against the stone rim of the pool.

“You could be so helpful to me; all I want is Konoha destroyed and get the Kyuubi out of the way. Your Sharingan eye could help but only if you’ll cooperate with me. If you fail to heed me I’ll rip them out and let you rot.” The man’s voice grew threatening as Sasuke’s head spun and star danced inside his skull. The broken Uchiha did not even flinch when he felt something sharp prick the back of his neck and attach itself to him.

It began as a strange tingle before the thing at the nape of neck seared and burnt its way through his flesh. Every muscle felt like it was being pulled apart strange by strand and light pounded against Sasuke’s eye lids.

The chamber echoed with howling laughter and the agonizing wails of a man experiencing the most gruesome kind of torture imaginable. Uncontrollably, he writhed and convulsed on the ground before being kicked into the shimmering soft blue glow of the pool. Cold water encased him, filled his lungs through his nose and caused his throat to constrict and gasp for air. His struggles were useless: only a few bubbles rose to the surface as he sunk.

~

Kaori smiled at Ino as she entered the living room. The busty blonde girl was passed out on the couch with Seiichi sitting beside her, playing with some colorful blocks Naruto given him. When Naruto came in after her he sighed, rubbing his lady’s shoulder before going to toss a pillow in to Ino’s face.

“What! I wasn’t sleeping!” she cried while jolting upright. Naruto gave her a stern look as the blonde girl blinked and fiddled with her hair, smiling like a naughty child.

“Did you two have a fun date night?” she asked innocently. Naruto was about to reprimand her for falling asleep while watching Seiichi but Kaori stopped him and went forward to sit beside her little boy.

“Yes we did! Thank you so much for being with Seiichi, Ino.” Kaori flashed the kunoichi a pretty smile while pulling Seiichi onto her lap to stroke his head and rock him in her arms. Ino smiled sweetly and got up to stretch.

“No problem Kaori-san. He is a real cute kid! I’d steal him if I wasn’t so busy! Oh hey, when you get a chance you should stop by the flower shop with him—my customers just love adorable little boys!”

Kaori laughed and nodded, smiling pleasantly as the lively blonde girl stood. “We’ll stop buy sometime, Ino-san, and thank you again.” 

Ino grinned and darted by the scowling Hokage before she tottered out in her heels and she vanished out the door. Kaori didn’t catch the whisper she threw at Naruto.

“Damn gossip girl.” Naruto mumbled while kicking off his shoes walking into the room. Kaori felt her stomach churn pleasantly when she heard his strong footsteps behind her and when the edge of his coat brushed her back she blushed. He always gave off such a strong presence and she loved it. The security he provided was very comforting as well as exciting. 

Seiichi yawned sleepily and nuzzled against her breast, his thumb in his mouth as Kaori rocked and hummed her favorite song to him. From the kitchen archway Naruto was observing with a warm smile as his beautiful girl rocked her little boy to sleep. The Hokage’s gaze was intense as he was still pleasantly excited by events in the woods on their way back from dinner. He decided to go a little further.

“Hey,” he called softly in her ear, startling her and causing her to brush noses with him when she turned. He couldn’t believe how beautiful her eyes were up close; he could make out the little tendrils of gold surrounding her pupil and the marbled green, grey and blue that colored her iris. And then those lashes, he adored how they’d lower and hide her expressive eyes and brush the tops of her lids like butterfly wings. 

“Hey…” she responded, slightly dazed by the alluring twinkle in Naruto’s beautiful blue orbs. The tan male smiled impishly and gently moved closer until her lower lip was caught between his in a strange kiss. He sucked on the soft flesh for a moment, teasing and tasting her sugary skin before he released her with a little wet noise. She whimpered in displeasure and pouted adorably at him.

“Don’t tease me, you meanie.” She grumbled while lifting Seiichi and getting to her feet. Naruto followed her on the way up the stair and he was savoring how that pretty skirt brought attention to her beautiful hips and rear. Naruto couldn’t imagine why women complained so much about these things. After all, what was better than when someone like Kaori was walking around with a narrow waist, firm and curving hips and the loveliest pair of…

Kaori turned and smacked his head gently as if she read his mind. Naruto blushed and scratched his head, grinning impishly as he straightened to stand a little above her on the landing.

“You were staring.” She accused while narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Sorry honey, but you’re pretty damn hard to resist.” He said rather huskily, laughing when she rolled her eyes up and turned red. The young woman turned and headed down the hall with a limp little four year old dangling blissfully in her arms. Naruto hummed agreeably as his eyes hazed over in longing. The blonde lazily took off for the bedroom to await Kaori. He paused in the darkened doorway of Seiichi’s blue room.

“Well aren’t you cute?” he whispered in Kaori’s ear as he caught her stepping out of the room. He kissed her jaw and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his hands on her hips and stomach as he rocked her soothingly. The young woman leaned her head back against his shoulder, melting against his strong frame while keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping boy.

“Hm…” she hummed and the male mimicked her and turned her towards the opposite wall and pinned her there with gentle hands on her hips. She smiled as he came nose to nose with her and rubbed circles on her delicate hipbones. They giggled quietly in the hall before Naruto put his arm around her waist and led him towards his room, discreetly pulling Seiichi’s door near shut.

“You are going to drive me crazy one day, woman.” He grumbled as he flopped down on top of her as she stretched on the bed. He gave a quick kiss and sat up beside her. He could tell she was tired and probably a little stressed from the incident with Kyuubi so Naruto shed his shirt and got up to dig around for some clothes for her to sleep in. While his back was turned Kaori gawked over how muscular he was. A little part of her brain screamed, fell over and went to heaven as he turned to face her. And of course Naruto caught her ogling him. His ego swelled and he grinned before tossing her a large black shirt. She shook it out and rolled onto her stomach to pout at him.

“No shorts?” she asked innocently, holding her hand out. Naruto had a particular interest for dressing her in his clothes but he always lent her a pair of shorts to wear. Her face turned bright red as he bounced his eyebrows at her.

“Oh you pervert!” she hissed while kicking her legs. Naruto made a face.

“C’mon Kori-chan I’ve seen you in your swimsuit so what’s the difference?” he asked sweetly. The young woman glared as she sat up and slid off the bed to go to the adjoining bathroom. 

“The difference is that I was in public then and I knew you wouldn’t put your hand on my butt or down my pants.” She smiled when she heard Naruto dramatically drop to the floor from shock and continued her way to the bathroom. “Turn on the AC and I’ll get ready for bed.”

Naruto smiled from his place sprawled on the floor as she shut the door and locked it. “Anything you want Kori-chan… anything you want.”

~

Sasuke gasped as he woke, kneeling on stone. There was nothing around him, just blackness and the eerie sound of wind. The young man took a shaky breath, feeling every wound with searing intensity. He knew where he was; somehow he had lost consciousness and was trapped within that mental prison that Tobi had used to lock him up. The only difference was that Tobi wasn’t there to taunt him and show him the horrors his body was committing. There was just blackness.

“Lonely in here, isn’t it?” Sasuke’s eyes grew hazy as that horrid voice infiltrated his mind. Across from him his unnamed torturer misted into view, slowly walking forward to stand a few yards away. Sasuke did not look up or acknowledge his presence, much to the amusement of his jailer. An echoing cackle rang in the Sauske’s ears.

“Poor little Uchiha… how do you expect to revive your clan line if you are dead? I know it is important to you to have a wife and children, so what if I could promise you security and any woman you pleased. She would be at your command, Sasuke,” 

Sasuke suddenly felt a lock of his hair being lifted and cold, sordid breath fanning against his cheek and ear. The air took on the odor of rotting flesh. “Just think of it, there must be some woman you desire. Or is there another thing you want?”

Sasuke shut his eyes as the image of pale skin, full lips and glimmering hair and the beautiful grey-green eyes. He wouldn’t ever speak a word about her.

“Perhaps Sakura?” the man asked in almost in a friendly manner. Sasuke remained silent and the man rose from his crouch. “Hm,” he pondered with mock concern. “Perhaps I should show you what I will do to you if you cooperate. After all demonstrations tend to go futher than words alone.”

Instantly, Sasuke was standing, garbed in dark Samurai styled amour that clinked as he moved.  It  fitted him like an well made glove yet was light and easy to move.  Sasuke felt fine, rejuvenated… he felt alive. Suddenly he was on a cliff edge overlooking a burning village.

“Now Sasuke,” that slithery voice echoed as the tall figure leaned down by Sasuke’s ear. “Prove to me you are a perfect killing machine—prove to me that you are stronger than those fools.” A sinewy arm pointed towards the burning destruction and screams. “Kill them all, leave no one alive and I will give you  _everything_ .”

Sasuke stepped forward slowly and looked down at the village. It was Konoha. A brief moment of nostalgia stalled him until he took another and then another. Eventually he was no longer walking on ground but in the air and on a steady decline towards the village below him. A black katana materialized in his right hand and crackled with unshed power. Sasuke had never felt such endless energy coursing through his veins. Everything about him was heightened, his senses, his thoughts,  _and his blood lust_ .

“That’s it boy, kill them! They deserve it!”

Sasuke raised his sword diagonally before him and narrowed his red eyes. Below people ran about and screamed, like ants and he was the god ruling them. It was unfortunate that he did not want them alive any longer. 

With all the grace and power a talented fighter he swung down and unleashed a massive waved of crackling blue and white electricity towards the village, decimating buildings and vaporized any flesh in its way. The sickening scent of charred skin met with the bubbling pop and crunch of boiling blood. Buildings collapsed in a thunderous roar and what remained of the denizens littered the street.

Despite the thrill Sasuke’s face remained froze with his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, as if caught by surprise. He had stopped about thirty feet above the ground, floating on his own ability. A hand rested on his shoulder.

“Good, now them.” The familiar hand pointed towards a collection of people standing amongst the fire eaten buildings, blurred by the heat rolling off the flames. Sasuke twisted his wrist and the katana clinked pleasantly before he darted forward into the flames. Adrenaline  coursed through his perfect body, no longer marred by abuse. His eyes shone clear and red and a smirk curled the corner of his lips. He flew like a demon towards the figures, blade ready to cut them down. They were so close.

As he neared his wide eyes grew larger and his Sharingan spun madly. The often cursed organ beating in his chest constricted and he felt his limbs tingle.  _No,_ he thought, _it couldn’t be…_

Standing before the images of his old comrades stood the woman that had haunted him for months. Kaori, that beautiful, maddening woman stood protectively before the collection of familiar ninja and civilians, arms spread wide and little bare feet planted firmly on the baked earth as she held herself before him. Her eyes reflected the furious flames around her as her white clothes churned with the brutal winds brought on by the high temperatures. He kept flying towards her, but time seemed to slow as she met his gaze with those beautiful beryl eyes that shone with such emotion it made him lose his breath.

**_“Sasuke, you must stop!”_ ** she screamed in an agonized voice as tears gathered in her eyes. She sounded so pained and afraid, yet she kept her arms held wide, her chest bared to his tempered blade and even then her gaze never wavered. He collided with her. His Katana fell to the side and skidded into the flames as he fell against her. She smelled so clean…

_“No!”_ Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself wet and sprawled on the stone floor of the dank chamber. To his right the man who had kidnapped him was holding his head and stumbling around, screaming unintelligible things and clawing at the air as if he was being attack by some invisible foe. His wild eyes transformed into an overwhelming yellow that ate up his iris and pupil, leaving him with a demonic appearance. Growls and hisses escaped his acidic mouth as he turned his head to the side at an unnatural angle and looked at the downed man.

“ _You_ .” He snarled while stalking towards the defenseless Uchiha like a gruesome, deformed predator. “ _You traitoruous..”_ The man hissed and spat his rage as he closed in. Sasuke waited pateintly for the ending blow to come as the fiend neared him with claws bared. It would soon be over, he thought. Soon he could sleep.

But Sasuke was taken aback by a ball of pure blue light that flew over his own head and struck the creature in the chest, sending black ash into the air and revealing a large, empty hole in the brute’s torso. Horrified by the appearance of the beast man Sasuke watched when his tormentor coughed and black, oily liquid spewed from his mouth. He stumbled and pointed two mangled fingers at Sasuke.

“This… is not over yet…  _kaiho_ .” Sasuke felt something snap within him and he clutched his chest in pain as the man before him fell back and towards the pool of water, disintegrating into ash even before he touched its trembling surface.

Sasuke felt backwards. However, he was greeted with another surprise when something soft, churning and so vibrantly warm cushioned his fall and held him above the unforgiving stone. His head fell back and he looked up to see the stars peeking through the hole in the ceiling as warmth and peace surrounded him like a bubble. His pain faded to a numbing throb. He could faintly hear a lullaby tinkling around the edges of his hearing—one his mother used to sing to him as a child. 

_If I die now at least I was not the one to hurt her or the others._ He thought with a tiny smile before his eyes shut and his breath escaped his bloodied chest.

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Fire gave way to the serene darkness of Naruto’s bedroom as large eyes snapped open. Kaori took a shallow breath as she stared up at the ceiling, so tense she couldn’t even breathe. Her body felt cold, yet she was damp with sweat and her muscles were stiff. She could still see his handsome face, eyes wide and pleading and so…child like as he flew towards her. And then there was that horrid voice chanting in a language that was so foreign and yet… recognizable. She was so frightened that she couldn’t even shudder in disgust at the wretched presence in her nightmare.

Beside her Naruto stirred; sensing the turbulent emotions rolling of his bedmate. With a grunt he rolled over and cracked a blue eye to see what was the matter and he started. She looked so pale and her eyes were wide and quivering as she stared at the ceiling. He could tell she wasn’t seeing for she had a glazed look in her eyes. Immediately Naruto lifted himself onto one arm to hover over her terror stricken face and he worried at the moisture that shinned on the edges of her lashes.

“Kaori-“

“Sasuke.” She spoke suddenly. Naruto flinched and frowned, displeased with the way she said his ex-best friend’s name. Slowly her eyes cleared and drifted to his and trails made of tears streamed back into her hair when she met his gaze. “Naruto it was horrible, he was killing everyone.” She started to sob hysterically as she rolled against his chest. The stunned man could only blink dumbly as his foggy mind processed the information.

“He tried to kill you and everyone else but… he…” her sobs choked off her speech as she shook and curled up in the tangled sheets, her legs wrapping around his as her fingers sought a hold. Naruto grimaced and wrapped an arm around her shivering form, placing his hand on the back of her head to tuck her face against his chest. His eyes burned in the darkness as he lowered himself next to Kaori and tightly held her beside him. Sasuke… he was beginning to resent that name and the person he once knew before a fruitless search of power drove his teammate to insanity. Naruto was sure he could protect Kaori from Sasuke but there was little Naruto could do if he invaded her dreams.

“Naruto.” Kaori called softly from under his shielding position. He hovered over her as she turned onto her back, staring up with serious, ancient eyes. “Naruto it was so real and Sasuke… he looked so much like Seiichi... you haven’t given up on him yet have you?”

It was unfair that she’d ask such a question. It was unfair that she had to have such hope in her heart for a man who wanted Naruto and everyone he cared about dead. It was so unfair that she could look up at him and plead for him to pity a monster.

“He doesn’t want to be helped, sweetheart.” He whispered in the dark. Kaori’s eyes lowered as she bit her lip, looking wholly disheartened. Naruto exhaled slowly through his nose and placed a tender kiss on her smooth, freckled forehead. “I miss my friend, but Sasuke is not who he was. Orochimaru, Tobi, even his own brother sent him on a path to destruction that he will never recover from. The only thing I can think of as being merciful would be to kill him myself and spare him ANBU’s torture and execution.”

Naruto looked to Kaori and examined her saddened but calculating expression. She was thinking and no doubt she was hatching some sort of idea within the pretty head of hers. He had seen it many times while she painted or wrote and she always produced something… brilliant or not.

He only hoped she wouldn’t think of something that could get her hurt.

“I don’t think your Sasuke is dead yet; I think… maybe he wants to come home. Perhaps he is too ingrained in his ways to know how to go back without a guide.” Her eyes lifted and she gave him a half smile. “I’m sorry I’ve upset you, we should talk about this later.”

Naruto hummed in agreement and smirked, laying down upon her supple body so her soft, wonderful skin pressed against his. Kaori giggled and blushed, closing her eyes as her borderline pervert-boyfriend grabbed onto her waist and nuzzled her neck.

“Oi, Naruto you’re heavy.” She complained while tickling his side. In a flurry of sheets Naruto rolled onto his back and snatched her up with him, thoroughly enjoying how her soft breasts swelled as they were pressed to his chest. He was positively fanatical when the shirt she wore dipped and gave him a glance at those beautiful features. Kaori didn’t seem to mind as she hooked her knee under his and looked down, enjoying her own view of the world’s most handsome man. 

It dawned on Kaori that she was incredibly lucky Naruto. Everything felt so natural when she was close to him with only a thin shirt separating them and she felt no doubts when he looked at her with those loving eyes. Outside he was the Hokage and she was his civilan lover but alone there were just a man and woman, neither had to be perfect and Kaori loved his flaws from the marks of his seal to the slight unevenness of his eye lids. He was so spectacular to her.

And of course he felt the same, just with fewer words and more staring at whatever piece of flesh he could. She had come to understand that men were usually more primal, but that didn’t mean he felt any different. Love was a term so greatly overused that it had lost its sincerity to many but Kaori couldn’t find a better word to describe the multitude of emotions that filled her when she thought of him. And she wasn’t singular in that opinion for Naruto was certain that he loved this beautiful woman more than anything.

“I love you.” He said while peering up into her eyes. Her gaze flicked up from where she had been admiring his lips and she smiled in delightful joy.

“I know you mean that, and that makes this all the sweeter.” She said softly. Suddenly she was in his face, her cool breath brushing his chin as she stared right into his eyes. “I love you too, and never forget it!”

 

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Sunlight?_

The bright sunlight was blinding and painful. Nothing else could be seen and nothing but a dull ringing could be heard. It was growing louder.

"Hey!"

Sasuke gasped in air as if he had been pulled from under the water. He blinked dumbly as he was shaken by a pair of rough hands. Everything around him was blurry, but he could smell damp foliage and hear birds. Sasuke was pulled forward again until he sat upright. His raven head spun wildly, and he slumped forward with the lividness of a rag.

"Sasuke," Was that Itachi calling him? He sounded so distant. "Sasuke, Sasuke wake up."

_Itachi… so that freak really did kill me, didn't he?_ Sasuke opened his slanted eyes and stared at his lap. A lady bug was crawling by his knee.

"I-Itachi?"

"Oi!" Sasuke choked on his own breath as he was smacked on the back. Sasuke looked up quickly and was shocked to see Kisame looking at him with a tense expression.

"Finally!" Kisame let Sasuke's shoulder go and reached for a canteen. "You've been out for over a day.” He quickly unscrewed the cap and held out the flask. “Drink this."

Sasuke stared dumbly at the canteen in his hand. He could have sworn that he had died, and, come to think of it, why wasn't he in pain? Sasuke looked down his body and found nothing to indicate his torture, all that remained was the scars of battles gone by.

"Kisame," Sasuke's hoarse voice choked on the name. After a swing of water he was able to continue more clearly. "How did you find me?"

The mist ninja sighed and leaned again a tree stump. Cold, morning light illuminated his left side and cast his skin in an eerie shadow.

"You wanna know?" Kisame asked after a moment's pause. Sasuke kept his dark gaze firmly fixated on the shark man. Kisame was surprised to see such dispassion in the boy's face. The revived mist nin sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"You looked like shit. It took forever to track that freak down and when I got there you were pretty roughed up. Strange thing happened though…" He took another drink. "You were glowing slightly and I watched as your bones were put back in place and your wounds were closed. Damned if I've ever seen a thing like that before. Anyways, I couldn't get close until the light faded, but by then you were mostly healed. I carried you here last night." Kisame grimaced when he found his sake flask empty. He tossed it to the side and continued.

"You were talking in your sleep; it sounded pretty intense."

Sasuke's eyes drifted down to the flatten grass where his body had rested as dew began to form in the cool morning air. The tall, ancient trees around him formed an imposing, spiraling cathedral that protected and entrapped him. He knew this forest and it was ironic that Kisame would bring him here.

Without warning Sasuke staggered to his feet. Kisame said nothing, but he watched as the pale Uchiha used the largest tree for balance as he rose. Kisame had no inclination to protect the boy now; after all, the mist ninja had his own problems to deal with.

"Hey, Sasuke." Kisame called when the boy was about twenty feet from the makeshift camp. Sasuke lifted his tired head to listen.

"That creep is gone, from this point on I don't need you around. The only reason I brought you here was because of Itachi; I knew he would have wanted me too."

Silence.

Kisame stood up and brushed off his grey cloak. "I don't care if you destroy Konoha or kill your friends. It doesn't matter to me, but if Itachi was here I think he would tell you to let it go and live." A dangerously sharp grin flashed across the mist nin's face. "I'm going to live and damn well enjoy it!"

And with that Sasuke was completely alone in the shadow of a magnificent tree. No light could touch him there behind the behemoth at his back and there was no light ahead of him save for the speckled streams that escaped the leaves.

Sasuke's hand left the rough, mossy bark of the tree as he stepped forward. Step after step he began to find his way along a familiar route. Every step made his heart sink and not even fifty feet from the looming tree, the one that stood so tall and straight above the others, he began to cry.

"Father, mother, brother… give me enough strength to overcome this monster." He whispered as he clutched his heart. “I just want to go home.”

_"I believe you can."_

He remembered the way she said those words so clearly. She was afraid of him yet she had tried to encourage him to return. She had sounded so sad when she spoke those few words to him, yet her words meant more than the world to the damaged son of the Uchiha clan. He was what was left of the misery of the Uchiha and of Konoha. He alone bore the horrible loneliness now. Naruto no longer shared his abandoned existence; Naruto had Kaori, his friends and the entire village at his side. The village supported their Hokage and openly condemned the discarded Uchiha.

There was no one to save him.

Sasuke had long suspected that if Konoha got a hold of him they would simply take the building blocks of the Uchiha clan and kill him. The elders would forcibly revive his clan and continue the cycle again for their own pleasure and at the expense of the village. Sasuke would not be around see his children grow up into ruthless killers. He knew that the destructive power of greed would only sow the seeds for more death.

And Sasuke was so tired of death.

Sasuke's toes curled in the wet grass before he continued through the darkening foliage. He wiped the tears from his face as he walked into the gloom. Long black hair attempted to blind him as he stumbled over the soft sod and found the deer trail that led to the lake. The birds had stopped singing when he passed the last ray of fragmented sunbeams. His ears rang loudly in the silence of the forest. It was maddening how weak he was.

"This is the last time." He said while looking into the abyss of gray forest shadows.

No light existed along the path he walked. He left all of his hopes with the rays of the morning sun behind him and the clean cut figure he knew to be standing in those rays.

There was nothing for Sasuke in the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Twenty-three**

It was bright. I hadn't remembered a day when the sun was so blindingly intense. Naruto didn't seem to mind though; he chattered on beside me. He was determined to get me out of my bad mood, and at this point my will to remain grumpy was quickly fading. Naruto always had that affect on me.

"So I was thinking that we could go out to dinner tonight with Seiichi. I think he'd like that after school…"

I couldn't help but glance over and smile at him. I never could have imagined that the first guy I was ever involved with would be so… fatherly. Actually I had thought that the typical thing would happen; a child comes in and the guy heads for the hills. I had expected Naruto to grow distant from me.

I like to think that I am rarely incorrect. Of course, that is not always the case, but this time I was overjoyed to be completely and utterly wrong. Perhaps it was my view on men that skewed my judgment on how Naruto would react. After all, most men my age seemed to be pigs to me. The stupid, loud, rude, overly sexual beast was a better description of how I viewed men when it came to romance. They were only out for sex weren't they? I was never led to believe otherwise. My parents had a lovely relationship and marriage, but they seemed to belong to a different time. The men of my generation were too focused on sex to hide their intentions through sweet nothings and courtship. I could see the looks girls got from their boyfriends. I heard how they spoke to each other. That was not what I wanted.

Naruto was still chatting and I was beginning to think he was as nervous as I about Seiichi's first day. He didn't notice that I was barely listening. Again, I felt guilty and anxious. I did not want to miss something important.

"… and Tsunade is going to take over for the evening so I can stay home tonight. How late are you working?"

Perfect timing.

"Until four." I answered as I watched the cobbled path for any uneven stone that may try to trip me. "I can go get Seiichi and meet you for dinner."

I felt my face get incredibly hot for no reason and I turned my attention to a store window display. Naruto made me do that a lot; sometimes when he just smiled at me I would turn so red people would ask if I was ill. Naruto said he thought it was cute when my whole face lit up like a torch.

I lost my breath for a moment as he put his arm around my back and laid his hand on my hip. I could fell his thumb rubbing the fabric of my skirt and I couldn't help but smile a little. I always felt better when he put his arm around me.

Naruto stopped under an awning and turned me to face him. He was not that much taller than me, but it felt like a long way to look up.

"Hey," he began in a kind of gruff whisper. "Seiichi will be okay. Shizune is there to talk to him and Iruka will make sure he will be busy. Iruka is good at that."

Naruto had such a wonderful smile. His whisker marks stretched slightly and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle perfectly. I could smell the mint coming from his mouth.

Seiichi… my heart skipped a few beats as I lowered my eyes to Naruto's orange embellished shoulder. Both Naruto and I had lost parents but neither of us remembered their deaths clearly. Seiichi, however, had seen his father's slaying first hand. Now his mother was dead…

The burn of tears made me crinkle my nose as I thought about Aoishi. I could still see her face the last time I spoke with her.

If only…

Aoishi had to have one of the kindest and saddest people I ever knew. She was a reserved woman though and I never got very much information out of her. I did know that her father had disowned her when she became pregnant with Seiichi. I had guessed she came from a wealthy family due to her mannerisms and quiet nature, and I could only imagine what it was like to leave home and start a working life in a new town. Her husband, she told me, was kindhearted and loving but he gambled their money away with the best intentions, she had said. She told me she could see that Seiichi had the same countenance as his father but she hoped none of the vice.

Naruto noticed my tears and quickly took my face in his hands. His fingers were calloused from years of training and battles but they were like silk to me.

"Kaori? Kaori don't cry; Seiichi will be fine." He tried a assure me. His voice was so soft and earnest and perhaps a little panicked.

I shut my eyes from the bustling street and from the sunlight as a tear fell from my cheek and landed above my heart. I had been on edge for weeks now; I was swearing more than ever before, and I felt the need to cry more that I should. Perhaps I should see Shizune after Seiichi for a long talk.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I was just thinking about Aoishi." I explained as simply as I could. Naruto was under a lot of pressure as well, and I couldn’t to burden him with anymore of my problems even if I wanted to.

"Do you want to stay home?" he asked me as I wiped my eyes with the heel of my hand. Yes, yes, yes! I did want to go home! I wanted to go home and forget about Seiichi and living in a ninja village with the Hokage! I wanted to forget about work and bills and that I was so far from my childhood home. I wanted to play with Kitsa and eat chocolate ice cream and sleep.

But I couldn't.

I was an adult now and I was Seiichi's guardian. I only had another day of work before the weekend when I could relax and procrastinate on the research paper that I was supposed to be writing. Gone were the days when I could sit around and draw or write to my content. I was grown and I could not be dependent on Naruto to take care of two just so I could be lazy. What a way to drive off the most wonderful man on the planet! ‘Here you go take care of a village that makes its business to kill people and take care of my adopted kid while I go home and eat all of the food you paid for’. That would be very attractive.

"No, I should get my work done." I said lightly, feigning cheer. As I looked up into Naruto's eyes I could see that he did not believe me. He was about to insist when I stood up a little straighter and kissed him.

I adored kissing him.

"I will be fine," I whispered as I pulled away, ever so slightly, from his lips. I had caught the poor man off guard, and now his head was buzzing. I could feel his lips searching the air for mine.

"Once things settle down and Seiichi is in a permanent school things will be easier on me." For emphasis I kissed Naruto's soft lips a second time. His left hand naughtily skimmed my hip to grab my backside. 

I broke away and looked up at him with a wayward smile. His dancing yellow hair shifted in the breeze and enticed me to run my hands through his spiky locks. Then I noticed his blue eyes staring right at me. Naruto suddenly seemed much older and tired.

"Naruto, maybe you should go home. Did you even get any sleep last night?" Why hadn't I noticed earlier? He had dark bags under his beautiful eyes and even his tan skin appeared pale.

I panicked slightly and guilt seized my heart. I hadn't even asked him how he slept or how he was feeling when I got up. I had practically ignored him all morning!

Naruto quickly caught my hands and held them in his. He felt cold today.

"Kaori I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I suddenly felt very small as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Stamina is an Uzumaki's best trait after all." He murmured against my brow.

He chuckled as he pulled away and it took me a moment of clueless staring before I realized the innuendo and turned bright pink. Naruto grinned at me and I broke out laughing until I felt like I was going to pee myself.

"You dirty man! I'll get you for that!" I wailed while chasing him up the street. I didn't care that I was sweating or that everyone around us was staring. I was having fun again and the best part I was that I was catching up to him. Shinobi skills be damned—I was not going to let him get away with that!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

“Ne, Matashi-sama, how are we going to explain this?” A young man with hands folded into long sleeves cast a wary glance at the ninja guards at the gates.

The old man wheezed and snuffled. “You let me worry about the Jinjuriki—you worry about the young lady.”

The younger man huffed at an errant strand of red hair as they walked on. “I think you’ve lost your mind old man; this plan seems like a ticket to a nice niche six feet under.”

A breathless cackle bubbled up from the hunched figure. “Only if you forget yourself—the Hokage should be most interested in my offer considering it will save her life.”

Again the young man huffed and turned his eyes to the guards. He hated ninja villages; there were just too many eyes and not enough privacy.

“Sensei, if this turns bad I’m not sticking around to wait for you.” He warned under his breath. For his insolence, the elderly man knocked him on the head with his staff.

“Quiet! This is the thanks I get? Behave!”

“Hai Matashi-sama…” the young man groaned.

Soon the trickle of visitors and returning brought the pair into the sights of the Konoha guard. Papers were handed over scrutinized and Hayato bristled at the flare of chakra he felt coming from a young, overly excited guard. The old man beside him smiled and gave off the general impression of being senile.

“Alright, on your way.” A burly senior guard ordered while handing Hayato back the traveling papers. With brisk steps the young man passed the gate and let out a sigh of relief. The old man kept pace and gave his junior a lilting glance.

“You are quite uneasy.” He observed as the pair walked down the sunny street. Hayato made a face and turned to look at the shops. His sensei knew how he felt about these places. Suddenly something caught his eye. Failing with a hand he summoned his sensei and pointed.

“Isn’t that…?”

The old man grinned and tapped his staff on the ground. “Aye, shall we go introduce ourselves?”

The younger man looked appalled but was too late to stop his sensei from charging forth. Perhaps the old geezer  _was_ turning senile.

The pair hurried down the street, barely hidden under the shade of the stall awnings as they closed in on their targets. Hayato anxiously wrung his sleeve in his hands and glanced around for a means of escape while his master ambled straight on and bumped into the young woman in his path.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, turning from her companion to steady the elderly man. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

While she tended to a blathering fool Hayato was promptly met with a firm gaze from none other than the famed Sixth Hokage. Sweat dripped down his neck as the Hokage’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Oh my…” Hayato was freed from the intense scrutiny as his master grasped the young woman’s hands. “What power,” The old man feigned surprise as he turned the girl’s palm skyward.

“Power?” the blonde Hokage repeated in a low voice. Hayato was not fond of the look of the Hokage or the encroaching presence of several Anbu. The old man had better hurry.

“Yes,” beady, wrinkled eyes gazed up at the startled young woman. “You are a rarity aren’t you? You have the gift of Tamashi Magari.”

“You know of it?” she asked as her blonde companion stared from over her shoulder with increasing distrust. The old man flashed a knowing grin as he held up a hand.

“Why of course, I am the last master of the art and I have traveled very far to train you, my dear.”

This was Hayato’s cue. He stepped forward and inclined his head to the young woman, noting her confused expression before he rolled up his sleeve.

“I am Kusigaki Hayato. This is Sensei Matashi. I am Sensei’s student.” He bowed again and cast the looming Hokage a wary glance before continuing. “We have come to teach you under the White Lotus.”

Hayato watched as the young woman’s head turned to meet the gaze of the Hokage. Her mouth hung open and her hands were still ensnared by his master. She looked baffled.

“How did you come to know of this?” Hayato swallowed hard when the Hokage spoke. The man couldn’t have been older than he, yet his continence was formidable. Hayato tapped his shoe on the ground nervously.

“We of the order must be aware of those who share the gift.” Sensei explained rather proudly. “You display some weeks back did not escape our notice. Self taught, aren’t you?”

The tall blonde pulled the woman’s hands back and placed himself in front of her. “You know quite a lot, don’t you?”

The old man nodded and grinned. “Quite a lot, but this is not a discussion for the street. May we speak in private?”

Hayato braced himself as four masked Anbu appeared around him and his sensei. This was not going well at all. not at least, until a little voice spoke up.

“Um, Naruto, if he is telling the truth it might be good to at least talk with him.” The young woman proffered. Hayato took the Hokage’s distraction to look over the young lady. He grimaced.

Suddenly, Hayato lifted a hand and a soft blue orb filled his palm moments before it rushed to meet the young woman. She let out a squeak as the Hokage pulled her away but he could not stop the orb from wrapping around her hand, revealing tattoos that had almost completely faded.

Cold metal pressed against his body but he held his composure as the old man offered an answer to the Hokage and the woman he held.

“Do not be alarmed; Hayato is merely protecting the young lady. You see, once Tamashi Magari has been induced it becomes a type of dammed river. However, it must be adequately exercised to keep the damn from breaking. Hayato was merely releasing some of the pent up power that was threatening your very life.”

The young woman’s eyes widened as she stared at the pulsating and cumulating blue orb. She could see the tattoos she had thought long gone glow pink as little sparks lifted from her skin. She assuredly patted Naruto’s tense arm and promised that it wasn’t hurting her.

“You two will come to my office,  _now_ .” The Hokage ordered with surprising authority. The young woman watched the pair before her with eyes as curious as a kitten.

“Thank you Kusigaki-san.” She nodded her head, unable to bow respectfully with the Hokage leading her towards the center of town. Hayato glanced at the aggressive Anbu guards before following his withering sensei into what would be called the fox’s den. He only prayed he made it out in one piece.

~

“So are trying to tell me that unless she  _uses_ the Tamashi Magari she could die?” the Hokage’s eyes were livid as he gazed at the old man sitting across from him. The geezer nodded seriously.

“That’s right. Once the flow has been opened it must be drained regularly. Of course this will be done in a much safer manner than haphazard casts and crudely painting seals.” He eyed the young woman who was leaning against the wall, eyes downcast but ears attentative. “That was incredibly dangerous.” Matashi chided.

“It was necessary.” She defended rather lamely. Hayato shifted from foot to foot as he stood behind his master. 

“This will have to be looked into but if there is a threat to Kaori’s life I will permit you to remain to help her with this in a safe way.” The Hokage cast a glance at the young woman and it was clear he was not thrilled about letting two strangers use a little known power around her. She looked up to meet the blonde’s gaze and nodded her consent.

“It’s for the best.” Matashi continued. “Once we know her power is managed we can discuss training.”

“ _That_ ,” the Hokage snapped. “Will certainly be up for discussion after you two are cleared by Anbu and I am confident you are not a threat. For now you will be confined to temporary quarters under guard and any interactions with Kaori will be supervised by myself, Tsunade and Anbu. Have I made myself clear?”

Before his teacher could answer Hayato clapped a hand over the geezer’s mouth and bowed his head.

“You are most gracious, Hokage-sama. Thank you. I promise that we have nothing but the best intentions for Hayashi-san.” The sour look on the Hokage’s face didn’t reassure the young man at all.

“You are dismissed.” The blonde answered as he set his hands on the desk. “Anbu will escort you out.”

Despite the thrashing and mumbled protests of his master, Hayato gratefully bowed and hurried out the door, leaving the Hokage with Kaori, Tsunade and a masked ninja waiting.

Tsunade was the first to speak. “Well, this is interesting.” She sighed and moved to a window. 

“Do you know anything about this?” the masked ninja asked a soothing voice that belittled his interest. The busty blonde smirked.

“I haven’t had any dealings with this  _Tamashi Magari,_ but I’d venture a guess that it functions a lot like chakra. I’ve dealt with plenty of chakra build ups and Matashi’s plan seems fair enough. However,” she warned while turning to face her successor. “I cannot attest to the integrity of those two.”

“Indeed,” the masked man agreed as he lounged on another window sill. For once his customary book had been set aside. “These are turbulent times, Hokage-sama, and I would not put it past an enemy to go to such lengths as to cause trouble.”

Naruto nodded and cupped his fist in one hand before resting his chin on his knuckles. His gaze was distant and thoughtful, something Tsunade would have thought miraculous under other circumstances. It was not often that Naruto was so serious. She turned her eyes to the young woman standing by the wall as she distractedly picked at an old scroll.

“What do you have to say, Hayashi-san?” 

Kaori turned large eyes to the previous Hokage before biting her lip. She could feel Naruto’s intense gaze upon her and for once she felt uneasy as he watched her.

“Kusigaki-san’s cast didn’t hurt me. I honestly hadn’t noticed but now that Matashi-sama explained I guess…” as she trailed off Naruto’s eyes grew and he straightened attentively.

“What has been going on?” he asked. Kaori bit her lip and pressed herself anxiously against the wall, feeling like a cornered mouse.

“Ever since… uh, the fight you had, I’ve been feeling a kind of pressure, like it’s just underneath my skin.” She unconsciously rubbed her bare arm and looked at her shoes. “I thought it was just stress but up until a few nights ago it had just been there… growing.”

“And then what happened?” Kakashi pressed. The woman cast her eyes to the Hokage.

“Remember that nightmare I had? Well I didn’t notice until morning but the pressure was gone and I felt somewhat tingly, like after I had made the Barrier. I don’t remember the dream; just the feelings. I was scared and worried but afterwards I felt relieved. The pressure has been building up again but I never connected that to the Tamashi Magari until now.”

Naruto’s lid lowered as he cast his eyes down. Thought wrote its lines upon his brow as he bounced his knee and drummed his fingers on the table.

“So what should we do?” Tsunade bravely asked the question that they were all waiting for.

“Matashi-san said that this build up is dangerous and I am willing to allow him to stay and help Kaori release the buildup. However, I do not trust him,” he looked over at the young woman who seemed much too far away for his liking. “Not with you. Something about him makes me think he is scheming.”

“I’m willing to try it.” She proffered. “I mean, I can’t go around waiting to burst.”

Naruto’s face fell into a scowl. “They need to be under constant supervision. Assign Hanabi Hyuga to watch them at night and kept two Jounin with them at all times. Meanwhile I want a background check on both of them.”

Kakashi nodded and saluted. “Hai, Hokage-sama.”

Naruto turned to Tsunade. “Please go with Kaori and learn what you can apart from these two. I want you medical opinion on how this works and I want to see if you can do anything with chakra to help Kaori.”

“Hai.” Tsunade tossed her hair and smirked. “This is quite unlike you Naruto.” She mused softly. The Hokage barely glanced at her.

“Report back this evening.” He dismissed them curtly but not without a nod of thanks. Kaori watched the two ninja leave before returning her gaze to Naruto as he pretended to sift through papers. He was so different and all in the matter of an hour.

“Kaori?” he called. Her heart thudded and she dared to step closer to his desk.

“Hai?” she prodded gently, afraid that he would cast cold eyes on her when he looked up.

His gaze was far from cold. “Be careful.” His blue orbs shone with affection as he reached out and took her by the hand. “And don’t be afraid; I’ll make sure everything works out.”

Kaori stood there and gaped like a fish. This was so unlike Naruto and yet… she couldn’t image him saying anything else. Her resolve broke a little and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

“I’m not afraid.”

The Hokage eyed her critically and she knew he caught her lie. “Tsunade’s waiting.” He murmured and he released her hand. Kaori found it strange, frightening even when he did not tease her or flash his cheerful smile. Unsure what to say, she retreated to the door.

“I’ll see you tonight?” her usual statement came out as a whimper of a question.

“I’ll see you home.” he promised. They both knew it wasn’t the same, though. That meant he would not stay.

A weight pulled at her features as Kaori slipped through the open door and pulled it shut. Tsunade cast an expectant glance her way but the young woman merely averted her gaze and walked down the hall. Casually she flexed her hand—the hand that still tingled from Kusigaki-san’s cast. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure of her place in the world and it frightened her. How could she feel so lost standing just yards from the man she was beginning to see are her anchor?

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Cicadas sang deep into the night, undaunted by the darkness to secure a mate. Their noisy symphony played across the forest and stirred memories of warm nights, mosquito bites and melon. 

The stifling summer’s day had melted into a balmy night that teased moisture to the skin. At such a late hour the streets were empty, dabbled here and there by a yellow street light. A breeze rustled the leaves and stole the moisture off the skin of the night’s lonely companion as he turned onto a street lined with magnificent trees. A few houses rested on the lane but the walker found his eyes drawn to the one on the end.  _The air-conditioner must have broken again_ , he thought,  _the windows are open._ Through one window the man could make out the telltale flicker of the TV. It was much too late for her to be up.

True to his words the Hokage had escorted his lady home and then promptly returned to his office to review what Anbu intelligence had to offer him on the newcomers. He had been in a hurry when he left, eager to find out what he could and escape the sorrowing look on her face. It was the first time Naruto had wanted to escape her; he didn’t feel like comforting her then—not when he had such a serious issue to attend to.

_It doesn’t mean I don’t care,_ He had chanted as he walked out the door.  _I am doing this_ because _I care._ Despite his best efforts he could not help but notice the despairing look hidden behind a carefully constructed smile.

“See you tomorrow.”

Then man pulled at his face as he ran a hand over it. Her expression had been nagging at him all night. It made him lose focus when his mind drifted to the look on her face.

_Kurama._

The fox stirred from his sleep having avoided the Jinjuiki’s plight up until then.

**_Yes?_ ** He answered in a dulcet whisper. Naruto paused to stand under a large tree.

_What do you know about the Tamashi Magari?_

A long silence filled the space between Naruto’s ears as the Kyuubi considered the question.

**_It was a power that existed far beyond my time. I am surprised there are those who can even claim that they are masters of such a practice. I do seem to recall meeting oen who was able to wield to shape a soul._ **

Naruto’s eyes widened a fraction and his back thumped against the tree bark.

“Shaping a soul?” he repeated aloud. Deep inside the fox rolled onto his back and stretched within the confines of his cell.

**_Yes, that is Tamashi Magari—a soul bender. From what I recall this power utilizes the user’s soul like chakra, except it is incredibly dangerous._ ** Behind clouded eyes Naruto could see Kurama crack a fiery eye.  **_The person I met was some type of monk who believed he could use his power to bind my will. He was quite untrained but his power would have rivaled a chakra master._ **

Naruto frowned.  _And then what?_

Kurama smiled proudly.  **_I ate him._ **

Cicadas sang loudly above Naruto’s head as he stood in silence, unwilling to go back to the office yet unwilling to go into his own home. The weight of the day was crushing and he lacked the energy to move.

**_I do remember something,_ ** Kurama’s voice broke through and drew the Jinjuriki back.  **_The human I fought did spout about something called the White Lotus, a place where he had learned his power. I remember he bore the mark of the same flower upon his shoulder. Perhaps you should check those two humans for the mark._ **

Naruto nodded and pushed away from the tree. “Thank you.” He murmured as he strode towards the house. He unlocked the door and stepped inside to find the house dark, save for the blue flicker of the TV.

With a muffled clack his shoes found themselves in a pile before he stepped onto the raised wood floor and walked into the living room. Kaori was curled up against the arm and back of the couch, her face turned from the screen as she slept. Naruto found it irritating that she had not gone to bed before he saw what see had been watching on the television. It was a movie, one of her childhood favorites, and it looked like she had fallen asleep before her favorite part. With a click the screen shut off and plunged the room into darkness. Naruto waited for his eyes to adjust before he turned to the sleeping woman and began the careful task of maneuvering her into his arms. A few times she began to slide from his grasp and he was sure she’d wake before he even lifted her from the couch. He underestimated the deepness of her sleep, though. Her groggy eyes opened once and she mumbled something intelligible before curling her hands by her mouth and pressing her face into the crook of his shoulder. After a few tries Naruto was able to lift the sleeping bundle and make his way to the stairs, carefully dodging the places that creaked as he made his way to bed. On his way and peered into Seiichi’s room to find the boy sprawled on the bed, his sheets kicked off and one hand on his blue bunny and the other grasping his shirt. Satisfied, the young man continued down the hall and into the shared bedroom whereupon her deposited the woman onto her side of the bed before retreating to the bathroom to wash his face and change.

He squinted when he turned on the bathroom light, his tired eyes unaccustomed to the glow of the fluorescent bulb. The taps ran cold as Naruto tried to wash away the sticky night and the worries of the day. He felt exhausted. His legs were numb and it was a battle to keep his eyes open. With stiff movements he stripped and slipped into the shower to banish the stink from his skin. It was refreshing and enough to keep him awake until he could find his way to bed. Water dripped down his form—like tiny diamonds on his skin. They collected and travelled down the natural valleys of his body until they met with the soft bathmat on the floor. A large hand ran through spiky blonde hair as Naruto stared at his reflection with a haggard look. He counted the places Kaori had kissed him, his eyes lingering on a place just below the trailing end of his collar bone where he was most sensitive. He idly ran his fingers over the spot and shut his eyes, trying to remember the last time she had kissed him there.

With a noisy exhale the Hokage dropped his hand and searched for a tooth brush. His evening routine was shortened by the need for sleep and didn’t even brush out the tangles in his hair before falling onto the mattress with an undignified groan. Behind him he could hear Kaori breathing softly. He glanced back and took in the small blanket she had claimed while on the couch before he got up and dug a cool sheet from the closet. With a practiced flourish he sent the sheet into the air and guided it down over top of the woman before he himself crawled under its protection. The girl behind him rolled over and curled but said nothing and the Hokage allowed his eyes to slide shut. Tomorrow would be another day and hopefully it would bring with it more answers.

**~**

Hayato sighed as he laid back, his fingers linked behind his head, to stare up at the ceiling. They were being watched. He knew that even though the jounin guards had left the room eyes still weighed heavily upon them. However, while Hayato danced with his nerves his sensei seemed completely at ease in the middle of potentially hostile territory. Hayato was beginning to wonder how the old man ever made it to One hundred and thirty-two.

Why was the room so hot? Hayato tugged at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably and wriggled under the sheets. Just across the room Matashi snored, buried under a thick blanket.

_The old man probably thinks it’s still too cold in here._ Hayato grumbled as he sat up and cast his gaze out the window. Although the air was humid the sky was clear and Hayato could clearly see the moon as it made its way towards the west. He could hear the cicadas through the closed window, so loud were their calls.

As Hayato drew up his legs and settled on the edge of the bed his mind began to drift. His foremost thought was some decent food; the trays brought by the jounin had been unpleasant to say the least. Hayato longed for Yakitori and some bitter tea inside of whatever slop had been presented to them for dinner. Just the thought made his mouth water. Then his mind drifted again, more appropriately this time, to the task at hand. It seemed an impossible feat, given the defensiveness of the Hokage, to even get the young woman close enough to study. Matashi-sama still seemed confident in his written message that the young woman would come to them. Curiosity killed the cat so he said. Hayato understood the metaphor but he was not excited to deal with the fox trailing the cat. 

With a grumble he ran his fingers through his hair and stared out at the sleeping village. Matashi-sama had tasked him with forming a plan to utilize Hayashi-san’s Tamashi Magari skills. It was an honor; it meant that Matashi-sama had deemed him fit to teach new students, but Hayato’s exuberance was marred by the idea of dealing with a group of shinobi and their leader.

_They won’t like the things I’ll do._ He surmised.  _I’ll be lucky if Matashi-sama and I can get out of this with our heads attached._

As if on cue the old man snorted in his sleep and mumbled for another blanket. His pupil sighed and rose to get the ridiculous man his blanket.

“Honestly, how can you sleep with all of that stuff on? Its burning up in here!” he hissed as he dropped the blanket over the bundled man.

“When you get to be my age you’ll appreciate the good an extra blanket can do.” The geezer answered before nodding off and resuming his snores. Eager for a breath of air, Hayato turned to the window and opened it.

“Yo.”

Hayato blinked. A masked shinobi crouched before him on a pole Hayato had failed to notice. Clearly they were on stricter guard than he had anticipated. The one eye stare he was getting was lazy but unsettling.

“Yo.” He replied dryly while leaning against the window. The shinobi nodded and pulled out a little orange book and began to read. The young man in the windowsill made a face.

_Is that…?_ he didn’t get to finish the thought before the shinobi addressed him.

“You are Kusigaki Hayato; and if I am not mistaken you are from Takigakure from the north.”

Hayato bristled but he had expected as much. Konoha had many sources of information.

“What of it?”

The shinobi didn’t even look up. “You have been trained as a ninja.” He observed. Hayato snorted and crossed his ankles.

“And hated every moment of it. Until Matashi-sensei found me I was nothing but a tool for them. I was glad to be rid of the place.”

The masked shinobi turned a page and continued reading. Hayato glanced at the book again and grimaced.

“Are you seriously reading that?” he questioned. That caused the mysterious ninja to look up and Hayato edged away from the window a little.

“This is brilliance.” The shinobi defended seriously. Hayato rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall next to the window sill.

“If your Hokage has run all of his checks on us can you drop the guard? Five hours and I’m already sick of this room.” Hayato turned towards the second bed. “And you must be able to hear that snore. It’s impossible to sleep here.

The gentle voice of the window guard drifted back. “I’m sure the Hokage will make arrangements based upon the information we gathered.”

Hayato frowned and crossed his arms. Evidently this ninja was not going to help but he was the one in the Hokage’s office earlier so he must have been of some importance.

“Do you know why we came?”

Hayato could not see the masked ninja’s head tilt ever so slightly.

“To help Hayashi-san.”

Hayato nodded. “My sensei sensed her power when she used the Tamashi Magari. He was delighted to see someone with such potential who managed a cast on their own. However, as I said before Hayashi-san has endangered her life not just by casting by but by no longer casting and using up what she had released. I was surprised when I met her,” the young man’s head bowed. “She should have been writhing in pain for all of the pent up energy I felt coming from her. Yet she seemed fine.”

“Hayashi-san has always seemed strong.” The ninja countered nonchalantly. Hayato straightened and moved to stand in the window sill.

“The Hokage should trust us—for her sake if nothing else.”

The ninja looked up. “I will relay that to him tomorrow.”

With a curt nod Hayato shut the window and drew the curtains, having had his fill of fresh air.  

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The sound of screaming children assaulted Seiichi’s years as Kaori led him towards the daycare room. The little boy was scowling at the door as he heard the wails, shrieks and laughter of his classmates. He did  _not_ want to go! 

“Seiichi,” Kaori admonished from high above when he tried to pull his hand away. He shot her a pleading glance. The boring library would have been much more enjoyable than another day with those tiny beasts. When he looked again the door was closer and the little boy began to dig his heels into the floor.

This behavior did not sit well with his guardian and she spun and knelt to his eye level. For the first time she frowned at him.

“Seiichi, I will not tolerate this. This is your last day here so drop the attitude.” Her firm voice was a shock to the little boy had received only smiles and affection since knowing her. He blinked dumbly and she rose, taking him by the wrist and nearly dragging him to the door.

“Ah, Hayashi-san.” Iruka greeted her with a smile before looking down at the little boy she had trapped. “Good morning Seiichi.”

Still dumbstruck, the little boy only blinked before venturing a look at the woman beside him. She did not look happy.

“I might be a little late picking him up today.” She explained while pulling the door closed and blocking another exuberant child from escaping with her foot. The older man nodded and rounded the desk.

“That’s just fine.”

Seiichi glared at his feet. He did not want to be here and he did not like how Kaori had scolded him. Little tears welled up in his eyes.

“Thank you Umino-san” she bowed her head slightly before releasing Seiichi’s wrist. Before she could say goodbye to him the little boy ran off into the turmoil of the room and disappeared.

“What’s gotten into him?” Iruka wondered aloud while scratching his head. He missed the shocked look on the woman’s face but not the despondent expression that followed.

“I disciplined him.” She explained while turning towards the door. She slipped out before Iruka could react.

Alone in the far corner Seiichi crouched. He was hidden from the teacher by a shelf of toys and the other children knew by now to leave him alone. He did not like them and he did not like their stares or their games.

“Let’s play ninja!” a little girl shouted. A mock battle would ensue with shouts of jutsus and mouth-made battle sounds. Seiichi remained far from it and scowled at anyone who dared venture near him. By now only Iruka-sensei would confidently approach him.

Tears trickled down pudgy cheeks as the little boy held his knees to his chest. Kaori was so mean. Why did she yell at him? Didn’t she know he only wanted to spend time with her? His lip quivered and he rubbed at his eyes. It was Naruto’s fault she was acting like this. He had been so mean to her the night before and Seiichi could see the look on his guardian’s face when the blonde haired man had left. He had made her unhappy. As he crouched in the corner Seiichi began to image the best way to keep Naruto away from Kaori so that she would not be unhappy and yell at him again. The boy was so wrapped up in his plotting that he failed to notice the little person standing beside him until she patted his shoulder.

“Hi!” her chubby face swelled as she grinned. “My name is Mai! What’s yours?”

Seiichi frowned and glared but the little girl just waited, bouncing back and front from heel to toe.

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?” she prodded after a few silent moments. When Seiichi didn’t answer she grinned and grabbed his arm. 

“If you do not have a name I will call you Doji.” She tugged and pulled very hard and Seiichi found himself stumbling to his feet at the bright eyed girl tugged him away from his corner and into the center of the ‘ninja battle’.

“I don’t like playing ninja so I’m gonna color,” she prattled  as she hauled him along. “Do you want to color? My mama says I’m good at colors. Look! I have all of these crayons! You can use some. Mama says it’s good to share.”

The little girl forcibly yanked Seiichi into a plastic chair before dumping out her box of crayons. At the sight of so many colors Seiichi forgot his animosity towards her and the other children. He could draw a picture for Kaori. She would like that.

The little girl sat next to him, thankfully not too close, and began to scribble on a piece of paper. Seiichi watched her for a moment, her smile and her scribbles, before he turned to his paper and began to draw. After a few moments of selecting and testing the variety of color the little girl had Seiichi became immersed in his art. The two children sat in companionable silence that was peppered here and there by a declaration from the little girl of what she’d draw next. Seiichi stayed focused on his mission and he neither heard nor saw the swarm of children around him not the smile on Iruka’s face.

~

A rapping sound stirred Hayato from his lunch. The two Jounin sitting on either side of the door spared a look at each other before one stood and slipped out. Hayato frowned and glanced at his sensei only to find him smiling as he gazed out the window. So the cat had come, now he had to see if the guards would even let her in.

A few quiet moments passed before the Jounin guard returned, followed by the young woman. Hayato sputtered and ran the back of his hand across his mouth. The pressure had doubled! Even from across the room he could feel the pulsation of her energy. The second guard raised a brow and flicked a kunai into his hand as Hayato wiped the tea from his chin and awaited the girl to approach. She look haggard, a far cry from the cheerful woman he had met yesterday. Her eyes were dull as she looked down.

“I would like to take you up on your offer.” She stated simply. Hayato waited and then realized his master was still sipping his tea. So he was supposed to facilitate this? The young man felt betrayed.

“Of course,” he said at last while bowing his head. “Please sit so we can talk.”

The young woman knelt gracefully and tucked her legs beside her, unconsciously running her hand up and down her calf as she waited. The Jounin guard made himself comfortable against the wall a few feet away and took out some kunai to ‘polish’. Hayato wished that he could have a private moment with the young woman but he supposed he was lucky to even have an audience with her.

Again he realized he had left her in silence. He was not sure where to begin.

“Would you like some tea?” he asked. She murmured her decline and Hayato was left grasping for something to say. He did not particularly like the attentive look she was giving him.

“The pressure has increased.” She stated after a few moments. Hayato swished the remaining tea in his cup.

“I know; I could feel it when you came in.”

“Can you fix it?” He glanced up and swallowed hard.

“I would like to but I am sure any move I make could be considered hostile to these gentlemen.” Hayato felt the glares from the guards. The woman glanced out of the corner of her eyes.

“Then teach me how to stop it.”

Finally, Matashi-sensei spoke up. “My dear, it is not a simple matter of us telling you a cast for you to release your buildup. Your foolishness has opened the path to your very essence! There are paths that must be closed and regulated or the buildup will continue to increase until it kills you.”

Hayato grimaced at his master’s harsh words but it was all true. It was practically impossible that she had survived for so long and without even noticing it either! However, the more she used the Tamashi Magari without the proper channels being opened and closed would only increase the output until her very being ceased to exist. He ventured a look to her and watched as she picked at a tear in the Tatami mat.

“You must tell me your intentions.” She stated mildly. “And I would like to hear them from you, Matashi-sama.” She turned to look at the old man with a serious expression. The old geezer hummed.

“Naturally,” he took a final drink and rubbed his gnarled hands. “Well, my dear, you are undoubtedly aware of the rarity of this gift.” She nodded.

“I was not even aware anyone was proficient in the teachings of the Husani.” She admitted. Matashi-sensei nodded.

“We are few and because of this we tend to avoid any interactions with ninja. Chakra is such a messy, uncouth practice. Very indirect compared to Tamashi Magari.” He nodded to himself and folded his hands in his sleeves. “Most of those who retain any ability have the power to perhaps lift a pencil or make a light. It is nothing compared to the expertise of the Husani era practitioners.”

The old man cracked open his eyes and fixed the young woman with a fierce gaze. “ _You_ , however, have exhibited such intensity that I was able to feel it hundreds of miles away. Your power could rival that of the famed Priestess Misuko—if you are properly trained.”

Recognition flashed on the woman’s face. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open slightly.

“That is why we have come. You must be trained in order to manage this great power.”

Matashi raised his heavy lids to examine the young woman. “You are undoubtedly destined for something spectacular and I am determined to have a hand in it.”

Hayato turned back to the young woman. “Matashi-sensei and I have come to train you; we had hoped you would come back to The Land of Iron where we have maintained a traditional Husani temple to serve as school to the few who can use Tamashi Magari, although none are nearly as advanced as you.”

His words drew her from her thoughts and she turned her head sharply to address him.

“No.” 

Matashi snorted. “You will change your mind—women always do.”

Hayato could see that his sensei was going to drive away the young woman faster than a roach would. Once again, he was forced to salvage the frail trust she had in them.

“We will not need to make such decisions so soon.” He assured her. “But if you do want our help you will have to convince the Hokage to let us.”

The young woman tilted her head to the side and peered at Hayato with curious eyes for a long moment before she nodded and rose.

“I will talk to him.” She said softly before joining the guard to the door. When she reached the threshold she paused and turned slightly. 

“I hope I am placing my trust in the right place.” 

Hayato bristled but could only nod his head before she vanished into the hall.

Matashi chuckled. “Heh heh heh, what a diplomat you’ve become, Hayato.” The student glared as his master. 

“You’re senile.”

“Hmm a bath does sound nice; why don’t fix me one, Hayato?”

It had come at last: the great Matashi-sama had finally lost his mind.

~

Kaori had not expected Kakashi to be waiting for her on the street just outside but his usual easy countenance was reassuring after what she had learned. He let her explain although it appeared to her that he himself knew something about the situation. When she questioned him he gave her a sidelong glance.

“In these times it is good to look at everything as if it is a threat in order to survive.” Kakashi said as they walked along the sunny streets of Konoha. “When you and Naruto first started dating Tsunade order Anbu to check you out to make sure you weren’t an enemy spy.”

Kaori’s brows shot up. “You guys thought I’d hurt Naruto?”

Kakashi’s eye crinkled as he smiled but his voice held warning. “You can never be too sure who is really on your side.”

Kaori frowned. “This war is ridiculous. I don’t understand how people can be so stupid to let everything go this far. It could have been prevented.”

The tall ninja stuck his hands in his pockets and turned his masked face skyward. “That is human nature. We crave conflict and violence as much as peace and rest. That is why the ninja have thrived even though our lives are short.”

The continued down the sparsely occupied street. To the left Kaori noticed a large wall and the roofs of buildings beyond. It looked empty.

“What is that?” she asked as she stopped in front of the gate. Kakashi continued a few more steps before he too stopped and looked at the broken buildings and overgrown street.

“That is the Uchiha compound.” Kaori blinked and stepped closer, tilted her head to the side as she looked faded fan painting on the sign above her. Beyond the sign were the mossy covered buildings that had once been lovely houses and shops. A lone cat sat on the crumbling remains of a tiled roof.

“Naruto told me about Sasuke and his brother…” she drifted off as she took another step closer to the desolate ghost town. “A thirteen year old sent to murder his family then exiled.”

“What does that mean to you?” Kakashi asked as he watched her run a hand over the old wood of the gate. She gasped and pulled her hand back, then stuck her injured finger in her mouth. After a moment she released it.

“I don’t know. Its easy to say how horrible it was… how the people responsible should be punished. But…” her brows pulled together as she thought. “ _I_ can’t fix it. The world  _can’t_ be so perfect where death is spared for the old.”

She spun and looked at Kakashi. “I can’t stop the world from collapsing in on itself. There is no peace like we dream but I don’t think war is exactly as we think it is.”

Kakashi cocked his head. “Oh?”

The young woman smirked sourly and started walking towards him. “I need to talk to Naruto. Can you take me there?”

The ninja nodded and led the young woman down a side street.

“He is in a meeting with the council.” He mentioned as the new Council center—a rather roughly built building that housed private meetings between the members of the community. Since Pain’s destruction of the village many of the original elders had died and given rise to younger, more ambitious members. Such meetings between the Hokage and the council often lasted hours. 

Kaori sighed and ran her fingers repeated through her hair in an effort to cool herself. “I wish they could get along for the good of the people who depend upon them.”

“I would agree.”

Kakashi held open the door for the young woman and followed her inside. Two Genin stood guard at the doors to the meeting room and both bowed to Kakashi before taking a double look at the young woman before them.

“Would one of you please tell the Hokage that Kaori needs to talk to him.”

The two genin looked at each other and then back at her. The meeting must have been going pretty badly judging by the look on their faces.

Kakashi blinked. “You heard the lady…” he prompted. The two genin turned to each other and made several hand seals. The one on the right lost the game apparently, for he slouched and reluctantly slipped inside. Satisfied, Kakashi claimed a spot on a nearby bench in the spare lobby and pulled out his little book. Kaori gave the remaining guard a smile and mentioned how lucky he must have felt, to which he agreed vehemently. Kaori had no sooner sat down beside the copy nin than had the doors burst open to reveal the blonde leader of the ninja village. His face was serious but not as hard as the day before. Kaori had not seen him since he had dropped her off the previous evening and her only evidence that he had come home was the pile of clothes on the bedroom floor and the fact that she had woken up in bed instead of on the couch. He looked tired but the gentleness in his eyes was reassuring. He walked over and held out his arm to her.

“Why don’t we talk upstairs?” he asked as Kaori got up. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he led her to the door, inclining his head to his senei as he passed.

“There is an upstairs?” Kaori asked as they stepped outside. Naruto face was turned upward before a tiny, yet familiar smirk tugged at his lips.

“Only the roof!”

In a swift motion he gathered the young woman up before launching himself into the air. Kaori screamed and fumbled for a hold as she was rocketed so high she could see the roof of the house peeking over the large oak tree in the back yard.

Naruto’s jacket flapped loudly as he descended upon the flat rooftop. He land was smooth, like a cat’s, and he held Kaori just inches above the hard wood as he sank into a crouch. Kaori had barely a moment to think before he was up and moving again, eagerly jaunting up the uneven roof and onto the highest part of the wooden building. Once he found a good roost Naruto carefully set Kaori down and sat down beside her on the gently sloping roof. Her feet slid as she attempt to scoot higher up and he offered his arm to help stable her as she made herself comfortable.

When Kaori tore her eyes from the distant ground she found Naruto looking at her with a soft smile on his face. She exhaled softly and took his free hand in hers.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked while leaning against her. Kaori blinked and tried to remember. When she did she took another moment to warily stare down at the ground and curl closer to Naruto just in case.

“I went to talk to Kusigaki-san and Matashi-sama.” She began. Already she could feel Naruto’s body tense and he shifted slightly. He did, however, keep silent and let her continue. 

“They assure me that it is necessary and that they don’t mean any harm.” She ventured a look. “I believe them; Tamashi Magari is so rare that I don’t think anyone could find, let alone convince, someone to spy or whatever.” She gestured tentatively with her hands. “Anyways, I’m willing to give this a try.”

Kaori didn’t want to look at Naruto’s face as he considered her words. She was nervous and she was well aware that she was taking a huge risk in trusting two total strangers to help her with something that was thought to actually manipulate the soul. Forget playing with fire, she might as well have been walking along the edge of a volcano.

“I will be there.” Naruto’s declaration stirred her from her reflections. His blue eyes were intense as he stared at the horizon. “They both checked out and I had the best look into them. They can do whatever you think is necessary but I  _will_ be there to make sure you are safe.” At the end his voice dropped and rumbled huskily. Kaori fought back a shiver and wrapped her arm around his chest.

“Thank you.”

“Hn,” he hummed and nuzzled her hair. “Can you hold out until tomorrow to start?”

Kaori blinked. “Hold out?”

Naruto tilted his head and began to smooth her disheveled hair. “Kushigaki mentioned that you should be in extreme pain and you said you felt uncomfortable.”

Kaori licked her lips. “I really don’t feel  _all_ that different. Hayato-san didn't seem too concerned either. I think I can wait.” Her eyes widened. “Oh, but I promised to take Seiichi to the lake to swim tomorrow!”

Naruto smiled and rubbed her back. “I’ll talk to Seiichi. Perhaps the day after.”

The young woman nodded her head and rested her cheek on his padded shoulder. The recovering village seemed so much more beautiful in the afternoon sun. The houses that had been little more than wood and nails found plaster walls and glass windows. Amazingly, Naruto’s family home had survived with minimal damage along with the majority of the street. The center of the village had been wiped out but nearly five years of rebuilding had done wonders for the village even if the trees were still a little sparse and small.

“It’s beautiful here.” She murmured even as she shut her eyes to the world. The Hokage hummed and held her close, arms locked around the permeating warmth of her middle. When he was sure she had her eyes closed the blonde pressed her cheek against the top of her head and lowered his lids halfway. It was nice, just to sit and be held. Even though he assumed the protective position he felt comforted when she had taken his hand and held his arm. She was being brave and he decided he would trust her to understand this new power best. And if anything went wrong he would be there no matter what.

_Nothing will go wrong._ Naruto promised. The two strangers had indeed come through all background checks alright even though Hayato was labeled a missing nin he had never shown any particular shinobi qualities.  _An academic, that’s what Sai had said._ His friend had given his assurances that Hayato had a spotless record aside from abandoning his village. Matashi was harder to track but what came through was unassuming; a Temple keeper and school teacher from the north but little else. She would be safe.

Naruto pushed his nose into her hair and inhaled. She had changed her shampoo. He took a long moment to memorize the scent before he curled his hand around her thigh and brought her into his lap so he could attain the intimacy they had lost in the past month. Her eyes remained shut as she curled under his chin, her hand finding a secure purchase on the coarse rim on his flak jacket. Naruto smiled contentedly and began to stroke her hair. 

Suddenly all of the arguments of the council, the pressures of Administration and the weight of the world fell away and Naruto became just a man if only for a short hour.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Naruto yawned loudly and rubbed at his eyes. Morning had come all too soon for him and the bedside alarm was calling.

He didn’t have a chance to open his eyes before the alarm was promptly silenced and shoved further up the table. Naruto blinked groggily at the light cream ceiling and looked to his right to find Kaori settling back into her pillow, buried almost entirely by the fluffy comforter. A warm sparkle lit in his eyes as he observed the mass of tangles that made up the back of her head. Her bangs were sticking up at odd angles and her usually well managed hair had turned feral from her regular tossing. 

With a wolfish grin Naruto rolled closer to her and wrapped himself around her curled body, eagerly feeling her soft flesh give under his arm as well has the fact that her shirt had ridden up in the night. She groaned sleepily and stared at the clock in the pre-dawn hour.

“I don’t want to get up.” She grumbled half-coherently while wiggling closer to the warmth at her back. Her hands found his against her stomach and she slid her fingers down to grasp his wrists. In the silence of the room the pair quietly enjoyed the peaceful warmth and closeness under the covers.

“I know,” Naruto hummed lightly while nuzzling her messy head. They both shifted slightly as Kaori was overcome by a large yawn and Naruto pulled her closer and shut his eyes, ready to drift back to sleep.

But Kaori was responsible, and, while she was not the best morning person, she unwound the Hokage’s arms from her middle and sat up to rub the pestering vestiges of sleep from her heavy eyes. Again she yawned and a little sigh followed the exhale of breath. It was enough for Naruto to crack an eye and grin.

“You are too cute.” He rumbled softly as he attempted to pull her back down. She nearly gave in but another glance at the godforsaken clock urged her out of bed. While not being what he wanted, Naruto could not protest as she bent down to pick up his discarded pants.

“Where did the hamper go?” she asked in sleepy innocence as she tiptoed around the room for a place to put his laundry. Naruto watched her bares legs closely, waiting for the oversized shirt to lift and reveal the girlish underwear she wore. After searching and coming up empty, the young woman turned her hazy eyes to her lonely bedmate and canted her head to the side rather cutely.

“Naruto?” she whined. “Come on, we have to get—ahhh” she yawned mid sentence. “—up.” She finished as she set his dark pants on the edge of the messy bed. The blonde man smiled and pushed himself up from the soft mattress. His bedmate did not miss the view as the sheet pooled around his hips, despite her sleepy state. Naruto’s hand trailed the warm spot she had left.

“Coming.” He promised as she pulled her silk dressing robe from a pile of folded clothes and went into the bathroom, leaving Naruto to reminisce in silence. His sleep-clouded mind lifted as he remembered the previous evening—picking up Seiichi from daycare had been the highlight to Kaori’s day for Seiichi had made a friend and had drawn a picture. Naruto shut his eyes and smiled as he remembered her cooing over the little boy who looked pleased, yet mildly uncomfortable to be embraced in front of both the class and Iruka. After school they had stopped at the ramen stand for dinner and Naruto introduced Seiichi to the wonders of Ramen Ichiraku. While the little boy did not grin as much as Naruto had, there was a certain wonder found on his face when he had his first taste of the world’s best food.

For a whole night the three were a family, albeit a strange one, and they were able to forget about any troubles. Kaori hadn’t looked that happy in a long time.

Naruto opened his eyes and cast a side glance to the bathroom when he heard her humming the tune she often sang to Seiichi at bedtime. It was Naruto’s favorite and he often fell victim to the song himself. The unruly blonde smiled and tossed the blankets back and swung his legs over the side. His toes curled against the cool bite of the wood but he forced himself to get up and do a few exercises as he waited for Kaori to finish up. He could have just gone down the hall, but he didn’t mind the chance to do a few hearty push-ups before starting the day.

He paused mid push-up when he heard the shower shut off and a loud, but feminine sneeze come from behind the closed door. He breathed a laugh and resumed his morning regimine.

Kaori returned, stifling another large yawn. Her hair was smooth and dark with water. Her tangles had easily been combed through and a curl bounced by her ear as it dried. Her eyes flitted to Naruto as he completed his forty-second push up and he swore her eyes lingered before she spun playfully and went to the closet for her clothes.

Naruto stopped at fifty and stretched his back. Kaori was tossing various clothes on the bed as she rifled through the closet until she found a pair of capris. With a small exclamation of triumph she unhooked the pants from the hanger and began hanging the rest back up. Naruto sauntered over pressed a wet kiss to her cheeks as he swung his long arms around her waist.

“My friend, Hinata said she can babysit Seiichi today.” He said as he reached over to examine her choice in clothes between his fingers. They were not her usual—these were made for movement—not unlike his Shinobi regulars. He was suddenly curious to what type of training she was expecting for she had not told him any details.

“Thank you for asking her, Naruto.” She smiled sweetly before moving to gather her clothes. Naruto let his eyes trail her back down to her legs, which were partially exposed due to the short robe.

“I can get dressed here so you can shower.” She said. Naruto wondered idly if she could be so oblivious to his gaze. She glanced over her shoulder and gave him what he could only say was a sexy smile. He supposed he had assumed wrong.

“Go on,” she urged. “Hurry up or we will be late.”

Naruto hummed happily as she shooed him to the shower. When he came back out, hands busy toweling his hair, she was gone. She was not far though, he could hear her cheerful voice down the hall as she woke up Seiichi with coos and certainly not without a little fussing. Naruto quickly dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, grey pants and his flak jacket. His Hokage haori, so similar to his father’s hung on a hook on the bedroom door. With a flourish he threw it on as he strode into the hall.

“Good morning, Seiichi!” he greeted as he passed by the bathroom. Seiichi stood on a stool, sleepily brushing his teeth in front of the mirror. The child’s eyes opened a fraction to look at Naruto’s reflection before they closed and he continued his task while simultaneously trying to catch a few more moments of sleep. Naruto smiled and walked down the stairs and spun into the kitchen. It had been so long since they had eaten breakfast together.

“Mmm.” He hummed as the aroma of eggs, toast and bacon filled his nose. His mouth watered. “That smells great.”

Kaori nodded and kept her eyes on her work as she use a pair of chopsticks to turn the strips of fatty pork over in the pan.

“How much do you think Seiichi should have?” she asked as Naruto took a seat at the kitchen table to watch her. His mouth turned up a little more.

“He could probably do with one egg and two pieces of bacon.” He offered. The young woman thought about it for a moment before smiling and turning back to cooking.

Shortly afterwards the young child hobbled his way down the stairs and made his way to the fridge where Kaori had proudly displayed his artwork. He gazed up at it for a long moment before nodding and making his way to the table. Seeing that Kaori was still busy with the final touches, Naruto picked up Seiichi and placed him on his chair.

“How’d you sleep?” Naruto asked warmly as he sat next to Seiichi. In the past few weeks the child had begun to warm up to the boisterous blonde and so, instead of giving the man a blank stare or worse, he blinked and nodded his head. Naruto chuckled and ran a hand over the child’s head before Kaori saw the untidy mass of dark hair.

“Here we are,” Kaori said as she set two plates laden with food before her two boys. “Would you like juice, Seiichi?” 

The boy nodded his head but soon found himself subjected to Kaori’s combing fingers before she went to get his juice. Naruto shot Seiichi an apologetic smile before the child began to saw off part of an egg with his fork.

Breakfast passed peacefully. Seiichi finished early and had requested his crayons to color a picture of bacon and eggs as Kaori read a news pamphlet and Naruto tried to swallow his coffee. By eight, the trio was out the door and walking down the tree lined street towards the center of the rebuilt town. Seiichi swung quietly between Naruto and Kaori, tightly holding their hands and kicking up his legs every time they swung him forward. Kaori was grinning in delight as she commended the child on his skill, to which the boy’s lips curled. Naruto kept his gaze to the distant blue sky as a fresh breeze ruffled his hair and clothing. He felt as if his heart had settled warmly in his chest.

Hinata quietly met the three at the gate to her family compound and Naruto introduced his longtime friend to Kaori and Seiichi before leaving the boy in the care of one of his most trusted friends. Once out of earshot Kaori eagerly asked if the girl possessed the famed Byakugan. When Naruto answered her she oohed and joked about how she could always keep Seiichi in her sights.

The second leg of their journey was more tense the first. Naruto’s fingers were rigidly locked around his lovers as they walked towards the new ANBU headquarters. His eyes were downcast in thought, a wrinkle marred his brow and the corners of his mouth remained downturned. The girl beside him caught onto his mood and began to rub her thumb over the back of his hand.

“Don’t worry.” She insisted with a smile. The Hokage gave her a sulky look.

“Come on, Naruto,” she hummed. “The worst that could happen would be that I couldn’t use the Tamashi Magari. Hayato showed the seal to me. It’s the same seal they would use on trainees millennia ago.”

The blonde man turned his gaze forward. “I don’t trust them.”

Truth be told, Kaori, didn’t either, but given Hayato’s nervous personality she seriously doubted he’d do anything to rouse the wrath of her very protecting boyfriend.

A blush dusting said boyfriend’s chest when she bounced up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I love you!” she chimed as she skipped and grasped his arm lovingly. It was so childish and so endearing. The young man blinked out of his stupor and smiled at the bubble of delight beside him. Without any warning he swooped down and kissed her on her smiling lips.

“I love you too.” He murmured in a slightly deeper voice that made Kaori’s breath shudder out of her. Her grip on his arm had loosened and her eyes nearly slid shut. Naruto could feel her lean a little closer.

“Yo.”

Both Naruto and Kaori screamed and jumped in shock as the lazy copy nin appeared before them, single eye fixated on his orange book.

“Geez, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto practically whined as he clutched at his pounding heart. Leave it to his idiot sensei to ruin a perfect moment.

“Tsk, tsk. Naruto, I thought I taught you better.” Kakashi reprimanded without even looking up. “Never let your guard down.”

By now Kaori had recovered from her shock and had realized that Naruto’s sensei had caught them kissing. Naruto’s  _pervert_ sensei. With a groan she brought a hand to her flushed cheek and leaned against her love’s shoulder. The owner of said shoulder looked down and put a supportive arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side to give the illusion of hiding.

“Well, we should probably get going.” Kakashi said as casually as if he was talking about meeting up for lunch. His tone and relaxed demeanor made Naruto breathe a sigh. Leave it to Kakashi to be so relaxed while he was about to peel out of his skin.

“Shall we?”

~

The walk to ANBU headquarters was uncomfortable but a welcome distraction to the slightly worrying procedure about to take place. As Kaori sat on a soft floor cushion across from Hayato Naruto began to drum his fingers against his kunai pouch.

“Your hand please.” Hayato asked politely while holding out for the young woman’s. Naruto was practically chewing a hole in his cheek as he watched the stranger begin to paint a lotus on her palm.

“And the other.” Again, the same symbol. The instant Hayato finished Naruto was kneeling by Kaori.

“Do they look right?” he asked as she examined her palms. She hummed and nodded before looking up.

“So what’s next?” she asked. Hayato rubbed his neck, then stopped when he found the Hokage glaring, and motioned towards the elder sitting near the corner, smoking.

“Matashi-sensei will perform the seal.”

It took a minute for the elder man to arrive and sit where he was needed. His winkled eyes cracked open as he examined the seal marks.

“Very good, Hayato but try to keep the spread even.”

“Hai, Matashi-sensei.” The young man bowed his head and waited as his sensei tapped the young woman’s palm

“Now my dear, I need you to keep your hands out like this, perfect,” Naruto watched as the old man guided Kaori’s arms to extend before her, palms vertical. The elder matched her pose.

“Now, I shall expand my soul and surround you. Your will feel pressure as I push your soul back into the original shape of your body. It will be uncomfortable but not untolerable. Make sure not to move your hands from mine. Are you ready?”

Kaori nodded and waited with a determined expression set to her face. The ANBU guards kept their keen eyes on the old man.

The old man closed his eyes and hummed deep in his throat. Kaori watched his face as Naruto glanced between them, kneeling but ready to act if he thought it necessary.

“Tamashi Katachi.” The old man growled. Suddenly the air began to thrum and vibrate. Kaori seemed surprised before she groaned and bowed her head. Instantly, several blades were flush against the throats of the two men.

“Fools,” the old man growled. Again the air thrummed and even began to shimmer as if on a hot summer day. Naruto felt his ear pop and he had to force himself to stay kneeled beside Kaori.

The atmosphere began to thick gradually as the old man continued his seal, heedless to the blades hovering nearer and nearer to his throat. Behind him, Hayato sat rigid with wide eyes, staring at his master in a worrisome fashion. Naruto bared his teeth against the pressure and pulled out a long kunai.

“In-sho!”

Suddenly a large grey bubble engulfed both Kaori and Matashi, forcing Naruto and the ANBU operatives to step back. All gathered watched as a vibrant pink light uncurled from between Kaori and Matashi’s palm to fill the inside of the bubble. The light was so intense that Naruto had to shield his eyes. When he moved his hand Naruto could see that Matashi was trembling and sweating, muttering to himself. Across from him Kaori also had her eyes shut, her face contorted. As if sensing his worried gaze, she opened and eye and gave him a little smile.

“Matashi-sensei!” Hayato hissed from his position between two tense, sword wielding ANBU.

Naruto watched as the grey bubble containing what he could only guess was Kaori’s  _soul_ expanded and shuddered. Naruto didn’t understand, wasn’t he supposed to be putting her soul back into the shape of her body. Why was the bubble getting bigger.

A scuffle erupted between the ANBU and Hayato as the man struggled to get closer.

“If I don’t help Matashi-sensei won’t be able to contain Hayashi-san’s soul! Let me go!”

The usually timid man suddenly struck one operative in the gut and raced to his feet. Naruto’s hand stayed any attempt to stop the man.

“Let him.”

Naruto settled into a crouch as Hayato pressed against the grey bubble, his hands glowing blue as he attempted to aid his sensei. Kaori looked to be holding out well compared to the two men. Her eyes we closed and she seemed to be thinking, her eyes danced behind her lid. Her lips quivered slightly.

The blue from Hayato’s hands began to crawl around the bubble of pink and grey. The expansion halted and Matashi’s face eased slightly.

“Alright,” the old man growled while opening his eyes. “Together this time.”

Hayato nodded his head.

“Tamashi Katachi!” the roared in unison.

Again the air shimmered and distorted. Naruto began to feel a sickening tug on his heart, like it was being pulled from his chest. A hand tugged him further backwards.

“IN-SHO!”

At the simultaneous call the orb containing Kaori’s very soul hardened and formed a perfect semi-circle – a shell.

The shell remained for a moment before it shuddered again and shrunk. It was so quick Naruto would have missed the ball of pink light shrinking away between Kaori’s palms.

The air stilled and everyone in the room heaved a collective sigh as the oppressive weight vanished. Matashi was slumped forward and Hayato was panting heavily as he wanted Kaori.

“Naruto?” she called, eyes still closed, hands still held out. Immediately Naruto rose to go to her but Matashi waved him off.

“No! no!” the old man lifted his trembling head. “Do you see  _that_ , Hayato?” he hissed. “Do you see??!!”

Naruto stood, dumbfounded as Hayato nodded slowly, eyes intently fixed on Kaori who had yet to move.

“What?” Naruto snapped, worry coloring his voice. Hayato did not look away.

“We were not able to fully replace her soul.” He said gravely before pulling out a kunai and flinging it with brutal aim. Naruto leapt in but didn’t even to need to block the weapon as his guards intercepted the weapon and the man. Hayato huffed as easily as he could with a katana pressed against is throat as various other weapons dug into his chest.

“Perhaps that was a mistake,” he mumbled. “But it wouldn’t have hurt her.”

Naruto’s eye developed a tick at the ludicrous statement. He stared the man down, trying to find a motive. Tiny warm palms at his back drew his attention. He turned and found Kaori leaning forward, eyes half lidded. He quickly brought her into his arms and ran a hand through her hair as he called her name.

“Kaori?”

He turned her face upwards and she blinked heavily. It took her a moment to focus on his face and another to speak.

“Hi.” She squeaked and Naruto let out a relieved sigh, oblivious to the predicament of the man behind him.

“Um, Hokage-sama.” Hayato cleared his throat and found himself on the receiving end of the Fire Shadow’s fierce glare. “We were not able to return Hayashi-san’s soul to its original shape.”

Kaori, now alert, looked on with large eyes as she leant against the blonde man.

“What does that mean?” she asked. Hayato looked to his left at his recovering sensei. The old man lifted his grey eyes.

“We don’t know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

It was so smooth; an untouched lake spreading seamlessly towards the forested mountains.

Sasuke slumped forward, his knees slapping into the cold mud at the edge of the lake and splattering mud over his pants and bare chest. His knuckles dragged into the same sludge as his limp hair fell over his face. Nighttime had descended in all of its beauty and the songs of the cicadas permeated the air. It would have been a lovely, cloudless night to anyone else.

“So,” a rather annoyed, tired voice drawled. “Have you finally given up?

Sasuke grimaced. The voice was strong… how could the dead have such a voice?

Sandaled feet came to rest beside Sasuke. They made no impression in the mud that the young Uchiha was currently wallowing knee deep in.

The young man slowly turned his eyes up to gaze at the image next to him. A familiar face looked down upon him with indifference.

“I see…” the man stepped forward and onto the water. His steps didn’t create even the slightest ripple as he strode forward, his face turned skyward.

“My plan… failed.” The figure began in a weary tone. “But I do not intend to slip away without finishing my part.”

He turned to face the desolate man. “You and I, Sasuke, have reached an end. The end of the Uchiha clan.” The man shrugged his broad shoulders and laughed humorlessly. “After all, it could only end like this. We were doomed from the start.”

The man took easy strides across the water back to the crumpled shell of a man once known as Sasuke. A hand came to rest affectionately upon the young’s head.

“Are you ready?” the phantom asked. Pale, bandaged figures curled into the mud. A crimson tear streaked down pale skin.

“Very well, we shall end this Curse of ours, Sasuke. I promise you that.”

~

“Kakashi?”

The silver haired nin turned an eye to the young woman slouched beside him.

“Hm?”

He watched as she chewed her plump lower lip to the point of turning it red before she spoke.

“What made Sasuke leave?”

It was an expected question. Kakashi stared stupidly for several moments before lowering his book and gazing at the same wall as she.

“Sasuke suffered many wrongs. He was at the receiving end of the consequences and mistakes of others. Unfortunately, he thought that revenge would be the answer he sought.”

Quiet.

“What is the Curse of Hatred?” she whispered so quietly that Kakashi had almost not heard her. Again, he needed a moment to compose his answer.

“Where did you learn of the Curse?” he asked, trying to buy time. The young woman crossed her legs and turned her face upwards, looking as if she could see past the ceiling and to the sky above.

“A little bird told me.” She drawled.

Kakashi huffed and nodded his head. For an untrained woman, she seemed adept at gathering information.

“It is a legendary Curse from the forefather of the Uchiha clan. It is said that Uchiha love and cherish deeply, more so than the Senju, whose whole ideal of peace was based on love. The Uchiha, a clan based on power, do love much more strongly than most. But is a great hindrance,” The silver haired nin shut his book and transitioned his eyes to the floor.

“Why?” she pressed.

“When an Uchiha loses someone they love the curse can activate. The first stage is the Sharingan – it is also known as the eye that reflects many feelings. The Sharingan can be awakened other ways – rarely by another intense emotion, but the Uchiha have been known to have this defect…”

Kakashi’s brow lowered. “Tsunade explained it to me once, regarding the use of my eye. The Sharingan begins a type of mental degradation brought on by its use.”

Now her marbled gaze was fixed on him. Her lips were slightly parted in her interest, the barest hint of her teeth slowing as she stared at him. Kakashi rubbed the nape of his neck.

“The Sharingan builds up Chakra in the brain behind the eyes. Because of the Curse most Uchiha fall into the mental disease of hatred, with varying degrees of severity. The only thing known to dispel the hate is by confronting the person who caused it. Many Uchiha have been killed because of their madness.”

Kakashi could see the gears turning as she shifted and re-crossed her legs. “Naruto told me that Sasuke was able to talk to his brother before he died. Was that not enough?”

Kakashi looked at her and she sighed. Another long silence followed.

“What will happen to him?” she whispered.

Kakashi’s interested was piqued at her question about a man who had kidnapped her and assaulted her and Naruto. She seemed to pity him – a man she could have only had formed a negative opinion of. She wasn’t his friend or his teammate. What were her reasons?

“We have been ordered to kill him on sight.” He stated blandly. The news seemed to shock her.

“Who’s orders?” she asked, breathless and horror-stricken.

“The Council suggested it and the Hokage agreed.”

A dark eye followed the rushing woman as she raced up the stairs three steps at a time, carelessly darting past several shocked genin who had just received mission orders. Kakashi blinked once and opened his book only to find that he had, for once, no desire to read it.

~

“Naruto!”

The blonde’s head shot up at the familiar voice and to its owner as she stood in the doorway. He was greeted by her contorted face, her expression agonizing and horrified as she caught her breath. Immediately his shoulders tensed.

“Kaori, what’s wrong?”

He had barely finished speaking when she stalked in, her hand brushing the wall as if she needed the support. Naruto hurriedly waved the Jounin Sensei away before turning in his chair to face his love.

“How could you agree to that?” She asked just as he opened his mouth. What did she mean? He wracked his brain for any possible means to her upset and came up with nothing.

As he struggled for an answer to her incomplete question she rounded the desk and placed her hands on the smooth wood, her finger brushing wet ink and smearing it.

“How could you order Sasuke to be killed on sight?!”

Naruto’s eyes lost their glaze and he turned his cerulean orbs to her in disbelief and something not far from irritation.

“Have you forgotten what he did to you?!” he replied in shock, his own hands grasping the same smooth wood on which her hands were splayed. “He is a threat.” He admonished more gently. 

Her eyes were burning and the muscle between her gentle brows quivered. “ _He is your brother_ .” She whispered. 

Naruto growled and set his forgotten brush in its well. “You knew him for a few hours. I’ve watched him go from a brooding child to a psychotic killer. He needs to be put down as one would a mad dog.”

Kaori had never heard such harsh words come from the blonde’s sweet mouth. It stung and caused her to lean back and regard him with cautious eyes.

“No, no,” She blinked and leaned down again. “No! Naruto he doesn’t want to do what he does!” the look in his eye voiced his skepticism. She wasn’t making sense. “He…” she glanced around as she tried to find the words. “The look he gave me… it was like a child who does something bad and knows it’s bad… but it’s all he knows.”

Naruto sighed. 

“Kaori –“

The young woman gave a feminine roar and threw her hands up as she began to pace. Her temper flared as walked. “Just listen! You need to try to reach him! He doesn’t want to be where he is. He wants to be home!”

“He wants to kill me.” Naruto rumbled from his seat, thoroughly fed up with her notions on Sasuke. She didn’t know him in the slightest.

Kaori turned her pleading face to his, eyes despairing. “You can’t kill him. He loves you.”

At that Naruto shut his eyes and let his fingers grip and release the wood as he tried to calm his thoughts.

“Why are you so interested in his fate?” he asked after a long moment. The young woman had moved to the open window where she was sulking with her arms crossed over her chest, face turned to look out over the village she recently began to call home. Despite the situation Naruto couldn’t help but appreciate the way sunlight danced across her face and shoulder or how the breeze stirred her hair.

His question made her lips part in her usual, thoughtful manner. Her lashes fell low over her cheek as she glanced down. Her voice was small.

“He reminds me so much of Seiichi.”

Naruto watched her for a long time before she let out a long breath and slumped all the way to the floor, fingers splayed over eyes. “The way he looked at me… he looked just like Seiichi…”

Naruto stared at his desk, eyeing the paper work as he thought.

“I cannot change the order as long as he presents a danger to Konoha.” he looked up seriously. “No matter what.”

Kaori shut her mouth in defeat. Her eyes hardened and narrowed in frustration as she got up and stalked to the door.

“I hope you don’t regret it then.” She stated coldly before opening the door and disappearing down the hall.

It wasn’t until her steps had faded that Naruto noticed the tiny finger print smearing through the final stroke of Sasuke’s death order.

~

Hayato bounced on his heels as he turned his face towards the sun to guess the time. A refreshing wind rustled the trees and brought relief from the stifling humidity. Bored, the young man began to dig a ditch in the dirt with the tip of his shoe.

He had gotten nearly an inch into the earth when two figures came into view. Hayato stood straight and waited for the duo to come closer.

“Good afternoon, Hayashi-san, Hatake-san.” He greeted with a formal bow at the waist. The young woman bowed back politely and greeted him as the tall ninja looked on, hands buried in his pockets.

“Will the Hokage not be joining us?” Hayato asked. He was actually quite relieved that the copy nin had accompanied his pupil rather than the Hokage. Hatake was more reasonable when it came to the young woman than the Fire Shadow was. Of course, if he made a bad move he could most certainly be on the receiving end of his Sharingan. He shuddered and tried to pass it off a roll of his shoulders.

_Being sucked into another dimension is not exactly how I planned to go._ Hayato thought wryly as he looked over the silver haired ninja. The man was legendary and thus Hayato gave him a wide birth as he approached his pupil.

“No, Naruto’s in a meeting.” She replied softly. Hayato nodded and motioned toward the training area.

“Shall we?”

Hayato jumped back as Kakshi strolled in between them on the way to his seat. The message was clear; perhaps the Copy Nin was just more subtle than the blonde Hokage about his animosity.

Hayato watched the tall ninja find a comfortable spot by an old training dummy, far enough for space but near enough to keep a close eye on things, namely Hayato. The young man swallowed and looked to his pupil. She smiled brightly at him and he had to admit that her ease around such dangerous people unnerving.

Teacher and student took places opposite each other with a space of about fifteen feet between them. Hayato took a deep breath and held his palms skyward.

“Kyutai.”

At his command, a translucent blue orb grew into existence from a single point above his hand. Kaori watched with wide eyes, stepping a little closer when she noticed how it looked so much like water.

After a few moments Hayato released the cast. 

“Your turn. Remember to regulate the size by seeing it before you cast it. Unlike justsus, Tamashi Magari is affected directly by the mind and the imagination. If you imagine an orb the size of a boulder you might just end up with one.”

Kaori nodded and lifted her hands. 

“Kyu- hey, Hayato-san?” she broke off. “If that is the case then how did I use it before?”

Hayato sighed and tried to recount what he knew from her previous attempts to cast.

“You said you used Hikari and Kabe to blind and separate did you not?” she nodded her head.

Hayato crossed his arms and began to drum his fingers on his elbow. His eyes widened suddenly.

“How big was the wall you made?”

Kaori seemed to ponder it for a moment, looking up as she nibbled her lip. She seemed not to notice her teacher’s urgency.

“I honestly don’t remember. I remember when it broke – it was like glass. I couldn’t really remember how high or far it was but it was enough to keep Naruto or Sasuke from running around it.” She looked back to him and rubbed her neck. “At least I think it was. I don’t remember that much of it.”

Hayato felt like slapping himself in the face. The drive she must have had to create such a barrier and  _live_ . Just seeing the size of the material she had to work with was impressive but now he understood how her soul had broken its bonds. Such a vague command would have sucked the very essence out of anyone else.

“Incredible,” he murmured before shaking his head clear. “But don’t do that again. Tamashi Magari needs near constant supervision from the user. You must set your mind to a single form and keep that form constant until you have finished the cast. If you continuously change the shape, size or function of the cast you risk damage to yourself or an inability to cast. For now we will work on small, simple things.”

Kaori nodded her head, face serious. “Does it get easier?”

Hayato allowed a small smirk. “By easier do you mean that you will not have to think as much about a cast in order to complete it? I don’t know. Some people are very in tune with their souls and after sufficient practice it becomes second nature. The same is true in reverse, however. I, for one, have to constantly maintain my concentration during a cast, which is why I usually don’t speak until the cast is finished.”

Kaori nodded again and lifted her hands. She stared at her palms, unwilling to shut her eyes.

“Kyutai.” She said softly. Suddenly, warmth flooded over her palms, as if she was cupping a tiny sun. A moment later a vibrant pink orb popped into existence. However, unlike Hayato’s smooth orb, her undulated and rippled like a bubble of liquid. Try as she might, she could not focus enough to make it smooth.

“Release it.” Hayato ordered. Kaori attempted to drop her hands but the orb remained floating in defiance. Her mouth dropped.

Hayato paled. “Kaori! End the cast!”

Afraid to take her eyes off the innocent little bubble she whispered. “I don’t know how.”

Kakashi was already standing when Hayato rushed forward. He stopped as the bubble shimmered unstably and grew a size.

“Alright Kaori,” he began, voice calm, hands splayed. “Just think of the orbs shrinking back above your hands.”

Kaori stared; sweat beading on her brow, dampening her hair. The orb wiggled stubbornly. A tense minute passed. Then the young woman growled in irritation and panic.

“Just go away!” she pleaded.

_Pop!_

Kaori blinked. Hayato blinked. Kakashi pulled out his book out and sat down.

“Um… tada?” The young woman’s attempt at humor did nothing to sooth Hayato’s tense expression. Exhausted, he pulled a hand down his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t know how to end a cast?” he asked roughly. The young woman threw her arms in the air.

“I thought they ended by themselves!”

The look Hayato gave her was a mix between horror and disbelief.

“How did your other casts end?”

“She almost died.”

Both Hayato and Kaori looked to see Naruto walking up to them. Kaori melted, happily exclaiming his name and hurrying over to hug him. The Hokage seemed surprised by wrapped an arm around her back and placed a hand on her head, gently murmuring to her before turning distrustful eyes to her teacher.

“Kusigaki.” He greeted tersely. Hayato bowed.

“Hokage-sama.” He replied. The blonde narrowed his gaze momentarily before Kaori distracted him.

“I made a bubble.” She giggled with a smile. Naruto smirked and raised his arm to her shoulders.

“How do you feel?” he asked as his eyes slid half shut as he started affectionately combing her hair with his fingers. Hayato blushed at the intimate gesture and turned his gaze away.

“Nervous and excited! I feel fine though! Kind of tingly.” She smiled and bounced on her toes. Naruto nodded, confident that she was no worse for wear, and turned his attention to Hayato.

“ _I_ would like to talk to you.”

Hayato tugged at his collar. “Of- of course Hokage-sama.”

The blonde nodded his head and, with his arm still around his young woman, walked towards the center of the field. After finding a comfortable seat for Kaori, the Hokage turned to address Hayato.

“You threw a kunai at Kaori.” He stated blandly but not without a glimmer in his eyes. “Why were you so sure that she would be alright?”

Hayato’s knuckles turned white as he fisted into the edge of his haori. His mouth had suddenly gone dry at the memory of his impulsive test.

“We-we were not able to completely seal her soul back into the form of her body.” He began warily, his eyes fixed on the glowering man before him. “There is an overflow; the edge of her soul exists outside the boundaries of her body.”

“Wasn’t that the problem in the first place?” Naruto asked. Hayato swallowed and licked his lips.

“Yes, but that was because her soul kept expanding outward, growing thinner. If it had continued she would have become a shell of herself and dispersed into nothing but an empty body. We were able to re-concentrate her soul but the edges spillover outside of her skin.”

Kaori and Kakashi looked at her hands curiously.

“How much?” Naruto asked. Hayato took a deep breath.

“Less than a quarter of an inch.”

Naruto continued to watch the man before he crossed his arms and looked to the side. Kaori, seated beside Kakashi, was distractedly explaining parts that had been left out.

“So, Hayato-san,” Kaori called when she noticed the silence. “Why did you throw a kunai at me?”

There was no accusation in her voice, just curiosity and confusion. Immediately Hayato felt guilty. If he had been wrong and the ninja around him careless, she would have been hurt.

“It was impulsive but, as I was helping Matashi-sensei I noticed something.” He ran a hand through his unruly hair before looking up. His face was shameful. “Your soul rebuffed Matashi-sensei’s attempts to reign it in, when I was able to push your soul back it seemed to harden and I was unable to do anything more.”

“I was so stunned that… I don’t know what I was thinking. I acted but I was sure I was right…”

“What did you think would happen?” Naruto asked.

“Her soul is shield. I think, no, I know it could protect her from at least an errant kunai. I’m not sure if it could stave off much more.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why I threw it though. I am sorry.” He punctuated his apology with a deep bow to Kaori.

A chirp chirped away in a tree high above. A few cotton clouds rolled through the endlessly blue sky above those gathered in the Third Training Grounds. A few green leaves fluttered down and landed in Kaori’s lap. With a great sigh she looked up and to the red head

“It’s alright, Hayato-san.” Her words, however, were not entirely sincere. He watched as she stood and dusted off the back of her pants.

“Shall we try again?” she asked lightly but it was clear that she was not pleased about what he had admitted. Hayato was shocked that Naruto had not yet imprisoned him or worse.

“If you wish.” He acquiesced with a nod. As the Hokage joined his teacher by the training dummy Kaori took her place less than twenty feet from the red haired man.

“Remember, Soul Bending is different from Chakra. You cannot use it up but you can thin it depending on how you shape your soul to suit your purposes. What is exhausting about maintaining a cast is the concentration. Let’s keep things small and simple.”

“Hai.” She replied with a determined nodded. She shifted almost excitedly.

For another hour Hayato and Kaori made orbs, manipulated the size and even held a leaf inside. As Kaori became more confident Hayato began to forget about the Hokage’s vigilant gaze.

“That’s it, perfect!” he praised as Kaori directed a gorgeous pink orb into the air to collect a few stray leaves and a beetle. She was laughing and it amazed Hayato that she could cast with such ease. She seemed to focus better when she enjoyed it.

With a light  _pop_ she dispelled the bubble and hundreds of tiny sparkles showered down and vanished before it touched the grass. Everyone watched in wonder, even the Hokage turned his face up with a smile. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” The young man sighed. Kaori nodded and thanked him before turning to the tall blonde, asking what he thought in an almost childlike voice. The Hokage congratulated her with tender words and even softer eyes. Hayato averted his eyes a second time.

“Bye Kakashi, bye Hayato-san!” Kaori called as she and the Rokudaime turned to leave, fingers linked between them.

Kakashi lifted a hand and Hayato bowed and watched the pair walk away, smiling and chatting happily.

A hand suddenly clamped on Hayato’s shoulder, causing him to go rigid.

“Don’t let Naruto intimidate you,” Kakashi’s calm voice advised. “As long Kaori likes you, you should be fine.”

Hayato ventured a look and caught the warning gleam in the Jounin’s one eye. “ _I,_ however, have no such reservations.” And with another, much more firm slap on the back, the Copy Nin vanished with a puff of smoke. 

Hayato groaned and collapsed onto the grass, rubbing his face. “Matashi-sensei,” he growled as he looked through his fingers. “You are going to get me killed.”

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, pushing up his headband as he tried to sooth the headache that was quickly forming.

“We need to send out a team to finish this once in for all!” A man several rows down yelled.

“Fool! He could take on an ANBU team with ease with his Sharingan! We need help from Suna!” Another argued.

“What if we sent several teams?”

“That would leave Konoha defenseless! We are still at war! We cannot waste so many on one insane rouge!”

Another two hours wasted sitting in a stuffy meeting hall with stuffy councilmen. Naruto leant his chin on the palm on his hand and watched two particularly nasty men spit insults at each other from across the room.

What he wouldn’t give just to go outside and work off his frustration instead of sitting through a useless meeting.

“Konohamaru?” Naruto whispered to the Anbu guard to his right. The young man shifted.

“Yes?”

Naruto’s eyes followed a book as it soared across the meeting hall with disinterest. “I’m going out for a breather; cover for me.”

There surely was a smile under the trickster’s mask as Naruto carefully made a hand sign and vanished, leaving Konohamaru to cover with a clone.

With a dry smile Naruto leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. The council members wouldn’t miss him; they were having too much fun bickering to notice the switch. The blonde raised his hands and made another sign and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

“Hey ero-sennin,” Naruto greeted as he crouched before the monument he had erected so many years ago. Konan’s flowers had been removed to spare them from being blown away or stolen and the book Naruto had placed there had long since deteriorated. Still, the stone held fast and there were some wild flowers sprouting around the grave.

With a sad smile Naruto sat and crossed his legs, hands on his ankles and he stared at the rock. Times gone by danced across his eyes. Feelings of accomplishment, awe, comfort tugged at his heart as he recalled his old teacher, his godfather.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I’ve been so busy and I forgot; Kaori says it’s because I don’t get enough sleep but she is just as bad.” He laughed slightly. 

“You’d really like her, I think.” The blonde smiled and ran a finger along the handle of one the kunai adorning the grave. “She is really something; you should have seen what she did to me and Ebisu.”

Naruto laughed loudly. “She is clever, you know? She’s always thinking about something and she is so brilliant and sophisticated and kind.” The young man sighed. “She adopted a little boy named Seiichi and she loves him so much.” The blonde scratched his head. “He hated my guts at first but I think he is warming up. Oh, Kaori likes to write a lot too. She is even working on her own novel when she gets the chance but she won’t show it to me.”

Naruto paused in his ramblings and waited, as if Jiraiya would speak to him and make a wise crack about helping her do ‘research’ to improve her book. Minutes ticked by and Naruto leaned forward.

“Things are hard here, Sensei.” He confided quietly. “The Nations have split and are warring with each other again. I couldn’t keep them together.” The blonde bowed his head. “I think I failed, Sensei. After battling with Kabuto, and Madara and killing Obito… I guess it was too much for the Alliances. Water and Stone have left the Alliance and have started to take over smaller nations and Iron is looking to expand. I think something must have happened to the Kages there, Kaori says it’s too political to be a Kage’s work.”

He looked up again at the lifeless stone. “What am I supposed to do, Sensei? It has to stop but we’re stretched thin; I can’t afford to send anyone else out. I’ve already had to bury three people since I became Hokage; one was just a kid.”

The stone remained silent at the base of the tree. It was as lifeless and still as any other rock yet Naruto still felt the need to talk to it. His grip tightened on his ankles and he hung his head.

“Tsunade told me that you went after Orochimaru after he defected. He didn’t want to come back.”

Silence.

“I signed Sasuke’s death order yesterday.” He stated. “Sakura agreed to it; she’s given up on him returning. She’s so empty now, though, like she is blaming me.”

“I… I know I promised her,” Naruto ground his teeth. “But Sasuke is too far gone. Itachi couldn’t fix him and he even tried to use Kaori to bait me. It’s so strange,” He ran his fingers through his hair for the fourth time since arriving. “I don’t know what happened when he had her but Kaori thinks he can come back. She barely even knows him; not as I do. When I fought him all I could see was hate. All he talked about was burning Konoha and everyone in it to the ground.”

“It didn’t sound like Sasuke, though, did it?”

Naruto turned to look back and sighed. “I don’t even remember what he used to sound like.”

Sakura quietly came to sit by her old teammate, legs crossed like his. She bowed her head in respect but otherwise stayed silent for a long time.

“Sakura, did I make the right choice?” Naruto asked quietly. Neither one dared to make eye contact.

The young woman sighed and reached forward to brush some moss from the stone.

“The council won’t let him come home alive. And if they did they would probably just torment him for the rest of his life. Killing him would be merciful.”

The blonde’s face fell. “It’s not fair.”

Sakura cast a look and smiled. “You know how the saying goes, Naruto. Nothing in life is fair, it just is.”

He turned to her. “You’re right but I feel like I am betraying him.”

“Me too.”

Again the pair sat quietly as the breeze made the leaves whisper long lost secrets above. Dappled light escaped the canopy and fell on the two people and the single grave. Naruto watched the light dance on his hand and tried to catch it, only to have it escape him.

“I’m sorry.” Sakura said softly. Naruto glanced over curiously. Her hair hid her face as she picked at the grass.

“I’m sorry I led you on. I’m sorry I lied.” She rocked to the side and fidgeted. “I’m sorry I made a fool of myself in your office. I just… you and Kakashi are all I have left.” Tears tickled down her cheeks. 

Naruto smiled softly and put an arm around her and pulled her close. “You are the strongest shinobi I’ve ever known.” She was; agreeing to the death of someone she loved was no easy task, even if it was for the best.

Sakura laughed and wiped her eyes. “You shouldn’t say that; you’re the Hokage and _you_ have to be the strongest.”

Said Hokage shook his head. “No, I need my friends and my village, strength doesn’t matter half as much as my friends.”

At that she had to agree.

Naruto and Sakura separated upon returning to the village. Sakura was expected to join a large division to reinforce the shinobi who were protecting Ishigakure from Iwa. Naruto attempted to get her lunch as a goodbye but Sakura told him that she needed to pack and left him with little more than a hug and a hollow promise to return.

“And Naruto,” She called before she had gone too far. “Whatever you decide about Sasuke, I won’t blame you and if he was in his right mind I don’t think he would either. You’ll do what’s best for the village, you always have.”

As he waved goodbye Naruto realized that in all of his dreams he never imagined that he would feel like an executioner when he sent his comrades, his  _friends_ , out to what could be their deaths. He wanted to go with all of them, to assure that they came home safe.

_This place is starting to feel like a jail._ He thought as he looked up at the mountain face.

**_Is that so? You poor thing._ **

Naruto’s brow twitched.

_You know what I mean._

**_Oh yes, I am sure that walking around in the fresh air and sunlight is torment. If you want to leave then leave._ ** _’_

_You know I can’t._

**_You are too afraid to. You are afraid that if you leave and join this foolish war the Uchiha will come and that girl and the child will be the first he will kill._ **

Sometimes, just sometimes, Naruto resented having Kurama sealed within him.

**_The feeling is mutual, boy._ **

**Chapter Thirty**

The harsh, echoing clack of sandals striking wood permeated the air of the low, smoky room. About forty or so men in various outfits shifted uneasily as they mumbled to themselves. Already, two lay dead in the corner, their thickening blood running towards the dip in the stone floor. A third body was strung up by hooks.

Again the fierce clacking resonated on the short wooden platform. Back and forth, pacing around its prey.

“Answer me.” A thick voice ordered. A man barely even thirty knelt, gored through the arms and legs by a single spike. A rough hand tore at the man’s hair and bent his head crookedly.

“I won’t tell you anything more!” the bloodied man hissed. He couldn’t stare back at his torturer; his eyes had long ago been ripped out by grubby fingers. The connective tissue dangled against his slick cheeks. Various other body parts had also been mutilated, all in the name of his village.

“What a will,” Commented the voice above him as the clacking resounded. The prisoner hung his head as the man let go, releasing and brushing off a few clumps of hair. There was a pause before the thunder of eager footsteps and another flash of pain. Another audience member had been turned loose and now the man’s left ear had been severed. It was not long after that the sizzle of burning flesh resounded in his lobe-less hole as the wound was cauterized.

The crowd jeered as the man shriek and pulled at the spike, tearing flesh and grinding into bone until he had exhausted himself. His tormentor again asked the question, an unanswerable question. It was not that the man refused that it couldn’t be answered, no. the question itself was entirely irrelevant. Even if he answered it would be insufficient. The questions just made a pleasant opportunity to inflict pain.

“Well,” the lifting voice drawled. “I think you’ve had enough. I bet you’re ready to die, aren’t you?”

The bloody man groaned but it was drowned out by the flood of voices.

With a humorless chuckle the figure leaned down to the prisoner’s remaining ear. “I bet you’d like for me to put you out of your misery, eh? I bet you are praying to die.”

“Well!” the voice boomed as he stood; now addressing his audience. “Should we finally put the poor man out of his misery? After all, he isn’t so different from us?!”

The crowd screamed their opinion but it was meaningless to the mass of senseless flesh skewered to the stage.

“After all!” Continued the speaker. “We were all once loyal, mindless drones to our villages! Weren’t we?”

Another round of yelling.

The speaker turned and the horrible clacking resounded. “But, and this is an important thing,” he leaned in again the single ear. “We are not from Konoha, the village that kills all, the village that bullies its ways upon the rest of us. The village that hunts us down because we wish to be free men! The village that has taken our wives, our fathers, mothers,  _our children_ ! No, we are not from Konoha…” the man rose.

“But you are, and for that you deserve worse than a quick death.”

The spike was torn free and the man dropped face first into his own blood.

“Impale him and set him outside the town! As a warning to all!” Cried the leader and soon the near lifeless body was carried out. He was dead before the split him with a sharpened stake.

Inside the dank, musty room a hooded figure lurked, ignoring and ignored. He waited patiently, face blank, eyes invisible, for the speaker to set down his drink and address him. It was a long wait.

“Ah, my friend,” the gruff voice cooed as he approached the much shorter man. “How’d you like that? Three Konoha Genin and their teacher.”

The man made no response to the question.

“Is your plan of attack completed?” The words were muffled by the layers of cloth and wood that hid the man’s face. His companion wiped at his nose and grinned.

“To the finest detail.” He then leaned down. “Say, friend, what part do you play in all of this? If you want to tag along fine but you act like this is  _your_ attack.”

The figure made no move and no sound.

“Friend,” the giant said much more sternly. “I don’t appreciate being kept out of the loop. What’ve you got up your sleeve?”

The cloaked figure turned his head to the group of ninja. Independents. Leaders. Assassins. Rebels. Rouges. Free.

“My desire is the fall of Konoha. Destroy the ninja, leave the civilians to me.”

The taller man leaned back. “A vulture huh? Well it doesn’t matter to me much but you’ll have to fight it out with some of these bastards if you are looking for a mess.” He said as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the bickering men drunk on blood.

“Aa.”

~

Naruto frowned when he stepped into his office and found it crowded with a number of important people. Hinata’s father was present along with Tsunade, Kakashi, ANBU division head, Ibiki and several senior council members. Naruto had a strong feeling that this was not about him skipping out on the meeting.

With calm dignity, he walked towards his desk and sat down then waited for someone to speak. It was stifling having them stare him down.

“Well?” he asked, tired with being looked with such intensity. Ibiki stepped forward.

“Hokage-sama, there has been a tragic event.” A folder struck the desk and Ibiki cast his head downwards. Naruto blinked and carefully opened the file.

“Team three…” 

“Was found dead on the outskirts of a small town in Kusa.” ANBU division leader said. “The bodies of Genin Marasaki Chako, Hisan Kyu, Hyuga Imasu and Team Leader Toko Donji were found mutilated and displayed along the road. All have been recovered but the families have not yet been informed.”

Naruto continued to stare at the file, full of pictures and detailed statements. His eyes flicked from the team photograph, a group of four not unlike his own, and to the unrecognizable corpses.

“A declaration of attack was found nailed to one of the corpses.” Ibiki continued as he withdrew a sheet of rusty smeared paper sealed in plastic. “It says that ‘Konohagakure, the bane of all, will become nothing more than ash as have those it has destroyed.’ It’s not signed but the writer was kind enough to leave a bloody thumbprint.”

“The culprit is Missing Nin Sakinaya Ronnin, S-Class. Our sources indicate that he is the leader of a large faction that has been attacking various teams from different villages. It seems that within a matter weeks, however, his forces have grown from a mere hundred.”

“We believe he intends to strike Konoha within the month.”

Naruto’s wide blue eyes scanned the file. Over and over his eyes roamed. Over smiling faces. Over dismembered corpses. They were so young; it had only been their third mission. He had sent the out himself.

“What would you like to do, Hokage-sama?”

For a long moment Naruto stared at the smiling faces and their mutilated counterparts. Over and over again his eyes trailed from smiling face to decapitated head, torn out eyes and myriad of other unspeakable tortures. 

“The families haven’t been notified?” he asked in a rough voice, never taking his eyes off the papers. ANBU nodded the affirmative.

With a heavy sigh Naruto gently set the papers down, as if it would spare the victims any more pain. He turned to the group gathered in his circular office.

“I am sorry for your loss, Hyuga-sama.” He murmured. Hiashi nodded but his gaze seemed distant. Naruto turned to the others.

“I want the bodies returned and properly identified without the need of the families. Then I want all non-essentials teams to be called back but make it seem like they are being reassigned. I will send a letter to Gaara but I don’t expect much help.” The Hokage looked down again. “We must start preparations and gather information. I want ANBU to learn as much as they can but I don’t want any confrontations. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Tsunade, start preparations without making anyone here suspicious. We can’t have any of our other enemies to know about this.”

There was a series of nods. Some people walked out, others teleported away. Soon only Kakashi was left.

There were no words to say as the two stared at the floor. They both knew what the other thought yet neither wanted to voice it. It was an idea that made both men feel ill.

“Kakashi?” Naruto’s solemn voice broke through the air. The copy nin turned an eye up to the statuesque blonde.

“Have someone post Sasuke’s death order.”

A dark eye fell. “Alright, Naruto.”

But as he was about to leave Kakashi was stopped by his youngest student. 

“I will take care of him this time.” Naruto promised. Kakashi felt like protesting but the tears in the blonde’s eyes said enough.

“Alright Naruto.”

And then Naruto was left alone.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Days like today would be rare_ , he thought as he reclined against the tree, his arms wound around the waist of someone special.

Today, he reminded himself, might be the last.

That is what every shinobi should have kept in mind. Any day could be your last so make the most of it? But that was impossible. Today, however, he could enjoy making some of it.

A deep sigh stirred him as his lover turned in his arms, using his chest to pillow her cheek as she searched for a comfortable position. Her squirming was not the least bit comfortable but Naruto just smiled when she settled down, curled on her side asleep.

With an affectionate squeeze Naruto turned his face to the patches of sun that escaped the leaves of the tree above, breathing in the hot breeze of summer. Sweat dampened his shirt where his body met hers but he didn’t mind. This was a chance to get close to her and he’d take it without complaint.

“You’re being very quiet.” A voice rose from his chest and Naruto looked down. Her face stretched as she yawned before she looked up sleepily. Naruto cracked a smile just for her and brought his knees up a little to pull her closer.

“I thought you were asleep.” He whispered as he bent his head down. She smiled very sweetly and found his hand. Her fingers curled tightly around his as she brought his hand to rest by her cheek.

“Almost.” She whispered as she fought back another yawn. Naruto hummed and shifted again, bringing her higher along his chest and closer to his face. Despite the heat of the day he embraced her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s nice that you could take today off.” She commented as she ran the tip of her fingers along the indent of his collar bone. Naruto shivered as she touched the sensitive spot there but her words brought up the very reason why he had taken the day off. They only had three more weeks if ANBU had been correct, maybe less.

From under the shade of the tree that sat atop of Hokage monument Naruto’s fierce eyes glared out to the horizon. An army was marching towards him and his home, seeking to destroy everything that he ever cared about. Revenge, as he already knew, produced the ugliest of things.

Revenge had produced four more unnecessary gravestones in the cemetery, revenge had written the name  _Sasuke_ on a death order. Revenge had killed his parents.

He looked down and found the young woman examining a small white flower between her fingers, oblivious to his reasons for an early picnic. She would be the last to know, that way she wouldn’t worry.

The twirling flower caught his eye and he thought it was funny. In a rare moment Naruto felt rather cynical. A white flower in the grasp of a sweet girl who was in the grasp of a killer.

_“Don’t be ridiculous, I know you’ve never killed when you could avoid it.”_

Even when she said that he could see the disgust on her face, in her eyes. She thought his entire village was wrong. Killing for hire should never happen even if the people his village killed most likely had it coming.

The Naruto blinked when he found the flower being tucked into a tiny hole in his shirt. It looked wrong there and he could see it in her eyes as she stared at it.

“Naruto,” she began quietly. The leaves rustled loudly compared to her small call.

“Yea?”

She didn’t meet his gaze as she sat up between his legs, her hand splayed across his stomach to balance herself. Her hair was not straightened, wildly tumbling around face as the wind grabbed it and pulled. Her face was free of any powders or effects, freckles dotted her reddened cheeks. She looked so clean and wild even though her face was as calm as still water.

“If you could be anything else, what would you be? What would you like to do if you were not a ninja?”

Naruto swallowed as her fingers curled and stretched upon his middle, effectively distracting him. She was still staring at the flower thoughtfully and the expression on her face reminded him of sadness. Again, her fingers curled and tempted him to lose track of his thoughts.

“Well,” he began as light-heartedly as he could. “I’m not sure. I’ve always wanted to be Hokage.”

Her eyes flashed up and he saw guilt. She bit her lip and looked away.

“I’m sorry I asked.” She murmured apologetically. “I know this is what you’ve always wanted.”

A long silence stretched between them. Only the leaves talked.

“Kaori?” Naruto began warily. He reached forward and turned up her chin so he could read her face better. “Do you want to be here?”

She blinked. “It’s very nice up here.” He was sure she had not actually misinterpreted his question. Naruto shook his head.

“No. I know you don’t like Konoha’s business.”

Her eyes narrowed. “No,” she agreed. “I don’t.”

Naruto bowed his head and let his hand fall down to curl around her little fingers. “Does it bother you that I have killed?”

It was the second time he had asked. The first time she had been very nervous; after all he had just blurted it out when she wasn’t prepared.

_“It was for your safety Naruto. I can’t be mad about that.”_

Naruto waited with baited breath as she thought. It seemed to be forever until she spoke.

“How many times have you killed on business?” she asked, eyebrows aloft as she began to pick at the grass by her folded knees. She was unnaturally casual.

“Eight times. Seven were ordered by the previous Hokage, the last was for Suna.”

Her brows furrowed and her mouth turned down. She did not speak again, she just picked at the grass as he watched her.

“Kaori.” He called. “You know I would never hurt an innocent person.”

“Politics has a way of twisting who is ‘innocent’ and who is guilty.” She snapped back briskly. This time Naruto quieted and watched her pick the earth raw.

“Its… it’s not a comfortable thing for me to live among killers and killers-to-be.” Her chin lifted as she looked down her straight little nose at the ground. “When I lived up north around Iron I always saw people training for the Samurai Army. Little boys trained to murder other little boys. Obey orders, don’t ask why. No matter what.” Her eyes flared.  “I suppose it’s not their fault. They were brought up with the idea of grand battles and glory. But the fighting is brought about pointlessly by people in power. They can throw their weight around but they do not take the sword in hand.” Her tiny hands balled into fists and her eyes grew wild. “I don’t understand why people are so stupid. It’s painfully simple: if they just compromised so many would live. But people don’t like to lose and they hate to be wrong. Pride is the breeder of war.

“It sickens me to see these children learning the ways to end a life that took so long and so much effort to build.”  Her voice faded to a mere whisper and she looked up.

Naruto nodded and drew his knees up so she could lean forward and rest her arms there.

“I’m glad you’re honest with me.” He smiled softly at her and she bowed her head.

“Do you still love me?” he asked.

“I’ve never met anyone like you.”

The confession was sweet and true and Naruto knew that even if she hated what he did, she didn’t hate him.

“Kaori, never be afraid to tell me something. I’ll always listen to you.” He reached his hands out and she put her own within his grasp. He gently pulled her forward until she fell into him. His hand ran through her wild hair and he held her tightly, her nose flattened against his chest and a smile teasing her soft lips.

~

Two weeks to go. Already several teams had returned covertly to prepare for the upcoming battle. Four more were on the way.

Naruto huffed dejectedly as he stared at some milk in a glass before him. The house was quiet, the air outside was still and stifling. Seiichi was upstairs taking a nap and Kaori had busied herself with her most hated chore in order to avoid being bored to insanity.

“Oh Naruto!” her excited called made him look up and walk over to her.

“What?” he asked as he followed her gaze out the window. She bounced happily next to him as a delighted smile turned her face into a sunbeam.

“Over there by the bushes, look!”

Kitsa was sitting on the brick border of the garden, slyly looking at a fellow fox who danced around her. When the other fox got too close there was a chorus of yips as they tussled before Kitsa was off and running with the stranger on her tail. Naruto first thought the small fox was being attacked but a chuckle from deep within him and the smile on Kaori’s face told him otherwise.

“I’m glad,” Kaori said as the two foxes vanished under a bush to resume their game in privacy. “She never got to play with any foxes before. She won’t be lonely and miss us when we’re gone.”

Naruto turned and looked down at her as he thought about her words. 

_It’s selfish of me but I would want you to be lonely if I was gone._

~

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow they’d be here and he would meet them before his village. He and all who wished to keep what they loved safe.

Tomorrow could be Konoha’s last day but it wouldn’t be hers.

The village only had half capacity, a total of 2708 active Chunin level shinobi or above and 104 Genin. The oncoming force only numbered around 2000 but they were all dangerous rouges, many were S-class.

The entire day had been spent preparing and he had kept Kaori busy so she wouldn’t notice his forces mobilizing. He had made an even greater effort in keeping Kaori’s teachers out of the loop but Hayato was catching on.

“Inventory is full except we are short some katanas.” A subordinate reported as Naruto half listened.

“All Chunin are being briefed tonight. All Genin will be assigned to protect the civilians with an ANBU or Jounin leader for every six Genin.”

And the list went on. The forest to the north and west was being filled with traps, genjutsus and ambushes for any who tried to go around. The opposition had lost about fifty men in an internal fight but Sakyinara had a firm grasp over the rest.

“The Kazekage’s sister and brother have arrived with twenty five Suna ninja.”

Naruto nodded.

“Bring Temari and Kankuro up then.”

It was already late afternoon. There was not much time yet. Everyone knew how serious this was. Many would be lost. Konoha may not pull through and if they survived the other nations would capitalize on their weakness.

As he waited for the siblings of his longtime friend to arrive he slid open a drawer and found a shiny new picture he had stashed there. He smiled as he looked down at the moment he had caught as Kaori looked at the river from the railing of a boat.

One more night.

~

He couldn’t do it. As he kissed her he knew he couldn’t go through with it.

But he wanted to.

He released her lips and gasped as her nails scratched at his skin. His hands found purchase wherever he could, her hips, her arm, her waist all felt his burning touch. She was equally aggressive, using her beautiful body to excite him as if she had done it thousands of times before. His breath caught his throat as she pinned him under her and laid wisps of kisses along his flaming skin.

Still, he would have to stop. He couldn’t do this to her, not when he might not come back.

So with careful movements and a few well placed words he separated from her lips and turned out the light, satisfied enough to hold her close for one more night.

He wished tomorrow would never come.

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The noise of battle and pain filled the night air as the two waves collided viciously. The world stopped to watch the great battle take place not more than four miles from a city filled with the terror of husbands, wives, children, lovers, family, and friends. The sounds of battle raged throughout the sky and threatened to bring the very stars to earth for the violence of the combatants.

Kaori wrung her hands, pulling at her fingers as she paced back and forth. Her hair tumbled wildly about her head. Even through the thick concrete and wood that made the ANBU headquarters, a place buried deep into part of the mountain where the faces of Konohagakure’s past were etched, she could feel the tremors of demons at war. It was the face on the end of the mountain that she could not keep from her mind as every rumble of battle shook the earth and ripped through the air.

Her fists thumped against the wood wall and she pushed off to continue her pacing. Again, she pounded her fists against the opposite wall when she met it. Her anxiety forced to use the wall for support as more quaking rocked the room.

Her fierce eyes locked upon the door leading in and out of their sanctuary—her prison. Rage boiled in her chest as she stood, clenching her hands, in the middle of the floor. Her cheeks puffed out a little as she exhaled.

How could they? How could he…? Her eyes flicked towards the little boy sitting on the bed, trying to play with some toys and avoid the noise. She would have done the same thing if she had the power. But she couldn’t handle being locked in, unable to see,  _unable to know,_ if the next roar meant the end of someone she held so dear.

A shudder of terror filled her and she spun about and pressed herself against the door.

“Is there any news?” she whispered. She heard the rustle of cloth against the other side of the door as her guard shifted.

“Reports say he is fine.” A young voice answered, strained with the same worry.

Kaori rested her forehead against the door. “Let me out, Konohamaru. We can’t stay here; I know you want to go as much as I do.”

There was thump, probably Konohamaru’s foot hitting the floor.

“I have orders.” He reminded her gruffly. He didn’t like the orders either.

Kaori hissed and kicked the base of the door. “Damn your orders!” she growled. “Is that all you stupid ninja can do? Orders… how can you just stand there?”

Konohamaru didn’t answer her and Kaori let her forehead hit the smooth, thick wood.

“I don’t want to lose him.” She whispered. Again, there was no answer and it infuriated her. Despair tugged at her heart as she turned her back to the door and leaned against it. Her face, although she did not know it, took on an air of emptiness as she looked around the small safe-room. There was a simple bed, a desk and chair, a lonely lamp, a door to the bathroom—and a little boy sitting on the bed. Her eyes focused and she found him staring at her with that bizarre, haunting expression that made her feel like a child under his gaze. He looked to be thinking—either that or brain-dead. His brow twitched and nearly met as he frowned.

Kaori tried to smile but the muscles in her cheeks suddenly wouldn’t work right. The corners of her mouth trembled and her throat constricted as if someone had their hand around her neck. She quickly put a hand to her face, over her eyes, hoping to feign tiredness instead of sorrow.

The little boy was not fooled. Forgetting his toys he carefully climbed off the bed and padded over the slumped woman. It took her a moment to notice the little sandaled feet before her and she lifted her hand to find him waiting with the oddest expression on his face.

The child reached out, leaning forward over her leg, and cupped her cheek with his tiny hand. Kaori smiled even as tears welled up in her eyes. One fell and the boy caught it and looked at the drop on his finger carefully before Kaori kissed it away.

“Come here sweetheart.” She cooed as she spread her arms for him. Bunny in hand, the boy stepped forward and allowed her to sweep him close and cradle him in her lap and protect him with all she had. He felt her left hand reach around him to pet his head and her lips pressed against the crown of his head.

“Everything will be okay.” She promised as she ran her hands over his hair and arm. The boy looked up and saw her lip tremble as she stared at the opposing wall.

“Everything will be okay.” She repeated more quietly and more for her sake. Her eyes slid shut as she remembered her last encounter with the Rokkudaime not hours before.

_“Naruto you can’t do this!” she had cried when he told her. The tall blonde gave her an apologetic look even as he donned his armor._

_“With so many of us out to meet them it won’t be safe here.” He turned and started to fasten various weapon pouches to his belt. Never had Kaori dreamed of waking to this sight._

_Kaori ran around the bed and to his side so she could face him. “I won’t stand by while you go out there!” His eyes remained on his task and his face was serious._

_“What do you expect to do then? Follow me into battle?” he turned to her and even though his words carried a bite his eyes were gentle, sympathetic. His hands reach up, one arm guard dangling from his wrist, to take her shoulders and pull her a little closer. “Honey, there is nothing you can do. This is my job: to protect you and the rest of the village.”_

_Her face soured. “Nothing I can do? I was able to stop you and Sasuke from killing each other!” her voice rose even as tears came to her eyes. “What I have been working for? Did you think I found it fun?” she shook her head, her short hair flying about her face. “I hated what Hayato taught me.” She curled in on herself. “But I learned it to try to keep you safe.”_

_Before the blonde could even utter a word her face flashed up to meet his gaze. “I will not stay behind while you get yourself killed!”_

Kaori opened her eyes. A lot of good that did. A well timed kiss and a teleportation tag had ended her up in her prison with little more than a murmur of ‘I love you’ from her jailer.

Three words and she hadn’t even been able to return them. She had so much more to say, so many things to tell him. If only she could hold his hand again and see him close and safe.

Her arms tightened around her little boy and the pair shared a mournful look as the thunderous rumbling continued far beyond the door.

Suddenly a grunt interrupted Kaori and she turned her ear towards the door behind her as the slide of cloth against wood trailed down the door until there was another bump.

“Konohamaru?” she called. No answer. Panic gripped her and wrenched the boy away from the door and hurried him to the bathroom.

“Konohamaru?” she called again as she set the child down and ushered him into the little alcove of a room.

Silence. Kaori shut the door and leaned against it even as she felt little fists hitting the wood. Her wide eyes were fixed on the silent door as her hand slipped around the metal post of a lamp.

“KONOHAMARU?!”

~

Naruto frowned as he watched the first line battle the attackers. His fingers twitched; eager for him to join the fray. If he had his way, no one would be fighting, if he had the power he would have annihilated the enemy himself.

Already several Chunnin and a Jounin were dead.

“Sir,” Ibiki broke the Hokage’s thoughts. “I believe now would be a good time to send in the clans.”

Naruto cast a glance to his long time friends, Hinata and her quiet cousin. The young woman turned her eerie eyes to his and smiled softly.

“Our clan is ready.” She said softly

Naruto nodded. “Send in the Hyyuga.”

On perfect cue, nearly thirty bodies leapt into the air over the Hokage’s head and joined the fray. Naruto even noticed a few familiar faces among the wave.

Another explosion shook the earth and Naruto’s eyes narrowed. Despite their numbers the enemy was uncoordinated and a few had even killed each other. Cerulean eyes scanned the opposing hill, now devoid of the trees. Despite their disarray they must have had a plan.

Naruto’s peripheral vision caught the movement of an enemy man as he tried to rush the group. A sword flashed in the light of the flaming forest and a roar of anger tore through the attacker’s throat.

Before either Hyyuga or the ANBU guards could act Naruto disabled the man and pinned him to the ground with the man’s own blade. Pure hate shone through the attacker’s gaze.

“Who are you?” Naruto asked. “Who has ordered you to attack?”

The man coughed out a laugh, not even bothering to fight the blade that had severed his spine at the waist.

“No one,” he grinned. “We all have our own… grudges,” he coughed and blood stained his teeth and face. “We all want to see Konohagakure wiped from the earth for the pain… you’ve… brought…” his words died on his lips as his life fluid choked the last of the burning air from his lungs. The blonde above him frowned and let go of the sword.

“Sir! Over there!”

The entire group turned as a tall figure climbed to the top of the opposing hill and stood there, a giant sword slung over his shoulders, a manic smile on his face.

“Do you think he is Sakinaya?” Neji asked the question that hung in everyone’s mind. Naruto stepped forward to get a better look but the smoke from the explosions obscured the figure.

“I don’t know.” He said. The Sixth turned his eyes down on the battle before him. “But I think we should find out for ourselves.”

The ground nearly disappeared under his feet as he ran to join his fellow ninja in battle. He had waited too long; he should have been on the front lines. But for a brief moment he let his mind stray back four miles. She would be mad at him but that would be all right if it meant she was safe. Konohamaru had orders to escape with her and Seiichi if the defenses fell. She would be safe.

_I love you, Kaori._ He thought as he imagined the look on her face after he last kissed her. Horror; she thought he was going to die.

Naruto’s mouth turned up in a sour smirk. Dying wasn’t his plan and he wanted to return to her but if he died for his village, his friends,  _his lover_ … it would be a good death.

With a final leap Naruto and his escort were hurled into the fray. Blood soaked ground as he broke through a barrier of inexperienced enemy ninja. They were young—some barely into their teens.

But he could not spare them.

Ahead, the figure on the hill lifted the sword from his shoulders. The two combatants fixed gazes before launching themselves at each other to clash high above the combatants.

~

Red eyes flashed as the Sixth and Weilder of the Seven Bladed sword met. A crooked, face-splitting grin warped a once handsome visage into pure madness. The man titled his head forward and chuckled.

What a pleasure to see his greatest foe at work. Another disturbing cackle escaped the man.

“Uzumaki.” A scornful voice hissed as red eyed gleamed. “Konoha and Uzumaki shall be buried forever.”

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Hayato blinked stupidly before slapping his hand to his face. Across from him the young woman lowered her arm.

“I teach you how to shape your soul into any sort of weapon possible and you plan on throwing a  _lamp_ at me?”

Kaori’s face soured. “Well did you  _want_ me to cut you to pieces? You should be thankful I was only going to through at lamp! Next time you decide to barge in and scare me like this I’m going to knock you across the globe!”

Her fury launched the lamp above Hayato’s head. “I thought you were coming to kill us! And what did you do to Konohamaru?”

Hayato pulled at his hair. “You were going to throw a lamp at an assassin? You are absolutely impossible! What on earth-”

“WHERE IS KONOHAMARU?!”

“Now now, children.” An old female voice trickled in from behind Hayato. As the young woman looked on the man moved aside and a tiny little grandmother shuffled into sight and smiled.

“Now dear don’t be afraid,” she said, her eyes crinkling into a myriad of creases. “We know you want to help and we are here to make sure you can get to that young Hokage.”

It took Kaori a long moment to process her statement. In an attempt to collect herself she glanced around the room. Of course she wanted to go to Naruto; she needed to see him alive, but he was also in the middle of a battle of gods. Men and women who could bend and shape the elements at their will and fought with blades were strewn about just waiting to kill. 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t terrified.

The young woman looked up at Hayato and the elderly woman. “You can take me to him?” She asked tentatively.

The old woman nodded and Hayato lifted his cloak over his shoulder, revealing a sword and weapons pack strapped to his chest and waist. 

“We need to get moving.” He stated.

Kaori took a half step forward but turned towards the bathroom door. “Seiichi-”

“Will be fine with me dear.” The old woman assured as she laid a hand on Kaori’s shoulder. It suddenly occurred to the young woman that she had never met this familiar face before.

“Who are you?” she whispered. The old woman smiled a little more.

“You may call me Granny, my dear. I am the Head Master of the White Lotus.” Granny motioned to Hayato as he lurked embarrassedly in the doorway. “This young man informed me that you needed some help. I assure you that you may trust me with your little one.”

Never had Kaori seen such honesty in a face before and the old woman’s soft touch set her racing heart at ease. Her eyes darted to the door as little fist hit the wood.

“You’ll take care of him?” she asked in a desperate whisper.

“He will be safe. A great power protects him.” Granny declared firmly. Kaori mouth moved to ask what she meant but she was cut off by Hayato.

“We must leave now.” He reached out and grabbed Kaori’s hand and began a series of hand signs as he pulled her into the hall.

“Tell Seiichi I love him!” Kaori called before everything was obscured by smoke.

~

With another enraged roar steel met steel and parted. Naruto smiled, his lips curling drastically as he licked some blood from his mouth. His opponent sagged a little against his heavy sword, his left arm bloodied and several fingers twisted to the point that they looked to come off. Despite being worse for wear, Naruto’s opponent showed no indication of pain. The battle still raged around them but any who dared approach were quickly dispatched by the busy ANBU guard that lurked in the shadows.

The grizzled man lifted his massive blade to lie across his shoulders. 

“Is that the best you got?” he taunted. Naruto’s silted eyes narrowed.

**_There is something wrong about this human._ ** The Kyuubi warned as he peered through Naruto’s eyes. The retainer agreed as he tried to think of a way to end the battle quickly. He needed to move on and help with the rest of the battle.

With a twirl of his sword Naruto poured chakra into his feet and shot forward. The big man wielded his sword well but the Hokage still managed to pierce his chest.

The hulking maniac laughed. 

“Is that the best you can do?” he taunted before throwing his fist into the blonde’s face. The Hokage flipped backwards and landed warily, his cheek numb. The sword had not missed the man’s heart yet he remained standing.

Naruto sniffed the air as his opponent began to lumber forward, sword dragging in the dirt and digging a trench for his blood.

_He smells dead._ Naruto concluded.  _Perhaps he is using a jutsu or someone is manipulating his body._

**_Take off the head or burn the flesh. You must prevent the body from working even if you must cut the sinews from the bones._ **

Grimacing Naruto stepped forward and lifted his sword, prepared to cut apart the devilish man. A long moment passed in that single movement, punctuated by explosions and frantic battle cries.

A blur of orange was all that could be seen as the Hokage flashed behind the man and sliced apart the tendons to his knees then appeared again at his thighs and back. The man roared and swung but his useless limbs soon let him fall to the ground in a heap. The Hokage stopped and stood before him, sword ready at his side.

“No one threatens my village.” Naruto whispered. The crumpled man grinned a toothy smile.

“Do you think you’ve beaten me? We are just beginning!”

It was less than an instant but Naruto realized he had made a mistake. A breath of air behind him was all the warning he received.

Below him the man laughed. “You don’t hold as much hate as we do, we who have lost everything. We do not fear death, we only fear Konoha’s continued existence!

“Now you shall lose everything and leave us at peace.”

_A shadow…_

“Naruto! Move!”

The Hokage narrowly missed the massive shadow sword as it swung by but his leap to escape put him off balance as the earth seemed to sift away beneath his feet.

And the blade swung down.

~

Kaori choked on air as she and Hayato materialized at the gates to the village. As she slumped and coughed two frightened genin turned with kunai drawn.

“It’s the enemy!” one screamed as she flung several sharp weapons at the adults. Hayato knocked them away with ease and delivered the most terrifying of glares upon the teens. 

“If I had been the enemy I would have already killed you. Now move it, we must find the Hokage.”

Hayato marched forward and shoved the trembling teens aside. The young woman straightened her wobbly legs and gave the children a bewildered look before going after her tutor.

“Don’t be afraid,” she encouraged as she went by, patting each on the shoulder as she hurried past. “They won’t get this far.”

The lie tasted foul in her mouth.

~

“Come on.” Hayato called as they veered off the road and towards the forest. The rumbling booms of explosives fired the skies orange as the air began to crisp with burnt flesh. Kaori gagged and Hayato covered his mouth and nose. The rancid sickly scent was enough to make Kaori spit out what little she had eaten.

“Drink this,” Hayato grumbled as he squatted by the edge of the forest and handed Kaori a water canteen. She took it wearily and crouched behind him, afraid to stand alone.

“I am going to jump us to the battle,” Hayato explained as he pulled out a strand of blonde hair from his bag. Kaori’s eyes narrowed.

“Where did you get Naruto’s hair?” she whispered suspiciously. Hayato smirked at her.

“Off your shoulder. Now, clever woman, give me a hand; there is an enemy in that tree.” He pointed a few yards off.

Kaori’s eyes widened and she nearly knocked Hayato over when she grabbed him. He grunted and shifted under her weight.

“Kaori,” he snarled. “Don’t panic. Make a bubble around us. Focus.”

_FOCUS?! HOW THE HELL DO I FOCUS WHEN SOMEONE IS WAITING TO KILL US! YOU’RE THE NINJA SO YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!_ Kaori thought as she wildly searched the trees. They were dark, silent.

“Kaori!”

The woman screamed and threw her hands up as the ghostly whirl of a weapon came spinning towards her. She fell to the earth, hands poised over her head, positive that Hayato was dead and she was next.

She was waiting to hear the crack of bone being shattered.

“Ha!” the outburst startled her. “That was perfect Kaori!”

_Perfect?_ The young woman looked up and gaped. A pink, undulating wall stood before her and a horrible four bladed monster of a weapon lay imbedded in the dirt before her not inches from her toes. 

“Ah…” she had no time to speak before she was grabbed and hauled to her feet.

“Okay!” Hayato breathed. “Hold your breath and don’t let go!”

And they were launched into a void.

**Chapter Thirty-four**

“Neji!”

The pale eyed man panted, blood flowing from his lips. Behind him the shadow rippled then fell away like sand.

Naruto couldn’t believe his eyes.

Hinata came in next, eyes furious as an angry moon as she decapitated the man. The same moments found Naruto catching Neji’s limp body as he fell towards the mud.

“Neji!” Naruto called as the young ninja began to spew blood from his mouth. “Get the medic! Neji!”

It was too late; the young Hyuga’s eyes had lost all signs of life. Naruto shook Neji’s shoulders weakly as tears trickled down his cheeks. Hinata stopped short, her hands covering her mouth as she stifled her cries. Around them ANBU regrouped, swords bloody and clothes tattered.

“Sir! We have to move!” 

Naruto heard but couldn’t tear his eyes from Neji’s wide open orbs. No parting words. Nothing but a friend cleaved in two like a pig’s corpse.

“Sir, we have to leave him.”

Naruto looked up to Hinata as she attempted to wipe her face dry but everytime she saw her cousin fresh tears poured forth.

“Naruto,” she whispered. “We have to go.”

With a heavy heart Naruto set Neji against the ground. His arms were soaked and stained red with the young Hyuga’s blood. The Hokage rose and buried a marked kunai above Neji’s head. It was a promise to return.

The reduced ANBU squad darted through the trees again and flew through the battles, attacking like great demons of the forest. Naruto was wild, his body burned with an unearthly fire as he surged ahead, determined to kill all before another Konoha nin fell.

Some survivors described him as a blood thirsty demon that slayed all. Other recalled his flight as that of a god.

Attackers fell like flies around the Great Demon Hokage. That is until a shadow crept forth from the trees and lured to Hokage from his Guard and into a cursed trap.

~

Kaori stumbled over a body when she and Hayato materialized back into the world. Her head was still spinning from the sights and sounds of the void. However, the sights that met her reentry were a far cry from the swirls and whispers of the void. A head rolled by and she sucked in a terrified breath. Hayato soon caught hold of her and she found his sword drawn and bloody.

“This place is crawling with enemies and they know you.” He whispered as he pulled her close. Kaori’s eyes flicked around the scared forest as she braced herself against Hayato. From behind her, Hayato gauged the best route.

“I can see him.” He whispered as they started to maneuver around the defeated corpses and towards the sounds of battle. “He is alright.” He neglected to mention the acts of the Hokage as he beheaded another attacker.

Kaori sighed in relief as she respectfully skirted a body. Her eyes brightened as the pair passed through the strand of trees and to a leveled battle field.

“He is alright?” she whispered while pressing her back to a tree. Hayato watched the scene carefully.

“Yes, he is doing well. Wait!” 

Kaori’s head snapped around like a bent branch at Hayato’s exclamation.

“No! He vanished!” Then the smoke cleared and Hayato saw the cause. His silence as loud as the explosions around them

And Kaori couldn’t stand it. Something had gone terribly wrong and she felt it eating away at her insides. Like a mad woman she broke through the trees at a dead run, startling two combatants into stopping as she raced across the field like some unearthly demon.

“Naruto!” she cried when she saw his back and he faced a hooded figure. Something exploded next to her and her head hummed and rang. She stumbled kept running.

“Naruto!” She couldn’t even hear her own scream. She may have whispered for all she knew. The moment her voice died something careened into her back and brought her crashing to the ground. Her sight was blocked by an arm as she shielded from a second earth shattering blast.

“Kaori! Kaori stay down.” Hayato’s distant voice echoed in her ears.  Wet red mud squished between her fingers as she lifted herself to look .  Across the sullied field of uprooted trees and blood-fed earth Naruto was gone.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Naruto flew high to avoid the giant shuriken his opponent summoned. He twisted smoothly and dodged a volley of kunai and senbon before landing on the thick branch of a tree, unmarred by the onslaught. The hooded figure remained in the shadows, stalking and watching the Hokage with shrouded eyes.

No words needed to be said. No long explanations to old questions. Neither man saw the use of words anymore.

The grating of sharpened steel against a sheath pierced the night air. Naruto’s opponent had lead him far from the fight. He did not want any interference.

A flicker of movement stirred the scene and Naruto met Sasuke’s blade with fervor, not pausing to slice at the Uchiha with a long kunai. The dark haired man retreated a mere meter before launching his body again, eyes blazing.

Naruto could feel the genjutsu and he shut his eyes, listening to every rustle of Sasuke’s clothing. The pair parried, struck, dodged and collided with a fierce drive. Blades cut a vital places without mercy, biting into skin and tearing cloth as if they were butterfly wings.

Still, among the ringing of metal and the slap of fist meeting flesh neither man uttered a word. The silent conviction hung in the hair like poison.

Naruto had been preparing for this. Secretly, he and Kakashi had been preparing him to fight blind against the Sharingan. Sasuke possessed the Mangeko and Tsusyomi and Naruto could not afford to fall into either trap. Amaterasu was another, frightful possibility but again, Naruto had planned for that.

Of course all the planning in the world can still fail. Good thing he was Konoha’s number one unpredictable ninja!

Fifteen minutes of close range fighting broke as both parties launched themselves into the trees. Sasuke stood still for a moment, white blade clean and glinting in the moon light. Naruto cracked his eyes and stared at his opponent’s feet. A tiny shift in weight betrayed the Uchiha’s flight.

Naruto trailed at Sasuke’s ankle like a blood thirsty demon which was a rather accurate analogy considering the raw anger seeping out of Kurama.

**Kill him; don’t let him try anything.** The fox demon warned.  **Those Uchiha,** he practically spat the name,  **Can’t be trusted to make a fair fight. He is planning something.**

Naruto didn’t expect any less from his old teammate.

The pair came to a sudden halt at a clearing filled with rubble. Naruto remembered it from when he had sparred with Sakura nearly five months back. They were in the forbidden forest at the crater of one of Sakura’s deadly punches. The crater had filled in, creating a small lake with pillars of cracked earth piercing its muddy surface. It was eerily similar to the first time Naruto had tried to stop Sasuke.

The blonde’s vibrant eyes narrowed on the cloaked figure before him. This, he would make sure, would be the end of both Sasuke’s suffering and the suffering of Team Seven. He would close this chapter forever and let the new ones open.

“Sasuke,” he called in a deep, authoritative timbre. “You are an enemy of Konohagakure, An enemy of the Fire Nation. An Enemy of Suna and the Alliance of Nations. By my order as the Sixth Hokage, you are to be executed.”

There was only silence. The wind tickled the leaves in the trees and rippled the water. Naruto waited, eyes fixed on the cloaked form of Sasuke.

Suddenly, from the silence laughter began to trickle its way towards Naruto’s ears. It grew from low chuckling to lung crushing cackles. Red glowed from under the hood as the insane sounds spewed from Sasuke’s pale lips.

“Executed?” He laughed again. “EXECUTED?”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed at the pitch of the Uchiha’s voice. He sounded cracked and strained. Suddenly the proud figure swung forward, arms hanging low as he crouched.

“You can’t kill me, you fool. You’ve always been the idiot. How you ever became Hokage…” He broke off laughing again, as if Naruto had said some incredibly funny joke. “It just goes to show how this place has fallen. To let a fool like you be in charge? Ridiculous.”

The laughter stopped abruptly and Naruto caught a glimpse of the Uchiha’s pale face.

“Why are you back, Sasuke?” Naruto asked in an even tone, although his clawed fingers were  _itching_ to dig into the Uchiha’s neck. “Was killing Itachi not enough? Was killing Madara and Obito not enough?

“We were going to welcome you back, despite everything we were going to let you come home.” Naruto’s voice tapered off as emotion welled in his throat. “And you threw that away and attacked us. You killed four of our allies!” Naruto had to force himself to keep his voice calm. Slowly he lifted his blade before the Uchiha.

“Sasuke, I don’t know why you do this but I will stop you and hopefully you can find peace in the next world.”

A smile cracked under the hood of the cloak.

“On the contrary,” a familiar, silky smooth voice purred. “You will be going to the next world and I shall take control of the beast inside you.” Sasuke lifted his hands and made the sign for release.

“NOW YOU SHALL DIE!”

~

Chikako hummed as she found a chair and sat down. Konohamaru rested quietly on the bed, waiting for Hayato’s technique to wear off. To her left the bathroom door was still closed but she could sense the presence behind it. Her eyes softened as she gazed at the wood and the conflict behind it.

~

Naruto dodged a second volley of kunai and spun into the air, intent on decapitating the man he once called ‘friend.’ Sasuke moved just in time to miss the blade and he attempted to catch’s Naruto’s eyes only to find them closed. He grinned manically and stabbed at the blonde, only to have his hand caught and crushed.

Sasuke didn’t scream though. He continued to drive his kunai closer to Naruto’s chest. The pair disengaged and landed on the water. Sasuke threw his head back and shed his hood, his wide, mad eyes boring into Naruto’s face.

“Hn.”

Again and again they clashed, blades meeting in a furry of sparks. The water trembled with the force of their blows as they flitted in and out of sight. Wild life fled by the droves as the sound of a thousand birds whirled in the air. Lightening cracked and water spiraled with the force of the two battling men. 

It was moments before the pair where locked. Both attempted to drive their attack into the chest of their opponents but both were evenly matched. Naruto didn’t look Sasuke in the eye, he settled instead on a small pouch dangling from Sasuke’s neck.

“Even now,” Sasuke’s hateful voice growled. “You can’t kill me.”

Naruto’s response was merely to push Sasuke further back. Kurama paced anxiously and urged Naruto to open the path to his most powerful state. Searing Chakra flowed from within him and cloaked his body in bright golden light. Sasuke began to lose ground as Naruto already massive chakra increased nearly one hundred fold.

“This time,” Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke’s screaming chidori back. “I  _will_ end this.”

Sasuke smirked as his eyes spun into flower pattern of his Mangekyo.

“We shall see.”

~

Chikako turned from her seat on the bed as the bathroom door opened. It creaked loudly and drowned out the sound of sandaled feet on the stone floor as the single occupant emerged. The battle was over for him and he nodded as he passed her.

“I hope this will be the end of the Uchiha’s sad fate.” She said as the figure reached the exit. He paused for a moment before turning the handle.

“I expect it will be the end of the cycle, but I do not intend to end the Uchiha.” He responded before disappearing. The old woman cackled as she looked at the toys beside her.

“You may have to make that decision, if that brother of yours tries to kill her I don’t expect you to spare him.” She looked at the open door. “After all, Itachi, Seiichi is only allowing your existence in order to save Kaori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that was available on the old draft


End file.
